Reborn, My Lord
by Queen Lauverea
Summary: Kemalangan yang harus di bayar.
1. 1

Sakura adalah gadis cupu, dikucilkan. Hidup sebatang kara setelah diusir dari rumah pamannya. Orang tuanya sudah lama pergi. Kakaknya menghilang saat sedang kuliah keluar negeri.

Sakura mempunyai kekasih, tapi itu hanya permainan yang dibuat teman-temannya. Disaat mereka berstatus pacaran, sang pacar selalu mengencani wanita lain.

Sakura tak ubah makhluk tak kasat mata. Jadi mahasiswi abadi. Dicemooh seluruh warga kampus. Pasokan ekonomi yang apa adanya. Cukup sudah tak ada harapan lagi untuk dia hidup.

Sakura berjalan di tengah rel kereta api. Saat dari kejauhan bunyi roda bergesekan dengan rel semakin mendekat tak bisa dihindari.

Gubrkkkkkkkk

Akkhhhhhhh

Uchiha Kingdom

"Ughhh"

Sakura terbangun karena rasa ingin buang air besar yang kuat. 'tunggu, bukankah dia harusnya telah mati' mengamati sekitar ada yang aneh, tempat ini aneh, juga, ada banyak orang dengan pakaian aneh.

"Srrrhhh" memegang kepala yang tiba-tiba pusing, karena muncul ingatan-ingatan aneh di benak. 'apa ini?'.

"Lady, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya salah satu orang disana.

'tidak mungkin kan ada yang selamat setelah tertabrak kereta api?'

"Aww" ringis Sakura kuat, meraba-raba perut mulasnya. 'tunggu, kembung.' Sakura menunduk panik melihat perutnya. Sesuatu didalam sana menendang kuat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura panik pada orang-orang disana.

"Tenang Lady, sebentar lagi. Anda akan bertemu dengan bayi anda." Jawab perempuan rambut pirang, tatapan kelereng madu yang seolah berkata harus tetap kuat.

"Ba-yi?" 'bayi, demi Tuhan apa yang terjadi' perutnya mulas luar biasa. Dan otaknya harus berpikir keras. 'kondisi apa ini. Sejenak ingatan saat tadi mengalami pusing kepala menghantam ingatan lain yang belum pernah dia alami.

Sakura. Pernikahan. Uchiha. Kerajaan. Dan keturunan. 'Oh.. Apakah dia hidup kembali setelah bunuh diri? Ditubuh orang ini? Orang yang memiliki nama sama? Menikah dengan seorang tiran, dan sekarang.. Sekarang..' perutnya seolah diremas kuat. Menyadarkan untuk diperhatikan. Rasanya sungguh tak kuat.

"Arrrggggghhhh" teriak Sakura nyaring. Tangan yang semula digunakan meremas kuat perutnya dipegang kedua orang agar berpindah meremas benda lain.

"Sabar My Lady, Anda harus kuat. Belum saatnya. Atur nafas anda." Pandu seseorang bernama dokter Tsunade dalam ingatan Sakura.

"Kenapa...huft..bisa begi...ni" ucap Sakura susah payah.

"Anda tadi pingsan? Mungkin anda syok saat merasakan kontraksi." Jawaban yang salah maksud.

Sakura bermaksud bertanya kenapa dia bisa bangun ditubuh wanita ini. Tapi jelas mereka akan merasa bingung jika Sakura menjelaskan.

Sekarang yang lebih penting bagaimana dia bisa mengeluarkan makhluk kecil dari perutnya. Karena sungguh ini menyakitkan.

"hikss...aww...sa..kit." kontraksi kuat menghantam Sakura bertubi-tubi, semakin lama semakin intens dengan frekuensi waktu semakin cepat.

Dokter Tsunade masih belum mengizinkan Sakura untuk meneran. Dan itu sangat menyiksa. Hampir 4 jam setelah Sakura sadar.

Hilir mudik para pelayan dan perawat yang sebagian dikenal dalam ingatan. mengganti air panas baru, menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran, membawa kain baru, tak sedikit yang membisikan kata penyemangat atau menjadi pelampiasan tangan Sakura akibat menahan sakit.

"Aduhhh, sampai kapan ini." bentak Sakura diluar kendali.

Dokter Tsunade tersenyum menenangkan, tangannya tidak berhenti memijat pelan area paha dan pinggang yang terasa kebas, sesekali bergiliran dengan perawat dibawah perintahnya untuk meracik ramuan obat.

"Apakah bisa sesar saja, ini sakit sekal." Tanya Sakura.

"Sesar? Jenis apa itu My Lady?"

"Sesar. Sesar metode untuk mengeluarkan bayi."

"Metode seperti apa itu?"

Zaman apa yang dia masuki ini. Apakah dia harus mati dengan cara seperti ini. Melahirkan kehidupan baru dulu. Mengingat dulu dia hanya pernah pacaran simpanan.

"Lupakan!" percuma menjelaskan.

Sreggg

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka, dan munculah seorang pria perawakan gagah, tampan bak Raja Yunani dalam ingatan lama Sakura.

"Hormat kami My Lord." semua orang memberi hormat kecuali Sakura pada pria tersebut.

'Sasuke' batin Sakura. Ingatan baru Sakura mengarah bahwa lelaki ini adalah ayah dari bayi yang sedang berontak diperutnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" suara tegas dan dingin membuat Sakura yang sedang meringis tak berkesudahan semakin meremang.

"Pembukaan jalur lahir belum lengkap dan air ketuban belum pecah, My Lord." Jawab dokter Tsunade tenang.

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"Itu tergantung kondisi, My Lord. Tapi sebentar lagi?"

"Apakah dia begitu lemah." tatapan mencemooh Sasuke menuju pada Sakura.

'apa apaan ini, dia merendahkan orang yang sedang berjuang melahirkan.' namun itu hanya sebatas batin karena nafas Sakura yang putus-putus menyulitkan untuk berbicara.

"Mungkin anda bisa merangsang bayinya, kadang ikatan batin Ayah dan anak bisa mempengaruhi."

"tck. Merepotkan." dengus Sasuke kasar. "jadi?" Tanya Sasuke ambigu

"Hanya mengelus bayi anda dalam kandungan, dan memberikan kata-kata." jelas dokter jahil.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, karena dia sudah meninggalkan pekerjaan hanya demi telah diseret ke sini, Sasuke mengikuti mitos yang dijelaskan Tsunade. Berjalan mendekati Sakura yang kuyu dan kacau, mungkin sudah dalam keadaan setengah sadar, karena Sakura yang biasanya akan bertingkah kesenangan saat didekati Sasuke.

Mengelus perut Sakura yang kencang. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke. Selama kehamilan tak sekali pun Sasuke hiraukan rengekan atau kemanjaan Sakura yang menjadi.

Bayi didalam sana menendang tangan Sasuke kuat. Takjub. Seolah bayi yang belum diketahui jenis kelaminnya sedang berbicara bahwa dia senang akhirnya mereka bertemu dan saking antusiasnya dia tega menendang perut ibunya dengan kuat. Sadar. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang beusaha menahan Sakit ditenangkan oleh dayang yang selalu disampingnya.

"tenang. Lahirlah. Kita akan bertemu." bisik Sasuke pada perut Sakura tanpa satu orang pun bisa mendengar.

"Argghhhhh ahggg ahkkk." teriak Sakura menjadi. Sasuke kaget.

Dengan cepat Tsunade memeriksa. Bagian bawah Sakura. "My Lady, dengarkan saya. Sudah waktunya. Dorong ketika gelombang kontraksi kuat. Jangan sekarang, atur nafas terlebih dahulu. Ikuti aba-aba. Jika gelombang yang lebih besar datang anda bisa mendorong."

"ah ahkkkkkk" sekuat tenaga Sakura mendorong saat gelombang yang dimaksud Tsunade datang.

Perawat tak kalah memandu sang Lady, dengan terus memantau datangnya kontraksi.

"Bagus Lady, jangan memaksakan diri." Sakura terengah-engah mengatur nafas yang diarahkan.

Selamat dia tak bisa rehat bahkan untuk satu menit. Saat kontraksi datang lagi.

"Aw ahk Sakittt." tangis Sakura tersedu-sedu. "Aku.. Tak kuattt." ucap Sakura dikejar dorongan yang semakin kuat.

Semua orang panik melihat sang Lady yang menangis dan mengacaukan kekuatan dorongan.

"My Lady, anda harus tenang"

"sabar, My Lady."

"fokus untuk mengejan."

Dukungan demi dukungan tak henti untuk membuat Sakura semangat.

Sasuke mengelus lembut kening Sakura. "Lahirkanlah" bisik Sasuke tegas.

"hmppp akhh huhf huh akhhh akhhh."

"Kau akan tau akibatnya jika gagal, kan?" ancam Sasuke.lagi.

"Lady, hanya sebentar lagi. Dorong yang kuat. Kepalanya sudah terlihat."

"Sialan. Sebentar. Sebentar dari tadi yang kau ucapkan." Bentak Sakura kesal. Kesal karena tak kunjung selesai, kesal karena sakit, ditambah ancaman dan fakta bahwa dia juga dikucilkan di alam baru ini.

"Sabar, Lady." bisik Temari, dayang pribadi kepercayaan Sakura.

Sasuke kembali mengerutkan alis bingung. Sejak kapan istri pertamanya berujar kasar.

Diujung perjuangan Sakura, kepala bayi itu benar benar sudah keluar. Terengah-engah mengumpulkan tenaga.

"Dorong, Lady."

"huhhhh huhhhh hah akhhhhh aw aw aw ahkkk"

Oek oek oek

Seketika senyuman senang timbul diparas semua orang disekitar Istana Blossom yang mendengar tangisan bayi. Kecuali Sasuke dengan mimik datar namun lega. Dan seorang wanita diluar kamar, istri kedua Kaisar.

"Selamat My Lord, My Lady"

Sakura masih terengah-engah mengatur sisa nafas yang bisa dihirup, kepalanya berat, dia ingin segera tau kondisi bayinya yang masih menjerit sedang dimandikan, begitupun dengan dirinya yang akan dibersihkan.

"Seorang princess, My Lord." informasi Tsunade yang merubah raut Sasuke menjadi dingin. Seketika dalam ruangan menjadi diam. Sebagian prihatin. Dan bagi Sakura yang mendapat ingatan, malah membuat semakin pusing. Maka setelah memastikan bayinya baik-baik saja. Kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

TBC


	2. 2

*

Sakura telah sadarkan diri satu jam lalu, tentu tanpa seorang pun yang tahu mengingat ini masih dini hari. Sebagian penghuni kastil sedang tidur dan semua orang yang berjaga menunggu diluar.

Tidak sedikit pun berniat memanggil salah satu maid walaupun sedang dalam kondisi haus.

Kepalanya sedang sibuk menerka-nerka maksud dari kejadian yang menimpa dirinya.

Mencoba membuat sinkronisasi antara Sakura si miskin dan Sakura si istri Kaisar, namun keduanya sama-sama dikucilkan dengan sebab berbeda.

Lantas apa yang membuat pemilik raga ini berganti dirinya. Apakah tubuh lamanya juga dirasuki Sakura disini. Apakah mereka tertukar. Atau..ataukah? Jika memang itu terjadi mungkinkah Sakura ini tewas saat aksi bunuh dirinya, siapa yang yang bisa menghalau hantaman kereta api.

Harusnya tubuhnya tidak tertukar, wanita ini sedang sangat menantikan kelahiran bayinya. Kenapa harus tertukar dan meninggalkan bayinya. Demi Tuhan malang sekali bayi itu, Ibu biologis bayi itu pasti telah meninggal dalam tubuh yang hancur.

Ah ini salahnya jika saja dia tidak nekat bunuh diri, mungkin setidaknya Ibu bayi itu masih hidup walaupun terlempar didunia yang berbeda jikapun tetap takdir menyatakan harus bertukar raga.

Dan masing-masing dari dirinya, bisa terhubung dan mencari cara untuk kembali ke tubuh masing-masing.

Tunggu..mengapa dia sangat yakin kita bisa bertukar kembali jika tubuh aslinya tidak hancur? Apakah pemilik raga ini masih hidup?

Tidak mungkin, ingatan yang ku dapatkan terakhir kali dari pemilik tubuh ini adalah wanita itu yang sedang meratapi bayinya, mengharapkan pria itu datang, tapi kemudian meragu, dan menemukan kenyataan pahit bahwa jika bayi itu bukanlah seorang pewaris maka dia akan harus rela di asingkan diluar kastil, serta merelakan istri kedua yang sangat dicintai Kaisar berada pada posisi tertinggi tanpa syarat apapun. Dan wanita itu cemburu. Lalu mengalami kontraksi lebih awal karena stress dan kegelapan mengambil alih.

Jika sebelum pingsan adalah ingatan pemilik tubuh ini, saat sadar adalah jiwaku yang mengambil alih, berarti di dunia sana ketika aku sedang bunuh dirilah kejadian terakhir, berarti dia...di-dia.mati.

Sakura membekap mulutnya kalut. Cucuran air mata mengalir deras. Mengasihani seorang perempuan Malang yang apes tertukar raganya.

Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, bayi itu sangat malang. Ibunya pasti telah pergi. Ayahnya tak mengharapkan seorang putri dari wanita yang tidak diharapkan. Pihak keluarga wanita juga tak terlihat baik jika Sakura si Istri Kaisar tidak menguntungkan, dan itu akan berlaku untuk sang anak. Ia pun pasti akan berusaha mencari jalan pulang.

Tunggu. Pulang? Untuk apa? Dia sengaja mengakhiri hidupnya. Untuk apa repot-repot pulang.

Meskipun sekarang Sakura masih menikmati oksigen didunia yang berbeda. Dia akan kembali mengakhiri hidupnya. Lagi.

Tapi maksud takdir ini? Apakah dia harus membayar sakit melahirkan dulu ya. Tak pernah sebelumnya dia membayangkan untuk melahirkan seorang bayi. Dikucilkan membuatnya sadar untuk tidak bermimpi membangun rumah tangga dengan kehadiran seseorang anak.

Sakit ya. Aku telah susah payah berjuang 6 jam untuk bayi tanpa Ibu itu. Rasanya tak rela jika aku nanti bunuh diri lagi jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah apalagi Ayah biologisnya. Perjuangan ku bisa sia-sia.

Apakah aku harus menjaganya. Menjaga bayi dari wanita yang aku hinggapi sekarang. Apakah takdir ini bermaksud untuk ini. Ah kepalanya pusing.

Aku akan menjaga bayi itu hingga dia mendapatkan keluarga yang akan merawatnya setulus hati seperti anak biologisnya. Dan setelah saat itu tiba, baru dia harus pergi untuk membunuh dirinya lagi. Ya, sekarang kebahagiaan bayi itu adalah prioritas utama.

Tapi caranya?

Ah ya, tentu saja harus membawa keluar kastil. Bukankah dia akan dikirim ketempat terpencil. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan perceraian didunia ini. Ya dia harus segera bercerai jika ingin segera usai.

Kedua ingatan ini mengganggu, seolah dia punya dua nyawa berbeda. Memang iya kan. Harus dipelajari dengan baik untuk menyusun langkah yang dapat menguntungkan ku, semata-mata untuk biaya bayi itu.

Politik dalam Kastil memang cukup rumit. Posisi Kaisar dipercaya memiliki keturunan murni, meski lahir dari perempuan biasa. Dan yang akan menjadi pewaris adalah seorang putra keturunan langsung Kaisar.

Setelah Kaisar naik tahta, keturunan menjadi momok yang sangat paling ditunggu oleh semua kalangan. Para bangsawan berlomba-lomba mengajukan putri dan saudara gadis mereka kepada Kaisar dengan tujuan kekuasaan.

Sejauh ini, Kaisar Sasuke mempunyai dua Istri. Pertama dirinya -Lady Sakura dari klan Haruno, sebagian besar Klan Haruno bergerak di bidang kesehatan, wanita yang digadaikan kepada negara, agar Haruno terus menghasilkan riset terbaru yang menguntungkan negara, karena merangkul Klan Haruno sangat alot untuk royal pada pemerintahan kendati demikian Sakura sangat mencintai sang Kaisar jauh sebelum mereka menikah. Kedua adalah Lady Hinata dari klan Hyuga yang bergerak dibidang kejaksaan, wanita Kaisar yang sangat dicintai.

Posisi Permaisuri masih kosong, karena kedudukan kedua Lady dari dua keluarga berpengaruh. Hanya satu yang menentukan. Pewaris.

Jadi begitu, itu mengapa wanita ini rela untuk mengandung walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu akan lemah karena stres tak bisa mengambil perhatian Kaisar.

Maaf Lady Sakura yang asli, Sakura yang sekarang akan memutar langkah berbeda tanpa serakah kedudukan yang tidak penting. Saat ini aku akan membantu mu meraih kebahagiaan anak mu.

Ah hari mulai terang. Memejamkan mata sejenak.

'sregggg' Suara pintu terbuka, membuat mata Sakura terbuka, menampilkan Temari yang sedang mendekati ranjang sang Lady yang terbaring paska melahirkan.

"My Lady, anda sudah sadar? Anda perlu sesuatu?" Tanya Temari khawatir. "bagaimana keadaan anda? Anda baik-baik saja? Mana yang Sakit?" lanjut pertanyaan beruntun.

Sakura tersenyum hangat diperlakukan demikian. Dia merasa ada yang peduli setelah hampir seluruh hidupnya tak pernah ada yang memperdulikannya. "Bicara pelan-pelan. Aku baik. Tak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya perlu minum." Sakura menasihati.

"a..ah. Baik, Lady." Temari menuangkan air dari teko yang tersedia di meja nakas. "Silahkan diminum, anda bisa bangun?" Tanya Temari memberikan gelas dengan membantu mengungkung Sakura.

"Terimakasih."

"Sudah tugas saya, Yang Mulia." bungkuk Temari

"Saya akan membersihkan anda sebelum tim medis datang untuk memeriksa anda." meminta izin

"Aku ingin bertemu bayi ku." balas Sakura cepat

"Ah... Untuk... Itu." Jawab Temari ragu.

"Ada apa semua baik-baik saja, kan? Aku harus segera memberinya ASI." Ucap Sakura setengah tak sabar.

"Sebaiknya anda membersihkan diri Anda dulu, Yang Mulia. Nan-"

"Ada apa ini?" potong Sakura.

"My Lady, Tuan Putri ada bersama My Lord. Nan-?"

"Apa?" teriak Sakura. "Bagaimana bisa?" potong cepat Sakura lagi.

"Ma..maaf Yang Mulia. Anda bisa menanyakan nanti kepada Kaisar."

"Kalau begitu, Aku akan menemui Kaisar sekarang." Sakura berusaha bangkit dari ranjang.

Melihat itu Temari khawatir panik. "Anda tidak bisa pergi dalam kondisi seperti ini, Anda harus dibersihkan dulu." Temari memeluk Sakura bermaksud mencegah sang Lady.

Sakura berpikir, meski dia sudah biasa dicemooh penampilannya, tidak sekarang untuk bertemu anaknya. 'anaknya?'.?.' ya benar, anaknya, putrinya.' Benar kata Temari dia harus dibetahi putrinya "Cepat lakukan sekarang?"

"Baik, My Lady." segera melakukan tugasnya setelah memanggil beberapa maid untuk membantu mempersiapkan majikannya

Hanya piyama putih, kemudian Sakura diatur duduk menyender ke kepala ranjang.

"Sudah selesai?" melihat semua Maid yang bertugas sedang merapikan sisanya. Jujur dia malu diperlakukan amat sangat spesial meskipun yang bercokol dikepala adalah sudah biasa hingga mandi dimandikan, baju dipakaikan dan tetek bengek lainnya.

"Sudah, My Lady" Jawab Temari selaku kepala Maid di Kastil Blossom.

"Ambillah jubahku, aku akan menemui Kaisar sekarang." Sakura akan bangkit berdiri, sebelum lagi-lagi Temari mencegah.

"Anda harus diperiksa dulu." peringat Temari

"Tidak. Tidak perlu." mencoba melepaskan kungkungan Temari sedikit berontak karena Temari benar-benar tidak mengizinkan.

"Tadi malam, Anda baru saja melahirkan, tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak apalagi berjalan terlalu jauh." jelas Temari.

"Kastil Onyx tidak jauh. Dan aku ingin bertemu bayiku." Berontak Sakura keras kepala, dan mendorong Temari lebih kuat disisa-sisa tenaga yang dia miliki.

Berhasil berdiri, rasa pusing dan nyut-nyut dibagian selangkangan menghantamnya.

Temari panik dan kembali mengungkung agar kembali berbaring. "My Lady, tolong." ucap Temari memelas yang tak Sakura hiraukan.

'sreggg'

Dan aksi dorong mendorong antara nyonya dan maid dikejutkan dengan datangnya seorang lelaki penguasa negeri ini -Kaisar.

"Hormat kami My Lord." Temari langsung berdiri tegak dan menunduk memberi salam setelah tahu siapa yang memasuki kastil nyonyanya.

"Ada apa ini?" dengan nada dingin dan tajam

Lebih dalam memasuki ruangan, dibelakang Kaisar ada tim medis dan salah satu perawat sedang menggendong buntalan kecil.

'bayinya' batin Sakura. "Saya ingin menggendong bayi saya." Ucap spontan Sakura dengan mengulurkan tangan meminta bayinya.

Belum berapa jauh melangkah dengan tertatih, Sasuke menghadang dengan tubuhnya dan memberi isyarat pada perawat itu untuk menunggu dulu diluar.

"Apa? Mau kemana?" teriak Sakura hendak berlari menyusul.

Tak selangkah pun, tubuhnya sudah kembali berbaring diatas ranjang setengah dilempar dari gendongan.

"Ada apa dengan mu?" bentak Sasuke marah.

Sakura mengernyit dalam. "Tentu saja menggendong bayiku. Dan apa maksud anda menghalangi saya untuk menggendong putriku." jawab Sakura dengan sinis.

Kini giliran Sasuke dibuat bingung dengan sikap Sakura. Apakah efek melahirkan seluar biasa itu. Sakura yang selalu menempel dan tidak pernah menyerah mengambil perhatiannya. Bersikap onar seperti bukan dari kalangan bangsawan, namun biar pun begitu itu hanya jika dia tak mengacuhkan dia, diluar dari pada itu Sakura akan selalu bersikap manis dan mencoba berlaga untuk membuatnya nyaman. Tapi sekarang, sinis. Apa yang terjadi.

"Lancang sekali mulut anda, tanpa salam dan bertindak sesuka hati." tekan Sauke. Marah karena ada yang berani berbicara tidak sopan.

Semua orang yang berada diruangan meremang melihat kemarahan Kaisar pada Lady Blossom.

"Saya tidak menghalangi untuk menggendong bayi itu."

"Lalu apa ini?" Bentak Sakura mulai tak sabar.

"Paduka, mungkin Lady Blossom sedang dalam masa sensitif paska melahirkan, ini sering terjadi karena hormon yang mendominasi meningkat. Harap anda memaklumi sensitivitas yang sulit kaum wanita cegah." Tsunade memberanikan diri untuk mencegah stress yang akan dialami oleh Sakura.

"tck." berdesis lirih, marah masih merajai. "lakukan tugas mu dulu, dokter." berusaha menekan emosi dengan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Baik, My Lord." mendekati dua penguasa kastil tersebut.

"Ayo My Lady, berbaringlah sebentar." ajak Tsunade lembut.

Sakura menggeleng keras. "Tidak sebelum aku melihat bayiku." bantah Sakura mencoba bangkit lagi.

Tsunade melirik Sasuke, memohon untuk tidak terlalu keras, tapi tak mendapat lirikan balasan.

"SAKURA" bentak Sasuke langsung. Mengembalikan posisi Sakura seperti sebelumnya dengan mudah. "Tak akan ada yang mau menculik bayi gagal itu, kau bisa mendekapnya sesuka hati setelah kesehatan mu pulih." emosi Sasuke semakin meluap.

Orang disekitar mereka berdoa dan memelas pada Sakura untuk tidak memancing emosi Kaisar lagi. Tapi tak satu pun dari mereka Sakura acuhkan. Jadi kode-kode mereka tidak pernah terjemahkan.

Sakura tertawa hambar mendengar kosa kata Kaisar. "Gagal?" tekannya. "Ku berdoa gagal disini bukan artian cacat sebenarnya, tapi jika pun iya itu tidak akan menjadi persoalan." Sakura berpikir sejenak.

Masih dengan tawa hambarnya. "Baguslah." ucap Sakura cepat saat Sasuke akan bicara. "Itu berarti, jika dikemudian hari kami masih hidup, dia bukanlah putri anda dan tak akan pernah menjadi putri anda, selamanya akan hanya menjadi putri Haruno Sakura." tekan Sakura.

"Apa yang sedang kamu coba bicarakan, Lady Blossom." ujar Sasuke menggelegar.

Sakura mengangkat bahu acuh, dan membaringkan tubuhnya saat tak sengaja mendapatkan tatapan memelas Temari.

"Silahkan periksa cepat."

Dan kata-kata yang akan Sasuke muntahkan kembali tertelan setelah saat yang sama melihat tatapan Tsunade untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatan ini untuk kesehatan sang Lady. Sasuke mengalah dengan menahan emosi.

"Saya pikir Anda bisa pergi."

"My Lady, Saya mohon." tak tahan akhirnya memberanikan diri memohon dan bersujud dengan nada memelas.

Sasuke melotot tajam pada Sakura, saat akan kembali membentak tapi terpotong oleh kepala maid Sakura yang bersujud penuh permohonan.

"Keadaan Lady Sakura mulai membaik, hanya saja masih belum boleh untuk turun dari ranjang dulu, karena luka sobekan belum kering, butuh beberapa hari, perawat akan memantau untuk resep tonik yang harus diminum, harus teratur karena Tuan Putri akan memerlukan ASI-" Sakura mengangguk antusias untuk bagian itu. "-dan perbanyak istirahat, jangan stress karena tidak baik untuk kesehatan Tuan Putri." Sakura paham itu, dulu, walaupun dia bodoh untuk hal seperti ini dia tahu bahwa pengaruh bayi tak hanya dari kandungan tapi menyusui juga.

"Saya akan memanggil perawat yang membawa Tuan Putri masuk agar bisa diberi ASI." Ucap Tsunade melenggang pergi keluar.

Sakura yang memang senang, mengangguk antusias, dan itu terlihat sangat mengemaskan dimata Sasuke. Tatapan Sakura lurus ke depan tertuju pada pintu. Seolah tidak ada apa disekitarnya dan hanya fokus ke depan.

TBC


	3. 3

Hi, guys. Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada yang telah memberikan love, follow atau comment. Sejujurnya saya masih baru menggunakan apps ini. Jadi ketika ada yang komentar, jujur aku bingung dimana letak tombol untuk membalas, bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan terimakasih, saya tidak tahu untuk nulis dimana.

So, Maaf banget ya bukan maksud hayati untuk sombong karena tidak menyahut

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Hilir mudik tamu yang keluar masuk ke Kastil Blossom belum kunjung usai. Mereka adalah sanak Saudara dan para istri bangsawan yang loyal kepada Kaisar. Sakura sudah sangat bosan mengumbar senyum palsu dengan mengucapkan terimakasih berulang kali seperti yang sering dilakukan Sakura asli dalam ingatannya.

Ya, mereka yang datang dengan dalih menjenguk istri pertama Kaisar dan keturunan pertama Kaisar langsung, serta ucapan selamat dengan membawa berbagai macam hadiah untuk bayi, tidak lebih hanya untuk menjilat. Membuktikan jika klan mereka royal pada Kaisar. Meski mereka tahu bayi perempuan tidak akan berpengaruh apapun pada kekaisaran, ini murni hanya untuk memperlihatkan jika klan mereka sangat hormat pada keluarga Kaisar. Dan sudah dipastikan jika bayi itu laki-laki, mereka akan semakin gencar untuk menarik perhatian dari Lady juga dengan menawarkan berbagai macam jenis dukungan agar menduduki kursi pewaris. 'itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.' batin Sakura.

Namun perasaan bosan itu juga terselingi oleh beberapa teman yang memang akrab dengan dirinya. Selalu tak pernah ada canggung dalam mengobrol, tanpa peduli hadiah yang mereka bawa mewah atau tidak. Sering sekali hadiah yang dibawa, hanya untuk mengerjai diawal, seperti kaos kaki bayi yang sebelah, kemudian hadiah sesungguhnya akan datang sesudah puas mengerjai sang Lady.

Shimura Ino dan Uzumaki Karin adalah mereka. Ino yang memang sudah menikah dengan pria dari Klan Shimura yaitu Shimura Sai seorang ketua tim Anbu dari divisinya. Dan Uzumaki Karin yang masih seorang lajang dan senang mengembara, padahal Klan Uzumaki sangat ketat dalam pergaulan.

Sungguh Sakura ini sangat beruntung, ia pun tanpa sadar terbawa suasana untuk tidak bisa tidak senang, ia baru pertama kali merasakan rasanya ditemani. Sangat sangat. Meski mereka jarang bertemu bersama karena peraturan kekaisaran yang ketat tentang istri Kaisar. Lagi. Menjauhnya Sakura dengan orang terdekatnya hanya karena ia menjadi istri yang tak diinginkan Kaisar. Tapi setidaknya jika pun ia bisa bebas dari Kastil yang mengurungnya ini, dia punya teman yang bisa dicari hanya untuk bertanya tentang kehidupan diluar.

Tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu. Hanya bisa mengurung dalam sebuah kamar yang kecil dan kumuh, reot. Tak punya tujuan, tak ada yang bisa ia singgahi hanya sekedar untuk mengetes apakah pita suaranya masih berfungsi. Sedikit berani keluar kostan, ucapan cemooh dengan berbagai hujatan dia dapatkan.

Selain mereka yang berada diluar Kekaisaran, tak lupa juga anggota dalam. Seperti tadi setelah Kaisar pergi Ratu Mikoto lah yang datang pertama, dia adalah permaisuri terdahulu yang seharusnya menduduki posisi Ibu Suri, namun belum ada pengganti Permaisuri yang baru, sehingga Permaisuri Mikoto menjabat menjadi Ratu Mikoto. Pengganti sementara Permaisuri, beliau memberi nasihat serta wejangan mengurus bayi yang sangat diantusiasi oleh Sakura.

Dan sore ini istri kedua Kaisar -Lady Hinata sedang duduk apik dengan sekotak hadiah. Partisipasinya yang tak kalah menjenguk, berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat enggan dan sinis.

"Selamat atas Kelahiran Putri anda, Lady Blossom." ungkap Hinata menekan kata Putri.

"Terimakasih untuk merepotkan diri untuk datang, Lady Lavender." Sakura ternyum samar dengan tangan menggendong sang bayi yang baru terbangun dari tidur.

Mengayunkan, dan mengucapkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan bayi. Sesekali tersenyum lembut. Mengusap halus kepala putrinya. Menepuk-nepuk pantannya.

Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Hinata. Membuatnya iri. Hinata mengepalkan tangan dipangkuannya kuat. Tersenyum paksa. "Mana mungkin saya repot, putri Anda adalah putri Saya juga. Bukankah akan selalu begitu."

Sakura mendongak. "Maaf tapi saya yang akan merawatnya." Sakura menatap Hinata percaya diri.

'Sombong.' batin Hinata. "Tentu saja, Saya juga tidak sabar untuk memilikinya. Memiliki seorang Putra." tekan Hinata pada kalimat terakhir.

"Ya segera lah berdoa, meminta, jangan lupa menyantuni anak yatim dan warga miskin dan yang lebih penting bekerja keras setiap malam." nasihat Sakura tanpa ekspresi.

Wajah Hinata memerah marah. Sindiran Sakura yang dia anggap sombong sangat menyakitinya. Dia ingin menangis dan mengadu segera pada Kaisar. Sebentar lagi. "Siapa namanya, Lady?"Hinata memberikan senyum palsu yang dipaksakan.

Merenung sejenak, padahal sejak pagi rombongan yang datang menjenguk menanyakan nama, bahkan kedua sahabatnya dan Ratu juga menanyakan. Kaisar belum sama sekali memberi nama, mungkin enggan karena pertengkaran pagi tadi. Atau karena ini bukan gender yang diinginkan. Menghela nafas, kasian putrinya ini. "Sarada, Haruno Sarada." Ucap Sakura spontan. Karena itu yang terlintas dikepalanya.

"Haruno. Heh.. Apakah Kaisar memberikan nama itu untuk anda. Malang sekali nasib Tuan putri." kepura-puraan Hinata tadi rupanya tak bertahan lama, saat ia merasa senang karena bayi itu tak diakui kekaisaran.

"Ah sifat aslinya keluar." gumam Sakura acuh.

"Kurang ajar, berlaga sombong eh setelah kelahiran bayi." Sindir Hinata, biasanya Sakura selalu mudah dipojokan.

Memghela nafas berat. "Putriku bukan sesuatu untuk disombongkan, melainkan dia adalah berlian yang akan dicintai." Ucap Sakura penuh harapan tak peduli lawan bicaranya semakin membara.

"Dicintai." cemooh Hinata. "Tak ada cinta dari wanita hina tak diharapkan seperti mu." Sombong Hinata membumbung tinggi.

Senyum sinis Sakura balaskan. "Aku tak butuh cinta Kaisar jika itu yang Anda maksud."

"Beraninya kau menghina Kaisar. Tindakan yang sangat kurang ajar dari wanita yang dijual keluarganya. Sangat memalukan." tunjuk Hinata Murka. Merasa kalah karena diremehkan.

"Bukankah justru anda yang kurang ajar dengan membuat keributan dikediaman saya. Mungkin anda tidak mengenal cermin." sindir Sakura.

"Kau..." menghentakan tangan yang semula menunjuk Sakura, Hinata kemudian berbalik tak ingin lebih terpancing dengan emosi serta merusak image.

"Lebih baik aku kembali." ucapnya sebelum benar-benar hilang dibalik pintu.

"ya, dan pastikan kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi." Ujar Sakura santai.

Hinata mengepalkan tangan kuat disisi tubuhnya masih mampu mendengar ucapan terakhir Sakura dibalik pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Kesal. Dia sangat marah dengan penghinaan ini.

"Haruno Sarada?" Balas Sasuke tak yakin dengan indra pendengarnya.

"Iya, Saya senang Anda tidak memberikan nama Kekaisaran pada anak itu." Hinata bergelayut manja dipangkuan Sasuke. "Tapi.. Anda tahu saya juga ingin segera menimang bayi dan merawatnya." menampilkan puppy eye andalannya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan, kita akan berusaha keras. Tapi, sayang..." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Aku sama sekali belum memberikan bayi itu nama." jelas Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku malah kesal karena wanita itu sadar diri jika mereka tidak pantas menyandang nama Uchiha." Hinata memberenggut manja, terlihat lucu bagi Sasuke yang dimabuk cinta.

Tak sabar, Sasuke mencium bibir manyun Hinata. "Tidak, kau salah sayang, Sakura juga bersalah." ujar Sasuke lembut.

"Kenapa aku jadi salah?" Hinata kembali manyun setelah sempat berseri saat berciuman tadi.

Sasuke mendudukan hinata diatas meja kerjanya sementara ia tetap duduk dikursi kerjanya. Penjelasan penting tak boleh dicampur adukan dengan nafsu. Meski dibawah sana sudah sangat ketat. "Semua orang yang resmi bergabung dengan keluarga kekaisaran wajib menyandang nama Uchiha, baik kau dan Sakura. Juga bayi yang baru saja lahir tadi malam." menjeda sejenak. Dengan pose berpikir.

"Secara garis besar darah kekaisaran mengalir deras ditubuhnya tanpa secuil pun dari Ibunya yang hanya bertugas mengantarkan pada dunia, serta menyusui." jelas Sasuke mantap.

"Tapi itu bayi perempuan." Bantah Hinata.

"Tanpa terkecuali." Hinata sebal mendapatkan jawaban cepat Sasuke yang terkesan membela mereka.

"Tapi, nasib anak perempuan di kekaisaran memang mendapatkan perhatian yang berbeda. Itu adalah kemalangannya. Apalagi anak pertama dari sang Ibu. Berbeda Kasus jika dia adalah anak no.2 keatas dari Ibu yang sama." jelas Sasuke kembali.

"Jadi intinya, nama kekaisaran tidak bisa terbantahkan, dan jika seseorang merenggut nama itu adalah penghinaan bagi keluarga kekaisaran." Ujar Sasuke tegas.

Hinata melotot dan segera melompat dari meja, membungkuk. "Mohon ampun dari kelancangan saya, sungguh saya tidak bermaksud untuk menghina Tuan Putri."

Sasuke tertawa lucu, lalu mengecup seluruh wajah Hinata. "Dimaafkan. Lagi pula kau tidak tahu."

Hinata kembali rileks. "Apakah Anda akan memaafkan Lady Sakura juga, Paduka?" Tanya Hinata tak suka.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Dia cerdas, wawasan dia luas karena dalam waktu senggang dia membaca banyak buku, tidak mungkin salah satu buku itu bukan aturan nama kekaisaran." Jelas Sasuke sabar.

"tindakan kesalahan yang dilakukan karena tidak tahu dan tahu, tentu berbeda, itu namanya kesengajaan." sejenak Sasuke merasa marah jika mengingat Sakura.

"yahh, pergilah dulu ke kastil mu. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan." titah Sasuke tegas. Dia sudah tidak berselera untuk menyerang Hinata sekarang.

"Baik, jangan memaksakan diri, anda harus menjaga kesehatan." nasihat Hinata mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

Saat memasuki kamar utama di Kastil Blossom, Sasuke disajikan dengan celotehan dengan nada lucu yang Sakura lontarkan untuk bayi yang sedang menggantung manja diputing yang Ibu.

Berbaring miring membelakangi pintu, namun Sakura tahu seseorang masuk dan ia kesulitan untuk berbalik karena Sarada masih menyusu.

Sasuke duduk diranjang depan Sakura. Sempat melihat raut terkejut diwajah Sakura. Namun kembali dipulihkan. "Selamat malam Yang Mulia. Maaf, saya tidak tahu Anda akan datang." Ujar Sakura akan menduduki diri secara perlahan tanpa melepas mulut Sarada padanya.

Belum sempat Sakura duduk, ucapan Sasuke berhasil menghentikan kegiatannya. "Hn. Berbaring saja. Dia bangun jika diganggu." tunjuk Sasuke menggunakan dagu kepada Sarada.

"Terimakasih atas pengertian Anda." ujar Sakura walaupun dengan kata yang baik tapi tanpa ekspresi itu membuatnya kesal.

"Jadi, Sarada?" tekan Sasuke. "Tanpa konfirmasi dari ku." ujar Sasuke tanpa basa basi.

"Jadi wanita Anda telah merengek kepada Anda, setelah dia membuat keributan di kamar saya." balas Sakura tak kalah sinis

"Dari sekian banyak orang yang mengunjungi Kastil ini, Kau menuduh Hinata tanpa rasa bersalah." raut Sasuke keras.

"Jika anda datang untuk keributan lagi lebih baik anda tak ambil peduli dan segera pergi, saya masih amat sangat lelah begitu juga dengan Sarada yang diganggu oleh para penjilat Anda, Paduka." Sakura kesal karena dia benar-benar sangat ingin Istirahat karena lelah, dan berniat tidur setelah melihat Sarada pulas dialam mimpi.

"Beraninya kau mengusir ku, ini Kekaisaran ku, semuanya milikku, aku berhak berada dimanapun aku mau termasuk menggauli Istri yang sedang dalam masa pemulihan." Ancam Sasuke.

"Apa yang sebenarnya Anda inginkan? Mengapa Anda sangat ingin mengganggu saya?" Sakura menurunkan intonasi suaranya.

"Mengganggu? Bukankah ini yang selalu kau lakukan padaku?" suara keras sasuke luapkan karena kesal dengan kalimat Sakura.

"Paduka, Saya mohon langsung saja pada intinya. Apa tujuan anda datang kemari?" Lirih Sakura tubuhnya sudah terasa akan remuk malam ini.

"Apa karena nama Sarada? Anda akan menentangnya? Apakah anda tak punya waktu lain untuk berkunjung?" Ujar Sakura lemas. Sarada menggeliat merasa terganggu dengan aura sekitar.

"shusss tidur lagi, nak. Cup cup cup." dalam sekejap Sarada kembali tidur karena kesunyian.

Sakura duduk dan merapihkan baju, setelah Sarada melepaskan putingnya.

Sasuke berdiri keluar kamar, tak sampai 2 menit kembali masuk dengan Temari dibelakangnya. "Bawa Princess ke kamar sebelah." titah Sasuke tegas.

Sakura tak berontak karena hanya tersekat sebaris dinding. Dan siap mendapatkan penghakiman Sasuke biar pun dalam kondisi tidak baik.

"Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan nama Sarada setelah kupikir itu cocok dengannya. Tapi kenapa kau tidak menungguku."

"My Lord, jika saya tidak pingsan saat melahirkan dan Anda tak sudi untuk mengucapkan satu nama untuknya, akan saya lakukan saat itu juga." Sakura mendongak memandang mata hitam yang melihatnya tajam.

"Saya bosan dengan mereka yang memanggilnya bayi itu, bayi ini, anak itu, anak ini, Tuan Putri, Princess, tanpa tahu sampai kapan. Aku tidak bisa nekat berjalan mengunjungi Istana Onyx yang entah anda ada atau tidak. Orang disekitar ku akan melarang nya, itu pasti. Dan menunggu anda?" Sakura tertawa hambar, mukanya merah menahan amarah.

"Sampai kapan?" tekan Sakura dalam. "Apakah anda menghitung berapa kali Anda mengunjungi Saya selama tiga tahun pernikahan." mengatur napas yang memburu.

"Tidak sampai sepuluh kali, dan Anda menuntut Saya hanya karena tidak mengkonfirmasi nama putri saya. Bukankah sudah saya katakan dia tidak akan pernah menjadi putri Anda sampai kapan pun." Sakura terengah-engah menahan sesak, meluapkan semua rasa sesak didada.

"Bukankah kau yang sekarang sedang menghakimiku Sakura." menangkup wajah Sakura yang sedang menunduk memukul dadanya yang terengah.

"Aku hanya berbicara soal nama dan kau merembet kemana-mana." ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Dengar, bayi itu atau kita sebut Sarada, aku setuju dengan nama itu. Pemilihan nama yang bagus untuk seorang anak perempuan, terdengar seperti salad yang sering aku makan sejak anak itu di umumkan hadir di rahim mu." menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah bersimbah air mata karena tak mampu menahan sesak.

"Kau benar, aku tak menampik berapa kali aku kesini, sehingga Sarada bisa lahir dengan sehat. Kekurangannya hanya satu, dia perempuan." Sakura melotot marah menangkis lengan Sasuke dikedua pipinya. Siap meluapkan segala kata protesan. Namun Sasuke, meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir Sakura, isyarat kata 'dengar kan dulu'.

"Tapi, dia tetap lahir karena aku, darah daging ku, aku berhak atasnya. Keturunan pertama Kaisar Uchiha akan selalu menyandang nama kekaisaran, jangan bermimpi darah Haruno akan lebih kental dari darah Uchiha." tekan Sasuke pada setiap kalimat.

"Aku akan mengkonfirmasi, nama Uchiha Sarada pada acara pemotongan rambut, lusa. Berusahalah sembuh jika kau ingin mendampingi Sarada." Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela terbuka. "Tanpa penolakan." tekan Sasuke.

* * *

TBC

Semoga masih ada yang menunggu chapter ini.


	4. 4

"Anda tidak menginginkannya." Kata Sakura parau. Entah mengapa, padahal ini bukan tubuh aslinya tapi perasaan yang selalu berdatangan seolah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan itu." sahut Sasuke cepat. Masih membelakangi Sakura.

"Soal perjanjian itu." Sakura memulai. "Anda bisa mempercepat prosesnya."

Sasuke berbalik cepat, meneliti ekspresi apa yang direncanakan Istri pertamanya.

" Lalu?"

"Yang Mulia, Anda hanya tak perlu menahan kami lebih lama di Kekaisaran." Ucap Sakura mantap, soal nama dia bisa dengan mudah menggantinya dipengasingan. Pikirnya.

"Kami? Maksudnya kau dan Sarada?" Sasuke menggeleng yakin.

"Tidak, Sakura. Kau pergi tanpa Sarada." Sakura menatap kosong, gundukan guling didepannya, pikirannya bingung. Bukankah ia akan tetap hidup untuk mencari keluarga baru untuk Sarada, jika begini apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia telah membunuh Ibu Sarada ditubuh lamanya. Lalu, sekarang, apakah tidak satu dia berguna untuk membantu Ibu dan Anak itu. Jika ia memilih meninggalkan Sarada memang akan mudah untuk proses bunuh dirinya. Tapi Sarada di Kastil tanpa perlindungan dan perbedaan kasta keturunan adalah kemalangan.

Tak sedikit pun Sakura membuat plant kedua, jika di dunia dulu ada namanya sidang perebutan hak asuh anak. Tapi disini, jika pun memang ada, lawannya adalah Kaisar. Kaisar.

"Ra.. Sakura.." Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Sakura yang membeku. 'Apakah dia tertekan?'

"Berbaringlah." setelah mendapatkan respon. "Kau sangat lelah." Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu sejak awal, namun dia kira tak separah ini. Dan Sakura yang tidak berontak saat akan dipisahkan dengan Sarada cukup mengganggu Sasuke. 'Sakura tertekan' vonisnya. "Tidurlah." saat Sakura mengikuti perintah Sasuke untuk berbaring. Sasuke melihat Sakura masih hanyut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"My Lord." Panggil Sakura, dengan meraih tangan Sasuke saat akan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ranjang.

"Hn." berbicara sekarang hanya akan melukai Sakura lebih jauh. "tidurlah, masih ada waktu."

"Adakah penawaran lain untuk Sarada." Sakura tak mengindahkan.

Sasuke berpikir, dia salah jika tidak berontak tentang perpisahan dengan Sarada. Sakura tetap lah Sakura. Perempuan cerdas karena rajin membaca. "tidak akan. Dia bukan barang."

Sakura mengangguk. "Saya harap Anda menyayanginya, seperti kata Anda tadi, dia tetap darah daging Anda walaupun perempuan. Meskipun saya telah mengutuk bahwa Anda tak akan pernah menjadi bagian dari Sarada. Jangan membuat saya menjadi sia-sia karena melahirkannya tidak mudah tanpa rasa Sakit."

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang sedang menutup mata lelah. Ada perasaan aneh karena Sakura menyerah begitu saja. Tapi bukankah ini yang dia inginkan untuk membuat Lady pertama turun. Menyayanginya? Bahkan dia tidak pernah tahan berada ditengah anak kecil. Akan jadi apa putri sulungnya itu tanpa Sang Ibu. Baru satu hari. Namun Sasuke sudah menyaksikan pemandangan yang hangat saat putrinya yang lahir telah melahap rakus makanan dari ibunya. Melihat bayi yang merengek dan ditenangkan dipangkuan Ibunya. Mendengar celotehan lucu Ibu untuk anaknya. Selaku seorang Ayah yang telah terhipnotis pada pandangan pertama pada mata onyx kecil nan cantik, ia bahagia bisa melihat Sarada mendapatkan kasih sayang yang melimpah di Kastil Blossom. Pertanyaannya, apakah ia puas Sakura terusir dari Kekaisaran. Ahh nanti juga Sasuke akan punya setidaknya satu dengan Hinata.

"Selamat malam, Paduka. Semoga segala yang terbaik menghampiri Kaisar Sarada."

Sasuke memandang Sakura penuh arti, kemudian beranjak pergi setelah Sakura tertidur.

Sakura terbangun Pagi hari, kondisi diluar masih gelap. Teringat percakapan yang menggores hati dengan pria yang ia cintai. Tak ada artinya dia hidup lagi. Harapan terhadap Sarada pun telah pupus. Sakura hanya meminta maaf pada Lady Sakura yang asli karena tak bisa menepati janjinya berkali-kali.

Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, mencari dengan cara apa dia bunuh diri. Sakura berpikir, akan melakukan diluar Kastil pada awalnya. Tidak buruk juga membuat cerita angker tentang hantu di kastil terkucilkan. Sakura terkekeh, dia tidak ahli membuat nama aneh agar terdengar lucu. Sekaligus membuat Kaisar yang menolak cinta tulus pemilik tubuh asli Sakura merasa bersalah membunuh Ibu anaknya. Ehhh tidak membunuh, tapi berpikir untuk bunuh diri. Padahal kan dia memang sejak awal sudah mati karena bunuh diri, dan kalo gagal ya bunuh diri lagi. Mustahil. Ternyata tak hanya putrinya, Ibunya pun malang karena mendapatkan penolakan terus menerus.

'Maafkan Ibu kedua mu ini ya, Sarada sayang.' batin Sakura.

Cressss

Darah berceceran dari pergelangan tangan Lady Sakura.

'Ah di ambil nyawa dengan cara seperti ini sangat menyakitkan, lama, tidak langsung mati. Sakit. Nafasku mulai memburu. Buram. Lemas. Ah aku masih bernafas walaupun tersendat dan tak bisa melihat sekitar. Sa.. Ra.. Da.'

Di kamar Sarada

Oekkk oekkk oekkk

"Oh Tuan Putri sudah bangun, cup cup sayang, mau bertemu Ibunda ya, haus ya iya sayang, kita ke kamar Ibunda, iya sabar." Temari berjalan sambil menenangkan bayi Sarada yang meraung mencari Sang Ibu. Temari gemas karena bayi berusia dua hari telah tahu siapa pangkuan Ibu yang sebenarnya.

"Yang Mulia, Anda telah bangun." panggil Temari diambang pintu.

"Anda dengar. Tuan Putri tak bisa ditenangkan tanpa anda sepe--." Temari menghentikan semua ucapan, dan membekap mulut, taburan air mata tak bisa dibendung melihat sang Lady yang sedang merenggang nyawa. Darah bercucuran dimana-mana dengan deras. Darah segar. Sarada dalam gendongan pun semakin keras menangis.

"Maid cepat panggil dokter, dan kemari, cepat, cepat, panggil dokter kemari kalian semua." Teriak panik Temari menggelar di dalam Kastil, belum sempat mengerti apa yang terjadi, semua orang cepat-cepat mengikuti instruksi memanggil dokter Kekaisaran.

Salah satu maid mengungsikan Sarada yang Temari letakan dengan aman disisi ranjang lain, masih meraung seolah tak rela ditinggalkan sang Ibu.

Temari meminta kain bersih untuk membebat sayatan yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar, mengalir deras. Masih baru. Ditengah kekalutan. Temari bersyukur masih bisa berpikir jernih untuk mengambil tindakan, meski hanya membantu sedikit.

"Ame, cepat pergi ke Kastil Onyx, dan sampaikan pada Kaisar, bawa teman mu untuk menyampaikan juga pada Ratu Mikoto dan distrik Klan Haruno, cepat." diangguki oleh Ame yang diminta menyampaikan berita duka.

"Mana dokternya." Teriak Temari tak sabar.

Seketika Kekaisaran menjadi ricuh karena aksi nekat Lady pertama mereka. Semua penghuni Blossom menunggu keluarnya dokter dengan sedih. Semua menunggu di depan kastil duduk berbaris rapih dan memanjatkan doa bersama.

Sarada diungsikan ke Kastil Anggrek bersama Mikoto. Menenangkan bayi malang yang jika terlambat saja, akan benar-benar kehilangan Ibunya.

Diluar kamar Sakura diperiksa ada keluarga Sakura, -Kizashi, Mebuki dan Sasori -kakak sakura yang datang, serta Sasuke yang kaget saat kabar duka disampaikan, disampingnya ada Naruto -Sang Jenderal kepercayaan Sasuke dan Kakashi -Sekretaris sekaligus penasehat Sasuke.

Tak ada interaksi berarti antara keluarga Haruno dan Kaisar. Karena memang mereka tak sedekat itu. Hubungan Sakura dan keluarga Haruno merenggang sejak menikah dengan Kaisar Sasuke. Begitu pun dengan Kaisar Sasuke dengan keluarga Haruno. Hanya terdengar isakan Mebuki yang meratapi anak bungsunya dipelukan Kizashi.

"Putriku ya Tuhan, hiks hiks."

"tenanglah." Kizashi menenangkan.

"Tenang? Tahu apa kau soal mengurus anak. Putriku didalam sedang merenggang nyawa. Anak yang aku lahirkan dengan susah payah ingin mendahului ku untuk mati. Dan kau masih ingin bersikap tenang? Sudah ku bilang seharusnya kita tak menginjakan kaki di negara ini."

"Mebuki, sabar, sekarang kita hanya bisa berdoa."

"Jika sampai putriku tak selamat, jangan harap kau bisa menemui ku dalam keadaan hidup."

"Ibu." Ucap Sasori memperingati.

"Kau juga sama saja, sia-sia aku melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang ku didik dengan apik, tetap saja tak buka mata dari mana kau keluar."

"Ibu, tolong jangan berbicara seperti itu." Sasori memeluk Ibunya penuh sayang.

"Harusnya kalian membangun negara yang berisi laki-laki semua, biar merasakan pedang beradu pedang, apakah bisa menghasilkan bayi." Naruto dan Kakashi berpandangan, bergidik ngeri. Sasuke menutup wajah dengan tangan sebelah, lelah, merasa menjadi pemimpin yang gagal, bahkan hanya dalam taraf Kekaisaran.

"Sudah Bu, Aku masih suka Ibu. Bukan Ayah." Kizashi berdehem kaku.

"Hah bilang saja kaum mu takut musnah kan." Apakah Sasori yang terkenal dingin sebelas dua belas dengan Sasuke benar-benar lahir dari perut Mebuki. Ya ampun, tahukan kondisi Sakura masih belum diketahui, adik malang nya.

"Ya Tuhan, Sakura." Mebuki kembali histeris dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Bu?" Sasori memeluk tubuh lunglai Ibunya.

"Mebuki." Kizashi panik.

"Sebaiknya Nyonya Besan dibawa ke kamar kosong saja, Tuan. Saya akan segera memanggil maid."

"Ah baik, terima kasih." Ucap Sasori seraya membopong Ibunya.

Hari telah beranjak dipuncak siang saat Dokter dan nurse yang membawa kain dan air penuh noda darah keluar.

"Bagaimana kondisi Adik Saya, dokter." Tanya Sasori cepat. Kelewat cepat bahkan berhasil membungkam pertanyaan yang akan Sasuke tanyakan.

Dokter Tsunade melirik kearah Sasuke dan membungkuk. Sasuke mengangguk tanda boleh menjelaskan.

"Lady Sakura Selamat, tadi sempat sadar. Tapi karena kekurangan darah beliau kembali pingsan. Beruntung Lady cepat ditemukan, kami sempat kehilangan detak jantungnya hampir satu menit. Berikutnya beliau hanya boleh istirahat, kondisinya yang baru saja melahirkan bisa menjadi komplikasi lain pada kesehatan beliau. Tolong jangan biarkan Lady Sakura stress dan apalagi jika kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi. Saya yakin, saat itu terjadi tak akan ada kesempatan lagi." jelas dokter Tsunade.

"Kami mengerti. Terima kasih dokter. Tolong resepkan saja tonik untuk beliau dan tempatkan beberapa perawat disekitar. Kami akan menjaganya." ujar Sasori tenang.

"Sudah tugas kami, Tuan Sasori."

"My Lord, Kami akan membawa Lady Sakura ke dist-"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Ucapan yang akan terlontar dari mulut Sasuke mendapat bantahan tegas.

"Untuk apa Anda masih mau mempertahankan beliau setelah kejadian ini." Tak akan terpengaruh oleh tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Seolah akulah pelakunya. Jika pun iya aku lepaskan, dia tetap tidak akan bisa masuk ke distrik Haruno." ejek Sasuke.

"Lebih baik, jadi lakukan sekarang." tantang Sasori.

Mendengus kasar. "Lalu setelah itu kalian para Haruno minggat dari Kekaisaran Uchiha? Percaya diri sekali."

"Itu tidak akan menjadi keputusan anda yang berhak Anda campuri."

"Ha..bukannya disini kau yang ikut campur urusan rumah tangga Kekaisaran? Ingat, Sakura adalah tawanan yang harus kalian bayar. Sekali milik Kaisar tak ada kesempatan lagi untuk lepas."

"Bahkan Kaisar terdahulu sangat menghormati pendampingnya, begitu juga Kaisar pertama memiliki 5 istri. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka dianggap rendah sekali pun Lady Natsumi berasal dari negara luar. Oh ya, saya lupa anda hanyalah pewaris cadangan saat pewaris sesungguhnya pergi, tidak heran jika-"

Bughhh bughhh

Sasuke memukul wajah Sasori dua kali. Dibalas seringaian mematikan dari Sasori. "Sayang sekali kau adalah Kaisar masa kini." cemooh Sasori.

"Jangan pernah berharap untuk bisa membawanya pergi."

"Baiklah, lagi pula mengapa aku harus merepotkan diri untuk membebas manusia tak diuntung itu." Sasori mengangkat tangan keatas.

"Diberi nyawa gratis malah dirusak." gumaman Sasori membuat kening Sasuke mengkerut bingung.

"Ingatkan pada istri cacat mu itu untuk tak pernah merepotkan lagi klan Haruno. Ajari maid dia untuk tak pernah datang ke distrik Haruno lagi sekali pun dia sudah membusuk ditanah." Ucap Sasori hendak menjauh.

"Kurang ajar. Begitu perlakuan mu pada adik mu sendiri."

"Kenapa anda marah, ikatan kakak adik dunia bangsawan sudah tidak asing jika merenggang. Ikatan Ayah dan Anak yang lebih kental saja bisa. Mengapa aku tidak. Contohnya akan sangat nyata dan akan ditiru oleh seluruh rakyat Uchiha yang terhormat." Sasori tertawa keras. Melambaikan tangan.

* * *

TBC


	5. 5

Happy Reading

* * *

"Puas mempermalukan ku, Sakura?" Sasuke bersidekap dada, membuka suara setelah puas memperhatikan gerak gerik Sakura beberapa saat, semua nurse dan maid yang ditugaskan berjaga berjalan keluar saat melihat kedatangan Kaisar tanpa pemberitahuan.

Tak mendapatkan jawaban, Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang terbaring di ranjang dengan tangan kiri yang terbalut perban diangkat dan menjadi objek penglihatan Sakura satu-satunya. "Apa tujuan mu?"

Sakura menoleh sekilas, kemudian kembali pada lengannya. "Saya belum puas."

"Apa kau waras?"

"Apa menurut Anda manusia introvert bisa waras?"

Sasuke diam, bingung. 'Apa hubungannya?'

"Mereka bisa merealisasikan apa yang ada pikiran mereka tanpa bisa di cegah."

"Dan Saya tidak puas, hanya karena masih hidup." 'lagi'. Lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

"Apa kau memikirkan semua orang saat melakukan bunuh diri? Bagaimana perasaan mereka?"

"Apa Anda bersedih?" Sasuke bungkam. Sakura menurunkan tangan karena pegal berlama-lama mengangkat tangan.

"Atau menyesal?" mendengus remeh. Memalingkan muka ke arah lain selain Sasuke.

"Hidup mu bukan hanya tentang ku. Ad-"

"Pada akhirnya Saya tak akan mendapatkan jawaban untuk apa Saya hidup." potong Sakura cepat.

"Setidaknya pikirkan Keluarga mu, teman-teman mu, para maid dan penjaga mu, jangan lupa putri mu yang belum genap satu minggu lahir, hanya karena Kau tak kuanggap ada Kau mau mempermalukan ku. Bodoh. Kau pikir aku tak bisa membalikan fakta." Teriak Sasuke marah.

Sakura tertawa keras, sangat lantang, padahal Sasuke pikir tak ada yang lucu. "Lucu, lucu sekali." Sakura kembali tertawa setelah berhasil duduk bersandar pada kepa ranjang, wajah pucat dan gelegak tawa putus asa adalah perpaduan mengerikan.

"Saya pikir keputusan bunuh diri di Kastil adalah bagus. Ternyata memang berhasil membuat malu ya walaupun sesaat. Ah jadi begitu, mengapa Saya masih diberikan hidup. Agar Saya bisa menyaksikan seorang Kaisar malu walaupun hanya satu detik."

PLAK

Sakura memegang pipi bagian kanan yang panas, tanpa bisa dicegah air matanya mengalir, segera Sakura hapus.

Sasuke kalap, sangat murka dengan kegilaan istri pertamanya. Tak bisakah dia memikirkan orang lain disekitar dia selain dirinya.

"Kau. Egois."

"Seluruh bawahan mu di kastil ini berkumpul di lapangan hanya untuk berdoa agar kamu selamat. Ibu mu pingsan, keluarga mu bertengkar karena kejadian ini. Dan Putri mu, Putri mu meraung sejak dia bangun tidur dan tak berhenti sebelum para dokter memberikan obat penenang, dia juga hampir sekarat, sekarang sedang di ruang perawatan bayi." teriak Sasuke dingin.

"Lalu apa peduli Anda?" Tanya Sakura lirih.

"Semua bawahan ku hanya takut tak punya pekerjaan jika aku mati. Tak perlu Anda debatkan." Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Keluarga. Keluarga macam apa yang Anda maksud. Topeng mana yang Anda lihat? Mereka tak lebih seperti Anda, yang hanya menanggung malu, membalikan fakta, mereka begitu hanya demi nama baik, sama seperti Anda yang malah membuat ku hidup lagi." teriak Sakura tak kalah nyaring. Sasuke mengingat perubahan sikap Sasori saat di ruang kerjanya. 'Apakah seburuk itu? Hubungan mereka?'

"Dia bukan Putriku." Sasuke terkesiap. Tak menyangka Sakura berpikir sejauh itu.

"Apa yang coba kau katakan?"

"Sarada bukan Putriku." 'ini fakta' batin Sakura. Sakura menunduk sedih. Gusar. Sarada sedang sakit.

"SAKURA."

"Anda telah merebutnya dari Saya kemarin malam." biarlah begini saja. Dia tak mungkin menjelaskan alasan tak masuk akal kan.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan erat. "Jadi karena itu?" Sasuke memandang Sakura remeh. "Jadi bunuh diri adalah aksi pemberontakan mu agar tidak dijauhkan dari Sarada." Sasuke duduk dan menangkup pipi kiri Sakura yang memerah, menatap mata emerald yang sayu.

"Kau pikir ini akan berhasil?" 'tidak, kau membantuku Kaisar.' batin Sakura.

"Jika Anda menganggap ini pemberontakan, silahkan. Tapi jika Saya mati, masih bisakah disebut berontak terlepas aku berhasil atau tidak." Sasuke diam. Sakura ikut diam. Hening.

"Tapi My Lord, Bukankah jika Saya mati walaupun sudah Anda bolak balikan fakta, Anda harus tetap menyiapkan jawaban, jika Sarada dimasa depan menanyakan keberadaan Ibu kandungnya." Mata Sakura menelisik seluruh wajah Sasuke. Tampan. Kenapa dia baru sadar. Tidak heran pemilik tubuh ini sangat menggila.

"Saya harap Anda akan jujur untuk yang satu ini, katakan saja Aku bunuh diri karena Ayahnya memisahkan ikatan Ibu dan Anak. Itupun setelah saya tak gagal lagi." Sakura akan bermain-main dengan Sasuke. Biarlah begini dulu.

"Tidak akan ada kata, lagi."

"Itu bukan keputusan ditangan mu."

"Hahhh... Rupanya keputusan ku bunuh di Kastil menyulitkan ku untuk yang berikutnya." gumam Sakura lelah.

"Kau..."

"Sepertinya Saya memang harus bilang, agar Saya tak kesulitan."

"Saya memang tidak berniat mati dalam waktu dekat ini, setidaknya setelah keluar kastil lebih baik. Atau memastikan Sarada hidup bahagia. Jujur saja untuk yang satu ini, Sarada memang beban yang harus Saya pikirkan, berat rasanya jika harus meninggalkan Sarada hidup di dunia seorang diri. Siapa sangka keputusan untuk mati malah di depan mata, Anda membebaskan Saya untuk mengurus Sarada, Saya senang, saking senangnya tak ingin menunggu sampai berkas cerai dikeluarkan. Ah andai sedikit saja saya bersabar. Atau menggunakan timing yang tepat. Saat itu pasti Maid akan menemukan Saya yang sudah menjadi mayat. Salah siapa malam itu Anda berlama-lama di kamar Saya hingga Saya ketiduran dan tidak bisa melakukan ditengah malam. " cerocos Sakura santai. Tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang semakin keras mendengar pengakuan Sakura yang seperti sedang mendongengkan sebuah kejadian.

"Segitu inginkah kau mati?"

"Ya." Balas Sakura cepat dengan anggukan tak kalah antusias, seolah pertanyaan dingin Sasuke adalah menawarkan bola aromanis.

"Kau. Tak akan pernah keluar Kekaisaran." Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura yang merubah raut wajahnya kaget.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Ini diluar rencana, dia harus bisa keluar Kastil. "Isi perjanjian jika aku melahirkan anak perempuan, aku akan di asingkan ke tempat terpencil. Dan membiarkan Istri Anda yang lain naik posisi tertinggi tanpa syarat apapun." bantah Sakura.

"Hanya diasingkan. Tidak cerai. Apalagi bunuh diri." balas Sasuke tajam.

"Dan posisi permaisuri hanya akan mengikuti aturan."

"Tidak. Anda sudah berjanji. Saya akan keluar dari sini. Itu artinya perceraian akan terjadi. Setelah itu Anda tidak punya hak mengatur hidup Saya."

"Kau Ibu dari Putriku, dan selamanya akan begitu, tak akan ada wanita Kaisar yang diceraikan setelah melahirkan seorang anak sekalipun itu anak perempuan. Mengasingkan dirimu hanya karena agar kamu jauh dari Kastil dan tidak punya kekuasaan apapun atas Kekaisaran." Mengambil jeda.

"Aku menarik untuk membiarkan mu pergi ke tempat terpencil. Sepertinya, menara Kamboja Kastil selatan cocok untuk mu. Dan jika kau masih nekat bunuh diri, kupastikan kaki dan tangan mu akan dirantai." nafas Sasuke terengah marah. Begitu pun Sakura yang menampilkan ekspresi marah. Kastil Kamboja adalah Kastil terpisah disudut belakang Istana. Kastil dingin diatas menara, tempat bagi para keluarga Kekaisaran wanita yang melanggar aturan atau diasingkan.

Sasuke pergi tak membiarkan Sakura membuka suara lagi. Dan meminta maid dan pelayan berjaga, kalau kalau Sakura melakukan aksi bunuh diri lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu, Lady." Mikoto tersenyum lembut, seolah mengatakan bahwa disini masih ada yang menyayanginya.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Paduka. Maafkan Saya yang bodoh ini." Sakura menunduk malu. Tak kuasa menatap Ibu mertuanya. Mereka memang tidak dekat tapi mereka juga tak bermusuhan. Mikoto selalu ingin bersikap adil pada kedua menantunya, dengan tak menunjukkan bentuk dukungan.

"Kau bisa cerita, jangan dipendam. Kau tidak sendiri. Kematian bukanlah akhir dari segalanya." nasihat Mikoto lembut.

"Tapi pada akhirnya manusia akan mati."

Mikoto mengangguk setuju. "Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini, semua punya masanya. Kau masih punya tanggung jawab."

"Jika yang Ibunda adalah Sarada, My Lord akan mengambil alih hak asuhnya."

"Senang akhirnya kau memanggilku Ibu. Tidakkah ingin kau mendengar kata pertama yang diucapkannya." Sakura tersedu.

"Tak inginkah melihat dia belajar berjalan."

"Cukup. Saya mohon cukup." Sakura terisak.

"Orang pertama yang dicarinya adalah Ibu. Langkah pertama yang akan diambilnya berdasarkan restu Ibunya." Mikoto mengusap sayang pucuk rambut Sakura.

"Akan sangat disesalkan, jika saat dia kesepian, tak ada tempat untuknya bercerita, terlebih jika harus bersaing saudara tirinya. Bagaimana jika dia tau ternyata Ibunya mati bunuh diri karena intrik Kekaisaran. Maukah kau dia menjadi pendendam."

"Dia tidak akan punya kekuatan seperti itu."

"Itu hanya pemikiran saat melihat bayi rapuh. Kita tidak tahu masa depan seperti apa."

"Karena dia perempuan."

"Aku juga anak perempuan pertama dari seorang Prince Uchiha. Hanya mungkin yang membedakan Ayahku bukan seorang pemegang tahkta. Tapi Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

"Saya tenang sepertinya Anda bisa menerima Sarada."

"Ya. Dia cucuku walau bagaimana pun. Tapi ketenangan seperti ini jangan dijadikan untuk melakukan kejadian kemarin terulang lagi."

"Aku sudah sangat lama menanti."

"Menanti bunuh diri?" Mikoto menggeleng tak setuju. "Aku tahu kehidupan mu disini. Tapi aku tak habis pikir bagian mana yang mendorong mu untuk menantikan kematian."

Sakura menggeleng. Sakura hanya masih terpikirkan kehidupan didunia aslinya, ditambah masuk pada raga yang bermasalah juga. Juga Sarada, biar pun sudah menyayangi seperti anak sendiri, mungkin karena dia yang melahirkannya. Sarada bukan miliknya. Dan dia tak punya tujuan hidup.

"Hiduplah untuk Sarada." Mikoto mengusap punggung tangan Sakura yang diperban.

Sakura menggeleng lagi. "Kaisar tak akan punya ASI untuk mengurus Sarada. Kau yang berkuasa atas Sarada."

"Kaisar sudah menentukan."

"Medis berkata lain, Sarada alergi pada Ibu Susunya dan dia tak bisa mengkonsumsi susu formula seperti seharusnya dia dapatkan. Itulah sekarang dia sedang krisis di Rumah Sakit Kekaisaran." Informasinya.

"Jika kamu kemarin tidak tertolong, mungkin Sarada hanya menunggu waktu. Dan beban mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sarada ditangan orang lain telah lenyap. Apakah itu mau mu."

Sakura menggeleng tak terima. "Saya memang berharap mati, tapi tidak untuk Sarada, walaupun dia anak yang malang dia berhak hidup."

"Dia akan lebih malang lagi tanpa kasih sayang mu. Tolong. Bimbinglah dia, rawatlah, buat dia menjadi kuat. Kuatkan diri mu untuk Sarada." Mikoto menangis sama seperti Sakura. Mereka terisak bersama. Temari dan Kurenai yang berada didekat pintu ikut terisak seperti majikan masing-masing.

"Rencana Pesta kelahiran Sarada akan diundur hingga dia dinyatakan sembuh. Nak, kamu harus kuat untuk memberikan kekuatan pada Sarada. Kau harus sembuh untuk mendampingi dia menjadi anggota baru keluarga Kekaisaran."

"Saya ingin menemui Sarada sekarang." Mikoto menggeleng.

"Kamu belum pulih dan Sarada sedang dalam tabung bayi tidak mungkin dibawa kesini."

"Saya mohon. Anda meminta Saya untuk kuat. Saya hanya mempunyai Sarada." Sakura memelas dihadapan Mikoto.

"Sssttt. Kau punya Aku. Kami semua peduli padamu. Setelah dokter menyatakan Kau bisa bepergian jauh kita akan menemuinya. Sekarang Kau harus istirahat agar cepat pulih."

Sakura menggeleng tak setuju. "Sekarang. Atau Saya pada pendirian Saya untuk mati tanpa peduli keadaan Sarada. Mungkin lebih baik jika kami bertemu dialam kematian." Ancam Sakura keras.

"Kau cukup keras kepala rupanya. Baiklah, Kita akan pergi setelah memanggil tim medis."

Sakura akan protes, sebelum Mikoto memotong. "Kita butuh tim medis untuk memastikan kau tidak pingsan dijalan, bukan meminta izin." kata Mikoto tegas.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, Paduka." Mikoto tersenyum lembut.

* * *

*

TBC


	6. 6

Yang masih menunggu angkat tangan "o"

Selamat membaca, readers...

* * *

Sasuke masuk ke ruang perawatan bayi. Pandangannya jatuh pada Sarada yang masih dipasang alat pernapasan. Namun telah berada diluar tabung bayi, sedang meraup rakus makanan dari sumber Ibunya, Ibu kandungnya, bukan Ibu susu, seakan tak pernah makan berhari-hari. Sakura berbaring mendekap Sarada penuh kasih sayang. Disamping ranjang ada Mikoto yang duduk dikursi, juga Maid mereka dan dokter Tsunade. Sasuke sendiri langsung berlari meninggalkan tumpukan berkas saat mendapat laporan bahwa Sakura keluar dari Kastil Blossom menuju Rumah Sakit.

Semua orang memberikan salam, Saat Sasuke mendekati ranjang. "Mengapa Ibunda membiarkan Lady Sakura keluar." mata Sasuke menuju ibunya.

"Kondisi Sarada memburuk, kupikir dia harus tau Ibunya sedang berjuang hidup jadi dia harus berjuang juga." jelas Mikoto, tak akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sakura meragu, saat melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Keadaannya yang lemah rasanya semakin lemah. Dia hampir pingsan saat menyusui Sarada dalam kondisi duduk, itulah mengapa ada ranjang dewasa diruang perawatan bayi.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Dokter Tsunade.

"Kita akan periksa setelah Tuan Putri selesai, Yang Mulia. Sepertinya Tuan Putri lapar." Dokter Tsunade menjawab sambil melihat Sarada yang rakus menyedot makanannya, tanpa peduli Ibunya yang sesekali meringis, entah memang sakit atau geli.

"Ibunda kembali saja, biar saya yang disini." Sakura tegang mendengar pernyataan itu, menampilkan raut wajah memelas kepada Mikoto untuk tidak meninggalkannya sendiri. Kecewa tak urung mendapatkan perhatian, wajah Sakura menjadi muram.

"Saya akan menunggu hasilnya, Yang Mulia." putus Mikoto pada akhirnya. Tak ingin memutuskan semangat Sakura yang baru tumbuh sebesar kecambah. Harus ada yang bisa mendukung Sakura jika tidak dia akan rapuh. Dan itu bukan Sasuke, pastinya.

Menyerah. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lelah, akhirnya duduk disopa yang memang tersedia di ruangan tersebut. "Jangan memaksakan diri jika Anda lelah, Paduka Ibu."

"Tentu, Yang Mulia." Mikoto tersenyum lembut.

"Ibunda baik-baik saja, nak. Jangan Khawatir." Saat melihat raut wajah Sakura yang mungkin sadar tersadar Mikoto bisa kelelahan telah menemaninya sepanjang hari.

"Berjanjilah, Anda akan kembali jika Anda lelah." Ucap Sakura tulus, yang dibalas anggukan.

Satu jam berlalu Sarada sudah tertidur lelap tanpa sadar sudah melepaskan diri dari sang Ibu. Dokter Tsunade bergegas memindahkan Sarada ke ranjang bayi untuk diperiksa.

Sakura yang memang sudah pucat tak kuat menahan pusing. Mengerang pelan mencoba meluruskan badan dibantu Temari.

"Anda demam, My Lady." Ujar Temari khawatir saat memegang kening Sakura panas.

Mikoto mendekat, "Nak, kau butuh sesuatu."

"Tidak Ibu, Saya hanya perlu memejamkan mata sejenak." Sakura tak menolak saat nurse meletakan kain kompres di keningnya.

Oek oek oek

Tangisan lemah Sarada, mengalihkan atensi Sakura ke arah ranjang Sarada diletakan. Sasuke ada disana memperhatikan gerak gerik dokter Tsunade yang sibuk memeriksa.

"Kenapa dia rewel lagi?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Mungkin princess tidurnya terganggu." Tsunade dengan sabar menjawab.

"Tck. Sensitif sekali." Sasuke mendengus. Tindakan Sasuke, Mikoto artikan sebagai bentuk peduli terhadap anaknya.

"Jika tidak menangis, justru kita harus khawatir, Yang Mulia. Semakin kencang tangisan bayi, menunjukan bayi itu sehat, tentu saja dalam waktu yang wajar. Jika tidak mungkin dia sedang krisis atau bahkan meninggal."

"A-apa?" Sasuke terbata.

"Princess baik-baik saja, hanya perlu istirahat, untuk sekarang masih harus dirawat di tabung bayi untuk pemulihan." Sambil mengayunkan Sarada yang masih terisak.

"Biarkan Saya menggendongnya, Dokter." pinta Sakura saat pemeriksaan Sarada selesai.

"Tidak, tetaplah berbaring disitu." Tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Biar Ibu saja ya, Nak. Dia pasti rindu neneknya juga." Ujar Mikoto senang, Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah karena memang dia tak yakin bisa duduk.

"Kembalilah dengan Ibunda Ratu!" Perintah Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng kuat. "Saya akan menemani Sarada disini, dengan atau tanpa izin Anda." bantah Sakura.

"Kau jadi sering membantah sekarang, melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan tak menjadikan posisi kuat di Kekaisaran, jangan terlalu menyombongkan diri."

"Saya sudah memintanya, bayi perempuan yang Anda maksud dengan baik-baik. Tapi memang disinilah Anda yang sedang mencari kesalahan Saya."

"Lancang, Kau bahkan sudah tak memiliki etika."

"Ssssttttt. Maaf mengganggu perdebatan Anda berdua, Yang Mulia. Tapi disini bukan tempat yang cocok, Sarada baru saja tertidur, dia bisa terganggu." Suara lembut Mikoto terdengar kesal.

"Sebaiknya Ibunda segera membawa Sakura kembali jika begitu."

"Saya sudah katakan tidak mau." sentak Sakura kesal, memaksakan diri untuk bangun.

"Lady." "Sakura." "Yang Mulia." Sahut enam orang diruangan secara serentak, melihat Sakura terjatuh dari ranjang.

Kepala Sakura semakin pening, jatuh bukanlah disengaja, dia hanya mencoba duduk namun oleng tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Kau salah jika ingin mati dengan cara seperti itu." suara marah Sasuke menggelegar setelah membaringkan Sakura lagi.

Tsunade langsung memeriksa Sakura. Suara Sasuke seperti sudah tidak ia indahkan lagi. "Saya akan meminta nurse membawakan makanan agar Anda bisa minum obat ya."

"Biarkan Lady Sakura tetap disini, My Lord. Sekaligus dirawat disini. Kesehatannya masih belum pulih, lagi pula ini akan mudah jika tiba-tiba Sarada kembali haus." Ucap Mikoto tegas. Memandang Sasuke yang masih keras kepala.

"Dokter pasti bisa mengatur ruang rawatnya, benarkan Dokter Tsunade?" menoleh ke arah Tsunade.

"Jika diperkenankan, Yang Mulia."

"Terserah, jika Lady Sakura semakin melunjak dari aturan jangan salahkan Aku jika tak segan untuk memberikan dia hukuman." Sasuke memandang Mikoto saat kalimat ancaman untuk Sakura dilontarkan.

"Jika Anda berniat seperti, saya pikir tak perlu repot untuk merawat mereka. Biarkan mereka mati dengan cepat dengan begitu tak perlu ada yang harus Anda khawatirkan lagi." Sasuke tercekat. Membuang muka kasar.

"Pastikan perketat penjagaan di sekitar." Sasuke berlalu pergi.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Jawab mereka serempak.

Pesta kelahiran bayi Sarada digelar dengan mewah. Seluruh bangsawan, pejabat dan sederajat memenuhi Aula besar Kastil Uchiha. Sangat elegan untuk pesta bayi yang tak terlalu diharapkan. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dikepala Sakura.

Ini pertama kali bagi Sakura mengenal pesta secara langsung, karena didunia lama ia tak pernah sekali pun mendapatkan undangan untuk didatangi. Pernikahan tetangga kompleks pun dia menyelundup untuk dapat makanan gratis, tidak mewah, tapi ramai pengunjung, oleh sebab itu tak ada yang mencurigai.

Tapi disini bayi mungilnya sudah merasakan bagaimana makan dengan sendok emas. Bermandikan mutiara. Terselimut sutra berkualitas tinggi. Hanya sangat disayangkan, semua itu benda mati, tak menenangkan hati, ia hanya akan butuh kasih sayang dimasa depan. Ia hanya butuh tatapan tak dianggap dari orang lain daripada dicemooh dan dihina. Dia hanya akan butuh diperlakukan adil seperti saudara-saudara yang akan dikasihi anggota keluarganya. Ya, dia hanya butuh seseorang yang memenangkan hatinya sebagai tempat pulang dikala dia jenuh.

Tidak seperti saat pesta ini. Tamu undangan tak kalah mewah dengan pernak pernik yang dimiliki Kekaisaran. Mereka datang sesuai undangan. Menyapa ramah Kaisar. Mengucapkan selamat dan doa-doa, yang ia yakini hanya pemanis bibir. Semuanya puas menikmati pesta jika ia hanya menyaksikan dengan menutup mata. Mereka tak ubahnya bagai pejilat dan pendusta.

Ritual sebenarnya telah usai satu jam lalu. Sesuai janji Sasuke, Sakura akan mendampingi Sarada jika sembuh. Sakura berada disamping Kaisar, saat Sarada dalam gendongan Sasuke -yang baru sakura lihat pertama kali. Kepala Sarada dicondongkan ke arah diatas bejana emas berisi air suci dari sungai nakano -sungai yang dianggap keramat di Kekaisaran Uchiha dan hanya boleh didatangi anggota Kekaisaran. Klan Haruno dan Keluarga Kekaisaran bergantian memotong rambut Sarada sedikit demi sedikit, seolah-olah mereka benar-benar menyayangi dan menerima Sarada sebagai anggota keluarga baru.

Kemudian Sasuke dengan lantang mengumumkan nama Uchiha Sarada. Sakura tak bisa berbuat apapun. Tidak lagi berusaha berdebat tentang nama keluarga. Percuma. Sama saja. Dia bahkan sudah dibuang oleh Haruno. Saat Sarada lahir tak satu pun dari mereka datang. Tak ada yang menjenguk mereka berdua yang sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit.

Tapi... Mereka datang saat Kaisar mengundang. Bukankah ini tak lebih hanya seperti undangan biasa, bukan keluarga. Entah seperti apa perasaan Sakura asli, melihat keluarganya seperti ini.

Ah ia pernah bermimpi berbicara dengan Sakura. Sakura asli meminta agar memastikan Sarada bahagia. Sudah ia duga itu yang Sakura asli inginkan. Ia tak bisa menolak, tapi ia juga ingin pergi dari sini. Setidaknya biarpun Sakura asli juga marah dengan tindakannya, ia bisa bebas dari Kaisar, ia tak bisa mencintai Kaisar seperti Sakura lama. Kemudian ia ingin mencari pengalaman lain, kehidupan dalam kastil sangat membosankan. Ia tak lebih hanya seorang tahanan.

Kembali ke pesta, anggota inti Kekaisaran hanya melihat dari panggung singgasana. Dua singgasana Kaisar berada ditengah diduduki Sasuke dan disamping kiri Lady Sakura sebagai pemeran pesta. Turun dua tangga ada Ratu Mikoto kursi kanan, dan dikursi kiri diduduki Lady Hinata yang menampilkan raut cemburu. Masih ingat dibenak Sakura saat acara potong rambut Sarada, yang khawatir bagaimana jika alih-alih memotong rambut malah memotong leher. Syukurlah setidaknya Hinata masih waras.

"Bagaimana keadaan Anda, Lady Sakura." Mebuki menyapa Sakura, setelah semua yang menduduki singgasana memutuskan untuk berbaur. Sakura sendiri memilih duduk dimeja makan porsi lima tak jauh dari kursi singgasana. Tak menghiraukan berbagai perkataan buruk para tamu, dan orang yang datang menyapa adalah Mebuki -Ibunya sendiri.

"Salam Ibu, Saya baik-baik saja. Apakah Ibu juga? saya berharap begitu." ingatan tentang Mebuki adalah Ibu yang baik dan bijak, walaupun kelewat ekstrim karena galak seperti Ibu tiri, tapi hatinya tulus menyayangi keluarganya. Mebuki berubah pandangan saat Sakura memutuskan menikah dengan Sasuke. 'Ahhhh, bodoh sekali kau Sakura asli, kau menukar berlian dengan batu kali.' batin Sakura frustasi.

"Ibu baik-baik saja, tak perlu khawatir. Maafkan Ibu tidak bisa menjenguk saat kalian di Rumah Sakit."

"Tidak apa, Ibu. Saki senang bisa bertemu Ibu lagi." Mebuki meneliti wajah Sakura yang tersenyum paksa.

"Princess sangat cantik dan lucu." Pandangan Mebuki alihkan pada Sarada yang sedang meneliti sudut ruangan, bebek karet ditangan mungilnya, sesekali mulutnya bergumam lucu. "Parasnya jiplakan Kaisar, tapi jidat dan kelopak mata milik Anda, Yang Mulia."

"Aku? Benarkah Ibu?" Mebuki mengangguk senang melihat ekspresi Sakura saat membahas tentang Sarada.

Mebuki memasangkan kalung tiara berbandul berlian berwarna merah maroon dikening Sarada. "Cantik." Mebuki bergumam puas.

"Seharusnya Ibu tak perlu begini." Sakura merasa tak enak hati. "Terimakasih nenek." Ucap Sakura menirukan bahasa bayi.

Mebuki tergelak lucu. Putrinya telah menjadi seorang Ibu. "Ibu harus segera pergi, jaga kesehatan mu."

"Ibu juga." dibalas anggukan Mebuki dan bangkit dari kursi. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin bertanya tentang Ayah dan Kakaknya, tapi tak mungkin bisa.

"Saki. Jalanilah hidup sesuai jalan yang kamu pilih." ujar Mebuki sebelum benar-benar pergi. Air mata Sakura luruh, ia senang Mebuki memanggil nama kecilnya lagi tanpa embel-embel, ia senang karena baginya itu adalah kalimat peduli.

Lain dengan Sakura, para tamu yang melihat kearah mejanya, mencemooh semakin menjadi. Tangisan Sakura dianggap mereka mengemis dukungan pada keluarga yang membuanggnya. Saking frustasinya bahkan kejadian bunuh diri waktu lalu menjadi momok yang tidak pantas berada disekitar Kekaisaran.

* * *

TBC


	7. 7

Terimakasih untuk dukungannya

Bagi yang belum nemu aku di WP bisa cari @aas_asia.. Jangan lupa follow, nanti difolback

Yang masih nunggu keluarkan komentarnya :D

HAPPY READING

* * *

Sarada berusia tujuh bulan, selama itu pula Sakura terjebak didunia ini. Sakura perhatikan negara ini adalah negara semi maju. Teknologinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dunianya, hanya belum secanggih disana.

Sesungguhnya negara ini bernama Konoha. Pemimpin negara menganut sistem Kekaisaran dengan kekuatan sebagai acuan, barulah syarat lainnya mengikuti. Sejak negara ini dibentuk, Klan Uchiha secara turun menurun memiliki kekuatan diatas rata-rata. Sehingga posisi Kaisar belum pernah bergeser karena sistem keturunan. Kaisar baru setelah Kaisar lama adalah keturunan langsung Kaisar yang memenuhi syarat, tak bisa diganggu gugat. Seolah-olah Klan Uchiha ditunjuk sebagai titisan dari Pencipta Semesta, Klan tertua yang dianggap suci. Oleh karena itu, seiring berjalannya waktu, masyarakat memanggil negara mereka dengan sebutan Kekaisaran Uchiha.

Namun seperti yang sering terjadi, sekuat apapun kekuatan seorang manusia, sekuat dan serapih apapun peraturan demi peraturan diterapkan, kejahatan atau pemberontakan tak kunjung lepas dari masalah Kekaisaran. Baik masalah internal ataupun eksternal. Setidaknya begitulah yang bisa Sakura rangkum setelah membaca beberapa buku dari perpustakaan pusat.

Uchiha memiliki ciri Khas pada mata mereka, seperti yang sering Sakura lihat pada mata Sarada --onyx , katanya mata tersebut bisa berubah warna menjadi warna merah pekat yang memiliki kekuatan supernatural, itulah perbedaan mata onyx klan Uchiha dengan Klan lainnya.

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin membaca tentang tentang hubungan antar Klan lainnya terutama dengan Klan yang membesarkannya. Tapi buku tersebut seakan tidak pernah akan dipublikasi. Mungkin hanya dimiliki di perpustakaan Kaisar. Tidak mungkin Kaisar Tidak tahu dengan intrik yang terjadi antar klan berpengaruh yang melakukan persaingan secara terang-terangan. Dibeberapa buku, selain kekuatan yang lebih unggul ternyata populasi Uchiha hanyalah paling kecil diantara klan berpengaruh. Entah apa yang terjadi. Sakura hanya tahu, Kaisar Sasuke, Ratu Mikoto, dan Princess Sarada, tidak ada yang lain lagi yang murni klan Uchiha.

Ahh sekarang Sarada sudah bisa merangkak dan duduk, giginya tumbuh dua, dia cerdas karena sudah bisa mengucapkan beberapa kosa kata lucu. Sangat agresif. Ini adalah definisi nakal untuk Sakura yang terbiasa hidup sendiri. Ternyata mengurus anak yang super aktif tidaklah mudah. Sering kali Sakura dibuat jengkel oleh tingkah lucu Sarada. Seperti sekarang Sarada yang telah memainkan bubur dimulut mungilnya. Memanggilnya dengan nada lucu, badannya bergoyang ke kanan ke kiri minta dilepaskan dari kursi makan bayi yang membelenggunya, ingin lari dan bermain.

"Tidak, Sarada. Cepatlah telan buburnya dulu. Baru kita main."

"Bu...bubu..bu.."

"Iya bubur, ayo ditelan, nak." dibalas Sarada dengan kekehan lucu dan otomatis menyemburkan bubur dimulutnya ke wajah Sakura yang memang sedang dicondongkan.

"Ya..Ampun Sarada." teriak main-main Sakura setengah jengkel. "Kenapa disemburkan kepada Ibunda." Sakura mengdecak pinggang dan mencondongkan lebih dekat pada Sarada. "Lihat muka dan baju Ibu kotor, Kau juga semuanya kotor." Omel Sakura yang dihadiahi celotehan tak jelas Sarada dan tawa lucu. "Ibu tak akan mengijinkan mu main sebelum sarapan habis, awas saja kalo nanti merengek minta dilepaskan." Ancam Sakura seakan-akan Sarada bisa mengerti.

Para Maid tak kalah hebohnya jika sedang berada didekat Sarada. Mereka akan ikut menggoda majikan kecilnya. Dan ikut terkekeh menyaksikan berbagai macam ekspresi Sakura yang sedang mengomeli Sarada dihalaman belakang. Karena Sarada harus dibujuk jika tentang makanan. Itu sebabnya Sakura selalu mencari cara yang disukai bayi.

"Ayo, lagi Sarada. Ibu tak mau tau kau harus habiskan bubur mu." Sakura kembali menyuapkan sendok bubur dengan gumaman jengkel.

"A..." saat hanya dibalas celotehan Sarada dengan mulut tertutup rapat.

"da..dada..kiyaaa...hum...blurpp." Cukup sudah Sakura sudah akan meluapkan kejengkelan lagi, jika tidak mendengar teriakan Sarada yang nyaring.

"Ya..yah..yayah..yah" Gumam Sarada nyaring dengan tangan menggapai-gapai udara seolah meminta tolong untuk digendong tapi bukan pada Sakura yang sedang mengkerutkan keningnya bingung melihat tingkah Sarada yang lebih antusias.

Saat hendak menengok ke belakang tak jadi lantaran seseorang bertubuh kokoh sudah menggapai Sarada dalam gendongannya. Teriakan senang Sarada membuat haru seluruh penghuni saat tubuh Sarada diayun-ayunkan tinggi.

"Ayo katakan pada Ibu jika 'Sarada sudah kenyak Ibu'" Ucap Sasuke lalu mencium pipi gembil Sarada setelah menirukan suara bayi pada kata 'Sarada sudah kenyang Ibu.'

"Selamat pagi, My Lord." Sakura membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke setelah sadar dari keterdiamannya. Bahkan tidak sadar saat para Maid telah mengucapkan salam lebih dulu.

"Wahhhh, Yang Mulia Princess sangat lucu ya kan, Baginda?" Suara heboh Naruto mengudara yang ternyata mengikuti Sasuke bersama Kakashi. Tak mendapatkan sahutan Kaisar, naruto merangkul Kakashi mencari sekutu. "Ya, kan, Kakashi?" dibalas raut bosan dan jengkel karena rangkulan maut Naruto. "TCK, kalian berdua sama saja, tidak tahu definisi lucu, kampungan sekali." ujar Naruto ceplas ceplos.

"Pagi yang cerah My Lady." Kakashi menyapa Sakura setelah menjauhkan diri dari Naruto.

"EHHH...My Lady selamat pagi." Naruto tersadar tiba-tiba saat ingat dia juga belum menyapa Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Kakashi dan Tuan Naruto."

"Wahhh Anda lebih ramah dari yang saya duga. Saya--" Mulut berisik Naruto dibekap oleh Kakashi.

"Suaramu sangat mengganggu pendengaran." Balas Kakashi.

Sakura hanya memberikan senyum canggung, tidak terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini. "Aku kan tidak bicara dengan mu." sungut Naruto tak terima.

"Suaramu mengalahkan petir dilangit, telingaku bisa terbakar." balas Kakashi masa bodo.

"Kalo--AWWW ITTAIIII" teriak Naruto dan berbalik. "Apa-apaan Kamu... EHHH...EHHHH... Ampun Paduka, Saya tidak salah."

"Tutup mulut mu atau ku--" Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat cepat-cepat Naruto melakukan gerakan mengunci mulut dengan menghirup nafas kelewat kencang. Sakura berpikir bagaimana jika ada lalat lewat dan tak sempat menghindar.

"Anda ingin masuk atau disini saja, My Lord?" Tanya Sakura canggung pada Sasuke.

"Disini saja." Sakura mengangguk dan memerintah salah satu Maid membawakan cemilan dan minuman.

"Biar Sarada dimandikan dulu, dia sangat kotor, Yang Mulia."

"Berikan kain basah saja, biar aku yang membersihkan. Kau. Bersihkan saja dirimu." Sakura mengangguk dan pergi setelah memastikan Sasuke mendapat apa yang diperintahkannya.

* * *

*

Sakura tidak kembali ke halaman, memilih untuk mengurung diri dalam kamar. Duduk dikursi balkon yang menghadap pada taman kecil dengan kolam air pancuran berada ditengah. Memberikan waktu pada Kaisar dan Sarada bermain dengan dua pengawal setianya dan para maid yang berjaga disana.

Memilih tidak peduli dengan eksistensi orang-orang dari luar Kastil Blossom. Mereka sama saja, tak pernah membuat tenang cenderung menjengkelkan.

Begitu pun dengan Ratu Mikoto, Sakura sempat terhanyut dengan rayuan manis Mikoto, dia seperti menemukan Ibu kedua pasca aksi bunuh dirinya. Tapi politik tetaplah politik. Tak akan mengenal kata keluarga. Dia masih Sakura yang tidak menguntungkan. Hubungan mereka tetap tidak akan menjadi hubungan Ibu dan Anak. Hal seperti itu akan dianggap memihak salah satu calon permaisuri dan tentu Mikoto menghindari konflik seperti itu. Namun demikian, Mikoto tak pernah memandang rendah dirinya.

"Disini Kau rupanya." suara Sasuke menyadarkan aksi melankolis Sakura.

Sakura yang bingung segera berdiri. "Hormat Saya, My Lord."

Sasuke berjalan keluar balkon mengamati Sakura dan pandangannya meliar ke arah sesuatu yang Sakura pandang sejak berdiam diri disana.

"Apa taman disini lebih menarik dari kedatangan ku ke Kastil Blossom?" Sasuke memandang Sakura sinis.

"Maaf?" Sakura memberikan tatapan bingung. Ayolah, apa menariknya memandang pria didepannya. Jika karena bukan demi Sarada, dihukum gantung pun dia rela. Tapi jangan deh, terlalu lama.

"Kau meninggalkan ku dihalaman belakang." intonasi Sasuke terdengar kesal ditelinga Sakura.

Menaikan alis bingung. "Saya pikir Anda perlu waktu dengan Sarada. Sudah lama Sarada tidak bertemu dengan Anda, dia terlihat senang tadi." tutur Sakura tenang.

"Kau terdengar cemburu pada putri mu sendiri."

"Sama sekali tidak." balas Sakura cepat dengan gelengan kepala.

"Atau. Kau sengaja menghindari ku." diamnya Sakura, cukup sudah sebagai balasan untuk Sasuke. Tatapannya menyorot tubuh Sakura yang sedang memandang air pancuran. Menelisik apakah yang berbeda. Sejak Sarada lahir, Sakura tak pernah berusaha menemui dirinya lagi. Bahkan kabar angin yang ia dengar Sakura membatasi diri dengan orang luar, pun dirinya yang tak pernah keluar satu langkah pun dari gerbang Kastil Blossom. Sesibuk itukah Sakura merawat bayi.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Saya tidak punya alasan untuk menghindari Anda?"

"Apakah mengurus Sarada, menguras waktumu untuk beraktivitas?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Saya senang memiliki Sarada."

"Kau tak bisa terus memanjakan anak itu, setelah tumbuh dewasa bukan tugasmu lagi untuk merawatnya."

Sakura tahu. Ia tahu. Lantas mengapa sesesak ini ketika mendengar langsung. "Saya mengerti." Ucap Sakura lirih.

Sasuke menoleh cepat saat mendengar suara serak lirih Sakura. "Saya akan berada disisi Sarada saat hari itu tiba."

"Jangan berpikir berlebihan Kau hanya pindah Kastil, bukan pergi jauh." ucap Sasuke enteng.

"Lagi pula Kau salah paham, memang sudah seharusnya princess tinggal di Kastil Princess dan Prince tinggal di Kastil Prince, mereka secara otomatis akan berjauhan dengan Ibunya." Sakura mengangguk paham. Kendati demikian Sasuke tak menangkap demikian.

Setelah hening beberapa saat. "Kau tak harus membatasi diri dari orang luar." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa tujuan Anda kemari, maaf tidak bertanya dari awal." Sakura mengalihkan topik dari sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia sentuh. Sosialisasi. Bunuh saja dia.

"Sudah kubil-"

"Ah iya Saya lupa, ini adalah Kekaisaran Uchiha. Tapi My Lord, disini hanya ada Saya dan juga Sarada. Dan jika Anda ingin bertemu Sarada, ia berada di luar tidak disini." Potong Sakura cepat, terburu-buru.

"Apa yang sedang coba kau katakan."

"Oh, Apakah Saya harus berada disana juga, ayo bergegas My -"

"SAKURA!" sentak Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura yang hendak pergi meninggalkan balkon.

"Ba-baginda." Sakura terbata dengan suara lantang Sasuke, juga jarak antara dia dan Sasuke hanya terpisah oleh tinggi badan. Sedikit lagi saja Sasuke menunduk wajah mereka akan bersentuhan karena Sakura sedang mendongak dipelukan dadakan Sasuke.

"Katakan! Apa yang coba Kau hindari dari pembicaraan baik-baik kita." Sasuke menyorot wajah Sakura, mencari sesuatu yang memang merasa asing, tapi diam-diam ia cari.

"Katakan!" perintah Sasuke tegas.

"Ti..tidak ada, My Lord." Sakura gugup jika dalam posisi seperti ini. Ia bahkan nyaris tak pernah berdekatan dengan laki-laki.

"My Lord, Sarada sedang di-"

"Anak itu tidak sespesial itu untuk ku cari." Kata Sasuke tajam dan semakin tajam saat Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dengan nama Sarada.

"A-apa?" 'Orang ini, masih saja, Sarada itu anaknya. Bodoh' inner Sakura.

"Kau tidak bodoh untuk mengerti kata-kata ku."

"Biar bagaimana pun dia anak Anda." kesal Sakura.

"Bukan ini pembahasan kita, kesampingkan urusan Sarada."

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Kenapa Kau selalu membuatku emosi sejak anak itu lahir." Amarah Sasuke meluap muak.

"Lantas kenapa Anda harus peduli dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Saya dan Sarada." pernyataan Sakura menyentak kesadaran Sasuke, hingga melepaskan rangkulan pada Sakura.

"Ya, kenapa Aku harus peduli." Sasuke terkekeh memunggungi Sakura. "Tapi. Semua sikap mu. Tindakan mu. Dan hal-hal lain yang ku dengar akhir-akhir ini. Seperti. Bukan kamu." Sasuke berbalik cepat, merangkul Sakura, dan mencium rakus bibir mungil Sakura yang selalu membuatnya tenang. "Dan aku. Penasaran." lanjut Sasuke setelah melepaskan lumatan kilat mereka.

Sakura dibuat kaget dengan tindakan dadakan Sasuke. Dia. Dia dicium. Oleh laki-laki. Tidak. Apa maksud ciuman ini. Sakura berhasil terpaku ditempat.

"Bagus. Kau tak merusak hari ku lagi malah." setelah berusaha meredam segala gejolak yang bertalu didada.

Sasuke berjalan menjauhi balkon. "Ayo temui Sarada." Ucap Sasuke tanpa berbalik ke arah Sakura.

* * *

"Ayo Princess, katakan paman. Pa-man. Pa-man." Seruan Naruto dan celoteh riang Sarada dipangkuan Temari adalah pemandangan pertama dilihat Sakura yang berjalan disamping Sasuke.

"Man-man-man." Sarada tertawa, menepuk-nepukan tangan dengan kaki yang di ayun-ayunkan ke atas Senang.

"Wahhh Ayah dan Ibunda datang." teriak Naruto. Membuat Sarada yang mendengar kata Ibunda langsung memekik minta digendong dengan tangan diacungkan.

"nda-da-nda." Yang langsung mendapatkan pelukan hangat sang Ibu dengan senyuman yang meneduhkan.

"Sarada tidak nakal, kan?" Tanya Sakura mencium pipi gembil Sarada.

"Princess sangat lucu ya, My Lady. Lain kali izinkan Saya membawa Boruto untuk bermain dengan princess." Ucap Naruto semangat.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. 'Apakah ini saatnya Sarada punya teman'. "Boruto?"

"Iya, Boruto Putraku, usianya beda lima bulan dengan Princess, dia sudah pandai berlari." Sakura tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Iyesss" Naruto mereka mengepalkan kedua tangan diudara. Tanda seperti mendapatkan kemenangan.

"Jangan macam-macam Kau." Ancam Sasuke. Yang sukses menyurutkan senyum Sakura. Kakashi, Temari dan Sasuke sendiri menyadari itu. Tentu maksud Sasuke disalah artikan Sakura.

"Ehh ehhhhh Aku tidak macam-macam, Boruto bisa jadi ajudan Princess Sarada."

"Anak mu masih bayi, ditendang sedikit langsung roboh."

"Boruto akan jadi jenderal yang kuat perkasa." Naruto berkoar tak mau kalah.

"Bayi tetaplah bayi, nakal, cengeng."

"Hehh hehhh, bilang saja kau takut kalah saing dengan putraku dasar daddy complex, terima saja jika nanti akan jadi menantumu." Kakashi menggelengkan kepala melihat keributan kedua sahabat sepopok didepannya ini.

"Awas saja kalau berani." koar Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"My Lady, harap tak terlalu diambil hati, Saya yakin mereka sedang tak sadar tempat." Kakashi memberi penjelasan pada Sakura.

"A-ah ya. Sepertinya Sarada juga menikmati. Ku harap dia tak merepotkan saat ditinggal." Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Tentu tidak. Princess sangat menyenangkan." Sakura tahu Kakashi tersenyum tulus dilihat matanya yang menyipit dibalik masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

* * *

TBC


	8. 8

Lama gak up, Siapa yang masih menunggu ️

Makasih ya yang sudah like and comment, tapi ternyata Saya gak bisa bales lebih dari dua ya katanya limit apa gitu, dan terpaksa gak bisa bales satu-satu. Tapi jujur Saya suka baca comment apapun, apalagi kalo bersifat positif, jadi tau letak kesalahan dalam menulis. Sedikit demi sedikit Saya mulai berhati-hati membuat kalimat, tapi tetep masih belum sempurna dan masih banyak kesalahan hehehe. Maafkan daku

Jadi ayo bantu belajar menulis bersama ️

Happy Reading

"My Lady, ada surat tugas dari ruang kerja My Lord. Sepertinya beliau akan membebaskan Anda kembali untuk menghadiri setiap acara atau undangan yang diadakan para bangsawan." Temari menghampiri Sakura yang sedang membaca diteras depan. Mengisi waktu senggang saat Sarada sedang tidur siang.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Sakura menarik nafas berat. "Kau yakin surat itu ditujukan ke Kastil Blossom?" Sakura memastikan kejanggalan. Setelah hampir delapan bulan mengurung diri, tak terpikirkan olehnya untuk menggantikan peran yang memang digeluti seorang istri Kaisar.

"Tuan Kakashi sendiri yang datang mengantarkan dari Kastil Onyx." Siapapun tahu jika Kakashi bertindak, sama berarti Kaisar yang bertindak. Dan jika Kaisar telah menunjuk Kakashi sebagai perwakilan berarti itu penting.

"Tak bisakah, Aku seperti ini saja, Temari?" Temari tersenyum maklum.

"Bukankah ini bagus, Yang Mulia. Dilain kesempatan, Anda juga bisa bertemu dengan Nyonya Shimura dan Nona Uzumaki. Anda selalu lebih baik jika bertemu dengan mereka."

"Ya, Kau benar." nada Sakura terdengar tak yakin, semua beban pikiran dan gelisah selalu menghampiri.

"Apa yang membuat Anda khawatir?" Temari menilik ekpresi tertekan Sakura. "Anda tidak perlu menghadiri setiap acara. Apakah Anda ingin Saya pilihkan Acara yang dihadiri Nona Uzumaki atau Nyonya Shimura?" Temari memastikan.

"Apakah itu yang terbaik?" Sakura mendongak ke arah Temari. Fokus membacanya telah lenyap. Terlebih ia ingin menolak, menolak dengan surat tentu bukan pilihan, kecuali ia datang sendiri menemui Kaisar, yang akan selalu menjadi opsi untuk tidak dilakukan.

"Berdiam diri di Kastil akan membuat Anda jenuh."

"Aku tidak." Sakura membalas cepat.

"Anda harus menyegarkan pikiran Anda dengan dunia luar." Temari masih terus membujuk Sakura.

"Untuk apa? Pamer? Atau mengadu seberapa hebat mereka? Seberapa cantik mereka? A-aatau-." Pikiran Sakura jelas buntu. Bingung kalimat apa yang harus ia lontarkan.

"Kata-kata buruk pasti ada. Tapi Paduka, bukankah jika mereka berkata buruk membuat tahu siapa yang memperhatikan Paduka. Hal yang paling harus diwaspadai adalah orang-orang yang hanya bermanis bibir tapi tak pernah benar-benar peduli dengan Paduka."

"Lalu apa?"

"Jika memang begitu sulit, pura-pura buta, pura-pura tuli dan pura-pura bisu. Ikuti apa yang penting, dan abaikan sisanya. Anda harus memikirkan jalan untuk meneruskan hidup Anda. Anda akan selalu terlibat dengan Kekaisaran dalam waktu yang sangat panjang, tak bisa dihindari lagi. Maaf, jika perkataan Saya lancang, tapi jika Anda percaya Saya, jangan ragu memerintah Saya. Saya mohon jangan tinggalkan Saya dengan cara seperti waktu lalu." Sudah lama Temari memendam rasa sesak ini. Semenjak menjadi Maid untuk Sakura, ia sudah menetapkan diri untuk setia pada majikannya. Dan peristiwa bunuh diri itu membuatnya merasa gagal, pun terlepas dari setelahnya, Sakura menjadi lebih tertutup, sering melamun, tak pernah ingin keluar ke luas Kastil Blossom.

Sakura memecat sebagian besar Maid dan Pengawal Kastil Blossom, hanya menyisakan tak lebih dari 15 orang. Berbeda jauh dari anggota keluarga Kaisar yang memiliki puluhan hingga ratusan Maid dan Pengawal.

Hanya ketika bermain dengan Sarada, rona kehidupan Sakura seolah bangkit dari tidur panjang. Pun dengan keributan-keributan kecil yang memenuhi Kastil.

"Ah sudahlah, jangan bahas masa itu. Kau benar, Aku akan terima. Tolong atur sesuai katamu tadi. Terlalu malas juga jika aku harus membantah Kaisar. Jangan salahkan Aku, jika ini jalan yang salah untuk Kaisar." Perkataan Temari memang sedikit membuat merasa bersalah. Hanya sedikit. Tapi dia juga mendapatkan secercah harapan untuk langkah yang bisa diambil dimasa depan. Ya, masa bodo dengan mereka yang bermulut manis untuk menarik loyalitas Kaisar. Ia hanya perlu mengabaikan apapun yang berusaha menyudutkannya. Mereka bisa dilawan. Sedangkan Kaisar, entahlah tubuh ini sangat merepotkan.

ooOoo

Sasuke memandang pemandangan meja dengan tatapan kosong. Kedua tangannya saling terjalin diatas meja kerja. Kakashi dan Naruto pun hanya membisu melihat keadaan Kaisar yang nampak tak ingin terganggu dari apapun yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke ambigu, membuat Naruto mengkerutkan kening bingung.

Kakashi mengerti apa yang Kaisar gusarkan, hanya menghela napas paham. "Jika Lady Blossom tidak kemari mungkin beliau menyetujui." Kakashi berkata santai.

Mendengar ucapan Kakashi, Naruto pun mengerti. "Jadi, Anda membebaskan Lady Sakura? Saya rasa itu memang keinginan beliau."

Sasuke mendongak cepat ke arah Naruto, seketika kaitan tangannya semakin erat. "Kau benar." memejamkan mata erat, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kesal dengan keputusannya. Benar. Wanita itu ingin bebas.

Kakashi memandang Naruto sinis. "Jangan menyimpulkan apapun yang tidak dalam lingkup otakmu."

"Apa? Kau pikir wanita bodoh mana yang ingin selamanya dikurung?" Naruto menyahut heboh, tak terima dituduh.

"Jika Kau lupa, tak ada siapapun yang melarang Lady Sakura untuk keluar dari Kastil, beliau hanya mengurung diri sendiri." Naruto terdiam. Sasuke membenarkan.

Tok tok tok tok

"Yang Mulia, Maid dari Kastil Blossom ingin bertemu." Teriak lantang dari seorang pengawal diluar ruang kerja Sasuke.

Kakashi keluar saat Sasuke mengangguk, tanda bahwa Sasuke mengizinkan masuk.

"Salam Saya, My Lord." Temari membungkuk hormat.

"Katakan!" Sasuke berkata dingin. Menimang apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut titahan Lady pertamanya.

"Saya mengantarkan jadwal pertemuan yang akan Lady Sakura di minggu depan, beliau akan menjalani titah dari Anda minggu depan."

"Titah?" Sasuke menjawab dingin. "Dia melakukan karena titah." ekspresi Sasuke mengeras. "Kemarikan jadwalnya!" perintah Sasuke dingin.

Cepat-cepat Kakashi mengambil gulungan dari tangan Maid Temari dan menyerahkan kepada Sasuke untuk dilihat.

"Hanya dua?" Sasuke bertanya mencemooh. "Seolah menerima karena titah tapi hanya seperti ini. Jika dia hanya petugas Kekaisaran dia sudah harus dipecat." Kata Sasuke sinis. Marah. Semua tahu. Tapi tak ada yang mau berurusan langsung.

"M-my L-Lady, tidak ingin membuat Tuan Putri kelelahan Yang Mulia." Jawab Temari ragu. Sasuke memicingkan mata tajam. "Princess Sarada akan diajak dipergaulan kelas atas sejak dini." Sasuke membolakan mata lebar, hanya sesaat, sesaat ketika dirasa kaget karena seorang bayi yang akan eksis di dunia dewasa.

Siapapun pasti kaget, para istri bangsawan pada umumnya cenderung menyerahkan tugas mengasuh anak pada seorang pengasuh atau ibu susunya. Jangankan itu, Sakura justru mengurangi jumlah pekerjanya. Dan saat ini, disaat wanita lain lebih memilih meninggalkan anaknya dirumah demi pamor keluarga, Sakura justru ingin anak bayinya terlibat kelas atas.

"Apa Dia waras?"

Temari masih menunduk khawatir. "Beliau berharap Anda tidak menentang ini."

"Bukankah ini adalah masalah krusial hanya untuk disampaikan seorang Maid? Akan lebih baik jika Lady datang kemari." Sela Kakashi, berusaha mencegah adanya ketegangan yang akan terjadi lagi.

"Beliau hanya menyampaikan itu, dan tidak ingin mendebat jika memang tidak diizinkan." Jelas Temari ragu.

"Dan jika tidak diizinkan?" Sasuke mengangkat gulungan, menunjukkan kepada Temari. "Apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Saya tidak tahu, tapi dua jadwal disana telah dibalas terima. Dan Lady tidak akan mengingkari jika tidak terhalang sesuatu. Tapi Saya tidak yang berikutnya." Temari khawatir dengan aura gelap Sasuke, bukan terhadap dirinya, tapi nasib junjungannya.

Sasuke mendengus kasar. "Terserah, lakukan apa yang dia mau lakukan." Tahu, Sasuke tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan ia merasa sia-sia memberikan Sakura kesempatan. Ini tak lebih seperti Sakura sedang merajuk, dan dia merayu.

"Baik, My Lord. Kalau begitu, Saya permisi dulu." Temari berpamitan setelah bisa menarik napas lega dengan keputusan akhir Sasuke.

ooOoo

Perjamuan yang Sakura hadiri adalah tea party dikeluarga Istri bangsawan dari pengusaha minyak bumi. Hampir semua Istri bangsawan di Ibu kota hadir termasuk Lady Hinata yang sempat terkejut saat melihat Sakura juga hadir dengan bayi dalam gendongan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Lady Sakura, Saya merasa terhormat karena Anda datang bersama Princess juga." Kaguya sebagai tuan rumah menyapa Sakura dengan senyum formalitas.

"Terimakasih juga telah mengundang Saya, Nyonya Hagoromo, semoga saja Sarada tidak akan mengganggu."

"Anda tidak perlu sungkan, Yang Mulia. Pada dasarnya seorang anak akan membawa keceriaan, apalagi jika itu anak perempuan." Nyonya Mia berkata lembut namun siapapun tahu arti penekanan pada kata 'anak perempuan'.

"Ah sejujurnya Saya sangat bangga terlahir sebagai perempuan. Oh tentu saja, melahirkan anak adalah anugerah bagi seorang perempuan." Mia menatap Ino kesal. Sedangkan Ino melirik Sakura yang tersenyum jumawa. Ino sukses menyindir telak Nyonya Mia yang seorang Istri sah selama 20 tahun tapi hanya mengasuh anak selir suaminya.

"Saya dengar Nyonya Shimura sedang hamil, berapa usianya?" Tanya Nyonya Namikaze lembut.

"Baru jalan empat bulan, semoga saja semua lancar hingga persalinan nanti." balas Ino tersenyum malu.

Kusina tersenyum, kemudian melirik Sakura. "Saya mendengar dari Naruto-kun, Boruto-kun akan menjadi teman bermain Princess Sarada?"

"Boruto?" Sakura mencoba mengingat dari mana nama Boruto terucap. "Ah ya, Anda benar. Katanya Jenderal akan membawa putranya bermain dengan Sarada. Jadi namanya Boruto." Sakura tersenyum kaku.

"Aih aih jadi, Princess Sarada sudah dijodohkan?" Nona Nato berkata heboh.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Membantu Sarada yang sedang menggapai-gapai kue kering diatas meja.

"Bukankah ini lucu, akan ada cerita romantis antara Princess dan Putra Jenderal. Oh lihat Princess Sarada memang lucu." semua orang menoleh ke arah Sarada yang sedang mengemut kue.

Mendapat pandangan semua orang, Sarada terkejut, bibirnya mencebik, matanya membulat dengan airmata siap tumpah.

"Oh My Princess kaget ya, ayo bibi Karin gendong." pinta Karin hati-hati. Perhatian Sarada teralihkan, dan lebih memilih memainkan kacamata Karin yang membuatnya aneh dan tertawa heboh. Terdengar lucu.

"Lihatlah Nona Karin, wah sudah cocok ya. Kapan Anda menikah?" Nyonya Hagoromo menggoda Karin.

Karin tersenyum jumawa. "Masih ingin menitik karier dulu."

"Ketika seorang wanita menikah, mereka milik suami, untuk apa melakukan hal merepotkan selama bersama suami hal apapun dipenuhi." Hinata akhirnya bersuara, setelah menahan kesal karena pembahasan sejak tadi mengarah pada Sakura dan tak ada yang membuat Sakura tersudutkan.

"Karena Kaisar setiap Negara hanya satu, Saya tidak berkeinginan duduk dibawah ketiak seorang Kaisar yang pasti memiliki istri lebih dari satu." ucapan sinis Karin sukses membuat Sakura dan Hinata terdiam, merasa tersindir. Sakura menggeleng tak mungkin Karin melakukan itu pada Sakura.

"Karin jangan membawa-bawa Kaisar." Peringat Kusina kepada keponakan jauhnya.

"Siapa lagi yang bisa kusandingkan, Kaisar hanya istilah pria berkedudukan tinggi dari ucapan ku. Bagaimana jika Saya jatuh cinta pada warga miskin, maka suami saya tak berkemampuan untuk membuat Saya menunggu kemewahan yang Lady Hinata maksudkan." ucapan sinis terbungkus sindiran.

"Ah Saya rasa tidak menyinggung Anda, mengapa dengan berani Anda menghina Istri Kaisar, disini ada dua Istri Kaisar jika Anda lupa." balas Hinata angkuh.

"Saya tidak tersinggung, karena Saya tidak meremehkan seorang Nona sebelumnya." Jawab Sakura mantap. Karin tersenyum lega, Sakura baik-baik saja dengan ucapannya.

"Haaa Anda membiarkan status Anda di injak hanya oleh seorang Nona dari bangsawan? Ck ck ck. Walaupun Anda sahabatnya, tapi tak ada namanya sahabat dalam politik, itulah yang sering terjadi." Hinata mencebik, kesal karena justru ia semakin terpojok.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa topik diskusi menjadi panas ketika Lady Hinata berbicara, Saya pikir pemandu acara adalah Nyonya Hagoromo." Sindir Sakura tak kentara.

"Ah maaf para ladies, Saya tidak bermaksud membiarkan begitu saja. Kalau begitu mengapa tidak kita mengganti topik yang lebih menyenangkan. Bukankah Nyonya Florenz dan Nyonya Hela akan datang membawa beberapa aksesoris." Nyonya Hagoromo menengahi topik panas diantara para Lady.

"Oh ya, Aku tak sabar ingin melihat-lihat barang baru." sahut Nyonya Kurenai. Dan obrolan-obrolan ringan berlanjut dengan berbagai topik aksesoris. Membuat Sakura semakin pusing.

Dari sekian banyak barang yang ditawarkan, Sakura hanya mengambil sebuah bandul kalung liontin dengan permata merah untuk Sarada, mengingatkan bandul tiara yang dihadiahkan Ibunya untuk Sarada saat acara penyambutan kelahiran Sarada. Berbicara tentang Ibunya, beliau tidak hadir dan itu membuat Sakura kecewa. Walaupun Sakura sadar, hadir pun belum tentu dia bisa bertegur sapa.

Disaat semua sedang asyik berbincang, kesempatan kali ini pun tidak dilewatkan 3 sekawan yang sekarang sedang mengobrol dimeja paling ujung, terpisah. Melepas rindu karena jarang bertemu.

"Tingkah menyebalkan mereka terhadap mu berkurang entah kenapa?" ucap Karin memandang sinis gerombolan wanita.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tidak." Ino menggeleng. "Justru itu semakin semu untuk membedakan mereka tulus atau tidak."

Sakura menghela napas lelah memandang Sarada yang berada dalam gendongan Ino. "Kau seharusnya tak menggendong Sarada, dan tidak juga berpikiran negatif, Aku khawatir tentang kesehatan janin mu."

"Ck, Kau ini. Dengarkan dulu, Mereka jelas menahan berbuat menyebalkan karena pengaruh Nyonya Namikaze." Ucap Ino sebal.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lucu, ia jelas tak mengerti tentang ini, tapi perasaan terintimidasi memang ia dapatkan sejak ia menginjakan kaki di Mansion Hagoromo.

"Anggapan bahwa Princess Sarada dan Boruto yang dijodohkan sejak bayi akan timbul sejak Bibi Kusina membahas mereka sebagai teman bermain. Kau tahu berapa kuat pengaruh Paman Minato, ditambah dengan Naruto-nii yang menjadi Jenderal kepercayaan Kaisar." Jelas Karin melihat ekspresi Sakura yang biasa saja.

"Oh karena itu, mereka akan sadar saat melihat Sarada dan Boruto hanya teman bermain." Jawab Sakura acuh.

"Oh Sakura." Ino berdecak kesal. Tapi pada akhirnya memeluk Sakura. "Kau tak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kan?"

"Mendengar hal aneh, membuatku mengingat sesuatu. Tapi ini bukan yang tepat untuk berbicara."

"Hm?" Karin berkata bingung

"Kau ingin Kami ke Kastil?" pertanyaan Ino mendapatkan gelengan dari Sakura.

"Aku sudah menulis dalam surat, lengkap, juga dengan permintaan tolong Aku kepada Kalian." Sakura menelan ludah ragu. "Tapi Aku tak ingin satu pun dari Kalian terlibat, apalagi jika rencana gagal dan Kekaisaran melacak keterlibatan keluarga Kalian." Sakura menunduk khawatir.

"Apapun kegundahan mu, beritahu kami, dan apapun yang bisa kami bantu. Kami akan memilih jalan yang tidak akan melibatkan keluarga kami secara langsung. Percayalah, Kami akan menolak, tapi tak akan membocorkan juga." Karin memberi semangat.

Setelah merasa yakin Sakura menyerahkan beberapa kertas berisi apa yang akan terjadi, yang ingin dilakukan dan permintaan untuk jalan keluar dari masalah yang ia ketahui tiba-tiba. Meminta kedua sahabatnya untuk membaca ditempat aman.

"Jangan biarkan siapapun tahu, termasuk orang terdekat sekali pun. Bakarlah setelah paham isi surat ini." mohon Sakura.

"Baik, Aku mengerti." Karin mengangguki ucapan Ino.

TBC

Siapa yang suka cerita ini? Jangan lupa Like and comment ya karena mendukung banget buat referensi apakah cerita ini harus diberhentikan atau dilanjutkan


	9. 9

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Ada apa, hm?" Sasuke sedang bekerja dan tiba-tiba Hinata datang dengan wajah masamnya.

"Apa Anda sudah tidak mencintaiku?" Hinata masih menampilkan wajah tak bersahabat.

"Hm?" Melihat perubahan sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba tentu membuat Sasuke bingung. "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Jawab?" Desak Hinata, takut-takut menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan. "Ada apa, Sayang? Apa Aku membuat kesalahan?" Sasuke merangkul pinggang Hinata, memeluknya erat, memudahkan untuk menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perut rata Hinata.

"Kau meragukanku?" Hinata hanya terdiam, khawatir.

"Hinata?"

"Apakah Saya saja tidak cukup untuk memuaskan Anda?" Sudah cukup, Sasuke tak lagi ingin menerka-nerka.

"Perbuat mudah Hinata, Aku tak selamanya bisa mengerti bahasa bertele-telemu!" Kata Sasuke dingin. "Kau paling tahu Aku." Tegasnya lagi.

"Apa maksud Anda membiarkan Lady Blossom itu naik lagi dipergaulan tingkat atas?"Sentak Hinata kesal.

"Sejauh ini Kita sudah berusaha agar Dia tidak mendapatkan dukungan dari pihak manapun, tapi nyatanya apa? Anda membiarkannya?"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi sih? Ku pikir memang apa yang bisa Sakura lakukan disana hingga membuatmu kesal?" Nada bicara Sasuke sudah kembali tenang, tersadar dengan kecemburuan Hinata.

"Ku akui Aku lah yang meminta Dia keluar dari Kastilnya, tapi seperti yang sudah sudah tak ada yang akan menerima Dia."

"Anda berpikir begitu? Tapi nyatanya Nyonya Kushina melakukannya."

"Hm?" Alis Sasuke terpaut bingung. "Kenapa dengan beliau?"

"Anda sudah menjodohkan Princess Sarada dengan cucunya, iya kan?"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi?" Sasuke menjawab cepat dan yakin. Tapi jelas Hinata salah mengartikan maksud Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Berarti Lady Sakura terlalu bermimpi tinggi." Sasuke menatap Hinata bingung. 'mimpi apa?' Memilih tak ambil pusing, sekarang Sasuke lebih baik berpikir bagaimana cara membuat Hinata bersikap manis lagi.

"Putra Naruto memang akan bermain di Kastil Blossom, hanya bermain." tekan Sasuke diakhir. "Sudahlah masalah seperti itu tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Bagaimana kalau kita fokus untuk ini?" Sasuke menyeringai senang melihat rona merah dipipi mulus Hinata saat tangannya mengelus lembut perutnya. Hinata mengerti Sasuke sudah tak sabar memiliki penerus dari dirinya juga.

"Tapi lain kali jika Lady Sakura memojokan ku lagi, lebih baik dia tidak usah keluar." Ucap Hinata manja.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh. "Apapun untuk mu My Queen."

.

.

.

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak sengaja melewati taman disekitar Kastil Blossom. Rupanya Sakura tak hanya keluar Kastil untuk sosialisasi, tapi kali ini Sakura mengajak Sarada main ditaman itu, memang tak jauh dari Kastil Blossom tapi siapa pun yang menuju Kastil Bunga pasti melewati taman itu.

Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura yang riang mengajak main Sarada, ada Boruto juga ternyata, tak jauh dari mereka ada Nyonya Kushina yang sedang duduk memperhatikan. Pemandangan seperti inilah yang membuat Hinata uring-uringan sejak tadi. Kecemburuannya sedang diuji dengan hadirnya Sarada.

Keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh di keluarga Kekaisaran. Sehingga siapapun yang dekat dengan mereka sudah pasti pamor mereka meningkat. Masyarakat akan berpikir jika Sarada akan memiliki dukungan yang kuat. Tapi bagi Sasuke sendiri, semua keputusan Kekaisaran ada ditangannya sendiri.

"Salam, My Lord." Sapa Kushina ramah. Sejenak Sasuke pun merasa terkejut karena tanpa sadar Kakinya mendekati taman dimana Sarada bermain.

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai bentuk kesopanan kepada Ibu dari sahabat sepopoknya.

"Saya terkejut melihat Anda datang saat mereka bermain." Kushina membuka percakapan, dan memang tidak membayangkan ternyata rumor Sasuke yang tak menerima Sarada adalah kebohongan.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat." Tahu persis apa yang sedang dalam pikiran Kushina. Kepeduliannya.

"Ah begitu rupanya, mari minum teh sejenak, Yang Mulia." Kushina mengarahkan Sasuke ke meja dimana tersedia banyak teh dan cemilan ringan.

Awalnya Kushina minum teh bersama Sakura dan membiarkan Sarada bermain dengan Boruto sendiri. Namun Sarada rewel karena jalannya kalah cepat dari Boruto dan tidak mau jika para Maid yang membantu, akhirnya Sakura turun langsung. Membiarkan Kushina menunggu sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang tulus mengurus anak bahkan Boruto pun tidak menjadi pengecualian.

"Para Maid akan memanggil Lady Sakura."

"Aa.. Biarkan saja." Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang singkat dan datar.

"Salam, My Lord. Maaf Kami tidak tahu Anda akan datang." Sakura menyapa Sasuke ramah, tidak ada kesan berarti.

"Duduklah." Tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kepada Sakura.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Sarada yang semakin dekat. Dia berlari kencang untuk memeluk kaki Sasuke, dibelakangnya ada Boruto dan para Maid mengikuti.

"Yah." Sarada mendongak dan tersenyum lucu. Membuat Sasuke mau tak mau ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Sarada jangan tiba-tiba lari begitu." Peringat Sakura dengan wajah dibuat semenakutkan mungkin yang justru malah terlihat lucu.

"Katakan Kau tidak takut." Ledek Sasuke sambil mengangkat Sarada tinggi tinggi dan mendapatkan celotehan senang tak jelas. "Main apa, hm?" wajahnya disejajarkan dengan Sarada. Menatap hitam onyx mungil serupa dirinya.

"Bolto." tunjuk Sarada asal pada Boruto.

Sasuke memandang Boruto datar. Tatapan tanpa arti yang membuat Boruto beringsut mundur, bersembunyi diantara kaki Maid. "Oh, Tuan Muda." kekeh para Maid.

"Apa Boruto takut, hm? Sini sama nenek." Panggilan Kushina tak membuatnya menurut. Mulutnya melengkung ke bawah sambil terus bersembunyi.

"Hei jagoan, Apa yang membuatmu bersembunyi diantara gadis-gadis, hm?" tiba-tiba Naruto datang bersama Kakashi, mengangkat Boruto untuk digendong, akan menghampiri Sasuke sebenarnya, tapi ternyata junjungannya sedang ikut bermain. "Atau Kau menyukai bibi-bibi cantik disana?"

Sakura mendengus dengan kalimat tak masuk akal Naruto. Sasuke pun hanya memutar mata bosan. Para Maid justru bersemu merah karena secara tak langsung dipuji sang Jenderal kesukaan mereka.

"Ayah." matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo jagoan Kau harus bisa mengalahkan pria disana jika menyukai Princess Sarada." kali ini justru Kakashi yang dibuat mendengus dan tatapan mencemooh Sasuke.

Tapi akhirnya Boruto menangis kencang, Naruto sampai harus berusaha menenangkan.

"Sarada kenapa?" ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke menoleh pada Sarada yang duduk dipangkuannya. Bola matanya berkaca-kaca dengan bibir manyun, pandangannya kesana kemari. Melihat Boruto yang menangis kencang membuat anak itu bersedih tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tak lama kemudian Sarada pun ikut menangis kencang.

Sasuke menghadapi situasi membingungkan, 'bagaimana cara menenangkan anak yang sedang menangis?' Sasuke tidak tahu, setaunya Sarada jarang menangis, rewel-rewel sedikit wajar. Tapi tangisan ini semakin kencang.

Kushina terkekeh lucu dengan mereka. Sakura beringsut mengambil alih Sarada. Menenangkan sambil berdiri di samping Naruto.

Boruto yang melihat Sarada menangis terdiam masih dengan isak tangis lirih, dengan airmata lumer. Tangan mungilnya mengusap pelan rambut hitam teman barunya, persis yang sering neneknya lakukan kala ia menangis.

"Boruto sayang Sarada ya?" Sakura tersenyum lembut setelah memastikan Sarada tidak sehisteris tadi, masih terisak seperti Boruto. "Mau main lagi? Turun ya, lihat disana ada kupu-kupu." tunjuk Sakura pada kupu-kupu besar yang hinggap dari bunga ke bunga. "Ayo kejar siapa yang duluan dapat." Sontak saja Sarada dan Boruto meminta turun, berlari dengan diikuti para Maid, mengejar ke arah kupu-kupu yang ternyata lebih dari satu.

"Namanya juga anak-anak, apapun itu pasti kelihatan menarik." celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Kau lupa? Bahkan dulu batu taman pun serasa permata bagimu." ledek Kushina.

"Ibu." Peringat Naruto malu. Tapi sejurus kemudian senyum Naruto mengembang. "Bagaimana kalo Naru balik lagi ke perut Ibu."

"Jangan bercanda, anak nakal. Ini di tempat atasan mu." Kushina mengingatkan, tak enak hati karena bercanda didepan Kaisar. "Maaf My Lord." Sasuke hanya mengangguk tak perduli. Masih terkagum dengan tingkah anak-anak yang tiba-tiba menangis kencang kemudian ceria lagi tak lama kemudian.

"Oh iya, Saya kesini mau menjemput Anda, Baginda. Anda harus mempersiapkan berkas untuk utusan yang akan datang siang ini." Sasuke hanya memutar mata dengan tingkah konyol Naruto. Untung temen jika bukan sudah dipenggal.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi Lady Sakura, Nyonya Kushina." Pamit Kakashi ramah.

.

.

.

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

.

"Andai Boruto punya Ibu seperti Lady Sakura." Celetuk Naruto tanpa sadar ketika kembali ke ruang kerja Kaisar. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Kakashi menyenggol bahu Naruto yang masih dalam lamunan.

"Apa sih, Kakashi?" Protes Naruto.

"Kau sadar ucapan mu, Naruto?" ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Memang apa?" Balas Naruto cepat. Sejurus kemudian Naruto menutup mulutnya cepat, bola matanya melirik Kakashi panik, seolah meminta bantuan, tapi nihil.

"Ano itu, Saya bersalah, My Lord. Saya terlarut dengan sikap keibuan My Lady. Bagaimana pun juga Boruto belum pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu."

"Jangan macam-macam Naruto. Kalau tidak, Aku akan melarang anak mu masuk Kastil lagi."

"Saya tidak berani, My Lord. Tolong maafkan kelancangan Saya." Naruto menunduk menyesali Kecerobohannya.

.

.

.

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

.

"Permintaan My Lady sangat beresiko, tapi Aku justru tak ingin mengabaikan." Karin sengaja bertamu ke kediaman Shimura untuk mendiskusikan surat pemberian Sakura. Ino pun telah mengosongkan area sekitar agar tak terganggu seseorang.

"Jika saja Sai bisa turut andil, akan lebih mudah."

"Tidak Ino, jika ketahuan nasib klan dipertaruhkan." ujar Karin tegas.

"Lantas kita hanya menonton? Menjadikan surat itu seolah-olah surat perpisahan kematian, dan hanya kita yang beruntung mendapatkan ucapan selamat perpisahan?" Ino berujar dengan ledakan emosi.

"Ingat dedek!" Reflek Ino mengelus perutnya sayang. Kemudian Mereka terkekeh bersama menanggapi situasi ini. Seharusnya dipikirkan dengan kepala dingin.

"Aku akan membayar pembunuh bayaran." Ino menoleh cepat. "Aku tak mungkin membahayakan keluarga ku, Sakura juga ingin begitu, tapi Aku ingin berusaha membantu."

"Kau kenal seseorang?" Ino bertanya ragu.

"Dalam petualangan, Aku menemukan beberapa orang termasuk komplotan mereka. Sebenarnya Aku ragu karena mereka menolak untuk terlibat dengan keluarga Kekaisaran. Tapi percayalah mereka bahkan bisa membuat jenderal sekelas Namikaze Naruto kesulitan."

"Kalau begitu Kita akan membayar tinggi." Putus Ino cepat.

"Ino, ini akan menimbulkan kecurigaan dari Klan jika kita mengambil harta diluar kewajaran."

"Mengapa Hyuga bisa begitu bergerak bebas, sedang Kita tidak, menjengkelkan." Gerutu Ino.

"Siapa lagi? Tapi jika orang Hyuga terperangkap Kekaisaran juga tak bisa tutup mata."

"Sebenarnya Aku punya kenalan perampok gurun. Tapi mereka pasti akan menimbulkan perkelahian. Berarti Aku hanya harus fokus untuk penyergapan. Apa mungkin orang yang Kau maksud bisa melindungi Sakura tanpa terlibat perkelahian, kita bisa bekerja sama. Aku akan berusaha bernegosiasi dengan mereka. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Aku akan coba, Aku tak akan menyerah karena Aku yakin hanya merekalah yang mampu mengemban tugas ini. Hanya Akatsuki." Ujar Karin Yakin.

'Aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Tanpa sengaja Aku memergoki Hyuga bersaudara. Akan ada saatnya Lady Hinata mengirim Aku dan Sarada keluar dari Kekaisaran. Saat itu terjadi, adalah saat Mereka untuk melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Kami. Waktu dan tempat belum diketahui atau memang sedang berjudi dengan kesempatan. Artinya Aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti kapan mereka akan bertindak.

Ino. Karin. Aku tak masalah menghadapi maut sekali lagi, tapi Aku memikirkan Sarada. Dia masih kecil, Aku ingin memberikan Dia hak untuk hidup, tumbuh menikmati kehidupan. Jalannya masih sangat panjang sebagai anak. Untuk itulah, tolong bantu lindungi Sarada.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun yang akan melibatkan Klan masing-masing. Tidak. Jangan lakukan apapun jika itu membahayakan Klan masing-masing. Kekaisaran pasti akan menyelidiki kematian Kami. Jadi pastikan tidak ada satupun jejak yang membawa nama Klan.

Tapi, jika ada kemungkinan, tolong bantulah Kami dengan menghubungi para pengawal bayaran. Kalung intan ini jika dijual cukup untuk membeli dua rumah mewah ditengah kota. Bayarlah mereka beberapa, katakan untuk utamakan keselamatan Sarada.

Jika Aku tidak selamat, bawalah Sarada kepada keluarga yang akan menyayanginya. Tapi Aku akan lebih berusaha untuk membawa Sarada pergi.

Ino. Karin. Ketika itu terjadi selamat atau tidak selamat, keduanya tetap akan memisahkan kita. Untuk itu, Aku ucapkan terimakasih atas persahabatan kita serta segala bantuan dari Kalian.

Ingat! Aku akan senang jika Kalian tidak membahayakan diri. Cukup bantu dari jauh. Dan berpura-puralah tidak tahu apapun.'

* * *

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hey, nunggu lama ya. Sekilas aku pikir buat puncaknya masalahnya di chapter ini, tapi emang gak bisa. Gak papa deh, kita buat tenang dulu deh sasusaku nya hehe


	10. 10

Happy weekend guys

.

Yang gak suka, tekan tombol back ya, jangan baca, dan jangan mampir ke lapak ini

.

Thank you for all readers yang sudah dan masih menunggu kelanjutan 'Reborn, My Lord'.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

* * *

.

"My Lord." Sakura tersentak kaget saat cermin menangkap bayangan Sasuke. Sebelumnya Sakura mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka, tapi dia kira itu adalah Temari yang sering memastikan dirinya istirahat dengan nyaman.

"Ah selamat malam, My Lord." Ketika teringat belum memberikan salam atas kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, dan berjalan ke sisi ranjang tempat Sarada tertidur pulas. Mengecup singkat kening lebar turunan Ibunya. "Panggil maid, dan pindahkan Sarada."

"Baik, My Lord." Sakura berjalan ke luar, menerka-nerka apa yang membuat Sasuke datang ke Kastil Blossom larut malam begini.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura datang bersama Temari yang mengekor dibelakangnya, menyaksikan Sasuke yang sedang asyik mengganggu tidur Sarada, namun tak kunjung bangun.

"My Lord, Princess Sarada mungkin kelelahan sehingga tertidur pulas. Semakin hari princess semakin aktif bermain." Instrupsi Temari dengan membungkukkan badan sopan.

Sasuke duduk tegak, tatapannya belum melepaskan Sarada. "Pindahkan dia."

"Baik, My Lord. Kalau begitu saya permisi untuk membawa Princess Sarada." Temari keluar kamar setelah Sakura mengecup sayang ubun-ubun Sarada.

Suasana ruangan menjadi canggung, terlalu hening untuk dihuni oleh Sasuke yang memang irit kata dan Sakura yang bingung harus bagaimana.

"Kau tidak bertanya mengapa aku datang kesini?" Dan. Sasuke yang jengah pun memilih untuk mengalah.

"Saya sudah tahu jawabannya." Sasuke berdecak keras, menghadapi Sakura memang benar semenjengkelkan ini ternyata.

"Kau masih saja mengingatnya." Sakura bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke, 'Memang harus begitu kan? Biar tidak mendengar jawaban yang sama.'

"Maaf?" Sakura benar-benar merutuki kemampuan berbicaranya.

"Aku akan tidur disini."

"Tidak bisa."

Sasuke tersenyum miring, seolah-olah mengejek jawaban Sakura. "Kenapa? Kau terlalu senang?"

Kernyitan bingung tercetak sangat jelas dikening lebar Sakura. "Saya tidak senang, maka dari itu saya bilang tidak bisa." Jawaban polos Sakura, membuat Sasuke yakin dengan perbedaan sifat Sakura. Tidak seperti ini. Jelas. Sakura tak akan menghilangkan kesempatan untuk berada satu ruangan dengan dirinya kecuali hampir satu tahun ini. Menjelang kelahiran Sarada kala itu. Apa perkataan dulu begitu menyakitinya, hingga membuat Sakura terus menghindari pertemuan mereka.

**_Flashback On_**

_"Sasuke-kun, sekali ini saja." Sakura berucap lirih, jari jemarinya meremas belakang jubah Sasuke yang berhasil digapai, ingin lebih, tapi tak mampu. Sasuke tidak pernah menganggap Sakura ada. Bagai parasit dalam hubungan rumah tangga sesungguhnya, padahal disini Sakura adalah istri pertama._

_Sasuke masih memilih menghadap pada luar jendela. Sinar rembulan lebih cantik untuk diperhatikan daripada sang istri yang tenggelam dalam temaram ruang kamar._

_Sakura sedang merengek, selalu seperti itu semenjak dokter mengumumkan kehamilannya. Perhatian. Satu kata yang sangat mudah diucapkan. Tapi tak pernah Sasuke lakukan, bahkan dengan usia kandungan yang tinggal menghitung hari untuk persalinan. Satu kata yang selalu Sakura tunggu tindakannya dari ayah bayinya._

_Baik Sasuke atau Sakura, kali ini mereka menyadari rengekan manja itu telah berubah menjadi suara lirih syarat putus asa. Bayi Sakura tidak akan pernah menjadi pengakuan bagi Sasuke. Sakura takut menyerah. Pun ketakutan berdasar karena ia sendirian. Benar-benar sendiri untuk hari besar wanita. Jika wanita lain akan bangga menjadi seorang ibu sekaligus istri yang memberikan keturunan untuk suaminya, ia tak ubah bagai penghalang kekuasaan untuk pujaan hati suaminya. Jika wanita lain memiliki dukungan seorang ibu ditengah persalinannya, ia bagai terbuang dari status anak tepat saat bayi itu menangis. Dan Sakura benar-benar harus memohon hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan ketakutan akan sakitnya melahirkan._

_"Sasu-- Ak-aku--." Bahkan karena terlalu sering diabaikan. Sakura lupa cara membuat kata membujuk. Malam itu, airmata tak kunjung minggat, ketenangan seolah menghindari. Beruntung isak tangis tidak menjadi alunan sepinya malam. Sasuke sangat membenci orang menangis, tapi walaupun membelakangi, Sakura tahu jika ia mengetahui dirinya menangis._

_"Pergilah! Jawabannya masih tetap sama." Sakura menggeleng lemah, yakin Sasuke tak melihat, tapi Sasuke tahu sekeras kepala apa Sakura. Sesak didada semakin menyempit kala menahan isakan._

_"Setidaknya Anda lakukan untuk calon bayi Anda." Bisik Sakura lagi, lirih. Sasuke menegang dengan pernyataan asing Sakura, terlalu formal hanya jika berdua. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti saya siap, tapi jangan mendiamkan darah daging Anda."_

_"Itu tidak akan merubah apapun jika tidak sesuai harapan." Sasuke menghela napas berat, terlalu lelah menghadapi Sakura yang tidak menyerah ketika diusir._

_"Saya justru berharap dia adalah perempuan." Sakura tersenyum pedih, mengelus perut buncit yang sudah merosot ke bawah, kapan saja bayinya akan siap menyapa dunia._

_"Kau akan...semakin terperosok jika begitu." Sakura mengangguk lagi. Airmatanya semakin deras mengalir. Sasuke butuh pewaris, bukan bayi perempuan yang akan pergi meninggalkan kekaisaran dimasa depan. Tapi Sakura berpikir lain, seorang putri akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan ibunya. Dirinya yang sendiri ditengah orang-orang yang Sakura sayangi._

_"Itu pun jika kau tega membunuh setiap langkah anakmu."_

_"Aku bahkan berniat membunuh nyawa anak itu sebelum lahir." Balas Sasuke cepat, matanya berbalik dan menoleh ke arah Sakura yang kacau dengan tatapan menusuk._

_"Sayang sekali dia hampir lahir." Sakura tersenyum getir. Dokter sudah terlanjur menyebarkan berita kala itu, saat Sasuke sedang menghadiri sebuah delegasi diluar kekaisaran. Adalah Mikoto yang mengurung niatan Sasuke. Kehadiran seorang cucu sudah sangat dinantikan oleh wanita nomor satu yang belum turun dari tahtanya, kendati Sasuke sudah mempunyai dua istri._

_"Perjanjiannya masih sama, pada akhirnya kau tetap harus pergi."_

_Sakura tertawa getir, tawa yang terdengar parau ditelinga Sasuke. "My Lord, bukankah saya sangat bodoh, bahkan dalam keadaan sekarat pun, aku masih mencintaimu. Masih memikirkan masa depanmu. Aaa. Tidak. Itu tidak akan berarti."_

_Sasuke kembali menampilkan raut tidak perduli. Pun tahu dengan kondisi Sakura yang sudah terlalu lama berdiri. Sasuke lebih memilih kembali menatap ke luar jendela, dengan kedua lengan bersidekap dada. Mengusir Sakura yang keras kepala, hanya akan membuatnya semakin lelah._

_Lama tak mendapatkan suara apapun lagi, Sasuke tersentak kaget kala Sakura menggapai tubuhnya cepat, terlalu cepat untuk wanita yang sedang hamil tua. Saking terkejut keseimbangan tubuh Sasuke goyah, hingga mampu membalikkan badan menghadap si pelaku utama._

_Sakura berjinjit dengan sekuat tenaga, mengecup singkat bibir dingin Sasuke. Sangat singkat untuk orang yang berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga dan berakhir terbuang sia-sia._

_"Hanya untuk terakhir kalinya." Sakura mendongak kacau, tersenyum pedih menatap netra segelap malam yang diselimuti kabut kemarahan atas kelancangannya._

_"Baik, jika Anda menginginkan saya pergi, selamat malam." Sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan nyeri pada pinggang, secepat mungkin harus segera menjauh. Berjalan ke arah pintu keluar seolah baik-baik saja._

_"Jangan pernah kembali!" Perintah tegas Sasuke hanya Sakura angguki tanpa menoleh lagi. Pun Sasuke yang tak ingin kembali ambil peduli sekalipun tengah marah atas kelancangan Sakura._

_Sasuke sangat menyadari dengan jelas gestur tubuh Sakura yang menahan sakit saat berjalan. Satu lengannya memegang pinggang, satu lagi ke bagian perut bawah. Tidak berniat membantu, menolong atau sekadar jenis peduli lainnya. Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan hingga pintu kembali tertutup dari luar._

**_Flashback Off_**

Sasuke ingat, dua hari setelah itu Sakura mendapatkan kondisi kesehatan yang buruk. Kemudian malam berikutnya ia mendapatkan kabar bahwa Sakura pingsan, dan dokter mengatakan bahwa hal tersebut sangat berbahaya bila terjadi pada ibu hamil menjelang persalinan.

Sasuke memang selalu mendapatkan laporan rutin mengenai kesehatan ibu dan janin dari tim medis, hal ini karena kehamilan istri Kaisar akan mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari berbagai pihak dan akan tercatat dalam literatur kekaisaran.

Sejujurnya, baik tim medis ataupun Sasuke, berpikir tidak yakin akan keselamatan Sakura dan Sarada, keduanya terlalu lemah. Apalagi ditambah dengan aksi nekat bunuh diri Sakura yang menyebabkan putrinya mendapatkan perawatan intensif diruang perawatan bayi karena tidak mendapatkan asupan yang cocok.

"Siapa dirimu?"

"Apa mungkin Anda terbentur sesuatu, hingga amnesia, salah kamar dan lupa siapa saya." Adalah jawaban Sakura yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Amnesia? Kata apa itu?" Sasuke mengernyit dengan kata aneh yang terucap.

Sakura menggerutu pelan, ingat jika ini bukan dunia dimana segala bahasa asing menjadi istilah sehari-hari. "Artinya lupa ingatan." Jawab Sakura dongkol.

"Kata dari mana?" Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke lebih tertarik dengan satu kata daripada rasa penasaran dengan sosok Sakura.

"Ada dibuku yang saya baca, lupa buku apa, hanya sepenggal kata yang tanpa sadar selalu diingat." Jawaban yang tiba-tiba melintas, agar terlihat masuk akal. Akan sangat aneh jika Sakura bilang itu bahasa didunianya.

"Kau harus mengingat, mungkin masih banyak kata baru, dan aku belum membacanya." Sakura memandang Sasuke aneh. Tidak menyangka jika Lord Uchiha memiliki rasa tidak ingin kalah hanya demi satu kata.

"Anda memaksa." Pertanyaan mirip pernyataan. Sakura tak tahu cara menghadapi Sasuke. Ayolah bisakah Sasuke pergi saja. Sakura tidak tahu cara berinteraksi dengan orang lain, Sasuke sangat asing bagi Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura menghela nafas lelah. "Lebih baik Anda kembali saja." Kemudian menghela nafas lagi. "Tidak bisa juga, ya?" Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Kekaisaran ini milik My Lord." Sasuke mengernyit tak senang, Sakura seperti berbicara sendiri, bertanya tapi dijawab sendiri.

"Ah, kalau begitu biar saya yang pergi ke kamar Sarada." Sakura sudah berdiri siap berbalik ke arah pintu, namun sebelum itu terjadi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menarik Sakura ke pangkuannya.

"Ap-pa yang And-." Protesan Sakura terputus oleh bibir kurang ajar yang menempel pada bibirnya. Ini kedua kalinya, bibir perawannya kembali ternodai.

Sakura mendorong Sasuke dan langsung berdiri dengan jarak lumayan jauh. "Bersikaplah sopan, My Lord. Saya tahu Anda adalah Kaisar terhormat disini, maka perlakukan yang lain juga dengan terhormat." Tunjuk Sakura dengan kekesalan yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Perlakuan terhormat seperti apa yang Kau maksud?" Sasuke menyeringai dingin.

Sakura gelagapan. "Contohnya jangan mencium orang sembarangan." Polos. Sangat polos. Seolah baru pertama kali melakukan ciuman.

"Kau aneh, siapa yang orang dan siapa yang sembarangan? Kau istriku, aku bebas menyentuh bagian manapun." Sakura ingin sekali melempar sandal ke muka tembok Sasuke.

"Dasar mesum. Aku bukan istrimu. Jadi jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi." Peringat Sakura tegas. Sakura melupakan posisinya sekarang. Sakura tidak sadar dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Oh jadi mana istriku yang bernama Sakura?" Meskipun aneh, Sasuke masih menanggapi seolah omong kosong.

"Istrimu, Haruno Sakura sudah mati. Apa kau tak bisa membedakannya?"

"Sepertinya, sekarang kau yang terbentur, kau yang amesa."

Sakura memutar mata jengkel. "Namanya Amnesia."

"Ya, itu."

Sakura mulai menyadari, perkataannya sudah terlalu jauh. Maka Sakura harus mengambil keputusan seperti ini. "Tidak. My Lord, mungkin ini sudah terlambat tapi saya akan membuat pengakuan dan pemberitahuan." Sakura akan berjudi dengan pengakuan kali ini. Lagipula Sakura yakin Sasuke bisa melindungi Sarada.

"Aku bukan Haruno Sakura. Aku tidak memiliki marga tapi kami memiliki nama yang sama. Dan Haruno Sakura, istri Anda telah meninggal, ibu Sarada sudah meninggal, saya hanya kebetulan terjebak disini. Jadi saya bukan istri Anda. Oh mungkin, setelah Anda tahu siapa saya yang sesungguhnya, saya bukan lagi tanggung jawab Anda, jadi, jadi Anda bisa membiarkan saya pergi dari sini. Oh tidak, tapi saya percaya Sarada akan baik-baik saja kan? Atau. Atau." 'Ayolah, Sakura berpikir. Berpikir.' inner Sakura berbicara.

"Cukup, Sakura!"

"Tidak. Mohon didengarkan dulu! Sebenarnya saya tidak akan memberitahu Anda, saya pikir Anda membenci Sarada, tapi Anda terlihat menyayangi Sarada, saya tidak khawatir lagi, sebagaimana mendiang Lady Sakura khawatirkan. Tapi kali ini mungkin Anda bisa menolong Sarada. Dia dalam bahaya. Ya. Itu saja. Keselamatan Sarada paling utama bagi Lady Sakura. Anda percaya, kan? Anda harus percaya? Jika Anda menyayangi putri And-"

"CUKUP, SAKURA!"

Sakura mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat.

"Aku tak tahu omong kosong apa yang kali ini kau buat, kau pikir pernyataan berputar-putar mu dapat dipahami? Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Bukan begitu. Saya tahu ini aneh dan-"

"KU BILANG, CUKUP!" Tekan Sasuke marah. "KAU MEMBUAT KU MUAK, SAKURA." Sakura berjengit kaget. Sasuke menggebrak meja nakas.

"Apa yang coba kau hindari? Melayaniku? Persetan. Kau bagai jalang yang rela melakukan apapun untuk tidur denganku. Lalu sekarang kau berlagak seperti wanita terhormat dengan harga mahal. Menjijikan!" Sasuke menatap Sakura mencemooh. Sakura ceroboh akan berjudi dengan Sasuke, nyatanya ini memang akan sulit. Sekarang, Sasuke sedang menginjak harga diri tubuhnya. Keterlaluan.

"Layani aku!"

Sakura jelas akan menolak, itu bukan tugasnya untuk menyenangkan Sasuke. "Tidak. Maaf, My Lord. Saya tidak akan membuat pengakuan lagi. Silahkan jika Anda ingin tidur disini, Saya akan keluar." Sekali lagi Sakura berlari cepat ke arah pintu, lebih cepat, tapi Sasuke juga berhasil menangkap tubuh kecil Sakura yang hanya dilapisi piyama tidur.

"Anda jijik pada saya, maka seharusnya Anda menjauhi saya." Sakura memberontak dalam rengkuhan Sasuke. Percuma. Tenaga perang Sasuke lebih besar daripada tubuh kecil tanpa olahraga seperti Sakura.

"Jika itu cara untuk menghentikanku, kau salah besar, Sakura." Sasuke bergerilya menjelajahi setiap inchi tubuh Sakura.

"Tidak. Sungguh. My Lord. Tolong, berhenti." Ucapan Sakura terbata karena merasakan rasa baru setiap sentuhan Sasuke.

Sekuat apapun pemberontakan Sakura, akan sia-sia, Sasuke sudah tergelam dalam lautan penasaran. Segala macam perubahan Sakura selalu menjadi titik tak tersentuh yang selalu membuat dirinya bertanya-tanya. Ditambah pernyataan tak jelas Sakura yang menyatakan dirinya telah mati tidaklah masuk akal saat secara nyata sekarang sedang dalam kondisi bercinta. Sasuke tidak sebodoh yang Sakura pikirkan, kebebasan yang Sakura mau, tapi terlalu terlambat untuk Sasuke yang sudah terlalu penasaran akan tubuh Sakura yang selalu menggoda dan manis jika tersentuh. Katakan dia brengsek. Tapi anggap saja dibalasan dari permohonan Sakura dimasa lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kekaisaran kembali diramaikan dengan berbagai macam hadiah beserta ucapan selamat atas kehamilan istri kaisar, Lady Hinata. Dokter Tsunade mengumumkan setelah melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan saat Lady Hinata merasakan gejala kehamilan.

Baik Sasuke ataupun Hinata di lingkupi kebahagiaan. Anak yang mereka nantikan akhirnya telah tumbuh berkembang dalam rahim Hinata, cintanya. Penerus tahta. Ya. Sasuke langsung mendatangkan Miko Shion, ahli meramal untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi Hinata. Dan lagi-lagi berita yang menyatakan bahwa seorang pangeran akan hadir, semakin menambah kebahagiaan. Sasuke membagikan koin emas dan bahan pokok kepada rakyat miskin atas rasa syukur.

Berbeda dengan dua sejoli yang sedang dilimpahi kebahagiaan, Sakura justru merasakan cemas dan senang secara bersamaan. Cemas dengan rencana pembunuhan dari Hyuga bersaudara, yang berarti membahayakan Sarada. Senang karena dengan kehamilan Hinata memungkinkan untuk dirinya dan Sarada pergi dari Kastil. Tapi ancaman Sasuke yang hanya akan mengurung di menara dingin kembali membuat Sakura cemas akan masa depan putrinya.

"Anda memanggil saya, My Lord?" Ini pertama kali bagi Sakura memenuhi undangan Sasuke untuk datang ke Kastil Onyx. Biasanya selalu melalui Temari untuk menyampaikan pesan. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Sasuke benar-benar memaksa dan mengancam Sakura. Mau tak mau, Sakura datang.

Sejujurnya gambaran kastil Kekaisaran ada dalam ingatan lama Sakura, tapi setelah melihat secara langsung tak urung semakin membuat Sakura kagum. Sangat mewah dan elegan. Kastil Onyx khas seperti pemiliknya. Kontras dengan warna hitam dan abu. Dingin dan tajam.

"Duduklah!" Sasuke duduk di kepala sofa bersama Mikoto, disamping kanan ada Hinata dan Sakura duduk disamping kiri setelah membungkuk hormat ke arah Mikoto. Ini jugalah yang menjadi alasan Sakura harus rela datang ke tempat Sasuke. Hinata dan Mikoto juga diundang.

"Lady Hinata hamil." Info Sasuke dengan raut bangga.

"Ya, My Lord, selamat. Sebelumnya saya juga sudah datang ke Kastil Lavender untuk mengucapkan hal serupa." Sakura melirik Hinata yang memasang wajah angkuh. Sakura hanya membalas dengan menghela napas berat namun pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sebenarnya ini diluar rencana. Aku juga tak akan mengizinkanmu ke luar kastil terlalu jauh. Tapi kali ini mendesak."

**_Deg_**

Pasokan udara Sakura tiba-tiba menipis. Mulai merasakan firasat tidak menyenangkan.

"Jauh hari Lady Hinata menyanggupi janji temu dua hari lagi dengan kolega penting dari negeri sebrang, tepat acaranya di Sunagakure, akan tidak baik jika tiba-tiba diingkari. Ibu Ratu Mikoto kebetulan hari itu juga memiliki janji penting yang sama diluar wilayah Ibukota. Kau tahu perjalanan jauh tidak baik bagi ibu hamil muda, jadi aku ingin kau yang memenuhi undangan tersebut." Kali ini nafas Sakura mulai memburu. Tidak senang dengan berbagai alasan.

"Saya juga sudah memiliki jadwal di hari itu, maaf, My Lord." Sakura berkata tenang. Menampis semua kegelisahan.

"Maksudku, kalian bertukar posisi." Ulang Sasuke tegas.

"Kami tidak seakrab itu untuk saling membantu pada posisi masing-masing."

Sasuke mendengus pendek. "Mengertilah!"

"Jika saya tetap menolak?"

"Lady Sakura." Suara merdu Mikoto mengalun rendah. "Setiap undangan intinya sama, baik itu kolega penting atau bangsawan menengah atas. Sama-sama membawa nama istri kaisar. Sekarang Lady Hinata sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu atas janjinya. Ya, kebetulan jauh dan termasuk kolega penting. Jika memang persaingan menjadi alasan, apa ada alasan lain? Anda terlihat tertekan." Mikoto mengakhiri dengan penekanan pada kalimat akhir. Mendengar penjelasan ibunya Sasuke cepat ke arah Sakura, memperhatikan mimik yang tak ia sadari sejak tadi.

"Sarada baru saja pulih dari demam, Yang Mulia. Saya tidak tega harus membawa ke perjalanan jauh." Entah mengapa ditelinga Sasuke, alasan Sakura terdengar bohong, tapi dibagian mana.

"Begitukah, hanya itu masalahnya." Sahut Mikoto tersenyum pada menantu pertamanya. "Bagaimana jika Princess Sarada ikut bersama My Lord saja." Hinata berdecak tidak senang, kecemburuannya semakin mendominasi. Tidak ada kerelaan sekalipun harus berbagi dengan anak kaisar.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Batalkan saja. Janji Lady Hinata batalkan saja. Mereka pasti mengerti ditambah rumor tentang kehamilan Lady Hinata." Sakura masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Tidak bisa, mereka sangat penting untuk membantu perekonomian rakyat, bersikaplah hormat dengan menghormati janji kekaisaran." Bantah Hinata tak sabar.

"Janji Anda, Lady." peringat Sakura yang berhasil menohok bantahan Hinata.

"Sudah, jika begitu jangan dipaksa. Kebetulan Ibu juga sedang ada janji, jadi karena tak ada yang akan datang lebih baik--."

"Tidak bisa, Yang Mulia." Potong Hinata tidak sopan. "Saya tidak mengerti tapi saya tidak mau janji saya dibatalkan, kami hanya saling menukar acara dihari yang sama, mengapa sulit sekali sih. Maaf, Yang Mulia atas ketidaksopanan saya, mungkin ini hanya bawaan bayi. Apa saya pergi ke sana saja, entah mengapa pikiran saya mengatakan jika membatalkan janji karena adanya bayi, saya merasa bayi ini adalah beban kekaisaran." Ucap Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, jangan berbicara seperti itu." Ujar Sasuke tegas. "Lady Sakura!" Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Melupakan kepedulian yang sempat hadir sesaat.

Mikoto tercenung dengan kondisi rumah tangga anaknya, sangat berat sebelah, tapi memihak pada salah satu juga bukan solusi baik untuk kedepannya. "Tidak perlu dirisaukan, Lady Hinata hanya sedang ngidam, Yang Mulia." Mikoto menenangkan Sasuke.

"Kau dengar? Lady Hinata sedang mengidam. Tidakkah kau pernah mengalami hal yang sama, seharusnya kau mengerti."

Emosi Sakura menguasai ketika ingatan masa-masa mengandung Sarada. Sakura berdiri tegas. "Baik. Jika itu mau Anda. Tapi boleh saya ingatkan? Saya mengerti. Sangat. Tapi Anda sangat tidak mengerti. Jadi jangan bersikap seolah-olah Anda tahu masa-masa kehamilan. Anda tidak pernah tahu itu. Satu lagi. Sarada akan ikut saya. Biar pencipta semesta alam yang menyaksikan Anda akan menyesal atau tidak. Saya permisi. Oh ya, Saya tidak akan pernah lupa dengan wajah-wajah diruangan ini." Sakura berlalu pergi, saat Sasuke masih meneriakinya dengan kata-kata tegas, namun tak sekalipun dia hiraukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari ini datang juga, padahal pengawalan yang Sasuke kirimkan tidaklah sedikit, tapi Sakura sudah waspada saat tiba-tiba keretanya berhenti dengan gerakan aneh. Janggal. Tentu tahu, apa yang sedang terjadi diluar. Sakura semakin erat memeluk Sarada yang rewel.

Diluar mungkin saja sudah terjadi pertempuran. Sakura hanya berdoa semoga pengawal Sasuke mampu menghadapi mereka.

Sakura tidak bisa berharap pada dua sahabatnya. Tapi setidaknya dia telah berterima kasih dan meminta maaf sebagai pesan terakhir.

Sakura masih menatap Sarada, mini Sasuke versi perempuan. Orang yang juga mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta bahkan dengan raga berbeda. Beberapa kali pergulatan mereka cukup untuk membuatnya terikat secara intim. Ya. Hanya saat Sasuke butuh. Sejatinya Sasuke masih bersikap dingin dan memojokan dirinya setiap ada kesempatan. Memandang dirinya bak seorang jalang. Membatasi pergerakan yang bisa menghalangi Hinata mendapatkan kekuasaan. Oleh itu, Sakura masih menahan diri agar tidak terjatuh seperti Haruno Sakura.

Gebrakan pada keretanya membuat Sakura semakin panik. Ia merutuki akan emosinya yang malah membuat Sarada ikut serta. Seharusnya menitipkan Sarada adalah pilihan terbaik. Kepada Ino atau Karin. Bodoh. Terpikirkan saat genting tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Lady, bukalah!" Perintah itu tegas, dan terburu-buru.

Tepat saat pintu terbuka dari luar, Sakura semakin memeluk Sarada yang sudah terlelap tidur. Ruang gerak yang sangat minim. Mencoba menjauh dari dua orang didepannya. Mereka bukan pengawal kekaisaran. Suara pertempuran masih terdengar semakin nyaring.

"Saya mendapatkan kalung ini, jika Anda merasa takut." Perlahan airmata Sakura meluruh, Sarada akan selamat, putrinya yang menjadi prioritas. Pria didepannya adalah penolong yang dikirim dua sahabat Sakura.

"Tolong selamatkan putri saya." Sakura siap menyerahkan Sarada pada pria itu.

"Anda yang menggendong dan mari ikut saya."

"Tapi, --."

"Bisakah Anda cepat, orang kami terbatas." Decakan si perempuan tidak bisa disembunyikan. Apalagi saat melihat sebagian orang mulai memberikan perhatian.

Dengan patuh Sakura hanya mengikuti arahan. Sakura memandang ngeri melihat puluhan mayat berjatuhan dengan darah berserakan.

"Itu dia." Teriak salah satu musuh ke arah Sakura. Panik. Cepat-cepat Sakura lari dikawal dua orang tadi yang menangkis setiap ada serangan. Kaki Sakura tergelincir.

"Tidak. Bawalah putriku. Ini hanya menghambat pelarian."

"Ck. Conan bawa anaknya!"

Conan mendesah lelah dengan perintah tegas temannya. "Oke. Itachi-kun."

Itachi langsung menggendong Sakura setelah memastikan kondisi aman. "Seharusnya cukup putriku saja."

"Diamlah!" Titahnya tegas. Mirip seseorang dalam pikiran Sakura.

Sakura, Conan dan Itachi berada dibawah jurang, masih menyaksikan pertempuran diatas sana.

"Ada beberapa kubu." Itachi menilai situasi.

"Aku sudah memanggil orang kita untuk mundur."

"Hm."

"Itachi, Yahiko telah melemparkan kereta ke arah jurang sesuai rencana." Informasi Kakuzu begitu datang bergabung.

Itachi mengangguk. "Ganti pakaian Anda, dan juga Princess."

Walaupun bingung Sakura mengikuti Conan yang membantu sesuai arahan.

Sakura menutup rambut merah mudanya dengan tudung. Sarada terbangun dan bermain seolah tidak ada bahaya yang mengincar. Sakura memerhatikan dengan gemas.

"Ada tim lain yang akan datang melihat kereta sebaiknya kita cepat." Sakura melihat Yahiko nampak muncul dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa Anda memiliki sesuatu yang bisa meyakinkan orang agar terlihat Anda meninggal." Yahiko menatap iris emerald Sakura dingin, sedikit membuatnya ciut.

"A-apa?"

"Atau Anda ingin dinyatakan hilang, dan berspekulasi Anda masih hidup." Kakuzu menimpali.

"Saya hanya punya kalung ini."

"Bagus, lepaskan biar saja mereka mengira Anda mati." Dukung conan tak mau kalah.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mayat?"

"Keberuntungan bagi Anda, karena kami menemukan mayat baru dihutan, sepasang ibu dan anak."

"kalau begitu, ada gelang dan cincin Sarada."

"Tidak perlu. Mereka akan curiga biarkan mereka berpikir princess hilang." Kali ini Itachi memperhitungkan tim penyidik yang akan datang bertugas.

"Tunggu. Rambut kami pas--."

"Mayat disana tanpa kepala." Sontak saja Sakura menggeleng ngeri.

"Tunggu!" Panggil Sakura lagi sebelum Kakuzu dan Yahiko pergi.

"Disana ada kotak koin emas, aku tidak tahu bagaimana memba--."

"Jika yang kau maksud peti kecil disana, sudah diamankan. Sebagai informasi kami harus cepat sebelum pihak kekaisaran datang. Jangan lupakan kubu yang lain."

"Oh." Sakura merasa linglung untuk sesaat.

"Kita pergi." Intrupsi Itachi.

"Kemana?"

"Sampai bayaran lunas." Conan menyahuti dan Sakura hanya menuruti. Bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Kekaisaran digemparkan dengan berita duka meninggalnya Lady Sakura dan Princess Sarada yang masih dalam tahap pencarian. Banyak yang menyayangkan, tapi tak sedikit juga yang merasa puas.

Aula duka, mulai dipenuhi penziarah. Sasuke duduk di singgasana dengan tatapan kosong. Auranya menggelap. Tak ada tatapan menyesal. Tak ada kata yang terucap sejak mayat sampai dihadapan. Menolak untuk diperiksa secara lebih lanjut. Sasuke masih mengingat secara rinci benda yang melekat pada Sakura sebelum berangkat.

Disamping itu kondisi putrinya yang belum diketahui pasti. Bagaimana jika Sarada menangis mencari ibunya. Apakah dia makan dengan layak. Hal yang paling penting, apakah Sarada masih hidup. Sasuke meragu. Tapi kali ini dia tak akan menyerah seperti pada ibu Sarada. Walaupun sama-sama, menyesakan.

Disisi lain, ada Klan Haruno. Disudut pandang Sasuke, Kizashi nampak paling tenang, seolah tak kehilangan seorang putri. Sasuke jadi meragukan arti Sakura sebagai putrinya. Yang Sasuke tahu, Sakura kecil adalah kesayangan keluarga. Tidak seperti Sarada yang sempat ia tolak kehadirannya.

Sasori, walaupun masih bersikap tenang. Sorot bencinya tak bisa disembunyikan, benci pada siapa? Sasuke tidak tahu. Tangan kanannya masih meremas erat kalung yang terakhir melekat pada leher Sakura. Secara paksa Sasori merebut kalung bertabur berlian hazel dan emerald ditengah.

Sasori tidak marah kepadanya, selayak seorang kakak yang ditinggalkan adiknya. Tidak juga memberikan pukulan sebagai penyalur emosi. Ia hanya menatapnya tajam, tanpa emosi, tapi terasa dingin.

Sasuke menghela napas berat saat ingatannya kembali ke masa satu tahun silam. Saat aksi bunuh diri itu terjadi. Berharap Sakura bangkit lagi walaupun dalam kondisi lemah. Dia memang membatasi Sakura, tapi kematian pun bukan yang diharapkan. Terlebih, karena dibunuh atau bunuh diri. Masih jadi pertanyaan. Tapi kali ini jelas pembunuhan, bukan semata-mata sergapan dari perampok gurun. Naruto sedang berusaha menyelidiki secara diam-diam.

Mebuki paling histeris saat melihat mayat Sakura, dia tak datang dalam pemakaman. Tidak akan membantu apapun, hanya akan menjadi pengganggu kesakralan pemakaman. Berulang kali Mebuki melempari dengan benda sebelum kemudian pingsan kembali. Orang yang paling menyalahkan dirimya. Sasuke bahkan sampai berperang dalam pikiran, benarkah ia penyebab kematian Sakura?

Sasuke hanya kembali menghela napas berat. Ia berpikir tidak akan pernah mengirim istrinya dalam aula kematian pada usia yang masih terbilang muda. Suasana hari ini, seolah kebohongan. Sakura akan kembali bangun seperti sebelumnya. Tapi bahkan untuk berharap saja, ia merasa tidak pantas. Pun merasa miris dengan kondisi mayat Sakura. Tim evakuasi telah berusaha menyisir jurang agar kepala Sakura ditemukan, namun nihil. Keluarga harus tegar, karena tubuh mayat tidak bisa dibiarkan terlalu lama.

Menoleh ke samping kiri, Ibunya masih sesenggukan. Pun tak sampai seperti Mebuki. Mereka tidak terlihat dekat. Kedekatan Sakura dan Ibunya hanya sebatas cucu. Hanya ketika merindukan suara cucunya, Mikoto menghampiri Kastil Blossom. Bagaimana perasaan ibunya jika Sarada, cucu pertamanya telah mati? Tapi tak lama lagi cucu laki-lakinya akan segera lahir. Seharusnya tidak terlalu kehilangan.

Sasuke juga mengundang keluarga kedua sahabat Sakura. Mereka nampak tegar, walaupun cucuran airmata masih menghiasi wajah keduanya.

Setelah menggiring mayat untuk dikebumikan, Sasuke tak peduli apapun lagi, sikap lega Hinata, atau umpatan serta gosip-gosip pihak lain. Atau eluh dan tangisan anggota Kastil Cherry Blossom. Kenapa Sasuke harus peduli pada yang lainnya, disaat dia sendiri tak bisa menanyakan kondisi hatinya. Sakura yang mulai ia terima kehadirannya, dan Sarada yang selalu merengek manja ketika bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kereta kuda yang membawa rombongan Sakura telah keluar jauh dari hiruk pikuk ibukota. Kakuzu menghentikan pacuannya diperbatasan desa.

Itachi dan Sakura lebih memilih duduk dikedai samping pantai, dan yang lainnya menyiapkan segala keperluan selama perjalanan.

"Kemana Anda pergi setelah ini, Yang Mulia?" Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu berbicara secara formal, saya bukan lagi seorang lady. Panggil saja Sakura."

"Bagaimana dengan Saki, aku tidak terbiasa." Itachi terkekeh ringan.

"Saki?" Sakura merasa tidak asing dengan kata itu. Ya, keluarganya. "Kak Sasori juga memanggil begitu, sebelumnya."

"Oh, si muka bayi Saso itu. Bagaimana kabarnya?" Pertanyaan yang membuat Sakura terkejut, ekspresinya tertangkap netra hitam Itachi yang semakin terkekeh.

"Kau tak ingat aku? Pantas saja kau seperti asing denganku." Seketika Sakura berkelana untuk mencari ingatan tentang pria bernama Itachi. "Ya. Aku melihat kamu saat masih sangat kecil, dan lihat sekarang, anak kecil sedang menggendong anak kecil."

"Kak Itachi? Uchiha Itachi." Itachi berdecak kesal.

"Pelankan suaramu saat mengatakan Uchiha, kita berada dipelabuhan, siapapun berpotensi sebagai penjahat."

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Apanya?"

"Jangan bilang kau berpikir aku sudah mati." Itachi menggeleng yakin. "Pemikiran bodoh."

"Kakak mengatai Saki, bodoh?"

"Kenapa? Marah? Katanya bukan seorang Lady lagi, apa kau menarik kembali ucapan mu?"

Sakura menggerutu, raut wajahnya terlihat lucu.

"Tidak ada mantan Lady." Itachi memandang Sakura serius. "Sekalipun kau melarikan diri seperti ini."

Sakura tercenung, merasa waspada dengan pernyataan Itachi, Sakura akan melarikan diri lagi, jika Itachi berpikir untuk membawanya pulang.

"Kakak juga seharusnya seorang prince."

"Benar." Itachi meliarkan pandangan ke arah lautan. "Kita sama. Sama-sama melarikan diri. Tapi aku punya tujuan diluar sana."

"Oh, ya. Apa itu?"

"Malas mengurus kekaisaran." Jawaban spontan Itachi, mengundang dengusan keras dari Sakura.

"Apanya yang tujuan." Itachi tersenyum tipis pada adik sahabat merahnya di Konoha.

"Jadi kemana sekarang?"

"Cukup disini saja. Terimakasih, kak." Itachi memandang Sakura dengan tatapan menilai. "Peti emas itu adalah bayaran yang sudah kupersiapkan, maaf sangat sedikit, sulit membawa barang tanpa diketahui. Siapa yang membayar kelompok Kak Itachi. Ino atau Karin."

"Uzumaki Karin." Itachi membalas setelah membuang nafas kasar. "Bayaran seperti itu tidak akan membuatku turun tangan, apalagi harus berhadapan dengan pihak kekaisaran. Anggap saja ini bantuan, emas itu adalah biaya tiket untuk teman-temanku. Dan ini..." Itachi menyerahkan kalung yang diberikan Karin. "Ini bukan alat transaksi, kau harus menghormati pemberian orang lain, karena itu adalah kalung leluhur Uchiha, hanya orang tertentu yang berhak memakai kalung ini." Itachi mengomel kesal, Sakura terlalu ceroboh menggunakan perhiasannya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Sudah, tidak perlu dipikirkan!" Sakura mengangguk patuh. Tak lagi bisa memberikan penawaran lain.

"Katakan apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, aku tidak bisa tenang pulang, jika kau masih belum memiliki tujuan."

"Aku akan menyewa rumah didekat sini, sepertinya suasana pelabuhan menyenangkan untuk berdagang."

"Berdagang?" Tanya Itachi meragu. Hei, siapapun akan memiliki pikiran sama. Sakura dan dagang adalah perpaduan yang bertolak belakang. Anak gadis manja ingin hidup sendiri dengan berdagang, sambil menggendong bayi berdarah kaisar. Konyol.

"Ikut aku saja." Putus Itachi tegas.

"Tapi, kak-."

"Tanpa bantahan dan tanpa penolakan." Itachi menekankan.

"Kak. Tolonglah!" Sakura merengek.

"Nah, kan. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang. Disana kau bisa merengek bebas padaku jika perlu sesuatu. Disini? Aku tidak menjamin. Suasana pelabuhan tidak setenang dalam pikiranmu." Sakura tertegun, jika itu Sasuke pasti ia akan ditinggalkan, katanya wanita merengek adalah wanita pengganggu. Jadi Sakura lakukan pada Itachi agar ia melakukan hal sama. Tapi apa katanya, justru terlihat mengkhawatirkan. Tanpa sadar mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi Saki akan menjadi beban untuk kakak."

"Tidak masalah, aku juga bisa lebih dekat dengan keponakanku yang cantik. Setidaknya ada salah satu keluarga yang menjaga kalian."

"Jangan sedih, aku tidak tahu, apa masalah kalian, sehingga insiden pembunuhan ini terjadi. Aku harap kau bisa terbuka kapan pun, aku siap mendengarkan." Sakura mengangguk, ia akan bertahan dengan Sarada.

"Apa yang membuat kakak bertahan disana?"

"Kau akan tahu jika sudah disana, yang jelas kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tanpa peraturan kekaisaran, tanpa paksaan. Aku hanya berpikir untuk membangun kota kecil disana, tapi untuk informasi aku tidak selalu menetap. Aku akan menjelajahi kota-kota lain, dan berakhir pulang disana. Tidak masalah, kan?"

"Tidak, mungkin jika Sarada sudah cukup umur kita bisa ikut." Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Ya, tergantung. Kita lihat medan yang cocok diikuti oleh kalian." Sakura menampilkan raut cemberut.

"Haha, kau lucu Saki. Iya, nanti, ya."

Sakura kembali mengangguk senang. Entah mengapa, setelah melewati masa yang panjang. Sakura bisa tersenyum lebar tidak hanya pada Sarada tapi pada kakak dari pria berstatus suami didunia barunya. Itachi pria yang menenangkan, padahal saat penyelamatan, Sakura sangat takut dengan wajah Itachi tidak bersahabat.

"Aku masih ingin bertanya sebenarnya, terutama tentang Karin, tapi sepertinya mereka sudah selesai." Tunjuk Sakura ke arah Conan dan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, murni pembunuhan berencana."

"Benar, My Lord." Naruto memberikan laporan hasil penemuannya. "Saya berpikir, ada beberapa kubu. Ini, bukan tentang pasukan pengawal yang dikalahkan pembunuh bayaran. Melihat dari jejak mayat, ada pengawal dengan pengawal saling membunuh, perampok gurun dengan pengawal, juga mungkin ada tiga kubu yang belum bisa diketahui. Kami tidak tahu, apakah mereka serempak ingin membunuh Lady Sakura atau mereka hanya kebetulan lewat." Lanjut Naruto tidak yakin.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto tahu Sasuke lelah, tapi kehilangan 2 orang disekitarnya sekaligus membuatnya menjadi sensitif. Rasa ingin menuduh menguasai diri. Dan itu tidak baik jika dilakukan hanya berdasarkan kesimpulan tanpa bukti jelas. "Maaf, My Lord. Tapi Saya menemukan ikat kepala berlambang Hyuga disana." Sasuke terkejut, dan merasa tidak aneh secara bersamaan. Hinata yang memaksa Sakura pergi. Dan dirinya. Ini ulah dirinya sendiri ternyata, tapi kenapa harus anaknya juga.

"Bagaimana dengan Sarada?"

"Mengingat ini sudah tiga hari, mungkin sudah tidak ada harapan, My Lord. Kemungkinan jika pun selamat, beliau pasti sudah ditemukan oleh binatang hutan. Maaf, saya turut berduka cita." Seketika bahu Sasuke melemas, matanya memerah benci, penjelasan Naruto cukup masuk akal, tapi Sasuke ingin membantah.

"Kau boleh pergi!"

"Penjelasan saya belum selesai, My Lord." Sejenak Sasuke merutuki kemampuan Naruto.

"Lambang Hyuga ditemukan tanpa mayat, tapi dengan begitu, pasti ada seseorang yang datang sebelum pihak kekaisaran. Juga dua kubu lainnya. Mereka pasti masih hidup. Sehingga mereka sempat membersihkan jejak."

"Lalu, kau berpikir siapa?"

"Orang Sasori." Sasuke semakin dibuat bingung. Sasori? Membunuh atau membantu?

"My Lord, ini hanya spekulasi. Satu kubu lagi kemungkinan yang paling netral. Tapi jika Princess Sarada selamat. Mungkin mereka yang hanya bisa menolong princess. Kami hanya menemukan potongan baju princess tidak dengan tubuhnya. Jika Anda berharap keselamatannya maka berdoa saja orang yang merawat Princess adalah orang baik." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin tak tersentuh. Senyumnya terlihat miris. Pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Kakashi yang sejak tadi diam, berpikir Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengalami kehancuran berarti karena mereka.

"Lebih baik kasus ini ditutup."

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Aku disini berdiri sebagai sahabatmu, akan lebih baik Princess Sarada tidak dirawat oleh tanganmu. Aku hanya akan berdoa semoga orang yang menyelamatkan beliau adalah orang bertanggung jawab untuk masa depannya, atau dia ikut bernasib seperti ibunya. Itu kenapa dalam laporan lebih baik menyatakan beliau tewas."

"Dan. Apa maksudmu dengan tanggung jawab?" Sasuke bertanya gusar. "Aku lebih bisa menjaminnya dari siapapun."

"Tidak. Maaf, My Lord. Saya sependapat dengan Naruto." Kakashi ikut menimpali.

"Kalian menyalahkanku juga. Konyol. Otak perang kalian lumpuh dengan setan kecil itu." Sasuke murka.

"Maaf saja, otak perang ku akan digunakan sebagai ayah untuk melindungi keluarganya dimedan perang. Aku rela dikatakan bodoh jika dengan begitu aku mampu membuat mereka bahagia. Dan kau juga tahu, aku bahkan telah lebih dulu kehilangan kesempatan emas itu. Sedangkan bagi dirimu kau harus senang karena duri dalam rumah tanggamu sudah hilang."

"Tuan Sasori dan Tuan Kizashi, sudah melepaskan kegiatan mereka yang berhubungan dengan kekaisaran. Sedikit tidak seimbang dibeberapa bagian departemen." Kakashi berinisiatif menengahi aksi melow kedua sahabat yang pernah ditinggal istri itu. Ada hal yang lebih mendesak yang lebih penting untuk warga kekaisaran.

"Apalagi ini?" Tatapan Sasuke semakin nyalang.

"Pertahankan klan mereka untuk tetap memasok kebutuhan negara?"

"Mereka menetapkan harga yang lumayan tinggi, saya khawatir akan terjadi pergolakan ekonomi."

"Jika kita masih harus kehilangan Klan Hyuga juga, maka kekaisaran benar-benar diambang batas." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Oh jadi ini motif Klan Haruno berada dalam pertempuran. Memisahkan diri dari negara. Kita akan lihat sejauh mana mereka bisa lari."

Naruto dan Kakashi menghela nafas lelah dengan kesimpulan tak berdasar milik Sasuke.

"Tutup saja kasusnya, baik Haruno maupun Hyuga kali ini selamat. Kau, Naruto, tetap lakukan pencarian untuk Sarada. Hubunganku dengan anakku, bukan sesuatu yang perlu kau campuri." Ucap Sasuke tak terbantahkan.

.

.

.

* * *

**_TBC_**

.

.

Hei, lama sekali aku tak update story ini...

.

Gimana, masih ada yang mau baca, makin gaje loh,...

.

Chapter ini lumayan panjang loh, biasanya aku suka bagi menjadi 2 chapter.. Tapi ini bonus deh karena lama gak update

.

Oh iya, kalo kalian mau koreksi tulisan aku boleh banget, karena memang aku sadar, lumayan bego tentang cara penulisan.

.

Dan aku harap kamu yang gak suka aku update cerita baru, lebih baik juga jauh-jauh dari sini, tanpa jejak like or comment, tapi ngejudge cuma pengen aku update...

.

Ini bikin aku tanda tanya, perasaan yang suka cerita aku, namanya familiar, ada jejaknya juga. Kalo tiba-tiba gitu kan malah bikin dongkol.

.

Sampe ketemu dichapter berikutnya

.


	11. 11

Ciee ada notifikasi yang ditunggu bagi yang nunggu sih

Masih banyak typo, atau kata rancu, merasa bebas jika ingin membantu mengkoreksi ya

Bagaimana kalian menjalani aktivitas ditengah wabah covid-19?

Semoga kita semua terhindar dari wabah nakal ini, ya.

Jaga kesehatan, jaga imun, jaga kebersihan juga biar kebal.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tujuh tahun berlalu, Itachi membawa serta keluarga adiknya disebuah perbatasan desa kecil, Kumogakure. Cukup jauh dari ibukota. Harus menyebrangi lautan. Itachi membeli rumah sederhana namun cukup aman dan nyaman untuk mereka tempati.

Seperti kata Itachi sebelumnya, dia adalah seorang pengembara dengan mengemban tugas-tugas bayaran. Komplotannya sendiri memiliki markas pribadi. Tapi Itachi akan pulang ke tempat Sakura ketika dirasa waktunya.

Sarada tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik. Cerdas dan kritis, pendiam dan tak mudah akrab dengan seseorang yang baru ditemui. Tapi Sarada akan ramah dan santun jika sudah saling mengenal. Ya, Sarada tumbuh bersama anak-anak lainnya. Bermain dan belajar bersama disetiap ada sekolah jalanan.

Guru Sekolah jalanan adalah para cendekiawan yang sedang mengembara. Pada mulanya sekumpulan pengembara, merasa miris dengan kondisi masyarakat yang dibodohi saat sedang berdagang. Jelas saja wilayah pelabuhan Kumogakure adalah perbatasan yang menghubungkan langsung antara pedagang Konohagakure ke Sunagakure ataupun sebaliknya. Sehingga berada pada jalur perdagangan. Mau tidak mau sebagian besar masyarakat disanana bekerja sebagai pedagang atau penyedia motel.

Salah satunya adalah Itachi beserta kelompoknya yang dijuluki dengan sebutan Akatsuki, identitasnya masih rahasia. Meskipun secara tidak langsung dan jarang ditempat, mereka selalu menyempatkan diri jika datang ke pelabuhan. Memastikan wilayah mereka aman, karena kerap kali justru tindak kriminal dilakukan ditempat ini.

Kepengurusan sekolah dipegang oleh Killer Be --seorang cendekiawan dari ibukota yang gagal menempuh tes pegawai kekaisaran, sehingga dia mengabdi untuk masyarakat setempat terutama anak-anak. Memiliki pribadi yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain, Bee akan menyapa setiap pengembara yang sedang mengambil istirahat disekitar pelabuhan, serta berbagi cerita kemudian akan merangkulnya untuk bergabung jika pengembara tersebut bersedia berbagi ilmu secara langsung dengan anak-anak disekolah.

Walaupun khawatir, baik Itachi ataupun Sakura tidak melarang Sarada untuk berbaur mengikuti sekolah jalanan. Ya, berpikir cukup mereka saja yang menjadi guru Sarada dan hanya menjaga dirumah dengan aman. Anggota Akatsuki tidak akan membuat Sarada ketakutan, sebaliknya justru akan semakin aman. Tapi, tidak. Sarada perlu dikenalkan pada kehidupan diluar, meski sejatinya seharusnya ia berada dalam lingkungan kekaisaran.

Lihat saja, secara fisik Sarada hampir mengikuti gen Sasuke. Saat usia dua tahun, bayi itu seolah mengerti kemewahan tidak akan menyertai lagi. Cerdas. Mulai kritis jika menginginkan sesuatu, tetapi tidak merengek, hanya dengan gumaman orang dewasa Sarada seolah paham. Tak terlalu mempermasalahkan.

Usia empat tahun, kepribadian sudah mulai terlihat, masih persis Sasuke. Memaksa dan mengintimidasi. Kerap kali teman sebayanya menangis karena takut dengan tatapan Sarada. Juga, jangan lupakan kesombongannya, selalu merasa tinggi karena memang paling unggul dibanding dengan anak seusianya. Oleh sebab itulah, Sakura dan Itachi membebaskan Sarada semata-mata agar mampu menempatkan diri ditengah-tengah masyarakat yang memiliki kepribadian bervariasi.

Sejak Sarada usia tiga tahun dan cukup mandiri untuk dititipkan pada pelayan yang Itachi pekerjakan, Sakura mulai bekerja sebagai apoteker sesuai jurusan yang ia ambil dikehidupan sebelumnya. Sempat terjadi percecokan antara Sakura yang tidak ingin merepotkan Itachi lebih jauh lagi dan argumen Itachi yang merasa sanggup menanggung semua tanggungjawab adiknya sendiri. Membawa nama Sarada yang menjadi keponakannya. Tapi Sakura memang sekeras kepala itu, hingga semua argumen Itachi hanya bagai angin lewat. Pun ternyata Sakura yang justru tidak tahu banyak tentang obat-obatan, karena obat-obatan disini berbeda dengan obat-obatan dikehidupan moderen, masih sangat tradisional. Melihat Sakura yang tidak menyerah akhirnya Itachi dan anggota Akatsuki lainnya ikut membantu Sakura, termasuk tempat dimana Sakura bekerja.

Semua kehidupan Sakura berubah disini, ia menjadi merasa dibutuhkan, lebih hidup, terbukti dengan senyum ramah yang setiap hari diterbitkan selalu menular pada setiap orang yang disapanya. Jarak antar rumah satu dengan yang lain masih berjauhan namun masih bisa dilihat setiap ujungnya, sehingga warga disana hidup dengan kekeluargaan.

Sakura juga sudah terbuka kepada Itachi, termasuk bahwa ia dari dunia lain, hanya saja reaksi kakak adik ini sama, seolah mendengar omong kosong yang dibuat-buat, tidak percaya. Tentu saja cara menanggapinya berbeda, Sasuke memang kasar pada seseorang yang tidak disukai, berbanding terbalik dengan Itachi yang justru merasa bingung, akhirnya lebih memilih mencari topik lain, sehingga Sakura lebih memilih bersikap maklum.

Hal yang paling membuat Sakura senang adalah ketika Karin ternyata datang menemuinya. Seolah menemukan seorang malaikat. Memang bagi Sakura baik Karin ataupun Ino merupakan malaikat penyelamat dirinya dan Sarada. Tapi Karin tahu ia berada di Kumo, sulit dipercaya. Padahal Karin berkata, itu hanya sebuah peruntungan. Sejak awal ia mencari markas asli Akatsuki yang ternyata bertebaran disetiap wilayah. Tujuannya hanya untuk memastikan keselamatan Sakura dan Sarada. Mereka bertemu setelah tiga tahun berlalu. Karin memang senang berpetualang ke tempat berbeda, tapi semenjak mengetahui keberadaan Sakura, tempat tujuan utama Karin adalah Kumogakure. Setelah itu, jika bertepatan, Karin akan ikut berpetualang bersama Akatsuki, yang justru kadang membuat Sakura cemberut sebal karena Itachi membatasi medan yang akan Sakura lewati.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, keadaan kekaisaran semakin kaku. Sasuke yang memang memiliki kepribadian dingin, menjadi semakin dingin. Semenjak Naruto mengumumkan Sarada juga ikut tewas, hubungan persahabatan mereka tak lagi sehangat sebelumnya. Seperti hubungan pada umumnya, atasan dan bawahan, tidak ambil peduli.

Tiga bulan paska tragedi yang menimpa anak dan istri pertamanya, Hinata mengalami keguguran. Dan vonis mengatakan akan sangat beresiko jika Hinata memaksa untuk mengandung kembali.

Sasuke tak bereaksi apapun, tak memusingkan diri untuk mengambil peduli juga. Hanya memasrahkan semuanya berjalan apa adanya. Tak cukup mampu meraih asa untuk sekedar menenangkan Hinata. Karena dirinya lebih banyak kehilangan daripada Hinata sendiri.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Hinata justru menyalahkannya. Masa berkabung Sasuke yang terlalu larut membuat Hinata menjadi frustrasi. Sasuke selalu menyangkal. Tapi sikap tidak bisa membohongi, Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan. Jengkel dengan tuduhan yang dilayangkan, perlahan Sasuke menjaga jarak dari Hinata, tanpa disadari mulai sedikit melupakan.

Hinata terjatuh saat ia mengejar Sasuke, yang pergi begitu saja tanpa pembelaan ketika kekesalan karena tidak lagi mendapat perhatian. Menampilkan wajah yang semakin dingin. Perasaannya sedang tidak baik, dan Hinata membuatnya semakin buruk. Berakhir dengan bayi laki-lakinya yang tidak akan pernah ia gendong.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, Hinata bukan lagi prioritas, sekalipun saat ini hanya Hinata kandidat calon permaisuri. Kecacatan rahim Hinata alasannya. Bukan Sasuke yang memutuskan, publik tidak buta informasi dengan apa yang terjadi pada kekaisaran. Segencar apapun klan Hyuga memojokannya, pertentangan para pejabat dan bangsawan adalah suara yang menjadi perhitungan.

Akibat itupula, Sasuke selalu direcoki dengan penawaran anak gadis setiap bangsawan. Mereka tak kenal lelah membuat alasan agar menjadi besan kekaisaran. Dan hal yang paling Sasuke cemooh, ketika klan Hyuga yang akan mengirimkan saudara sepupu Hinata. Sungguh tidak berperasaan.

Selain para pejabat dan bangsawan, yang gencar mendesaknya untuk segera memiliki momongan baru adalah ibunya, Ratu Mikoto. Sedalam apapun kasih sayang terhadap Sarada, Mikoto tak larut dalam kubangan sedih. Harus ada yang waras dalam kekaisaran. Dan Sasuke bukan termasuk dalam kondisi itu. Tapi sejauh ini, Mikoto belum berhasil mengalihkan sikap workaholic Sasuke untuk mengambil selir kembali. Ingin rasanya ia mengorbankan Hinata untuk hamil kembali tanpa peduli akan selamat atau tidak. Ya, Mikoto memang sekejam itu jika dalam kondisi terdesak. Meneruskan keturunan kaisar baginya lebih utama dalam politik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ku dengar calon istrimu kembali berpetualang." Kakashi tak perlu peduli dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan gulungan laporan. Ini waktu makan siang dan Sasuke lagi-lagi tak menolak mengenal waktu. Istirahat adalah istirahat. Dan menggoda Naruto sebagian waktu istirahatnya.

Naruto mendengus keras. "Hanya tunangan."

"Sama saja." Kakashi merotasikan mata jengah, ingin rasanya menumpuk kepala kuning itu dengan nanas. "Kemana kali ini?"

"Kumogakure." Jawab Naruto acuh.

"Lagi? Seingatku disana tak terlalu banyak tempat wisata besar hingga harus menarik ketertarikan Uzumaki Karin."

"Aku tidak perlu tahu, Kakashi."

"Ck. Kau ini. Lagipula kenapa keluarga ibumu masih memberikan izin untuk gadis perempuan berkeliaran diluar sana. Sendiri. Tanpa pengawal." Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepala dramatis.

"Sudah." Balas Naruto jengkel. "Tapi Karin memang batu." Ya. Setelah menduda bertahun-tahun. Naruto dipaksa untuk menikah dengan sepupu jauhnya dari pihak ibu. Tak ada alasan untuk dia menolak. Pun dengan Karin yang memang masih enggan menerima pinangan setiap pria. Oh, jangan lupakan dia juga hampir ditolak. Jabatan lagi-lagi memang berpengaruh, keluarga ibunya berhasil memaksa perempuan merah itu. Walaupun Naruto juga tidak sepenuhnya setuju, ia berusaha menerima sepaket dengan segala sikap liarnya.

"Mungkin kau harus lebih peduli, atau sekali-kali, ikut juga berlibur." Naruto memutar mata bosan.

"Tidak peduli."

"Huhh. Padahal memang akan ada misi disana. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja." Kakashi melirik Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Ku harap tidak." Tumben. Dengus Kakashi.

"Banyak keluhan tentang keamanan disana. Ku pikir mungkin itu sejenis bandit jalanan. Tapi banyak dipetisi termasuk salah satunya kepala desa disana, jika ini jenis serangan dari pihak luar." Kakashi sekali lagi menoleh kepada Sasuke yang nampak tidak terganggu. "Disana wilayah perbatasan antara tanah Konohagakure dan Sunagakure. Kita tidak akan mengorbankan satu pulau kecil kepada negara musuh, kan?"

_Tak_

Kuas ditangan Sasuke patah. Ruangan menjadi hening tiba-tiba. Bukan tanpa alasan Kakashi memancing topik pembicaraan. Masalah disana sudah sangat berlarut dan Sasuke belum mengambil tindakan. Seseorang sudah harus memantau kondisi disana.

"Aku bukan relawan." Sahut Naruto melambaikan tangan, kemudian memilih pergi.

'Naruto sialan.' Umpat Kakashi pelan. Melirik kembali pada Sasuke yang memandangnya tajam.

"Kumpulkan data tentang Kumogakure!"

"Baik, My Lord."

.

.

.

.

.

"Mama!"

"Ya, Rara. Ada apa, hm?" Sakura tersenyum lembut menyambut putri kecilnya yang baru bangun tidur.

"Hari ini mama kerja lagi?"

"Ya, tentu. Dokter Kabuto sedang butuh pegawai lebih hari ini." Sarada memberengut malas.

Sakura terkekeh. "Rara temani Bibi Karin saja, ya. Mama tidak tahu hari ini, ada pengajar atau tidak di Sekolah Kumo."

"Mereka masih berkata perempuan tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi salah satu pegawai administrasi di ibukota. Apakah laki-laki sesombong itu?"

Sakura masih menampilkan senyumnya. "Apakah Paman Itachi bersikap sombong?"

"Paman berbeda. Dia sangat luar biasa, mana bisa dibandingkan dengan para cendekiawan sombong itu." Sarada memang sangat mengagumi Itachi. Segala tindakan Itachi selalu nampak pas dimatanya. Bahkan ketika sedang marah, bagi Sarada, Itachi masih nampak keren.

"Nah, kan. Tidak semua orang sombong. Siapa bilang perempuan tidak bisa menjadi pegawai? Mama bekerja sebagai apoteker, ya walaupun di klinik kecil. Bibi Conan juga bekerja. Bibi Karin bisa bebas berpetualang. Bukankah Dokter Biwako paling keren? Dia punya keahlian memimpin untuk menyelamatkan orang lain."

"Mereka menceritakan jika di ibukota sangat bagus, dan bangun-bangunan disana sangat artistik. Rara ingin mengajak mama kesana. Tapi Rara juga harus bekerja disana agar kita punya tujuan yang jelas."

Sakura memandang Sarada sendu, putrinya nampak dewasa untuk usia 8 tahun. Disana tempat lahirnya, sudah seharusnya Sarada terikat disana. "Mama suka disini."

Sarada menggeleng tak terima. "Mama jangan khawatir, Rara pasti bisa. Rara belum tahu caranya. Tapi paman bilang jika kita terus berusaha pasti ada jalan. Rara hanya kesal. Rara masih ingin belajar. Tapi Mama kerja. Bibi Karin selalu mengajak untuk berbelanja, Rara bosan, bukan berarti tidak suka mendengarkan pengalaman bibi."

Sakura mengusap pipi Sarada lembut. "Bagaimana jika Sarada pergi ke ibukota tanpa mama."

Menggeleng tegas, Sarada memandang Sakura percaya diri. "Sarada akan selalu bersama mama, dimanapun." Mereka berpelukan tanda tak ingin saling terpisah.

"Kata Paman Yahiko, kita boleh membangun mimpi setinggi langit, sekalinya jatuh setidaknya tidak terlalu tenggelam ke dasar. Setidaknya Rara juga bisa bekerja disamping mama." Sarada tersenyum manis. Tak pernah menyadari reaksi Sakura yang terlalu apik menutupi gelisah jika membahas keinginan anaknya untuk pergi ke ibukota.

"Berarti Sarada harus berjuang dengan semangat."

"Benar, mama."

"Jadi, apa sekarang masih harus menemani Bibi Karin berlibur?"

"Ya, sayang." Sakura tertawa lagi-lagi melihat putrinya cemberut. Salahkan Karin yang terlalu gemas dengan Sarada, sehingga merasa gatal jika tidak mengeluarkan uang untuk mendandani seluruh bagian tubuh Sarada.

"Nah, sekarang sarapan dulu. Biasakan sebelum memulai hari, tubuh kita dalam keadaan sehat."

"Ya,ya,ya. Baik, mama." Selalu. Sakura tak pernah absen mengingatkan pola hidup sehat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uzumaki Karin, berulang kali ku peringatkan, jika orang kekaisaran tahu, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kami buru."

"Pangeran pelarian, sudah berulang kali saya bilang. Tidak akan ada orang yang peduli kemana pun aku pergi."

"Dan aku harus percaya? Tidak. Disaat semua orang tahu, kau adalah tunangan Jenderal Naruto."

"Prince Itachi, aku yakin Naruto tak akan mengikuti hingga ke sini."

"Aku hanya memberi peringatan."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah merancang berbagai strategi, akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto akan memantau langsung Kumogakure. Awalnya cukup hanya Naruto, tapi dia menolak, hanya agar Sasuke keluar dari singgasananya. Naruto menilai Sasuke akan lebih bersikap manusiawi ketika diajak berlibur. Tidak, sekalian liburan maksudnya, akal-akalan Naruto sebenarnya. Salah siapa, ia juga sedang didekatkan dengan tunangannya, Karin.

Meski Sasuke mampu untuk memilih orang lain untuk memantau keadaan disana, ia tetap pergi. Kakashi benar, ini sudah sangat jauh berlalu. Jika sikapnya selama ini bisa disebut penyesalan, itu sudah tidak berguna lagi. Sakura sudah pergi, putra dan putrinya juga. Apapun yang dia lakukan tidak akan mengembalikan mereka. Juga, kesehatan Hinata.

Jika selama ini, ia didesak untuk lagi mengambil selir. Ia akan lakukan dengan cara yang benar. Tidak seperti Sakura dan Hinata, sama-sama memiliki keluarga yang berkuasa.

"Jika Anda memutuskan mengambil selir kembali, Karin adalah kandidat pertama yang cocok." Naruto berujar tiba-tiba. Saat ini mereka sedang diluar kapal, memandang lautan yang dilewati.

Sasuke memandang Naruto sekilas, lalu kembali pada lautan. Menggeleng pasti. "Aku akan mengulang kesalahan lagi."

Naruto mendengus keras. "Kau baru sadar atau sudah membuka mata?"

"Entahlah, Hinata sendiri yang sukarela datang sebagai istri kedua."

Ingatannya berlari pada masa dimana Naruto yang selalu memuji kekasihnya, kecantikan dan kelembutannya. Bangsawan memiliki kekasih sudah biasa. Tapi Sasuke sudah larut dalam cerita Naruto, perlahan ikut mengagumi sosok yang selalu membuat Jenderal berdarah dingin itu tersenyum sepanjang hari. Ketika suatu waktu ikut mendukung, Naruto menggandeng sang kekasih di pesta pengobatannya sebagai putra mahkota. Sejak itu, Sasuke jatuh hati pada Hinata.

Hyuga Hinata, terlahir dari Klan yang memiliki ambisi jabatan tertinggi. Hyuga Kizashi menyadari ketertarikan Sasuke kepada Hinata. Dia dengan tega memutuskan ikatan yang terjalin antara Naruto dan Hinata.

Bak gayung bersambut, semua rasa yang Sasuke pendam akhirnya membuncah. Tak berapa lama kesepakatan pernikahan pun terjadi. Melupakan bagaimana nanti perasaan Naruto yang saat itu sedang berjuang melawan komplotan pemberontakan disuatu wilayah.

Ya, Naruto pulang disambut kecewa. Sasuke bukannya tidak tahu, diawal Naruto gencar meyakini Hinata yang saat itu sudah menempati Kastil Lavender, sah menjadi istrinya. Kekalahan telak untuk Naruto, karena Hinata sangat menghormatinya. Tak ada lagi celah, akan kebersamaan mereka. Jabatan sudah sangat jelas lebih berkuasa dari apapun.

Baru Sasuke sadari, jika Hyuga memang seserakah itu. Memutuskan Hinata dari Naruto tak membuatnya malu untuk tetap bisa berbesan dengan Klan Namikaze. Saat itu Sasuke tahu, jika Naruto frustrasi dengan pernikahannya dengan Hyuga Hanabi, adik Hinata. Raut frustrasi yang berubah menjadi penyesalan saat menyambut kelahiran putranya, Namikaze Boruto. Hanabi tidak tertolong saat persalinan. Kandungannya bermasalah sejak awal. Naruto sudah membujuk Hanabi untuk merelakan anak pertama mereka. Entah apa yang ada dikepala Hanabi saat itu, dia lebih memilih melahirkan anaknya. Mungkin menyadari binar Naruto saat tahu kehamilannya. Atau haus perhatian Naruto hingga rela mengorbankan dirinya.

"Jika kau menolak saat itu, akan berbeda ceritanya."

"Naruto, ku pikir kau orang paling realistis. Berandai tidak akan membuat semua kembali. Kau juga tak akan memiliki Boruto, jika masih bersama Hinata."

"Benar, tapi kau masih akan memeluk Princess Sarada, terlepas dari Lady Hinata istrimu atau bukan. Oh, tidak. Kau memang kehilangan mereka karena Hinata." Sasuke mendengus mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau tidak perlu terbebani oleh ku jika ingin menghukum Hinata." Lirih Naruto sendu.

Benar. Tidak ada alasan bagi Naruto mempertahankan kehadiran Hinata. Naruto sudah sangat dihantui rasa bersalah untuk Hanabi. Hinata hanya cerita lalu, orang yang bukan mengisi harinya lagi setelah memilih menjadi istri sahabatnya. Dan Sasuke membebani diri untuk mempertahankan Hinata karena rasa bersalah pada keduanya.

"Sasuke, aku seri--."

"Sudahlah, ini hanya tentang waktu. Biarkan saja." Kali ini Naruto yang mendengus mencemooh. Kemudian senyumnya terbit mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

"Setidaknya kita sudah bisa kembali mengobrol normal seperti dulu."

"Hn."

"Ck. Hei." Naruto mendengus jengkel dengan merangkul pundak Sasuke.

"Lepaskan, dobe."

"Dasar teme ini."

"Kau berani, Naruto?"

"Yah. Tidak berguna juga sih aku takut. Aku akan tetap menjadi Jenderal." Tawa Naruto meledak saat tak hentinya dia menggoda Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saki, Kakak akan pergi ke daerah Mizu, katanya disana dijual banyak jenis obat-obatan. Kau ingin membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Sepertinya tempat bagus, mungkinkah ada jenis obat yang belum Saki lihat. Bagaimana kali ini--"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menawarkan. Tidak untuk membawa serta." Sakura memberenggut jengkel karena ucapannya dipotong. Karin yang sedang duduk didepan Sarada menertawakannya.

"Bibi Karin senang melihat mama jengkel."

"Tidak. Tidak, sayang. Tapi lucu. Lihat saja bahkan kau jauh lebih dewasa dari mama." Sarada mengangguk mengerti.

"Paman, Rara juga ingin ikut." Sarada menghampiri Itachi yang tengah bersiap-siap.

"Sayang. Tidak sekarang, ya. Paman akan kembali cepat. Setelah itu kita pergi untuk melihat festival dipusat kota, oke?"

"Sarada masih ingin bersama paman."

Itachi berbalik, dan menggendong keponakannya.

"Rara sudah besar, paman." Ujarnya, tapi tak memberontak.

Itachi hanya terkekeh ringan. "Katanya masih kangen."

"Tapi kangennya masih lama." Itachi hanya mengusap rambut Sarada lembut.

"Cocok." Ejek Karin, ketika Itachi duduk ditempat Sarada sebelumnya.

Itachi hanya merotasikan mata jengah. "Terserah."

"Kau akan semakin keriput, jika tidak cepat-cepat menikah, kadar laku mu semakin berkurang."

"Kau juga akan menjadi nenek lincah." Balas Itachi.

"Heh, dasar bujang lapuk." Tuding Karin kesal.

"Berhenti, kalian!" Sakura datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi teh dan camilan.

"Mama, apakah Paman Itachi bujang lapuk?" Sontak saja Karin tergelak tawa. "Bibi Karin juga katanya akan jadi nenek lincah." Itachi menyeringai senang.

"Tidak, tidak, Sarada sayang."

"Rara minta mereka saja untuk menikah biar tidak ada bujang lapuk dan nenek lincah lagi." Canda Sakura.

"Menikah itu apa?" Sakura merutuki sekritis apa Sarada akan pengetahuannya. Dan Sakura menyadari selemot apa isi otaknya.

"Apakah seperti mama dan papa, Sumire?"

"Benar, sayang." Sakura tersenyum saat melihat Sarada mengangguk tanda ia paham.

Pandangannya menengadah pada Itachi yang juga menatapnya bingung. "Kalo paman dan bibi menikah, bibi tidak akan kabur ke ibukota dan paman akan lama dirumah."

"Tidak." Karin dan Itachi berujar serempak. Sakura justru tergelak karena candaannya dianggap serius.

"Bibi sudah punya calon. Jika bibi sudah menikah, kita akan jarang bertemu. Bibi akan tinggal disana."

"Dan tidak akan berbagi cerita lagi, tentang ibukota atau kekaisaran?" Karin menanggapi dengan senyum getir.

Itachi hanya menoleh pada Sakura yang seolah sudah biasa. Sarada memang sering bercerita tentang keinginannya untuk berkunjung ke ibukota, atau mencari kerja disana, tentu saja sangat di tentang Itachi. Bukan karena Sarada punya cita-cita pergi ke ibukota, tapi kerja? Tidak. Itachi tidak akan membiarkan tangan lembut itu mencari nafkah sendiri. Itachi masih sangat mampu untuk membiayai segala kebutuhan Sarada bahkan sampai nanti memiliki cucu.

"Ya. Andai ada media yang bisa membuat kita mengobrol jarak jauh. Pasti menyenangkan." Sejenak pikiran Sakura tertuju pada telephone. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat benda itu. Sejak ia terjun bebas ke dunia ini.

"Suatu hari Rara juga akan kesana, bibi bisa tunggu Rara disana. Kata para cendekiawan kita bisa saling mengirim surat. Rara tak tahu akhirnya bisa mencoba metode ini."

"Wahh keponakan Bibi Karin sangat cerdas." Puji Karin bangga.

"Sejak kapan kau menikah dengan saudara Sakura." Ledek Itachi.

"Ishhh. Dasar pria perusak suasana. Persis muka keriput."

"Kalian ini sudah ku bilang mending jadi pasangan. Ribut aja setiap bertemu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi baru saja beristirahat ke motel yang dia sewa sementara. Tak lama seorang pelayan motel memberikan surat atas nama Uzumaki Karin. Awalnya ia hiraukan, karena mungkin berisi ejekan atau hal tak penting lainnya. Tapi setelah berhari-hari. Ia penasaran, dan memutuskan membaca isinya.

Itachi cukup terkejut dengan isi goresan tinta disana yang menyatakan Naruto akan tiba dipelabuhan dalam waktu dekat. Bukan hanya itu, Sasuke juga secara langsung akan ikut menangani hal yang terjadi diperbatan selama ini. Perbatasan berarti dekat dengan desa Kumo. Dan Itachi harus bergegas membantu Sakura.

"Mau kemana?" Conan bersender dipintu kusen saat melihat Itachi berkemas.

"Aku harus segera pulang, Sakura akan membutuhkanku."

"Ck. Perempuan itu lagi."

Itachi mengeeutkan alis bingung. Setaunya hubungan Conan dan Sakura baik-baik saja. Apa yang ia lewatkan.

"Kalian memiliki masalah, Conan?" Itachi hanya mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin mereka hanya berselisih paham sementara.

"Sampai kapan kau akan direcoki perempuan itu?"

"Yang kau bilang perempuan itu adalah Sakura, istri adikku." Itachi mulai jengkel dengan sikap Conan yang tiba-tiba aneh.

"Maka seharusnya dia tanggungjawab adikmu bukan kamu. Kau harus menyerahkan pada kekaisaran, bukan menampungnya." Conan ikut terpancing nada tajam Itachi.

"Kau aneh, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Kau harus memikirkan dirimu juga. Memutuskan untuk berkeluarga misalnya." Conan menurunkan suaranya.

"Oh itu, bagiku Sarada sudah sangat cukup. Jangan dikhawatirkan." Conan memandang Itachi dengan getir. Kedatangan Sarada dan Sakura memang menguarkan berbagai ekspresi yang selama ini hanya menampilkan raut datar dan dingin. Ya, raut itu bukan karenanya. Rotasi Itachi berpusat pada apa yang ia agungkan sebagai tanggungjawab adiknya. Tak melirik sekitar yang juga ingin berpusat pada dirinya.

"Kau tak boleh pergi?" Ketika melihat Itachi menuju arah pintu keluar, yang juga mengarah padanya. Conan menutupi jalur Itachi.

"Hei, ada apa sih?" Conan masih diam. Wajahnya datar memandang Itachi.

"Tetap disini, selesaikan misi."

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi. Sakura pasti ketakutan harus menghadapi ketakutan terhadap adikku. Aku harus menenangkannya atau bahkan kita akan pindah sementara waktu."

"Berisik. Kau pikir aku peduli."

Kali ini rahang Itachi mengeras tanda kesabarannya habis menghadapi Conan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian, tapi apapun itu. Minggir dari jalanku sebelum--"

"Sebelum apa?" Tantang Conan angkuh.

Itachi menghela nafas kasar, mnecoba meredakan gemuruh emosi. "Sudah ya, jangan terbawa emosi juga. Aku harus pergi dulu. Batalkan saja misinya." Itachi menenggelamkan kepala Conan dalam dadanya. Tak kuasa menghadapi raut yang jarang ditampilkan oleh satu-satunya sahabat perempuannya.

"Selesaikan misinya, dan kurangi interaksi dengan keluarga adikmu." Tekan Conan, melepaskan diri dari pelukan persahabatan mereka.

Itachi menggeleng jengkel. "Terserah Conan, terserah. Yang jelas misi ini akan gagal tanpa ku. Jika kau sayang nyawa kau tidak--"

"Misi ini akan tetap berjalan."

Itachi memandang Conan dalam. Tatapan keras kepala Conan tidak dapat ia tebak. "Kau. Tidak akan berani." Itachi menekan setiap kalimatnya, pergi dengan menyenggol kasar bahu Conan, berharap menyadarkannya. Itachi menoleh sekilas saat Conan tak lagi menahannya. Kemudian memilih menyelesaikan nanti setelah ia mengamankan Sakura.

Conan memejamkan mata lekat. Tanpa ia sadari airmata mengalir, melepaskan segala sesak yang terkumpul bertahun-tahun. Tak lama kemudian mata itu kembali terbuka, tersenyum miris ke arah Itachi pergi. Kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, ampun Karin. Kau ini kemana saja. Bukannya aku sudah mengirimkan surat akan menyusul dan meminta untuk menjemput kami. Apa sih yang kamu kerjakan hingga membuat My Lord menunggu."

"Diam, Naruto!" Karin mencubit pinggang Naruto jengkel yang di balas aduh kesakitan karena baru saja datang sudah direcoki banyak pertanyaan menyalahkan.

"Salam, My Lord. Maaf atas keterlambatan saya." Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekilas. Sinar matahari yang terik di pelabuhan membuat matanya menyipit.

"Panggil dia, tuan. Kau tak lihat kita sedang menyamar."

"Oh." Balas Karin bingung.

"Oh, hanya oh. Ya Pencipta Alam, benar-benar, kemana putri cerdas dengan kata-kata jawaban masuk akalnya."

"Berisik baka Naruto. Suara mu membuat cuaca terik semakin panas, gerah. Ayo pergi ke tempat istirahat. Saya sudah menyewa motel untuk tempat istirahat sementara Anda, Tuan?" Karin bertanya untuk meminta persetujuan.

"Ya, Nona Karin, seperti yang Naruto jelaskan. Kita sedang menyamar."

"Baik." Naruto mendengus mendengar jawaban Karin yang nampak terlihat gugup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana?" Naruto mencekal pergelangan tangan Karin setelah memastikan Sasuke menempati salah satu dari kamar motel yang dipesan Karin.

"Pergi."

"Kau tak menginap disini? Kau hanya menunjukan dua kamar untuk kita menginap." Tatapan mengintimidasi Naruto layangkan.

"Tidak, aku menyewa tempat lain." Alis Naruto tertaut bingung.

"Ku bilang untuk memesan kamar di motel yang sama, kan?"

"Ya, maaf. Aku menyewa motel yang lebih sederhana. Tidak layak jika kaisar tinggal disana."

"Lantas. Kenapa kau tak pindah kemari." Naruto melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Gelagat Karin sejak tadi terlihat gelisah. Naruto pikir Karin gugup karena harus melayani Sasuke yang pada dasarnya tidak akan berinteraksi dengannya. Atau lebih parah lagi jatuh hati.

"Tanggung, hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, setelah itu aku pulang."

"Pulang?"Naruto berdecak kesal. "Astaga!"

"Kau salah jika pulang akan menghindariku." Kening karin mengkerut bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Karin, semua orang tahu sebetah apa kau ketika liburan, terutama akhir-akhir ini sejak kau sering singgah di tanah Kumogakure." Karin terkejut. Ia hanya berpikir tidak akan terlalu mengambil perhatian seorang Namikaze Naruto, Kakak sepupunya yang mempunyai harga mati tentang asmara. Kecurigaan Itachi nyata sekarang.

"Apa tujuan mu datang kemari, juga My Lord?" Tanya Karin ragu.

Naruto menyeringai tajam. "Jika ku bilang menjemput calon pengantin ku?"

Karin menelan ludah gugup, mencoba menarik kembali suaranya yang mendadak kaku. Menatap Naruto salah tingkah. Kemudian menggeleng pelan bermaksud menetralisir kegugupan. "Tidak masuk akal. Tidak ketika My Lord juga ikut serta."

Naruto merotasikan mata tak perduli. "Ayo ke tempat motel kamu menginap. Ambil barang dan pindah kemari." Naruto menggenggam telapak tangannya.

Gugup itu kembali menyertai. "Um, Naruto. Biar aku saja. Lagi pula kenapa sih jika berbeda motel." Karin bingung sekarang. Itachi masih belum kembali, dan ia belum sanggup memberitahu Sakura. Karin Khawatir dengan ketakutan Sakura. Itachi pernah berkata, Sakura sempat mengalami mimpi buruk atas peristiwa percobaan pembunuhan itu.

Naruto menarik rahang Karin lembut tatapan mereka bertemu. "Kau tak pernah setidak percaya diri ini ketika sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Terlepas itu adalah Sasuke atau aku?"

"Tidak Naruto, hanya saja aneh kita bisa bertemu ditempat yang sama selain wilayah Kekaisaran." Karin meringis dengan jawaban anehnya.

"Kau bisa mengartikan liburan bersama?" Meski begitu alis Naruto mengkerut terlihat jelas merasa bingung.

Karin berdehem pelan, lagi lagi kegugupannya selalu salah arti untuk Naruto. Julukan baka dobe memang mendarah daging. Tapi mengapa harus sepeka itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau temani My Lord saja. Aku akan mengambil barang dulu sebelum memesan kamar disini."

"Aku bantu."

"Baka Naruto, tidakkah kau mengerti bahasa manusia. Aku pergi sendiri saja." Lama-lama Karin jengah juga. Oh kenapa kakak sepupunya ini menyandang sebagai calon suami.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi sensitive, aku hanya menawarkan bantuan, semua gadis biasanya suka itu."

"Aku tidak. Dan jangan samakan aku dengan teman kencanmu?"

"Ya terserahlah, biarkan aku yang memesan kamar kalau begitu. Oh satu lagi, kau akan pulang bersamaku." Karin berdecak jengkel, tapi sekali lagi dia harus bisa mengalihkan insting jenderal muda itu. Maka Karin memilih menurut. Sejak dulu Naruto memang sulit ditolak perhatiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ku pikir kau akan menemani Karin."

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang menuju sekolah yang menurut kabar selalu diisi para cendekiawan. Sebelum Karin datang, mereka bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Killer Bee. Melihat perawakan yang besar bak preman pasar, membuat keduanya menaruh curiga, apalagi hingga mengaku sebagai pengurus sekolah. Terlepas dari itu semua, penilaian terhadap killer Bee yang memiliki sifat friendly membuat mereka mencoba datang. Benar atau tidaknya, dijadikan langkah pertama misi mereka di desa ini.

"Dan kau berkeliaran sendiri?"

"Kau semakin berani rupanya." Naruto hanya menampilkan cengiran kudanya.

"Akan ada saatnya aku lebih peduli pada Karin dari seorang Kaisar sekalipun. Hanya saja masa itu belum datang hari ini." Sasuke mendengus, merasa geli dengan sikap melow. Saat Kakashi menggodanya selalu dibalas dengan tentangan. Dan lihat, saat berada di kapal dia yang menawarkan Karin untuk menjadi selir, sekarang bersikap seolah memiliki seutuhnya.

"Didepan, Sasuke." Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. "Sekolah Kumo. Jadi dia tidak main-main."

"Kau yang mengajar, Naruto!"

"Hee mana bisa begitu." Naruto menyusul Sasuke dan berjalan sejajar. "Kau tahu, aku payah dengan anak kecil."

"Bee berkata hanya menyampaikan pengalaman pun tak masalah."

"Jika kau paham, kenapa tidak kau saja." Sasuke menoleh tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Pantau mereka dari sekolah ini."

"A-apa? Maksud-- oh oke, dimengerti."

"Oh siapa yang datang kali ini, hahaha. Mari masuk tuan-tuan, kebetulan anak-anak masih belum pulang, ah sebagian yang agar besar sudah pergi karena harus bekerja." Killer Bee menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Sasuke ramah.

"Nah, anak-anak kita kedatangan tamu lagi. Mereka dari pelajar ibukota. Siapa yang antusias mengetahui seluk beluk ibukota?" Tanya Bee semangat.

"Aku"

"Aku"

"Aku"

Acungan tangan dan suara sahutan antusias membuat cengiran di wajah Naruto terbit, Sasuke hanya memperhatikan sekitar, merasa miris dengan media belajar rakyatnya.

Selama Naruto sharing pengalaman, Sasuke terlibat obrolan pelan dengan Bee, semata-mata agar tidak mengganggu aktivitas belajar mereka walaupun berada diruangan yang sama.

"Ya, tentu saja, disini ada beberapa murid yang memang memiliki potensi, tapi tujuan kami setidaknya yang lain memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca dan berhitung. Meski pun banyak cendikiawan ramah seperti tuan berdua, banyak juga yang justru mengambil kesempatan untuk membodohi warga disini."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Um, sepertinya tuan memang baru pertama kali kesini?" Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Sudah belasan tahun terjadi, sejak seorang yang mengaku pelajar bangsawan memilih mengabdi tinggal disini. Ikut membantu kesulitan warga juga, termasuk keamanan, kadang-kadang, sepertinya keamanan bukanlah kuasanya sehingga masih sering terjadi pertarungan. Mereka membangun sekolah ini, tapi karena mereka selalu bepergian, tanggungjawab sekolah diserahkan padaku saat mengetahui jika aku adalah pelajar yang gagal ikut ujian masuk kekaisaran." Bee menampilkan cengiran malu. "Maaf mungkin setelah ini tuan ingin tahu identitas mereka. Aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya tahu nama mereka. Tapi itu pun harus menjadi rahasia jika tidak mereka yang mengungkapkan sendiri. Sayang sekali mereka baru pergi minggu lalu."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Tapi ini akan menjadi list pencarian. "Pertarungan seperti apa yang Tuan Bee maksud? Jadi disini tidak aman?"

"Hahaha... wajar jika tuan merasa waspada. Saran saya Anda jangan mendekati pelabuhan sebelah timur pada waktu kapal akan menepi. Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi sepertinya orang Suna dan Konoha yang terlibat. Atau jika orang Kumo terpaksa menjadi korban, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah bandit bayaran. Sepertinya barang yang mereka kirim masih sengketa. Sejauh ini belum ada kejadian perebutan tanah seperti yang terjadi tiga belas tahun lalu."

"Tiga belas tahun lalu?"

"Hm, ya. Ceritanya panjang. Aku tak tahu pasti. Tapi Kumogakure dalam sengketa, menjadi perebutan antara Sunagakure dan Konohagakure. Aku tidak tahu mengapa sampai sekarang Kumogakure masih menjadi milik Konohagakure. Mungkin saja kaisar memang mengirim tugas keamanan ke sini. Siapa yang tahu politik kekaisaran? Jika itu benar seharusnya disini sudah benar-benar aman. Dan tuan berdua bisa liburan tanpa khawatir tentang keamanan." Bee mengangkat bahu tak mengerti.

"Jika masalah keamanan yang diributkan, disini tak akan banyak pedagang, penyedia motel, sampai anak-anak lucu ini. Semua orang pasti memilih meringkuk dikamar karena ketakutan." Bukan Sasuke tapi Naruto yang sudah lelah bersenang-senang dengan anak kecil.

"Mereka bahkan tak akan punya kamar, jika tidak keluar rumah. hahaha." Bee memandang anak-anak penuh harapan. "Kami mengambil banyak resiko untuk itu. Waktu mengajarkan kami juga untuk mengenal waktu baik itu sendiri. Anda mengerti? yah, bukan tugas ku untuk mengambil peduli setiap pendatang. Tugasku mengajak seorang profesioanl untuk berbagi ilmu dengan harta masa depan ini. Hahaha." Bee berdiri menghadap anak-anak.

"Jadi bagaimana belajar kalian semua. Sudahkah bertanya apa yang mengganjal dikepala mungil kalian. Hahaha aku tahu, ada jutaan pertanyaan yang ingin kalian tujukan kepada dua tamu kita. Ya, ya, angkat tangan!"

"Paman bagaimana cara masuk menjadi pengawal kekaisaran?"

"Ya, ampun, Jun. Pertanyaan sama yang selalu kau layangkan pada setiap pendatang."

"Yah, mereka selalu menjawab sama. Sia-"

"Latih fisik, kekebalan tubuh dan insting. Itu adalah modal dasar. Jika modal sudah dipenuhi, ikuti seleksi sekolah militer kekaisaran. Itu langkah cepatnya. Jalur masuk lainnya masuk sekolah militer diwilayah masing-masing. Setiap tiga tahun sekali, kekaisaran akan merekrut pengawal dari sekolah umum. Gunakan informasi ini, untuk mencapai tujuan." Jawab Naruto percaya diri.

"Yah, sekolah, sekolah, sekolah, setidaknya ditambah latihan." Jawab Jun acuh.

"Jun." Bee berdehem memperingati.

"Ya,Mereka benar. Tak sadarkah para pendatang datang hanya untuk menyombongkan keadaan mereka yang lebih mewah dari keadaan sekolah yang serba kurang ini? Kita masih harus bersyukur karena mereka sudi menyombongkan diri berbagi ilmu?" Keluh Jun. Merupakan salah satu anak nakal yang berusia lebih tua dari anak lainnya. Sehingga mulai mengerti dengan apapun yang dikatakan orang dewasa.

"Oke cukup Jun, siapa lagi yang ingin bertanya?" Ujar Bee tegas, tak lama tawanya kembali terbit. Naruto merasa heran dengan balasan dari jawabannya.

"Ya, silahkan, Rara!"

Semua orang memandang ke arah anak perempuan yang terlihat rapih dari anak lainnya, sedang mengacungkan tangannya tinggi. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto seraya terhipnotis oleh onyx kecil yang menyiratkan ketenangan.

"Saya tidak berniat bertanya, karena seperti yang Kak Jun katakan, jawaban akan selalu sama. Saya hanya akan mengucapkan terimakasih karena Tuan Natsu telah sudi berbagi ilmu secara singkat. Itu sangat berguna." Sejenak Naruto merasa dongkol.

"A-apa ini? Kenapa--"

"Ah, tuan-tuan mohon tidak diambil hati, mereka hanya anak-anak." Bee menoleh ke arah Sarada. "Rara, bukannya Rara selalu penasaran dengan ibukota ya." Bee mencoba menarik ketertarikan anak berpengaruh disekolah ini.

"Maaf, Paman Bee. Maaf juga telah menyinggung tuan-tuan." Lanjut Sarada setelah menyadari rahang Naruto yang mengeras, dan tatapan Sasuke yang tak melepaskannya. Berusaha Sarada hiraukan. Tapi penasaran itu tumbuh, maka dengan berani Sarada menubrukan mata mereka. Onyx bertemu onyx, keduanya tak berniat untuk saling melepaskan.

"Rara merupakan salah satu anak berbakat yang saya katakan tadi, Tuan."

Sasuke lah yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata mereka hanya untuk menoleh pada Bee. "Pantas dia sombong."

"Untuk menjadi pengawal. Tidak seperti kalian belajar dibuku. Tanpa keringat mampu menguasai semua teknik beladiri. Point utama adalah kekuatan fisik. Bahkan jika pergi ke sekolah militer tanpa fisik yang kuat hanya akan mendapat hasil gagal. Cara melatihnya ada pada diri sendiri. Kemauan dan tindakan. Kemudian insting akan mengikuti. Mulailah dari mengatur pola hidup. Lakukan hal kecil seperti berlari pagi dan sore, dengan waktu yang sama lakukan setiap hari. Mengangkat beban juga akan membantu. Aku mengerti tindakan lainnya memang membutuhkan pengawasan orang dewasa. Maka asahlah pertanyaan kalian mengarah pada satu tujuan. Jika tujuan itu sudah mampu dilakukan maka ajukan pertanyaan lain. Bertanya 'Paman bagaimana cara masuk menjadi pengawal kekaisaran?' adalah pertanyaan umum, Tuan Bee berkata itu adalah pertanyaan berulang. Jawabannya sudah jelas akan sama." Penjelasan Sasuke membuat Jun menunduk. Anak lelaki yang akan menempuh masa remaja itu, mulai merenungi pertanyaannya.

"Terimakasih atas jawabannya, Tuan." Bee tersenyum bangga, setidaknya murid-muridnya selalu mengerti kata 'terimakasih' dan 'maaf', walau kadang-kadang selalu membuatnya pusing.

"Jadi, Nona Rara masih tak ingin mengajukan pertanyaan?" Ledek Naruto main-main.

"Hahaha, tuan. Rara selalu antusias jika bertanya pada orang yang baru datang dari wilayah ibukota atau kekaisaran."

"Begitukah, aku sedikitnya tahu tentang kekaisaran." Ujar Naruto bangga.

"Tuan tidak bilang memiliki posisi di kekaisaran, tuan hanya bilang cendekiawan yang sedang berlibur. Saya tidak tahu, wilayah mana yang membuat Anda tertarik, tapi disini tidak ada tempat wisata seperti yang sering diceritakan bangsawan lain. Kecuali Anda adalah turis yang akan pergi ke Sunagakure." Lagi-lagi Naruto merasa mati kutu. Dia sedang dalam menyamar, tidak mungkin dia akan membanggakan posisi seorang jenderal. Dan Sasuke seorang kaisar yang sangat tahu seluk beluk kekaisaran. Naruto melirik Sasuke meminta bantuan lagi.

"Hahaha. Ingatan Rara memang tajam ditambah Rara hampir pernah mengunjungi seluruh wilayah Kumogakure hingga perbatasan Sunagakure. Dan Rara juga termasuk siswa yang kritis. Baik jika Rara--"

"Tanyakan saja!" Sasuke mencoba menguji bocah yang katanya berbakat, dan mampu membuat dirinya terhipnotis dipertemuan pertama.

"Begini. Bagaimana cara mengendalikan pikiran kaisar tentang perempuan yang menjadi pegawai administrasi negara?" Sasuke melotot kaku. Naruto tersedak air liurnya sendiri kemudian menyeringai senang memandang Sasuke. Merasa lucu karena anak yang mirip Sasuke secara fisik bertanya pada kaisar sesungguhnya.

"Ah, Bahkan aku tak bisa menjawab." Bee terkekeh riang.

"Perempuan yang bekerja untuk kekaisaran biasanya menjadi maid atau perawat, koki, paling tinggi sekelas dokter, itupun bidan untuk membantu istri keluarga kekaisaran melahirkan." Jawab Naruto karena kali ini Sasuke benar-benar dibuat bungkam.

"Ewh... Jika hanya seperti itu lebih baik Rara menjadi seperti mama yang bertugas sebagai apoteker."

"Sayangnya, apoteker kekaisaran juga mayoritas laki-laki."

"Rara tidak tertarik dalam bidang kesehatan, tuh."

"Lalu?"

"Kaisar perempuan pertama mungkin terdengar keren." Kembali Naruto tergelak tawa. Memandang Sasuke yang semakin diam.

Sarada sendiri entah mengapa dibuat nyambung melakukan tanya jawab dengan Naruto. "Jadi, Tuan. Pertanyaan Rara belum terjawab." Naruto mengagumi ingatan Sarada yang sudah teralihkan, umumnya seorang anak kecil akan mudah terbawa arus.

"Yah siapa orangtua mu dulu. Jika dia kau bukan turunan kaisar. Mana bisa. Kecuali menjadi permaisuri artinya kau harus menikah dengan kaisar."

"Jawaban yang menjatuhkan semangat kata Paman Yahiko katanya tidak baik diberikan kepada anak-anak seperti kami. Berarti Anda bukan orang berpendidikan tinggi." Naruto hanya mampu melongo. "Lagi pula masa Tuan Natsu tidak tahu jika sampai saat ini kaisar belum mempunyai putra, mana bisa Rara menaruh mimpi tinggi untuk sesuatu yang tidak ada. Rara juga tak berniat menikah dengan kakek-kakek, tuh." Pernyataan Sarada memang terlihat lucu baginya, namun ini merupakan goresan luka bagi Sasuke, namun Naruto tak akan terhanyut dengan candaannya.

"Tunjukan jika dirimu layak atas segalanya daripada kaisar. Maka kau bisa merubah pikiran kaisar."

"Caranya?" Sahut Sarada bingung, karena pria yang sejak pertama terus memandangnya kadang hanya diam, tapi akan kembali menyahut.

"Siapa orang tua mu. Aku akan mengirim petisi kepada kaisar jika kau menantangnya dimasa depan."

"Tipikal seorang yang akan membungkam seorang pemberontak."

"Hahaha a-apa?" Lagi tawa Naruto tergelak.

"Maaf, Tuan. Orang tua Rara meminta untuk menutup identitasnya." Alis Naruto tertaut bingung. Memandang Sasuke yang juga memandangnya bertanya.

"Semua anak disini?"

"Ya dan tidak. Ada beberapa selain Rara. Tapi sekolah ini bebas. Siapa pun boleh belajar disini."

"Apa tuan bisa menggambar, Rara punya sesuatu untuk dijadikan identitas. Atau beritahu Rara cara membuat petisi biar Rara sendiri yang menantang kaisar."

"Kemarilah, Paman Natsu yang menggambar." Naruto mengajukan diri.

Sarada maju ke depan, melepaskan kalung yang dia pakai ke hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto. Seketika jantung Sasuke bisa melompat kapan saja. Memandang bandul kalung dan Sarada bergantian. Bandul merah itu, mengingatkannya pada tiara yang kerap kali digunakan Sarada ketika masih bayi. Bandul tiara hadiah dari ibu mertuanya, Mebuki. Kemiripan anak bernama Rara dengan dirinya semakin melambungkan harapannya.

Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat tangan untuk mengusap lembut surai hitamnya. "Sa-Sarada." Naruto menghentikan segala kegiatan yang ia lakukan mendengar kata lirih dari Sasuke. Pun Sarada yang dibuat bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Ketemu Sarada dulu, ya. Satu-satu ceritanya.

Siapa yang pernah bertanya kisah ibu boruto juga sudah dijelaskan di bab ini ya

Gak ada cerita neko2 yang menggambarkan ada cowok yang mepet Sakura, kan?

Mudah2han part depan nyampe khusus sasusaku dan seterusnya. Dan anaknya tentunya

Yang paling penting thanks banget untuk kalian yang udah like, comment dan dukung semua cerita2 aku, serius loh jadi merasa bersalah karena jarang update. Tapi part ini tembuh 6k loh. Semoga aja gak ngebosenin, soalnya ini ceritanya kek kebagi dua.

Sebenernya lagi, aku pengen iseng tanya aja diantara cerita aku mana yang paling kalian suka

1\. Reborn, My Lord

2\. Dunia Shinobi

3\. My Heart, My King


	12. 12

Malam guys, selamat bobo bagi yang udah meraih mimpi di Pulau Bantal

Atau nunggu chapter ini?

Pesanku biar tetep bisa baca wp dengan nyaman... Paling utama tetap jaga kesehatan. Pola makan teratur. Kebersihan terjaga. Dirumah aja-- ngikutin himbauan. Bosen, tapi enak. Enak, tapi bosen. Semua merasakan.

Kita sama-sama saling berdoa untuk semua. Terutama kita pribadi dan keluarga, serta seluruh manusia dijauhkan dari virus yang mewabah ini. Dan yang sudah terlanjur terjangkit semoga segera disembuhkan. Amiin.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

.

.

**"Sa-sarada." Hanya ungkapan lirih, tapi Naruto jelas mendengar, dan Sarada mengernyit bingung dengan tangan kekar kasar namun terasa nyaman bertengger diubun-ubun kepalanya, juga gumaman seperti memanggil nama aslinya, namun Sarada tepis pemikiran orang asing ini tahu namanya, sangat tidak mungkin.**

**Anehnya pria berambut kuning mendongak ke arah paman satunya lagi. Tanpa memperdulikan gambarnya. Ia lantas berdiri dan menggandeng...tidak, menyeret pria berambut hitam menjauh dari kelas, tentu saja setelah berpamitan singkat pada Paman Bee. Dan Sarada bisa melihat paman yang diseret itu melotot tajam pada temannya. Bukankah mereka sangat aneh?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Apa-apaan kau, Naruto?" Mereka telah sampai di sisi pantai, ini sudah hampir sore, sehingga lembayung kuning menghiasi ujung lautan.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, jangan berhalusinasi terlalu tinggi, oh ini sangat jauh dari kastil, akan repot jika kau benar-benar gila oleh anak itu." Naruto memutar-mutar tubuh kalut, jengah, dan juga miris. Ia mengajak Sasuke kemari untuk melupakan segala kemelut dalam kepala putus asanya, bukan malah semakin melambungkan asa.

Naruto menjambak rambut putus asa. Misi hanya ia jadikan pengalihan. Ia tahu disini tak separah dalam pikirannya. Sehingga mereka punya waktu untuk sekedar menenangkan diri. Tapi jika sudah seperti ini Sasuke bukan tenang, ia malah akan mencari tahu tentang bocah yang tanpa sengaja menantang dirinya sendiri, kaisar perempuan pertama, konyol, laki-laki saja sering terjadi pergolakan politik, apalagi perempuan.

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang sudah mengalihkan pandangan pada lautan biru yang berubah menjadi kemerahan saat menjelang malam. Entah apa yang ada dalam isi kepalanya. Dan itu semakin tidak membuatnya tenang.

"Kita ke Kedai sana." Lagi. Naruto dibuat melongo oleh tingkah Sasuke. Dalam pikirannya Sasuke akan mencecarnya, menyeret pria itu sungguh sangat tidak sopan, ia tahu itu. Dan lagi kedai yang dipilih Sasuke sangat tidak berbobot, tapi Naruto mengerti Sasuke hanya ingin mabuk hari ini.

Mereka terdampar diruang khusus yang Naruto pesan, hanya menemani. Sasuke bukan orang lemah terhadap alkohol, ia tak perlu khawatir, tapi kali ini memang tidak tertarik bergabung.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memesan ruangan pribadi? Musuh bisa saja salah satu dari mereka."

"Jika hanya meminum satu atau dua gelas memang bisa dikatakan pengintaian, lihat kau memesan berbotol-botol yang ada kita justru yang diintai." Naruto menjawab jengah.

"Kau bisa pergi sendiri."

"Tidak." Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Naruto memang tak akan meninggalkan dirinya ditempat umum sendiri.

"Oke kita--"

"Tidak. Silahkan Yang Mulia kembali minum. Besok masih ada waktu untuk pengintaian jika itu yang Anda pikirkan." Ucap Naruto serius.

Lagi, Sasuke justru ingin menenggelamkan diri pada lamunan, lamunan lama yang belum benar-benar dilupakan. Mengisi kepalanya dengan kata seandainya. Kata yang tak mungkin bisa diperbaiki.

Dia yang buta. Kejadian bunuh diri Sakura tidak dijadikan pelajaran, yang menyebabkan Sarada juga harus dirawat karena alergi susu. Baru merasakan apa arti kosong setelah benar-benar sosok itu pergi, juga tak egois mengajak serta anak mereka.

Dia tak mengerti mengapa kehilangan Sarada sepaket dengan ibunya bisa membuatnya sekacau ini. Sampai pada saat ia juga harus kehilangan putranya bersama Hinata yang dulu ia kejar, seolah biasa. Sasuke menganggap sekalian berduka.

Sasuke tak pernah mengharapkan Sarada ada, dulu. Jauh sebelum anak itu ladir. Bukan karena dia perempuan. Sungguh, genre apapun selama darah dagingnya, mereka tetap anaknya. Lalu apa yang membuat dirinya begitu membenci Sakura? Ia juga tidak memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat jika harus menyangkal. Yang pasti, sejak anak itu lahir kebencian pada Sarada semakin menjadi karena merubah sikap Sakura menjadi asing. Kebencian yang justru selalu ingin dekat dengan anak itu, hanya untuk menarik perhatian Sakura lagi. Meskipun gagal mengembalikan sosok ibunya, usaha itu justru mendekatkan mereka. Sasuke yakin, baik ia maupun Sarada sudah sangat terikat, anak itu sudah mengenal dirinya sebagai sosok ayah, dan selalu ingin dimanja kala menghindari Sakura dalam mode marah yang dibuat-buat agar Sarada menurut. Mungkin sosok Sarada memang sudah terbentuk untuk diingat daripada putranya, sehingga sulit untuk dilupakan.

Ah, tidak... Lagi lagi ia tidak sadar sejak kapan tepatnya ikatan batin itu terbentuk. Ia sangat ingat, tendangan kuat dari perut Sakura saat bersalin. Ia akan berpikir itu adalah seorang putra, karena begitu cuek menendang keras kepada ibunya yang merintih karena melahirkannya. Dan begitu tangisan mungil itu pertama kali menggema, ia tersihir oleh rambut halus hitam dan onyx mungil yang meliar. Seolah menantang semua orang, bahwa ia benar terlahir karena sang kaisar, ayahnya yang tak pernah menyapanya. Bahkan setelah dokter mengumumkan Sarada bayi terlahir sebagai perempuan, Sasuke tak ambil peduli. Sasuke merengkuh sosok mungil tersebut dengan senyuman tulus, sebelum senyum itu luntur karena semua yang berada dalam ruangan panik dengan kondisi Sakura yang pingsan, pendarahan.

"Anak tadi benar-benar Sarada." Naruto berdecak dan menggeleng miris.

"Tidak, lupakan dia. Itu akan membuatmu gila."

"Aku sangat yakin." Jari-jemarinya iseng mengikuti pola lingkaran pada tepian gelas, sorotnya mengikuti, tapi yang terlihat bukan lingkaran pada tabung. Tapi sesuatu yang jauh dalam pikirannya, yang tak mampu ia rengkuh kembali.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Besok biar kau pulang saja, biar disini menjadi urusanku." Sasuke mendesah lelah.

"Anak bernama Rara itu tidak hanya mirip dengan dia, tidakkah kau melihat, ia begitu mirip dengan ku."

"Kau tidak lupa, kan. Uchiha itu tidak hanya dirimu. Saudara/i mu lebih memilih meninggalkan kekaisaran daripada mengikuti perebutan takhta dan ini sudah terjadi sejak masa kaisar terdahulu. Kau tidak berpikir mereka tidak beranak pinak, kan? Jelas saja mereka akan mirip dengan Uchiha." Sentak Naruto kesal. Ia menjadi jenderal tidak hanya bermodal otot, pengetahuan seluk beluk kekaisaran sudah biasa dipelajari oleh kalangan bangsawan.

Sasuke mendecih. "Jadi, Naruto. Jika itu alasan untuk menekan ku mundur, dia tetap saudara ku yang berhak aku tahu siapa orang tuanya." Sasuke menggeleng lagi. "Dia tetap Sarada, kalung yang kau pegang tadi adalah pemberian Nyonya Mebuki."

"Itu hanya mirip." Bantah Naruto tegas.

"Jadi semiskin itukah Haruno, sehingga menghadiahi cucunya hadiah pasaran. Atau ku balik. Apa yang membuat mereka membenci Sakura, sehingga mereka termasuk dalam jajaran orang yang memojokannya."

"Berhenti berpikir Sasuke, jangan merembet kemana-mana. Itu tidak akan berguna sama sekali." Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

"Kenapa? Marah?" Tantang Naruto. "Kenapa baru sekarang? Yang jelas jasad Lady Sakura telah terkubur." Sasuke meremas gelasnya kesal. Batinnya membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

"Jika benar kau menyesal, maka lepaskan klan Haruno, sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Maka bersiap-siap, setelah pulang dari sini yang akan kau lamunkan masih tentang Lady Sakura dan Princess Sarada."

"Mereka tidak punya tem--."

"Ya, teruslah menyangkal. Sehingga kau berpikir tidak ingin memiliki keturunan lagi, sebelum memastikan mayat Princess, begitu?" Naruto menggeleng sendu. "Disekitarmu masih banyak yang masih hidup."

Sasuke tidak ingin membantah lagi, terserah jika memang Naruto tidak ingin membantunya lagi. Maka ini tugasnya.

"Kita kembali ke motel. Biar aku siapkan tiket unt--."

"Aku tidak akan pulang besok."

"Tapi--."

"Terserah Naruto terserah, yang jelas aku tak akan pulang dengan tangan kosong." Sasuke berdiri, terhuyung sehingga terbentur tembok. Membuat Naruto panik.

"Yang Mulia!" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang oleng. "Aku akan cari dokter sekitar sini."

"Tidak perlu, bawa aku pulang saja. Kau jemput tunangan merah mu saja, dia pasti belum kembali." Naruto menggeleng. "Kita tetap akan ke dokter."

Sasuke berdecak. "Minta saja tenaga medis ke motel, kau pergi saja." Sejujurnya Naruto bimbang, Karin memang harus dicari, tapi ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sasuke yang emosional terhadap orang baru.

"Jika Anda berjanji, mengikuti saran dokter dan tidak membuat masalah."

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil." Sasuke berucap sinis.

"Baiklah, baik. Maaf tidak bisa menemani Anda, Saya akan mencari Karin. Saya akan meminta pihak motel untuk mendatangkan dokter." Naruto menghela nafas pasrah saat melihat lambaian tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam kerja Sakura harusnya sudah berakhir, tapi ia terpaksa harus menemani rekan perawat-- lebih tepatnya menyusul-- untuk datang ke salah satu motel elit dekat pelabuhan, sekalian pulang sebenarnya.

Bekerja sebagai salah satu tim medis memang seperti ini. Waktunya kadang tidak menentu. Belum lagi jika saling tukar shift kerja. Belum lagi memang kadang-kadang ada pasien yang ingin tim medis untuk datang ke tempat mereka-- seperti malam ini. Sangat merepotkan. Beruntung mereka selalu tau diri untuk memberikan tip lebih.

Tapi yang membuat Sakura kesal adalah ketika rekan yang harusnya bertugas bersama tiba-tiba mengalami gejala sakit. Dan pulang tanpa menunggunya datang, ia hanya berbekal data yang tadi pihak klinik berikan mengenai nomor kamarnya. Bayangkan saja ia bukan dokter atau perawat, ia hanya apoteker, jika pasiennya gawat bagaimana. Ia biasa memberikan obat sesuai instruksi. Tapi semoga aja tidak mempermalukan diri.

Padahal jika menurut waktu keberangkatan Perawat Matsuri, hanya perlu masuk kamar setelah tadi rekannya katanya bertanya pada resepsionis.

Mengapa ia tahu? Karena sebelum ia juga bertanya pada resepsionis, seorang pelayan muda menghampiri dan menyerahkan kertas surat dari Matsuri. Pesan singkat. Pelayan tadi mengenali dirinya dari seragam medis yang ia gunakan. Maka dengan berat hati ia mengetuk pintu pasiennya.

Sakura memasuki ruangan setelah mendapat panggilan masuk, namun ia tidak tahu dimana penghuninya. Ruangannya temaram, luas, ada dua pintu kamar dan ia tidak tahu pintu mana lagi yang harus di ketuk.

Lama dalam keraguan akhirnya suara salah satu pintu terbuka, tapi penghuninya tidak keluar. Apa sakitnya separah itu, ngomong basa basi saja tak mampu.

"Permisi, boleh saya masuk?" Sasuke yang sejak awal memang tak perduli dengan tim dokter yang akan datang memilih merebahkan diri kembali dikasurnya. Tapi suara yang mengalun lembut itu seolah ingin menarik dari setiap mimpi buruknya. Ia berusaha tidak ingin terlarut dalam harapan, jadi ia masih tetap bergeming, tak ingin terlihat bodoh untuk mencari tahu, membiarkan dokter atau perawat yang memiliki suara mirip seseorang itu mendekati.

Kondisi mabuk Sasuke kali ini memang buruk. Entah karena memang suasana hatinya yang kacau atau memang kualitas arak yang biasa diminum berbeda. Selain mengalami gejala pusing yang sering terjadi bagi para pemabuk pada umumnya, efeknya berpengaruh pada hasratnya. Bertahun-tahun ia tak melakukannya, dan sekarang ia sedang butuh Naruto untuk mencari seorang wanita penghibur. Sebelum suara itu mengacaukan segalanya.

"Apakah Anda kesulitan bangun, Tuan? Apakah saya boleh menyalakan lampunya untuk memudahkan pemeriksaan?" Sakura kembali bertanya saat tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Jujur ragu sempat menguasai diri. Ruangan ini lebih gelap dari ruang tadi. Maka tak butuh persetujuan, Sakura melangkah ke lampu meja dekat ranjang, barangkali pasiennya benar-benar dalam kondisi kepayahan.

Sasuke duduk dari rebahan sebelum lampu tidur menerangi ruang kamar, membiarkan sosok bersuara lembut itu berbalik ke arah lampu meja setelah tas berisi peralatan medisnya diletakan sembarang. Sekilas Sasuke tahu sosok itu terkejut karena merasakan pergerakan, namun tidak berbalik dan tetap memilih melanjutkan tujuannya.

Belum sempat lampu menyala Sasuke sudah menerjang tubuh mungil yang nampak pas dalam pelukannya. Wanita itu berteriak, berontak. Sasuke tidak perduli, ia bisa lebih mampu untuk bertanggung jawab nanti. Alkohol sedang menguasai hasratnya, suara yang belum tentu suara Sakura juga memberi amunisi. Ia butuh pelampiasan atas segala frustrasi yang mengosongkan hatinya. Dan menunggu Naruto akan lama. Jadi jika wanita ini seorang dokter, artinya ia tidak meniduri sembarang wanita dan jika harus dibawa ke kekaisaran itu tidak akan menjadi masalah besar. Wanita ini juga akan beruntung dengan kekuasaannya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan, tuan? Lepaskan!" Lagi. Walaupun hanya teriakan membentak, suara itu masih suara yang sering mengganggunya dulu. Suara yang sangat amat ia rindukan, namun enggan untuk diakui. Suara yang hilang dipendengaran, dan menjadi sumber kegilaannya. Teriakan itu sia-sia, berontakan itu terlalu lemah bagi Sasuke, dan ia tak akan melepaskan. Tubuhnya terlanjur beradaptasi.

Sasuke bukan orang cengeng, sudut mata berair ia anggap sebagai bentuk melepaskan Sakura yang tak mampu ia jangkau lagi. Mengganti Sakura dengan wanita yang baru. Membuka lagi peluang baru untuk persaingan haremnya.

Sasuke mengunci semua pergerakan wanita yang sudah bebas dari kain yang menempelinya. Yang telah ia sentuh hampir sekujur tubuhnya malam ini. Masih diisi dengan teriak yang melemah, dan tangisan yang lebih mendominasi. Otaknya berkata untuk berhenti, hatinya bersiteguh untuk memulai lagi, dan tubuhnya mulai candu, tak ada alasan apapun untuk mendengarkan permohonan lirih wanita itu.

"Diam! Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Hanya kata itu yang sanggup Sasuke janjikan, menolak melakukan kompromi diawal yang kapan pun bisa menggoyahkan tujuan tanpa rencananya. Ia tak ingin memilih wanita karena fisik. Atau reputasi. Atau kedudukan. Atau cinta yang sosok itu selalu agungkan. Dan atau atau lainnya yang dulu sempat membuatnya sesat. Hingga frustasi tak terungkap. Membiarkan semua orang melihat fisiknya yang sehat dengan segala kinerja yang tak menurun sama sekali. Tapi tidak dengan pola pikirnya yang selalu didatangi mimpi 'seandainya'. Kata yang tak akan pernah datang kembali tapi ingin ia perbaiki. Sulit.

Sakura menegang mendengar suara maskulin yang terdengar familiar ditelinganya. Suara yang hanya Sakura paling ingat disepanjang hidupnya, bahkan setelah raga berganti ditubuh yang sama. Dengan tidak munafiknya, ia pun sempat terhanyut disaat malam-malam terakhir mereka.

"My L-lord." Sialan. Jika saja Sasuke sedang waras, ia akan menghentikan aktivitas mereka sejenak untuk mengintimidasi mengapa orang ini tahu identitasnya. Tapi sekali lagi kabut gairah sedang berada dipuncak. Dan mereka sedang berada dititik penyatuan paling menggairahkan. Panggilan dengan nafas berupa desahan adalah amunisi paling besar untuk membangkitkan semangat. Ditambah berontakan-berontakan kecil yang seperti menggelitikinya.

Hingga Sasuke sadar, bahwa ia benar-benar telah memilih wanita sembarangan yang bahkan wajahnya saja belum diketahui. Seolah berjudi. Bagus dan buruknya akan ia sanggupi, asal mampu menggantikan atensi kedua istrinya bahkan setelah malam panas ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap langit-langit motel kosong. Ia merasa hancur karena seseorang memperkosanya. Melebihi kehancuran tubuhnya yang seolah diremukan. Tanpa ampun. Bahkan setelah ia dengan putus asa memohon. Pria yang sekarang Sakura tahu sebagai Sasuke- yang masih berstatus suaminya, tengah pingsan karena pengaruh alkohol setelah berhasil melewati beronde-ronde.

Airmatanya tidak terbendung lagi. Tepatnya, masih belum berhenti sejak pertama, semakin terasa sesak setelah yakin suara itu adalah Sasuke. Antara membayar rindu yang diam-diam membuncah dan dilecehkan tanpa mampu melawan. Merutuki pertemuan tercela mereka yang tak pernah diinginkan. Kenapa setelah sekian tahun, mereka harus bertemu lagi? Dari tempat terjauh yang ia jauhi.

"Bahkan setelah kematian pun kau tetap menghantui hariku, Sakura." Adalah kata sebelum Sasuke jatuh pingsan. Artinya Sasuke masih tidak tahu jika dirinya masih hidup. Dan Sasuke mungkin berpikir meniduri wanita secara asal, jika ingat. Perasaan lega dan sakit, berlomba-lomba mengungguli mana yang lebih rela, kendati ia lega karena Sasuke belum tahu kebenarannya, dan sakit karena Sasuke masih seorang Sasuke yang akan memilih bersama wanita lain kecuali dirinya. Juga senang kemenangan tiba-tiba menyelip, Sasuke dihantui pikiran tentang dirinya, entah menyesal atau memang ia punya tempat disinggasana hatinya.

Segala pikiran Sakura enyahkan, ia harus pergi sebelum Sasuke bangun. Dan. Menyadari dirinya. Atau. Sasuke disini pasti tidak sendiri, entah apa tujuannya berada diperbatasan kecil ini. Tak mungkin Sasuke mendapatkan petunjuk keberadaannya yang sudah diumumkan mati, pun dengan Sarada.

Sakura pergi dari kamar motel setelah memastikan tidak ada jejak apapun yang akan berhasil mengundang curiga ketika bangun nanti. Percaya diri jika Sasuke tidak akan mengingat apapun akibat pengaruh alkohol seperti yang selalu ia dengar dari film-film dulu. Tapi saat akan keluar motel, Sakura melihat siluet yang ia kenal, Naruto -sendiri, sedang menggerutu kesal. Sakura merasa beruntung bersikap waspada sekarang, sehingga ia juga bisa menghindari sang jenderal kepercayaan Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

.

.

Segini dulu ya hahaha... Ketemu2 langsung diserang... Ya, namanya juga Sasuke

Terimakasih atas semua dukungannya dengan memenuhi kolom komekomentar atau like, ini sangat berarti, walaupun maaf banget gak bisa balas komentar satu2

Eh diatas gak ada warning ya?

Tapi aku kurang sreg nulis lemon sih, jadi gak terlalu terasa, kan? Gak bahaya, kan?

Pertanyaannya ganti ya.. Suka Sasuke yang dimana?

1\. Reborn, My Lord

2\. Dunia Shinobi

3\. My Heart, My King


	13. 13

Assalamualaikum readers

Marhaban ya Ramadhan bagi readers yang menjalankan, semoga diberi kelancaran dalam menjalankan ibadah puasanya. Amiin.

Maaf banget ya aku baru bisa update. Sejujurnya aku punya banyak waktu luang. Tapi ya gitu, nulisnya perlu mood. ️

Makasih banget kalian masih mau nunggu dan baca cerita aku. Ditunggu vote comment nya ya. Kalian bebas kok jika mau bantu koreksi. Cerita ini belum ku edit, dan yakin banyak typo. Mohon dimaklumi

Makasih juga yang gembor2 di papan pesan aku, aku merasa terpancing untuk nulis loh ... Tapi jangan sering2

Oh ya, bantu vote juga bagi yang belum vote dari chapter satu ya. Terimakasih lagi.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Saki." Itachi menghampiri Sakura mata hitam pekatnya menemukan siluet merah muda, ia telah berkeliling sejak tidak menemukan keberadaan Sakura di rumah dan di klinik tempatnya bekerja. Petugas klinik lainnya pun tidak mengetahui dengan mengaku sudah berganti shif kerja.

"Dari ma--. Saki, ada apa?" Semakin dekat bisa Itachi lihat keadaan Sakura yang tidak baik-baik saja. Kusut. Berantakan. Jangan lupakan bekas airmata.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Itachi tidak bodoh apa yang telah menimpa Sakura. Ia hidup didunia bebas. Pemandangan seperti ini bukanlah pertama kali. Tapi kenapa harus Sakura juga, yang selalu ia anggap sebagai adik yang harus dilindungi.

"K-kak." Sakura menyahut lirih. "D-dia disini." Sekilas Itachi tercenung. Merasa bingung untuk sesuatu yang belum tau arus mana untuk mereka lalui. Ia hanya membawa Sakura dulu, terlepas dari status adik ipar yang melekat apik pada diri Sakura.

"Kalian bertemu?" Itachi tak kalah menyahut lirih. Sakura memalingkan wajah malu. Sesuatu tercela memang telah terjadi. Dan Itachi tidak seharusnya menegaskan.

Sakura tidak lagi menangis dihadapan Itachi, airmata seolah telah terkuras habis dibawah kuasa Sasuke. Penampilan sudah sangat jelas dan perkataan 'dia' sudah sangat diketahui Itachi untuk enggan untuk sekedar memanggil nama kekuasaannya.

Perlahan Itachi merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. Berusaha sedikit saja mampu memberikan ketenangan. Sesuatu yang sudah susah payah Sakura raih setelah benar-benar terlepas dari kekaisaran. Dan Itachi kembali harus menyayangkan sikap Sasuke setelah mendengar isakan lirih Sakura. Dia sangat tahu, Sakura tidak ingin terlihat lemah tadi, tindakan spontannya berhasil menarik segala kemelut yang dikhawatirkan.

"Jangan takut. Maaf, aku terlambat." Bisa Itachi rasakan gelengan ringan pada tubuhnya. Sakura tidak menyalahkannya.

"Kita akan segera pergi. Kau mau?" Sekali lagi hanya gesekan pada tubuh yang menjadi jawaban. Dan anggukan membuat Itachi yakin, mereka benar-benar harus pergi.

"Lord dalam keadaan mabuk. Dia tidak akan ingat." Itachi semakin mengetatkan rahang. Berusaha mengatur nafas. Sesungguhnya ia tidak bisa membenci adiknya hanya karena Sakura. Dialah yang memilih menggantikan peran Sasuke. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya ia ingin menghajar wajah Sasuke karena telah menyia-nyiakan seorang wanita, terlebih telah memberinya keturunan.

"Itu lebih baik."

.

.

.

.

"Aku meniduri seorang wanita. Dokter itu."

"K-kau... Apa?" Naruto jelas terkejut dengan sikap sembarangan Sasuke kali ini. Ia tadi hanya pergi sebentar. Setelah masuk motel ia ingin memastikan keadaan junjungannya paska pemeriksaan. Dan yang dilihat adalah kondisi kamar yang berantakan, juga tubuh telanjang Sasuke. Sendiri. Bisa dilihat ada obat pereda mabuk diatas meja. Asli. Bukan obat perangsang yang sengaja dicampurkan untuk menjebak Sasuke sebagai Kaisar. Naruto yakin status penyamaran mereka masih belum terbongkar.

"Aku mendengarkan saranmu untuk segera memiliki keturunan. Lagi."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara nista seperti ini, sialan!" Teriak Naruto marah, satu tinjuan melayang erat diwajah Sasuke. Naruto benar-benar memanfaatkan Sasuke yang mentolelir kesalahannya selama disini. Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

"Apapun itu, Naruto. Aku tidak peduli. Tak seharusnya kau mengusir wanita itu, sebelum aku tahu wajahnya." Sasuke ikut menggeram marah.

"Apalagi ini? Kau tak tahu rupa wajahnya. Sulit dipercaya. Aib apa yang sedang Anda coba lakukan?" Tekan Naruto pada kata 'anda'. Menegaskan status terhormat Sasuke sebagai pemimpin negara. "Saya bahkan hanya menemukan Anda tidur sendiri. Tanpa wanita. Bisa Anda jelaskan bagaimana saya bisa mengusir orang yang tidak ada?" Meski tidak percaya, alis Sasuke tertaut bingung. Wanita itu kabur, bahkan setelah dia tahu siapa dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Demi pencipta alam semesta." Komentar Naruto gemas, sekaligus jengkel. Sasuke nyaris tidak pernah kehilangan akal ketika mabuk. Tapi sekarang ingin sekali ia berteriak jika junjungannya itu bodoh.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, maafkan aku!" Karin menatap Sakura menyesal. Sepanjang hari ia menemani Sarada yang menunggu kedatangan Sakura, hingga terlelap dipangkuannya.

Sakura sedang membereskan peralatan yang perlu mereka bawa dengan diam. Bukan bermaksud menyalahkan, dia tahu ini adalah garis takdir. Ia juga tak seharusnya merasa seperti gadis yang diperkosa, Sasuke masih sangat berhak atas dirinya, pun hatinya yang juga seolah selalu memanggil nama 'dia' dari jauh. Hanya saja lubuk hatinya yang lain mengatakan ia terhina.

Dan dari semua yang paling dekat dengannya, Karin dan Itachi tahu Sasuke akan datang. Lupakan dengan Itachi yang mendengar kabar dari Karin. Tapi Karin? Mereka bahkan memiliki banyak waktu untuk pergi sebelum Sasuke datang. Mengapa setega itu untuk tidak memberitahu dirinya juga. Setetes airmata kembali merembes kala mendengar Karin yang mulai terisak, mengucapkan permintaan maaf yang belum mendapatkan sahutan darinya. Ini bukan salah Karin, yakinnya. Tapi ia juga tidak mau memberi Karin ketenangan palsu. Sakura masih belum bisa semurah hati itu.

Itachi menggendong Sarada dari pangkuan Karin, setelah memastikan Sakura siap. Mereka benar-benar harus berangkat jika memang Sakura masih ingin bersembunyi. Ia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke membawa rombongan atau tidak. Pun ia tak akan pernah memiliki waktu untuk mengintai sekeliling Sasuke kali ini. Dan keinginan untuk bersapa tanpa embel-embel jabatan harus ia urungkan, ini bukan waktu yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu.

"My Lord datang hanya bersama Naruto. Katanya ada tugas kecil. Tapi selebihnya hanya liburan ringan." Pada akhirnya Karin hanya ingin menjelaskan tanpa diminta. Tidak peduli semarah apa Sakura. Justru ia yang akan kesal jika Sakura meloloskannya begitu saja, memaafkannya begitu saja.

"Kau tak akan tahu pasukan bayangan milik Jenderal Naruto ditempatkan. Dan seberapa banyak mereka hanya untuk melindungi kaisar." Benar. Perkataan Itachi memang benar. Dirinya yang lupa sehebat apa kakak sepupunya itu. Dan. Insting perangnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Karin tersenyum dengan melambaikan tangan tanpa balasan hingga mereka benar-benar menghilang oleh jarak.

.

.

.

.

"Wanita itu bukan dokter. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang pergi ke motel. Perawat lah yang mereka kirim. Seorang apoteker menyusul."

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. Kenapa juga hal seperti ini harus Naruto pusingkan untuk laporan. Ia hanya perlu berbicara dengan keduanya, memastikan, kemudian bawa ke kekaisaran.

"Seorang perawat telah bersuami dan apoteker seorang janda beranak satu, tadi pagi berangkat untuk penelitian ke tempat yang tidak diketahui, katanya itu sudah jadwal dia pergi."

Alis Sasuke mengkerut. "Bukankah itu aneh? Mengapa apoteker itu seolah melarikan diri."

Naruto menghela nafas kesal. "Satu-satunya yang aneh disini adalah kau." Naruto mengedikan dagu ke arah Sasuke. "Memperkosa wanita tanpa melihat asal-usulnya. Tahukah kau penderitaan setiap wanita setelah tidur dengan kaisar tanpa berhasil mengandung. Kebebasan. Kebebasan yang terenggut. Sialnya keduanya bekas. Tidakkah kau merasa jijik? Pantas saja tidak ada noda darah."

"Berhenti cerewet! Kau duda. Tidakkah ucapanmu agak kasar untuk seorang duda yang akan menikah dengan perawan. Kau bekas. Dengar! Disini kau lah yang bekas. Setidaknya kau berpikir untuk membuat tubuhmu tidak menjijikan." Sasuke tidak perduli telah membuat Naruto kembang kempis menahan kesal. Tersindir, iya.

"Beda. Beda. Oh Lord Agung sebesar apa kesabaranku." Sasuke hanya merotasikan mata acuh.

"My Lord. Tindakan Anda kali ini bisa membuat orang mengaku-ngaku." Naruto gemas sendiri.

"Hanya pilih satu, dobe. Jangan dipersulit!"

"Kau pikir mereka barang, asal sesuai langsung bawa. Kau bahkan tidak tahu rupa wajahnya."

"Lakukan, Naruto! Ini perintah. Manapun. Seburuk apapun." Naruto menghela nafas gusar. Dia tahu perintah mutlak seperti itu tidak lagi membutuhkan pembenaran. Kendati menyerahkan kepada dirinya sepenuhnya.

"Anda belum berubah. Anda belum melupakan mereka. Tapi Anda kembali ingin bermain api."

"Tutup mulutmu!" Sasuke mendelik tajam dengan geraman tertahan. Ingatan tentang Sakura dan Sarada adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin dibagi dengan siapapun. Apalagi dengan kondisi yang mencela dirinya.

"Baik. Kalau begitu saya akan segera menghubungi Kakashi." Naruto pergi dengan kecewa, tanpa salam pamit.

.

.

.

.

"Lebih baik mengikuti perintah Itachi untuk mundur. Mereka dari kelas bangsawan. Aku bertaruh mereka kelompok berpengaruh. Sekali pun Itachi disini dia akan mundur." Jelas Kakuzu dengan laporan hasil pengintaiannya. Mereka telah mengintai tanpa Itachi, sejauh ini masih aman jika saja ternyata mereka tidak terlalu berbahaya. Dan jika dilanjutkan, mustahil musuh tidak akan menemukan mereka.

"Kita lanjutkan. Ini perintah!"

"Conan, berbahaya. Kita bisa menolak misi jika itu bisa membawa nama kita ke permukaan. Akhiri saja."

Conan menoleh sinis. "Kita yang lanjutkan, atau aku sendiri?"

Kakuzu menoleh ke arah Yahiko yang masih nampak santai, meminta pendapat. Yang hanya dibalas dengan angkatan bahu.

"Yah... Aku tidak tahu, harus ikut siapa. Selama ini kita berdiri tanpa ditunjuk siapa ketua. Tapi mendengar kata 'perintah' dari Conan. Apakah kamu ketua?" Oceh Kakuzu main-main. Dan Kakuzu merutuki guyonannya karena Conan hanya membalas tatapan dingin.

"Oke jadi masih lanjut, semoga saja Itachi menemukan mayatku dengan utuh dan dimakamkan dengan layak."

"Kau bisa pergi, biar aku yang mengikuti Conan. Susul Itachi. Paksa dia untuk datang. Kita akan bertemu saat menyerbu camp mereka. Lusa saat tengah malam." Yahiko akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Orang yang paling berdarah dingin diantara mereka. Sisi yang tidak terlihat saat berada disekolah, ditengah-tengah anak yang sedang berkhayal tentang mimpi.

"kita pergi, Conan." Menepuk bahu kecil itu, ringan.

"Eh serius, aku bisa kirim surat pada Itachi. Tadi aku hanya bercanda. Kita pergi bersama."

"Terserah. Tapi lakukan sesuai porsimu!"

"Yeahh..."

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, saya tidak perduli. Tapi saya tidak akan pernah membiarkan istri saya dibawa." Perawat Matsuri sudah tampak putus asa dipojok ruangan. Memeluk Shinki, putranya dengan sang suami. Masih memperhatikan perdebatan Gaara dan orang yang mengaku datang dari kekaisaran.

"Ini memang berat. Tapi istri Anda sudah tidur dengan My Lord. Kami tetap harus membawanya." Seketika rahang Gaara semakin mengeras mendengar penjelasan Kakashi.

"Berapa kali sudah saya katakan! Saya tidak perduli, sialan!" Kakashi memandang Gaara lelah. Matanya menoleh pada prajuritnya, memberi kode untuk membawa wanita bernama Matsuri. Kembali menatap Gaara yang bersikap siaga.

"Saya juga berkata berkali-kali, ini sudah diputuskan."

"Istriku berkata, dia tidak pernah tidur dengan lelaki lain."

"Tuan, Anda tidak menyaksikan. Kita tidak tahu sebersih apa pasangan kita saat ditinggal dirumah atau dibiarkan bebas diluar sana."

"Kau, Bajingan!" Tinjauan keras menghantam muka mulus Kakashi yang semakin tua. Berlanjut dengan pukulan lainnya yang dibalas prajurit lainnya. Tapi tak membuat Gaara tumbang. Kakashi harus dibuat heran dengan kemampuan beladiri warga sipil biasa. Dia tahu cara menyerang dan menghindar dengan gerakan sempurna. Tepat saat satu tinjuan ingin kembali menyapa wajahnya, Gaara berhenti dan semakin murka karena teriakan istri dan anaknya.

"Tidak, saya mohon. Bukan saya orangnya!" Jeritan Matsuri melengking keras, berusaha sekuat tenaga melawan para prajurit yang menyeret dirinya.

"Ibuuuuu." Shinki tidak menangis, dia hanya memberontak karena dipisahkan dari ibunya. "Ayahhh." Ayahnya ada datang untuk menerjang para prajurit. Tapi prajurit lainnya tetap tidak meloloskan tubuh mungilnya.

"Bedebah seperti kalian lebih cocok tinggal di neraka. Enyahlah!" Seketika banyak dari prajurit berjatuhan, tapi tidak menghentikan perkelahian. Tujuan mereka hanya membawa Matsuri. Jadi sebelum itu terjadi jalan apapun akan mereka tempuh.

Kakashi hanya memandang dari tempat semula ia tumbang. Sambil menyeka bibirnya yang sobek. Berdecak sebal karena tugas seperti ini harus dirinya yang menangani. Terlebih, wanita yang sudah bersuami. Lihat sangat merepotkan jika mereka saling melindungi seperti ini. Akan lebih cepat jika sang suami mau diberi sogokan uang atau menjualnya saja. Tapi pasangan Rei disana memang pasangan muda yang masih kasmaran meski sudah ada satu anak. Ya, anak. Ingin sekali dia meninju Sasuke jika tidak berdampak pada hukuman atas tuduhan mencelakai kaisar. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke harus meniduri sembarang wanita disaat setiap bangsawan dan pejabat kekaisaran berlomba-lomba menyodorkan anak dan saudara gadisnya. Muda dan bermartabat. Tidak kumuh, walau tidak terlalu menarik minat. Hal yang membuatnya pusing karena terus berputar-putar didalam kepala sejak ia diutus Ratu Mikoto untuk datang menjemput calon selir kaisar.

Gaara telah mengatur nafas karena berhasil menumbangkan semua prajurit, yang tentu saja masih bisa berdiri lagi, mereka adalah prajurit elit. Kakashi memberi kode untuk memberi jeda.

"Bela diri Anda memang hebat, saya akui. Tapi itu tidak akan bertahan sampai akhir. Lagi pula tempat ini memang sudah dikepung. Jadi menyerah saja."

"Ibu..."

"Shinki, tetap disana!" Bukan Matsuri yang menyahut, Gaara mengerti meski semua prajurit menyerangnya, mereka tak menyakiti anaknya, walaupun memblokir pergerakannya.

"Kekaisaran akan memberikan kompensasi." Matsuri menggeleng walaupun tak ada yang memperhatikan.

"Aku tidak butuh. Pergilah! Bawa semua prajurit ini! Lupakan kami!"

"Bukan itu jawabannya." Kakashi menghela nafas, lalu duduk di kursi yang tidak terbalik. "Nyonya Matsuri, Anda ikut kami atau suami Anda terpaksa masuk perjara karena melawan perintah kaisar."

"Apa yang coba Anda katakan? Berhenti membuat omong kosong. Dan enyahlah!" Gaara semakin berang. Bukan karena takut dipenjara. Tapi perkataan Kakashi bisa memprovokasi istrinya.

"Jangan suami saya. Tolong!" Matsuri memohon lirih. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Airmatanya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Pikirannya seakan buntu dengan nasih keluarga kecilnya. Nasib anaknya. Nasib suaminya.

"Jangan dengarkan!" Gaara mendekati Matsuri, masih dengan sikap waspada. Berusaha menenangkan kemelut istrinya.

"Gaara!" Matsuri kembali menggeleng lirih. "Aku bersumpah, aku tidak tidur dengan siapapun." Gaara hanya mengangguk. Walaupun gamang. Gaara hanya akan menganggap kasus pemerkosaan, tidak akan mempersulit dengan menghakimi istrinya.

"Biarkan saya yang menjelaskan kepada kaisar." Matsuri menunduk takut, kedua tangannya mengepal dan bergetar, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dari tatapan tajam Gaara yang mendengar ucapannya.

"Artinya Anda ikut kami. Baguslah. Seharusnya Anda lakukan dari tadi."

"Tarik ucapanmu!" Rahang Gaara mengeras. "Tarik ucapanmu, Matsuri." Sentaknya tajam.

Kakashi mendengus saat melihat Matsuri menggeleng. Terlalu melow, istri melindungi suami, miris.

"Sa-saya akan datang ber-bersama suami saya, nanti." Emosi Gaara melega dengan maksud istrinya. Bukan pasrah. Hanya ingin bersaksi tentang kebenaran.

Kakashi kembali dibuat jengah. "Sayang sekali nyonya, tapi memang sejak awal memang harus ada kekerasan rupanya." Kakashi berucap santai, terlihat kontras dengan langkahnya yang cepat siap menghadang Gaara yang lengah. Sontak saja jeritan Matsuri dan Shinki bersahutan melihat Gaara tumbang berkali-kali. Nampak tidak berdaya lagi.

"Bawa!" Titahnya pada prajurit untuk membawa Matsuri. Menatap Gaara yang berusaha meraih kesadaran untuk tetap mempertahankan istrinya, matanya menoleh pada Shinki bergantian.

"Hanya katakan istrimu tidur dengan kaisar, aku bisa menjamin keselamatan anakmu, dan kau yang menjadi pengawal Nyonya Matsuri nanti. Pikirkan! Waktumu hanya sampai besok siang di pelabuhan. Oh Nyonya tentu sudah tidak ada. Atau kau yang akan tetap memberontak, lalu masuk penjara, dan aku tidak menjamin dimana anakmu." Kakashi memandang Shinki, lalu pergi. Meninggalkan Gaara yang hampir pingsan, dan kebingungan Shinki akan kondisi ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

Itachi langsung menyusul kelompok Akatsuki setelah menerima surat yang sudah ditulis beberapa hari lalu, Surat itu terlambat ia baca. Dan teman-temannya sedang nekat tenggelam dalam bahaya.

Sakura sementara ia tinggalkan disalah satu rumah lamanya. Jauh dari pelabuhan tempat mereka tinggal. Sehingga aman jika Sasuke disana hanya berniat untuk berlibur. Tapi Itachi sudah mempersiapkan identitas agar bisa masuk Sunagakure.

Pemandangan yang Itachi lihat dibalik dinding gerbang saat ini sangat mengenaskan. Banyak pihak musuh berjatuhan, itu memang tujuannya tapi bukan melihat Kakuzu yang juga sedang terkapar.

Itachi mendekat setelah musuh tidak bersisa kecuali yang tumbang. Memastikan kondisi luka Kakuzu. Masih hidup tapi terluka parah. Kesadarannya pun belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Co-nan, di-je-bak. Ya--hiko, me-nge-" Tunjuk Kakuzu ke arah pintu samping bagian utara.

"Baik. Berhenti berhenti berbicara. Sekarang, pertahankan kesadaranmu. Aku pergi sebentar." Itachi memindahkan Kakuzu ke sudut teraman dari bangunan ini. Berharap tidak ada yang datang lagi, hingga mendatangkan hal yang paling tidak diinginkan. Pikirannya sekarang sudah sangat kacau. Sakura dan Sarada, juga dengan teman-temannya yang tiba-tiba nekat pergi tanpa strategi. Kekalahan Kakuzu adalah awal. Itu yang paling lagi tidak diharapkan. Semoga dua temannya yang lain lebih baik. Dengan berat Itachi meninggalkan Kakuzu.

Itachi menemukan Yahiko masih dalam pertempuran. Pemandangan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kakuzu. Hanya saja dia masih berdiri walaupun tidak sekokoh biasanya. Saat kedua netra tak sengaja bertemu, Yahiko mengisyaratkan untuk pergi menyusul Conan lebih dulu. Meski khawatir, ia tak ingin mendebat dalam keadaan genting. Mereka setidaknya harus bersama baru memikirkan jalan pulang.

"Conan." Itachi memanggil Conan yang sudah terkapar dengan luka parah, meski tidak mengerti medis Itachi tahu, luka itu tepat pada bagian vitalnya. Lawan mereka bukan orang biasa. Terlihat dari jumlah pengawal yang tidak biasa. 'Sial'. Dia lengah.

Sejauh ini mereka selalu menghindari misi dari orang sekitar kekaisaran. Menolak misi yang memicu sikap pemberontakan dari pihak manapun. Kali ini dia yakin, lawan mereka sekelas bangsawan. Sejak awal mereka tengah lengah. Menerima tanpa tau siapa otak sesungguhnya. Client yang sekarang bukanlah yang sebenarnya, dia menggunakan orang lain untuk menarik Akatsuki keluar. Ini melenceng dari prinsip mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan? Kenapa bisa begini?" Kini Itachi hanya bisa melirih. Dia sudah melarang, pun berpikir akan ikut mundur. Bukan sikap sekali atau dua kali. Dalam kondisi mendesak mereka akan mencari aman.

Conan terbatuk pelan, sangat pelan, nyaris tanpa suara. Pandangan berkabut, menahan nyeri yang tak bisa diteriakan untuk menyampaikan betapa sakitnya, nyatanya tenaganya hampir habis untuk sekedar mengerang. Hanya ia yakin, disampingnya adalah Itachi. Sosok yang ingin ia hindari dalam kondisi tumbang. Aliran darahnya semakin deras. Pikirannya berkata ini adalah akhir. Kedatangan Itachi bagai kesempatan dipenghujung hidup, Conan begitu mencintainya, hanya dia. Menyayangkan perseteruan tak bertuan beberapa hari lalu. Ya, Conan tidak berhak, Itachi bukan miliknya, mereka bukan apa-apa. Conan tertawa miris dalam angan, mencemooh, betapa perlu dikasihani rasa ini. Tentu saja, status Itachi yang sebenarnya adalah prince, dirinya? Entahlah.

"Berhenti berusaha berbicara, kau akan baik-baik saja. Kita masih punya waktu." Tatapan sayu itu masih mematok Itachi yang sedang sibuk memberikan pertolongan pertama. Percuma, luka seperti ini hanya pencipta yang bisa menyembuhkan. Dan Conan sungguh ingin berteriak untuk mengatakan betapa Itachi sangat hebat, bahkan dikondisi genting pun masih sangat cerdas, dia bisa membaca gelagatnya dengan tenang. Padahal ia yakin tak ada gerakan berarti karena memang tubuhnya bagai jelly. Diam dengan nafas tersengal, kapan pun malaikat maut akan segera menjemputnya. Ah ya dirinya bukan sosok yang wajib mendapatkan khawatir dari Itachi, karena memang bukan.

"Ku bilang berhenti, Conan!" Itachi hampir kalut, hanya dia masih berusaha mengingat pertolongan dasar, menghentikan pendarahan yang sialnya semakin banyak. Tidak, dia harus membawa semua timnya pulang dengan selamat, walaupun terluka parah. Ia harus tenang, walaupun lengannya mulai mendingin karena gemetar.

"I-tchi--" Itachi menggeleng memohon. Lengan pada perut Conan tergenggam lemah. "Te-ma-sih."

"Kita akan pulang. Kita akan pulang. Bersama. Bertahanlah. Dokter. Ya, Dokter Orochimaru bisa. Kau tidak akan kesakitan." Conan hanya tersenyum getir. Ingin mengumpulkan tenaga yang semakin menghilang.

"Buka matamu, Conan. Jangan biarkan aku membawa mayat sahabatku untuk pulang. Bantu aku, Conan. Sadarlah. Kau wanitaku yang paling kuat. Kau bisa. Darahnya mulai berhenti. Tolonglah." Itachi mencondongkan diri agar mereka semakin dekat untuk bertatapan. Itachi tahu, Conan belum sepenuhnya hilang kesadaran, ia hanya sedang kesakitan, masih bisa mendengar.

"Aku~mencintaimu." Conan membuka mata sebentar, sebelum benar-benar gelap mengambil alih. Menciptakan semesta Itachi yang mendadak beku. Kejutan dalam detik bersamaan. Pengakuan dan kehilangan. Mendadak isi kepalanya memutar kilas balik masa-masa sejak mereka memutuskan dijalan yang sama, hingga pertemuan terakhir yang membuat Conan hilang akal.

"Kau bohong. Kau bohong, Conan." Itachi memukul tanah dengan kepalan kuat. Kepalanya ia susupkan diceruk leher Conan yang masih berdenyut sangat lemah. Dadanya tiba-tiba dipenuhi kesesakan tak berdasar. "Buktikan padaku!" Bisiknya melirih.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Mikoto berada diluar kamar Matsuri di Kastil Ruby. Matsuri dikabarkan pingsan saat tengah bermain-main bersama putranya yang ia bawa. Maid pribadinya berkata ada gejala kehamilan beberapa hari ini. Sehingga Mikoto langsung memerintahkan Tsunade untuk mengecek kondisinya.

"Bagaimana, Dokter Tsunade?" Mikoto langsung bertanya cepat. Tak memperdulikan pada putranya yang lebih berhak. Berita ini sudah sangat dinantikan untuk kekaisaran ini.

Tsunade tersenyum maklum. "Selamat Yang Mulia, Anda akan menjadi nenek." Mikoto memekik senang memeluk Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. "Selamat, My Lord."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Berikan yang terbaik."

"Baik, My Lord."

Disudut ruangan yang tidak terlihat Shinki memperhatikan dengan raut kesal. Terutama pada Sasuke. Shinki memang masih kecil, tapi ia sudah mengerti apa yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya. Ya, Shinki juga salah satu murid teladan di sekolah jalanan. Ayahnya diluar kastil juga sedang cemas. Mereka tidak bisa saling bertemu jika ibunya berada dalam kastil, karena dari itu mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu ditaman belakang yang sepi hingga fajar berpulang. Dan apa katanya tadi? Cucu? Itu artinya ia akan punya adik dari ibu, apakah ayahnya juga? Shinki sangat membenci Sasuke yang menyebabkan kebingungan ini. Meski dengan begini, kedua orang tuanya tidak harus banting tulang setiap hari.

"Ibunda akan menyiapkan pesta penyambutan, kali ini harus banyak yang mendoakan keselamatan bayi dan ibunya." Sasuke tahu ibunya sangat senang. Ingin memanjakan cucunya. Mengamankan posisinya. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk, mengikuti. Kali ini, mungkin dia akan mendengarkan nasihat, tidak ingin teledor kehilangan lagi.

"Pernikahan kalian juga sudah harus diresmikan, Selir Matsuri sudah hamil. Sudah selayaknya dia menjadi lady. Oh atau langsung angkat menjadi permaisuri saja."

"Saya akan membicarakan ini dengan Selir Matsuri dulu, Ibunda." Sasuke tidak ingin mengecewakan Mikoto lagi. Tapi fakta status Matsuri yang masih beristri pengawal pribadinya itu tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

"Ada apa? My Lord, Anda sudah harus tegas, Anda menidurinya sebulan yang lalu, dan berhasil. Hapus fakta apapun yang menyulitkan, kau bisa."

"Akan saya lakukan. Bersabarlah!" Mikoto gemas. Tapi mengingat tentang kehamilan Matsuri setidaknya sedikit terobati. Meski sangat amat menyayangkan dengan statusnya. Bukan masalah besar bagi kekaisaran untuk menghapuskan identitas.

"Kalau begitu Ibunda pergi dulu. Jaga Selir Matsuri baik-baik."

Sasuke mengangguk patuh. "Hati-hati dijalan, Ibu."

Kepergian Mikoto dibarengi dengan Shinki yang ikut pergi untuk memberikan kabar kepada Gaara yang tengah menunggu cemas.

"Salam My Lord." Semua maid dan nurse memberi salam dan bergegas pergi saat Sasuke memasuki kamar Matsuri.

"Ini anak suami saya." Matsuri berucap lirih. Tahu maksud kedatangan Sasuke untuk kehamilannya dan apapun rencana setelahnya. Dan ia belum siap untuk hal paling terburuk.

"Saya bersumpah bukan saya yang tidur dengan Anda. Saya bukan orang yang memeriksa Anda."

"Aku bosan mendengar itu."

"My Lord~"

"Aku berbaik hati membawa serta anak dan suamimu, bekerja sebagai pengawal pribadimu. Aku memberi tepuk tangan karena kalian tidak mengecewakanku dengan mematuhi syarat. Tapi terlepas entah itu anakku atau suamimu, bayi itu telah berusaha tumbuh sebelum kau tinggal disini. Aku juga berhak atas anak itu."

Sejujurnya Matsuri selalu ketakutan jika harus berdekatan dengan Sasuke, kali ini pun, itu sebabnya pembicaraan mereka selalu tidak selesai, karena Matsuri yang selalu banyak diam.

Matsuri tidak mengerti. Entah apa yang terjadi ketika dua hari ia menempati Kastil Ruby keesokan harinya Gaara menggunakan seragam pengawal dan putranya boleh menginap ditempatnya. Hanya setiap kali ia ingin membawa Gaara ikut serta secara diam-diam, hanya dibalas dengan gelengan menenangkan, seperti menahan sesuatu yang tidak boleh dipantang. Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan syarat.

"Tapi saya dan suami juga rutin." Matsuri terisak pelan. Sungguh ketakutan mengalahkan kebenaran yang berusaha dibela. "Sungguh, Yang Mulia."

"Bukan saya yang mengobati Anda waktu itu, tidakkah klinik mengatakan jika kami dua orang?" Sasuke memandang Matsuri penuh arti. Menilai, setidak berhargakah posisi permaisuri? Dan dia lebih memilih keluarganya yang bekerja serabutan.

"Kalau begitu buktikan."

Matsuri mengangkat kepala, meminta penjelasan dengan ketakutan bingung. "Saya bisa bebas?"

Sasuke menggeleng, lalu kembali sesak semakin membuat Matsuri putus asa. "Kau tetap bertindak mengandung anakku, sementara orang yang sebenarnya belum ditemukan. Anak itu akan membuktikannya sendiri." Sasuke menunjuk para perut rata Matsuri.

"Ta-tapi ini sungguh--maksud hamba, biarkan saya membantu."

"Bukan kamu. Tapi suamimu." Entahlah ada setitik lega yang Matsuri rasakan. Pihak kekaisaran beberapa kali mendesak mereka agar segera melakukan pernikahan secara sah. Tapi pertimbangan sang kaisar serta orang yang menjemputnya berhasil mengulur waktu hingga hari ini. Sampai kapan, Matsuri tidak tahu. Tapi petugas di klinik hanya sedikit. Bukan hal sulit untuk melacak. Apalagi tersangka hanya dua orang.

"Apoteker itu bernama Saki."

"Kau mengorbankan temanmu untuk keluargamu. Sangat sial orang yang memiliki teman sepertimu." Matsuri mengatupkan mulut rapat. Sasuke benar, dia tidak benar-benar tahu. Tapi Gaara mungkin bisa mencari tahu.

"Mungkin suami hamba bisa membantu."

"Kau terdengar membandingkan calon ayah anakmu. Jangan lupakan statusmu disini sebagai wanita kaisar, kau akan tahu akibatnya jika ternyata disini kau yang berbohong." Matsuri dipaksa untuk mengerti. Perkataan Sasuke bagai titah untuk mengambil peran di kekaisaran sesuai porsinya. Menjalankan segala tugas yang membebaninya. Yang paling terpenting menghindari gosip tentang kedekatan dengan suaminya. Itu adalah mutlak. Jika tidak, maka nasib keluarga kecilnya benar-benar dipertaruhkan. Matsuri hanya berharap semoga Gaara masih rela disampingnya.

"Hamba mengerti, My Lord." Selama tidak ada hubungan badan. Matsuri akan tegar.

.

.

.

.

Sakura masih mengurung diri di kamar. Selepas pulang dari klinik untuk memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya yang meriang akhir-akhir ini. Hamil. Sakura hampir tertawa miris. Dia tidak mengerti dengan kesuburan rahimnya. Mereka hanya melakukan satu kali setelah sekian tahun. Dan sekali lagi benih sang Lord tumbuh di rahimnya.

Sakura tidak mengerti tentang kehamilan karena Sarada tiba-tiba datang saat melahirkan. Ingatan Sakura asli remang-remang, cenderung menderita, terlalu banyak melamun melambungkan asa. Hingga kini Sakura kebingungan bagaimana cara menghadapi kehamilan selama sembilan bulan ke depan.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan ayah dari bayinya. Akankah dia bersikap tidak perduli persis kepada Sarada. Tidak, kali ini tidak akan ada lagi Sasuke yang bisa mengancam untuk memojokannya. Jarak sudah sangat terbentang. Seharusnya kepalanya sudah berhenti memikirkan sosok dibalik nama itu. Sasuke tidak pantas mendapatkan kehormatan untuk dirindukan. Rindu? Tuhan... Dia tidak berhak. Sungguh. Lady Sakura membiarkan dia menempati raganya bukan untuk jatuh pada pelukan yang sama. Kebebasan ini sudah benar. Sarada juga aman. Kendati ia tahu lubuk hati putri kecilnya mendamba bertemu ayahnya. Jadi apa adik Sarada juga tidak akan mengenal Sasuke. Sakura bingung. Apa yang seharusnya dilakukan. Jika bayi ini seorang putra, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kekaisaran sudah sangat berharap. Dan. Sakura sungguh mengalami kebimbangan.

Dulu. Saat mendengar kabar Hinata gagal melahirkan seorang putra, Sakura tertawa puas, tawa yang akan terlihat seperti ia yang sengaja membunuh anak itu. Siapapun pasti berpikir demikian, jika saja didepannya terdapat mayat dengan darah berceceran. Tertawa karena bayangan wanita keji berkedok lemah lembut mendapatkan derita lebih perih. Dia sakit. Seumur hidup. Bahkan umpatan pun tak akan cukup untuk menenangkan segala emosi atas percobaan pembunuhan terhadapnya dan Sarada. Maka itu adalah balasan alam bagi para penantang.

"Saki. Kau harus makan. Ingat kata dokter." Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Itachi datang ke kamar Sakura dengan sebuah nampan berisi makan siang Sakura. Dan menghela nafas saat dibalas gelengan lemah, sama seperti kondisi tubuhnya.

"Apa aku harus membawamu pulang ke kekaisaran?"

"Ish... Kakak menyebalkan. Demi apapun aku hanya mual. Tidak selera makan apapun." Itachi menampilkan raut lega, setidaknya Sakura tidak terpuruk. Bukan salah kehamilannya yang datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Itachi yakin Sakura tidak akan kacau karena ini.

Mengusap kepala Sakura sayang yang tak pemiliknya rawat hari ini. "Sasuke menangkap orang yang salah, aku mendengar dari killer bee."

"Kak,bisakah kita tidak membahas dia."

"Aku tahu kau ingin pulang. Dulu kau sangat mencintainya. Katanya hati wanita sulit berpaling." Seketika ingatan Itachi berputar di beberapa minggu lalu saat membawa tubuh ketiga sahabatnya yang tumbang. Pada Conan yang hingga saat ini masih betah berkelana di alam mimpi.

"Aku bukan Lady Sakura. Itu kenyataannya. Terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Jadi rasa itu tidak perlu ada." Bohong. Nyatanya, ingatan yang bertugas sebagai pemandu pun tak diindahkan. Mata dan hatinya. Sasuke memang sosok pria idaman dengan segala kelebihan. Nilai minus? Hampir tertutup positif. Sakura menggeleng miris, pemikiran tersebut hanya untuk hamba cinta. Dan hidupnya bukan bagian yang cocok mendapat kata cinta, bahkan setelah 8 tahun terdampar didunia ini.

"Maaf untuk itu Saki. Tidak ada teori yang masuk akal. Tapi oke kita berhenti membahas hal mustahil seperti ini. Mari kita bahas tentang Matsuri yang dibawa ke kekaisaran."

"Apakah dia mendapat promosi?"

"Lebih tepatnya dipaksa. Gaara nyaris celaka. Keluarga Rei hampir terberai."

"Apa hubungannya dengan kita." Sahut Sakura acuh. Kepalanya sudah cukup pusing. Dan Itachi sibuk mengurusi keluarga orang lain. "Bisakah bergosipnya nanti saja."

Itachi menggaruk tengkuknya yang yakin tidak berkutu. Perkataan Sakura tidak salah, bukan bagiannya untuk mereka merasa harus ikut campur. Jika saja, yang harus Sasuke bawa sebenarnya adalah wanita merah jambu dihadapannya. "Bee bilang tidak tahu. Tapi aku yakin Lord berprasangka Matsuri lah yang tidur dengannya."

Sakura ingin sekali menjatuhkan rahangnya, yang hanya sanggup mengap-mengap ingin bersuara tapi tak kunjung menemukan balasan. Bingung juga dengan situasi yang serba salah seperti ini. "Matsuri apa? Gaara. Ya Tuhan bagaimana dengan Shinki."

Itachi memutar mata jengah, sadar juga. "Mereka semua disana. Dengan Matsuri sebagai selir, akan dijadikan Lady karena ternyata dia hamil. Aku tidak yakin anak siapa itu. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Kakashi sehingga Gaara dan Shinki juga berada disana. Tapi aku yakin, mereka semua menahan diri karena ditekan keadaan."

"Bodoh." Sakura berkomentar sinis. Kesal terhadap Sasuke. Ingin sekali rasanya menjambak rambut bulu ayamnya. Tangannya reflek mengelus perutnya yang rata, kala membayangkan betapa tampannya rambut itu. 'Hormon hamil sialan.' Makinya dalam hati. "Aku tetap tidak ingin kembali."

"Aku bisa apa dengan keputusanmu. Mari kita rawat bayi itu juga. Jangan pernah tunjukkan wajah sedihmu seperti tadi." Sekali lagi Itachi pasrah mengikuti ingin Sakura.

"Cepat atau lambat, Lord pasti akan datang. Gaara tak mungkin tinggal diam. Dia berada ditengah kita karena istrinya, Matsuri tidak akan dilepaskan begitu saja oleh keadaan. Gaara bisa saja berkhianat dan bekerjasama dengan My Lord untuk membebaskan istrinya, mencarimu." Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja kembali ke Ibukota. Klan Haruno pasti sanggup hanya untuk membuat kesepakatan perceraian. Tapi dari cerita Sakura ia tahu, ada jarak yang entah apa yang membentang diantara mereka. Sedangkan Itachi tahu, dulu Sakura adalah putri yang paling keluarganya sayangi. Adik tercinta sahabat merahnya.

"Ma!" Sarada membuka pintu, berlari ke arah ranjang, bergabung rebahan dengan memeluk Sakura erat.

"Sarada ada apa? Sudah selesai mainnya." Elusan Itachi berpindah pada Sarada yang masih memeluk Sakura manja.

Sarada menggeleng, lalu mendongak pada Sakura. "Dokter Orochimaru bilang Rara akan punya adik. Apa itu benar?" Baik Sakura atau Itachi, bahkan hampir melupakan bagaimana memberitahukan Sarada. Yang Sarada tahu, ayahnya telah meninggal. Fakta ia akan memiliki adik, ini seperti ia akan mendapatkan adik tiri. Dari ayah berbeda, yang tentu saja bukan, mereka sedarah. Mengapa? Jangan lupa Sarada anak yang cerdas. Jika mereka memilih terbuka maka kenyataan statusnya akan terbongkar. Membohongi Sarada, tidak akan mudah.

"Sarada tidak keberatan, kan?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati. Dan hatinya mencelos kala mendapatkan gelengan kecil.

"Aku tidak suka." Sarada memilih turun dari ranjang. Dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Sarada! Sarada!"

"Biar aku yang berbicara." Itachi berdiri siap mengejar. Sebelum kemudian berbalik ke arah Sakura. "Istirahat saja."

" Tolong ya, kak."

.

.

.

.

"Orang yang berada dibelakang Saki bukanlah orang biasa." Sahut Gaara tegas. Sungguh sesak saat Shinki mengatakan jika ibunya tengah hamil. Istrinya. Yang tertawan disangkar emas. Ingin sekali ia berteriak jika itu anaknya, sekali pun itu bukan.

"Kau pikir My Lord--."

"Jadi benar keamanan disana sedang kacau." Kakashi memotong balasan sinis Naruto. Memastikan kondisi di Kumogakure.

Sasuke hanya memandang dua bawahannya dan Gaara yang diundang untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Ya, mengapa ini justru malah memperbanyak pekerjaannya.

"Saya hanya mendengar sudah belasan tahun lalu. Saya baru tinggal disana sekitar 9 tahun lalu. Semuanya membaik karena keluarga Saki." Mendengar penjelasan Gaara, menimbulkan tanda tanya besar ditiga kepala masing-masing.

"Jadi Saki seorang janda bangsawan?"

Gaara menggeleng dengan kesimpulan Kakashi. "Nyatanya mereka memiliki marga berbeda. Bisa dikatakan kelompok yang membentuk suatu keluarga."

"Siapa mereka?"

"Bukan wewenang saya." Gaara menatap Sasuke tegas. "Itu juga yang membuat saya tidak percaya jika dia adalah Saki. Jika benar, mereka akan menyerang Anda saat dalam penyamaran atas tindakan asusila terhadap salah satu keluarganya."

"Kelompok mereka juga yang mendirikan sekolah jalanan kumo?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah menurunkan sikap bengisnya.

Gaara terdiam lama. "Saya akan pergi. Permisi--."

"Tetap ditempat!" Titah Sasuke mutlak.

"Saya bukan satu kelompok. Tapi kami hidup dengan kekeluargaan disana. Karena mereka juga, tempat tinggal kami menjadi aman. Jika Anda ingin tahu tentang mereka, saya bukan orang yang tepat."

"Termasuk istrimu yang akan menjadi permaisuriku, karena orang yang sebenarnya tidak diketahui."

"Saya tidak tahu jika Lord Uchiha hanyalah seorang pecundang."

"Lancang!"

"Kurang ajar!"

Kakashi dan Naruto membentak, hingga membentuk posisi siaga. Kapan saja siap menghajar Gaara jika kembali menghina jungjunan mereka.

"Kau sendiri yang berkata jika itu bukan orang bernama Saki. Itu berarti hanya Selir Matsuri yang benar." Gaara mengepalkan tangan erat. Muak. Satu bulan mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam setiap kali bertemu. Dan ini masih akan berlangsung jika Matsuri masih tertahan disini.

"Bekerjasamalah, setidaknya jika urusan wilayah disana benar-benar membaik tanpa ada teror kepada warga, atau pelaku pemberontakan. Aku bisa membebaskan istrimu tanpa syarat. Bahkan jika dia mengandung putra kekaisaran. Sebelum itu terjadi, status dia akan tetap menjadi selir." Kini Gaara bimbang. Meski Gaara tidak takut tinggal didekat pelabuhan kumo yang sekarang, teror terhadap warga memang nyata. Sering sekali ia bergabung dengan Akatsuki untuk memukul mundul tindak kejahatan yang dilakukan para preman pasar, atau utusan bangsawan. Dan mereka selalu sepakat untuk tidak memberikan nama pada pemerintah.

"Tidakkah Anda sudah memastikan nama selain istri saya dan Saki?" Naruto menggangguk yakin. Kembali duduk disofa dengan tenang. Kakashi masih setia berdiri. Bertanggung jawab atas keputusan membawa Gaara ke dalam kekaisaran.

"Mereka menutupi nama Saki. Memberikan nama palsu. Cih. Mereka pikir siapa yang mereka hadapi. Setelah mencari nama yang ternyata palsu. Semua nampak nyata, kekuasaan My Lord nyatanya masih lebih tinggi dari keluarga Saki yang kau agungkan."

"Aku tidak mengagungkan mereka."

"Ya. Kau!" Tunjuk Naruto Sarkas. "Kembali duduk. Kau tidak tega melihat tua bangka Kakashi yang belum menikah mengalami pegal linu." Tunjuknya lagi pada Gaara.

"Apa aku harus bilang terimakasih atas perhatian kurang ajarmu." Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu acuh atas balasan Naruto.

Gaara hanya memandang Naruto dan Kakshi heran. Dan pada Lord mereka yang bersikap tidak perduli pada guyonan (jika bisa disebut guyonan) mereka. Nyaris tidak berekspresi. Pantas saja hingga sekarang belum terlahir putra mahkota. Istrinya pasti akan takut sebelum disentuh. Atau jika pun tidak takut, akan mati kebosanan. Lantas kerjasama seperti apa, hingga membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk membawanya serta.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Saki, nama itu terdengar tidak asing."

"Ya." Sahut Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Dan Kakashi semakin yakin dengan pemikirannya.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan?" Gaara semakin bingung. Situasinya tiba-tiba hening. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Matanya melorot tajam ke arah Gaara, seolah bisa menghipnotis lawannya untuk berbicara.

"A-ka-tsuki." Secepat kilat Gaara menoleh ke arah lain. Manapun, asal tidak pada mata hitam pekat itu. Lidahnya baru saja telah berkhianat. Dan ia tak ingin melakukan lebih jauh lagi.

"Jelaskan!"

"Mereka hanya sekelompok berjumlah 4 orang. Tanpa kekuasaan. Tapi mereka berusaha melindungi warga dan mendidiknya tanpa pamrih."

"Apa tujuan mereka?"

Gaara menggeleng pasti. "Saya benar-benar tidak tahu. Hanya saja mereka menolak beradaptasi dengan pejabat atau bangsawan yang terikat dengan kekaisaran."

"Naruto, tambahkan jumlah prajurit, kirim tim penyelidik elite kesana. Aku tidak tahu mereka pemberontak atau sekedar jaga wilayah. Kakashi siapkan dokumen tentang Kumogakure hingga hari ini. Adakah penyalahgunaan pajak atau keterlibatan pejabat didalamnya."

"Saya yakin jika mereka bukanlah pemberontak. Justru mereka yang berhasil membungkuk para pemberontak yang disuap oleh bangsawan saat memperebutkan wilayah. Bangsawan Sunagakure dan Kumogakure. Dulu. Saat kedua belah pihak di adu domba. Jika tidak, mungkin kedua negara telah berperang."

"Kau tahu banyak rupanya. Dan. Sama sekali tidak ada laporan semengerikan itu masuk dalam dokumen negara." Kakashi menyahut santai.

Gaara menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu." Gaara bisa saja membuat berbagai spekulasi, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang harus menjadi tugasnya. Penjelasan singkatnya mengenai Saki tadi malah membawa arus besar yang tidak boleh mereka lewati. Dari sini Gaara tahu, jika Itachi memang bersembunyi dari kekaisaran dan dokumen yang dimaksud Kakashi mungkin telah dipalsukan. Tatanan negara yang kacau.

"Jika Akatsuki termasuk pemberontak, maka Saki termasuk didalamnya. Jika menjadi istri My Lord, bukankah akan merepotkan. Saya tidak bermaksud menfitnah mereka, hanya seandainya. Karena kita tidak benar-benar tahu, mereka musuh atau sekutu untuk kekaisaran." Sasuke menutup mata jengah. Siapa perempuan itu. Matsuri tidak mengenali dirinya. Dia mempertahankannya karena memang harus ada yang ditumbalkan. Dan Kakashi menilai kemampuan Gaara yang akan berguna untuk penyelidikan. Sejujurnya ia tidak mempermasalahkan siapapun. Hanya rasa nyaman ketika malam itu masih terus terngiang. Juga suara halus yang memanggil nama kebesarannya. Wanita itu mengenali dirinya sebagai Lord. Itu saja sudah cukup menjadi bukti jika wanita itu mencurigakan. 'Sakura.' Hanya nama itu yang sebenarnya ingin ia cari. 'Sakura. Saki.' Mengapa harus nama yang sama.

"Fokus saja cari Akatsuki. Kita bisa memberikan mereka apresiasi jika itu untuk kemanusiaan." Sasuke menyahuti pemikiran Naruto.

"My Lord. Anda tidak bisa bersikap ceroboh. Jika kasus ini bocor pada pejabat dan bangsawan. Nama kekaisaran akan--."

"Lakukan!" Bantah Sasuke tegas. Dia akan memutuskannya nanti. Tentang Gaara. Tentang Akatsuki yang masih belum Gaara ungkapkan. Sasuke bisa membaca gerak gerik Gaara yang meragu.

"Saki. Bukan bagian. Seperti saudara dari salah satu 4 orang kelompok inti. Tidak. Saya tidak benar-benar tahu. Interaksi kami disana hanya seperti tetangga yang saling mengenal baik. Tidak satu pun dari kami tahu asal usul masing-masing. Akatsuki terdiri dari tiga laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Seharusnya saat Anda disana mereka sedang pergi jauh."

"Jadi benar. Pendiri Sekolah Jalanan. Tuan Bee juga mengatakan pelopor sekolah itu rahasia jika tidak mereka sendiri yang mengatakan. Dan kebetulan sedang pergi jauh. Bukankah ini serasi." Gaara mengangguk tidak bisa membantah. Sekolah adalah pusat dari informasi. Termasuk asal usul keluarga kecilnya. Dan itu hanya berlaku untuk identitas sekolah.

"Masih ingin bungkam tentang pemimpin mereka?" Sasuke melihat Gaara yang mulai pasrah. Sedikit lega karena wanita itu bukan bagian inti tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang menunjuk diri mereka sebagai pemimpin. Saya pikir itu hanya pertemanan yang kental. Karena beberapa pemuda lain pun bisa ikut tergabung dalam pergaulan mereka."

"Aneh." Komentar singkat Kakashi mendapat delikan sebal Naruto. Tidak bermutu. Apalagi memberi masukan logis.

"Sebutkan saja nama mereka." Gaara hanya bisa bungkam dengan perintah santai Naruto.

"Semakin cepat, semakin Selir Matsuri bisa lepas karena bukti bahwa bukan beliau bisa didapatkan. Mungkin saja, wanita bernama Saki itu juga tengah hamil. Dia janda, kehamilannya tidak bisa di klaim suaminya." Provokasi Kakashi, setengah menyindir.

"Terimakasih telah menjadikan saya pengkhianat untuk desa saya sendiri. Tapi kalian menang. Aku memang tahu mereka. Tapi tidak dengan markas persembunyiannya yang tersebar dimana-mana."

"Tidak masalah. Katakanlah!" Sasuke sudah tak menampilkan raut tak terbantahkan seperti sebelumnya. Gaara telah dalam kendali. Maka perlindungan adalah hadiah jika mereka dalam bahaya nanti.

"Yahiko. Kakuzu. Conan. Itachi. Semua tan-"

"Itachi? Uchiha Itachi?" Tekan Naruto keras. Dan ternyata bukan hanya Naruto. Baik Kakashi dan Sasuke tidak jauh berbeda. Seketika ruangan menjadi begitu mencekam.

Gaara menelan ludah ragu. Mereka mengenal. Apa, Uchiha? Pantas saja Gaara selalu merasa tidak asing jika berbicara dengan Itachi. 'Jadi dia seorang prince.'

.

.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Beneran banyak typo kan, dan banyak kata rancu?

Gimana makin bingung atau makin greget kah sama sasusaku nya yang belum ketemu?

Aku merasa terlalu drama ya. Tapi kalo tiba-tiba loncat nanti malah bingung. Atau chapter depan aku loncat aja ya. Gimana menurut kalian?


	14. 14

Yang masih nunggu, mana suaranya?

Btw ini panjang loh...

Warning : typo, kata rancu

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mendengar nama kakaknya yang telah menghilang bertahun-tahun sedikit meremas pusat hidupnya. Jalan yang dipilih Itachi. Membebani dirinya untuk memegang tungku kekuasaan. Putra mahkota yang melarikan diri. Ah, bahkan Sasuke sangat ingat, dulu kakaknya sangat sibuk, bahkan untuk diajak latihan atau berdiskusi bersama. Semua tak lain karena status keduanya berbeda. Kakaknya seorang crown prince, dan ia hanya seorang prince. Kadang perbedaan itulah yang selalu membuatnya jengkel. Iri? Tidak. Salahkan mereka yang memang terlalu dekat. Sasuke selalu butuh kakaknya. Dan Itachi dituntut untuk sempurna. Entah apa yang membebani pikiran Itachi saat melepaskan posisi pewaris takhta. Sasuke kecil hanya mengambil kesimpulan, kakaknya melarikan diri karena jenuh. Semata-mata hanya untuk penghibur diri dari kehilangan, dan berharap sosok itu pulang dengan bangga terhadap kerja kerasnya menaiki takhta. Itu hanya harapan naif masa lalu. Nyatanya dirinya bukan orang yang bersabar menunggu, pun tak ingin mencari orang yang berkehendak pergi. Merelakan. Itachi punya pilihan, dan ia punya kewajiban.

Tapi pernyataan Gaara akan posisi kakaknya adalah peluang untuk kembali bertemu. Hanya perlu mengikuti petunjuk. Ada banyak tanya yang ingin diungkapkan. Tentang alasan kepergian. Tentang keberlangsungan takhta. Meski kini ia telah menjadi kaisar, bukan berarti ia tidak lagi menghormati pewaris pertama. Setidaknya jika memang Itachi ingin ia tetap pada posisi ini, berilah alasan masuk akal, atau tetaplah disampingnya, atau berjuang bersama dan masih banyak kata atau yang telah lama terkubur.

Selain itu, tidak hanya dirinya yang ingin tahu dimana kabar sang kakak. Ibunya, juga ayahnya yang sudah wafat. Sasuke sempat bertanya kepada keduanya, mengapa tidak dicari. Jawaban sama selalu terlontar dari kaisar sebelumnya tentang kehendak seseorang, persis seperti keengganan dirinya untuk mencari. Dan Ibunya hanya selalu pasrah atas keputusan ayahnya. Tegar, didepan khalayak umum. Namun Sasuke tahu, diam-diam ibunya menangis di moment tertentu. Sorot kerinduan akan terpancar saat tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Haruno Sasori, karena dulu mereka berdua bagai kepompong yang sedang mencari jati diri untuk menjadi indah.

Sasuke meraih nafas berat. Memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menetralisir degup jantung yang mendadak membuncah. Satu, yang lupa hadir dalam lamunan singkat Sasuke 'bagaimana kabar kakaknya?'. Setidaknya 'apakah kakaknya sudah menikah dan memiliki putra?'. Tidak seperti dirinya yang kacau setelah ditinggal 3 keluarga kecilnya bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Adakah petunjuk untuk mencari jejaknya?" Sasuke membuka mata perlahan. Melupakan fakta jika tidak hanya dirinya yang terkejut. Kakashi dan Naruto tak kalah bereaksi. Hanya saja Sasuke masih berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Sebelumnya, My Lord. Jika Itachi memang anggota kekaisaran. Adakah kesenjangan sehingga Itachi ada disana?" Gaara menyahut hati-hati. Bimbang semakin menyesakan. Sebagai pemuda desa yang telah kompak, berkhianat bukanlah kebenaran.

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan tak masuk akal!" Bukan Sasuke, tapi Naruto yang sudah kembali terfokus tanpa menyurutkan nada suaranya. "Mereka saudara yang akur." Gaara hanya mengangguk tidak yakin. Percaya pada kata-kata orang kekaisaran tidak perlu. Ia hidup lebih lama dengan Itachi, sehingga ia lebih menghormati dia.

"Saya hanya bertanya." Gaara bergumam cuek.

"Tidak tahu apa alasan dia pergi. Tapi ada banyak yang menunggu dia pulang." Sasuke hanya menjawab apa adanya. Dulu, ada banyak sekali petinggi yang menyalahkannya. Tuduhan dialah yang merebut takhta dari saudaranya sering terlontar. Lebih lagi itu pernah datang dari mulut kakak iparnya, Haruno Sasori.

Sekali lagi Gaara hanya mengangguk. "Seperti yang saya katakan, selain desa kumo, saya tidak tahu dimana markasnya. Tapi segenting apapun masalahnya, Itachi dan yang lainnya akan pulang. Mungkin itu terjadi karena khawatir pada nona Saki dan putrinya."

"Baik. Kalau begitu, kau juga ikut andil dalam penyelidikan di Kumo. Naruto akan memimpin disana. Bekerjasamalah! Katakan apapun yang kamu tahu dan kamu temukan disana. Dengan begitu aku bisa menjamin keluargamu." Sekarang apa, Gaara tidak bisa lagi membantah. Perintah Sasuke juga tidak terlihat buruk untuk menangani kasus disana. Walaupun ini terlambat untuk disadari, tapi setidaknya dia langsung bertindak.

"Baiklah."

Naruto menghela napas pasrah. Tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Kakashi yang menempatkan Gaara sebagai pengawal selir yang adalah istrinya. Juga dengan persetujuan Sasuke, lebih lagi ikut andil dalam menyelesaikan kekacauan. Bergabung dengan tim inti kekaisaran.

"Kau bisa ikut aku ke ruang peralatan prajurit setelah ini." Sekali lagi Gaara hanya mengangguk dengan perintah Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Baginya, Sarada adalah pusat hidupnya. Semangatnya. Segalanya. Melihat putrinya yang masih murung, mencubit halus jantungnya. Sesak secara perlahan. Hingga Sakura harus sering menghela nafas kasar tanpa sadar. Sarada masih pada aksi diamnya. Senyumnya luntur. Masih tidak menerima hadirnya seorang adik ditengah-tengah mereka.

Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia dan Itachi sepakat untuk menerima tanpa pulang ke kekaisaran. Dan Itachi akan ikut bertanggung jawab. Tapi, Sarada? Bahkan putrinya belum mau menunjukkan wajahnya. Dia makan pun harus Itachi yang mengantar ke kamarnya.

"Sarada masih belum mau menemui, mama?" Sakura menampilkan raut sedih didepan pintu kamar putrinya. Terkunci.

"Mama minta maaf. Tapi adiknya tetap akan datang, sayang." Masih tanpa sahutan berarti.

"Sarada, pasti akan menjadi kakak yang hebat. Nanti main ya sama adiknya. Sayangi juga dedeknya. Nanti Sarada kenalkan dunia yang Sarada tahu sama dedek. Pasti seru. Sarada tidak akan kesepian lagi. Sarada--" Suara Sakura semakin lama semakin parau, serak menahan isak tangis agar tidak jatuh. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, ini bukan salahnya, bukan salah bayinya juga. Adik Sarada memang sedang berjuang hidup saat ini tanpa diminta.

"Sudah, nanti saja, Saki!" Itachi baru saja pulang dan menyaksikan Sakura yang masih berusaha membujuk Sarada dengan kesedihannya.

"Tidak apa. Dia perlu waktu. Nanti aku coba lagi bicara padanya."

"Demi semesta, ini sudah tiga hari, dan Sarada bersikap seperti aku tidak ada." Sakura membentak jengkel. "Mau jadi anak seperti apa dia, sangat kurang ajar. Sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu memanjakannya." Airmata Sakura semakin deras seiring rasa sesak yang ingin diluapkan.

"Saki, aku tahu kau sedang dalam masa sensitif. Berhenti membentak. Itu akan menyakiti Sarada." Itachi setenang mungkin berusaha membujuk emosi Sakura yang sedang naik turun. Sedikit tahu ia bertanya tentang kehamilan pada teman dokternya.

"Dia akan semakin melunjak dengan pembelaan kakak tadi. Lihat dia bahkan masih asik dengan dunia murungnya. Atau aku perlu memulangkannya. Biar dia tahu betapa dia persis sifat kesombongannya."

"Saki!" Itachi menegur halus perkataan Sakura saat mendengar tangis Sarada semakin kencang mendominasi. Keduanya terluka dengan sikap masing-masing.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya. Kau ingin pulang?" Itachi menatap Sakura serius.

"Tidak akan pernah." Itachi mengangguk mengerti, saat Sakura menjawab cepat.

"Baik kalau begitu, besok kita pergi. Seperti yang aku duga, kekaisaran sedang bergerak dan Gaara ada didalamnya. Biar Sarada aku yang urus. Kau juga istirahat. Jangan sampe kau kurang istirahat dan membahayakan calon keponakan kecilku." Sakura menyetujui. Dia lelah jika mengikuti emosi Sarada. Sedang, masih ada anaknya yang lain yang perlu diperhatikan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf tidak bisa mengikuti kalian hingga ke Suna. Conan masih butuh penanganan. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkannya."

Itachi memandang Yahiko mengerti. Kondisi Yahiko saat ini paling baik dibanding dua rekannya yang lain. Kakuzu masih harus memulihkan kakinya. Dan Conan masih dipertanyakan. Semoga alam berkehendak. Mungkin ini pula pertama kali bagi Itachi sangat memerlukan dokter gila setingkat Orochimaru, dia sangat berharap banyak. Dia akan memberikan apapun pada Orochimaru jika bisa membawa Conan kembali, meskipun dalam keadaan cacat.

"Tidak masalah, aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu ikut dan meninggalkan mereka." Ungkap Itachi santai.

"Berkabarlah nanti. Kau tahu kita punya banyak koneksi untuk selalu terhubung. Mereka pasti akan membantu."

"Pasti."

.

.

.

.

.

"Rara, pegang paman dengan erat jangan sampai terpisah." Peringat Itachi saat pegangan Sarada mengendur, dan anak itu malah fokus melihat-lihat sekitar. Dan sialnya lagi jalanan sedang padat.

Samar-samar Itachi mendengar ada petugas kekaisaran yang sedang berjaga di wilayah sini. Melirik pada Sakura untuk memastikan penyamaran mereka. Biar bagaimana pun mereka memiliki postur yang mencolok sebagai keturunan bangsawan.

"Saki!" Itachi berteriak dan segera menghampiri Sakura yang oleng. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Dua orang berandal dan pengawal kekaisaran sedang dalam kejar-kejaran hingga menyenggol bahu Sakura yang tidak siap.

Beruntung Itachi menangkap Sakura sebelum benar-benar terjatuh. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura syok, tentu saja. Reflek ia memegang perutnya yang masih rata dengan kondisi terengah-engah.

"Hanya kaget. Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, kak."

"Kau yakin. Apa ada yang sakit."

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Sepertinya aku butuh tempat untuk minum sejenak untuk lebih tenang." Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Itachi yang masih nampak khawatir.

"Kita duduk disana." Saat netra Itachi menangkap kedai sederhana dan sepi. "Hanya perlu melewati jembatan sebentar lagi. Dan kita akan menemukan kereta kuda untuk kendaraan kita."

"Kak. Sarada mana?" Pekik Sakura panik.

Itachi tersentak kaget. Dia melepaskan Sarada tadi. Dan entah dimana dia sekarang. "Oh My Lord. Dimana anak itu." Sahut Itachi tak kalah panik.

"Kak, bagaimana ini? Anakku dimana?" Airmata Sakura mulai menggenang seiring kebingungan menjejali benak.

"Baik, Saki. Jangan panik. Kau tetap dikedai itu. Jaga barang kita, dan aku mencari Sarada." Itachi setengah menyeret Sakura.

"Aku ikut. Dia anakku!"

"Tidak. Aku akan cepat. Lagipula, kau harus berjaga disini, mungkin Sarada akan datang lagi kesini saat dia ingat jalan. Pastikan kau tetap disini agar Sarada tidak bingung, oke?" Sakura mengangguk patuh. Duduk disalah satu kursi kosong paling luar.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Sarada terpisah dari lengan pamannya, dia tahu, dia sedang tersesat. Yah, jika itu bagi anak-anak yang tidak memiliki ingatan tajam seperti dirinya. Sarada tahu jalan pulang ke tempat semula sebenarnya. Tapi setidaknya Sarada ingin bermain sebentar. Melihat pernak pernik yang dijual bagi para pendatang dipinggiran jalan.

Netra hitam mungilnya tentu menangkap perbedaan jalan ini dari setiap kali dia lewati, namun kali ini lebih ramai dari biasanya. Oleh sebab itu, para penjual pun meningkat banyak.

Saat merasa puas, Sarada memutuskan untuk kembali. Dia tahu tidak bisa berlama-lama meninggalkan ibu dan pamannya. Mereka sedang terburu-buru, dan ia ingin mengerjai mereka atas protesnya.

Namun saat berbalik cepat tanpa sengaja Sarada menubruk seseorang bertubuh kekar hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk dengan hidung menahan ngilu, untung tidak berdarah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sarada membuka muka dan matanya yang tadi tertutupi kedua tangannya. "Paman Natsu!" Sarada berseru kaget. "Oh tidak apa-apa."

"Whoa Rara, senang melihatmu lagi. Tapi mengapa kau bisa disini? Ini jauh dari Sekolah Kumo."

"Main." Jawab Sarada cuek.

"Sejauh ini?" Sarada mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Mana orang tuamu? Ayo paman antar atau perlu ke klinik dulu?"

"Rara mau langsung ke mama saja. Permisi, paman. Nanti jalannya jangan nubruk makhluk lemah lagi, ya." Naruto berdecak jengkel seketika.

"Ku antar!" Naruto meraih tangan mungil Sarada dan menuntunnya.

Namun sebelum berjalan lebih jauh, bawahan Naruto mendekati. "Sir, lapor!" Reflek tangan Naruto melepaskan Sarada, dan berujar 'tunggu sebentar'.

"Laporkan!"

"Salah satu warga yang melihat poster ini berkata, beliau terakhir kali terlihat ada di pasar sebelah untuk membeli banyak kebutuhan." Mata mungil Sarada membulat saat melihat potret pamannya tertera dalam poster pencarian.

Pelan-pelan Sarada mundur untuk melarikan diri. Dan kembali pada mamanya tanpa diketahui Naruto. Sarada tidak mungkin mempertemukan mereka dengan Naruto. Benaknya menyimpulkan jika Naruto adalah penjahat.

"Ada yang aneh. Sebagian besar warga terkejut dengan poster ini. Tapi mereka berkata tidak tahu. Orang tua tadi yang mengatakan dia ada di pasar sebelah, dalam keadaan mabuk, dan temannya memukul keras hingga pingsan."

"Bawa orang tadi dan temannya. Kirim prajurit ke pasar itu. Tanyai, sogok jika perlu. Jika beruntung cari tempat tinggalnya. Laksanakan!"

"Siap, Jenderal."

Naruto menghela napas berat. Itachi bukan lawan yang mudah. Dari sini dia tahu pengaruh Itachi di wilayah ini sangat besar.

"Rara ayo ki--" Ucapan Naruto terputus kala ia tak menemukan sosok Rara dimana pun. Seharusnya jika pun Rara bosan menunggu dirinya pasti belum pergi jauh, atau paling tidak, pamit dulu. Dasar bocah.

"Naruto, ada apa?" Gaara menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berputar-putar seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Anak ayam hilang!"

"Ha?"

"Iya, tadi aku bertemu anak ayam. Tapi hilang." Gaara hanya menggeleng tak mengerti dan menyeret kerah Naruto untuk kembali ke camp.

"Ya, Lord. Rara kamu dimana?" Teriak Naruto frustrasi karena Sarada entah mengapa selalu membuatnya jengkel. Namun terhipnotis dalam waktu bersamaan.

Gaara berhenti. Naruto ikut berhenti heran. "Ada ap--"

"Rara?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Kau kenal dimana?"

"Sekolah Kumo, tentu saja. Aku tidak akan lupa wajah-wajah penantang kaisar."

"Naruto. Dia adalah putri Saki." Gumam Gaara ragu. Tak seharusnya anak kecil terlibat. Tapi kelompok itu pergi serempak setelah kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya.

"Kau bilang.. Tunggu.. Kau apa tadi?" Sungguh Naruto bingung dengan kosa kata yang ingin ia tanyakan. "Itu berarti kita dekat?" Gaara mengangguk menyetujui.

"Sial prajurit disini sudah berkurang, cepat suruh mereka kembali!" Naruto langsung berlari, mengelilingi setiap sudut untuk menemukan dua orang yang sekarang terlibat, dengan begitu Saki pun akan ditemukan, kan? Rara yang mirip Sasuke adalah anak Saki. Saki? Sakura? Entahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mama!"

"Rara! Kau kemana saja ya ampun." Sakura berlari memeluk Sarada, takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap putrinya. Bagaimana jika dia beneran hilang.

"Kita harus cepat sembunyi, Ma." Sarada melepaskan pelukan erat Sakura. Melupakan aksi ngambeknya pada sang ibu.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada orang yang memburu paman. Mereka sangat banyak. Paman Natsu juga mengenali Sarada."

"Natsu? Siapa dia?"

"Rara tidak tahu, kita tak punya banyak waktu. Mereka sangat banyak. Paman pasti kalah melawan orang sebanyak itu." Mata Sarada telah sembab. Pikiran khawatir tentang paman kesayangannya yang terluka membuat Sarada bergetar.

"Oke, tenanglah! Paman tadi mencarimu. Kita harus menunggu disi--itu dia." Tunjuk Sakura pada Itachi yang baru datang dengan keringat mengucur.

"Paman!" Sarada berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo pergi!" Tak Itachi hiraukan Sarada saat ini. Dia sudah tahu situasi di tempat ini. Beruntung, tadi ia melihat sebagian prajurit meninggalkan tempat patroli. Jarak menuju jembatan perbatasan Suna juga tidak jauh jadi masih sempat untuk pergi.

Menggandeng Sarada dan Sakura dengan sedikit barang berharga yang mereka bawa. Tak butuh lama kereta kuda yang dipesan Itachi untuk memasuki wilayah Suna telah siap. Para penjaga pun tidak curiga karena rambut mereka diwarnai kecuali Sarada tentu saja. Itu pun Itachi berpikir karena Sarada tidak pernah terlibat dengan mereka.

"Kak, kata Sarada, Natsu sudah mengenal wajahnya."

"Natsu, siapa dia?" Itachi memandang Sarada penuh tanya.

"Relawan yang mengajar di Sekolah."

"Hanya relawan." Sahut Itachi menenangkan.

"Tapi dia pimpinan pembawa poster paman." Kening Itachi mengkerut, ia tahu wajahnya terpampang dimana-mana, tapi Natsu? Apakah kapten prajurit?

"Jangan khawatir!" Itachi akan mengurus ini nanti.

"Dan Sarada. Ingat! Jangan ulangi lagi. Paman akan marah jika Sarada nakal lagi." Itachi memperingati dengan tegas. Memanjakannya bukan berarti akan membiarkan. Dia membantu Sakura untuk mendidik Sarada sebaik mungkin. Kenakalan-kenakalan ala bocah juga akan ditoleri jika itu tidak membuat ibunya pusing.

"Maaf, paman." Sarada menunduk takut.

"Minta maaflah pada mama. Sarada sudah mendiamkan mama empat hari, kan?"

"Maaf, mama. Rara sangat sayang mama." Sakura memeluk putrinya penuh rasa haru. "Tapi Sarada tetap tidak mau adik." Sakura mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk bersabar. Berharap saat waktunya tiba Sarada mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

Delapan bulan berlalu, persalinan Matsuri berjalan dengan lancar. Bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik. Mirip dengan sang ibu. Tak ada sisa untuk Gaara ataupun Sasuke. Bayi itu seolah tidak mau memihak salah satu dari calon ayahnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja dilakukan tes darah. Tapi sesaat yang lalu Sasuke datang, dan mengancam.

Bukan hal yang mudah melahirkan tanpa kehadiran sang suami. Setiap kali rintihan yang selalu diingat adalah Gaara. Suaminya masih bertugas di Kumo. Sasuke jelas menjauhkannya untuk menjaga rumor.

Matsuri perlahan mengerti, beberapa kali Mikoto mengajaknya hadir dipertemuan kelas atas. Banyak mulut yang membuatnya tertekan. Ditambah istri Sasuke yang lain, Lady Hinata yang dikabarkan sulit memiliki momongan tak kalah mengeluarkan taring. Itu sebabnya, Matsuri selalu membuat alasan bayinya jika dikira melakukan pertemuan tidak terlalu penting.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Mikoto datang mengunjungi. Dia masih dalam pemulihan sehingga hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa berkunjung.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sejujurnya Matsuri tidak membenci Mikoto yang selalu memaksa. Sifat keibuannya jelas tiada duanya. Bahkan ketika dirinya yang bukan istri sah.

"Masih lelah." Tak harus menutupi. Mikoto punya pandangan tajam untuk meneliti. Tapi Matsuri yakin rautnya cerah karena kelahiran putrinya. Sehingga membuat Mikoto tersenyum maklum.

"Benar. Kau baru saja melahirkan. Wajar. Cucuku mewarisi seluruh kecantikanmu. Kalian seperti putri kembar beda usia." Mikoto terkikik geli. Begitupun dengan Matsuri yang menyambut kikikan antusias Mikoto.

"Apa sudah diberi nama?"

"Katanya My Lord akan memikirkan nama yang cantik." Bohong. Jelas Matsuri sedang menunggu kehadiran Gaara.

"Ah, anak itu. Dia memang lama jika mencari nama." Mikoto teringat saat dulu kelahiran Sarada yang penuh drama. Sakura yang memberi nama, bukan putranya.

"Jika dia seorang putra, saat ini juga dialah putra mahkota terkuat. Tapi meskipun begitu jangan tertekan jika nanti mulut para pengunjung menyakitimu. Ingat! Aku ada dibelakangmu." Sejujurnya Matsuri tidak mengerti maksud Mikoto. Tapi dia yakin, Mikoto berusaha menguatkannya.

"Jika ingin tambah anak. Jangan ditahan terlalu lama, ya." Mikoto berbisik pelan. Matsuri lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum canggung. Mikoto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, hanya modal itu yang berada dalam benak Matsuri.

Satu hari berikutnya Karin yang sudah menyandang marga Namikaze Karin datang berkunjung untuk memberi selamat bersama dengan temannya bernama Ino yang sedang menggandeng anak laki-laki hampir seusia shinki. Pada mulanya Matsuri terkejut melihat Karin ada di Ibukota, menikah dengan salah satu jenderal terbaik kekaisaran. Dia datang bersama Sasuke sebagai pasangan. Saat di Kumo dia dan Karin sering bertemu dirumah Saki dan dibeberapa tempat sebagai tetangga. Tapi Karin yang lebih sigap berkata untuk tidak membocorkan hubungan mereka. Katanya takut dengan sang jenderal. Meski begitu, mereka menjadi teman yang ramah bersama teman barunya yang bernama Ino.

Terakhir, Matsuri mengerti maksud Mikoto tentang jangan tertekan. Para penjenguk memang memiliki mulut tajam ternyata. Bahkan beberapa kali Matsuri hampir menyerah. Namun para maid ikut menguatkan dan memberi dorongan untuk bertahan. Matsuri hanya bisa berharap semoga Gaara segera membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari paska mendengar Matsuri telah melahirkan, Gaara yang sudah mempercepat pekerjaannya datang ke ibukota. Walaupun tahu ia tidak akan pernah melihat istri dan putrinya karena sang ibu masih dalam masa pemulihan. Gaara cukup lega dengan cerita putra sulungnya yang pandai mendeskripsikan keadaan. Gaara hanya menitipkan satu nama lewat Shinki. Rei Hikari, adalah nama yang terselip untuk putrinya.

Kemudian Gaara memilih menyelesaikan urusan yang lain ke tempat Sasuke.

"Salam, My Lord." Hanya ada mereka berdua. Gaara secara pribadi memang meminta berbicara berdua.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan duduk bebas.

"Saya telah menemukan mereka." Sasuke masih beraut datar. Menunggu kelanjutan yang akan Gaara sampaikan. Akhirnya setelah delapan bulan berlalu titik terang telah Gaara sampaikan. "Mereka terbagi dua, Suna dan Kumo. Sedangkan Itachi yang berada di Suna." Oh, pantas saja. Prajurit kekaisaran tidak akan sampai ke Suna, jika tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pemicu perang.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Sebelumnya maaf, kasus pemberontakan dan kekacauan disana akan dibahas Naruto." Sasuke jadi mendapatkan data lain dibalik pencarian terhadap Itachi. Yaitu tentang bangsawan dan pejabat yang sedang berebut kekuasaan. Beberapa melibatkan orang Suna juga, sehingga dulu pernah terjadi bentrokan yang menjadi salah paham sehingga rumor beredar saat itu 'kedua negara hampir perang'.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Lanjutkan. Bagaimana kau bisa yakin dimana mereka?"

"Saya menghubungi koneksi disana baru-baru ini. Itachi mulai menetap ditempat yang sama sejak empat bulan lalu."

"Sudah ku duga kau bukan orang biasa." Gaara mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Kenapa baru sekarang?" Gaara semakin bungkam dengan pertanyaan singkat Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus remeh. Dia tahu. Matsuri dan putrinya adalah alasannya. Juga status Gaara yang sedang dia tutupi, dan ia ikut tutupi untuk menuntaskan kasus dua negara yang bersinggungan di pulau kecil seperti Kumo.

"Ada alasan."

"Istrimu?" Gaara mengangguk yakin. Sasuke tak peduli.

"My Lord, terlepas itu Saki atau bukan, bisakah Anda tidak memaksanya?"

"Alasannya?" Sasuke menatap Gaara dingin. "Dia ditemukan dan istrimu pulang. Kau bekerja untuk itu."

"Kami hanya sudah terlalu lama berdampingan seperti saudara. Dia wanita baik. Istri dan keluargaku tentu prioritas. Saya hanya meminta tidak memaksanya, bukan berarti jangan membawanya." Gaara tahu maksud Sasuke tentang ia yang juga terkesan membela Saki.

Sasuke membuka laci meja. Mengambil potret yang sudah lama dia asingkan dari penglihatan, dan hanya akan dibuka ketika dia sendiri di ruang kerja. "Kemarilah!"

Sasuke meletakan potret itu di meja setelah Gaara mendekat dengan bingung, seolah bertanya 'ada apa?' karena potret itu hanya Sasuke pandang dengan sendu.

"Ini?" Mata Gaara terbelalak. Memandang Sasuke dan potret itu bergantian.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Sesungguhnya telah lama Sasuke bertaruh dengan nama Saki. Dan baru berani membuka harapan dengan kegigihan keluarga kecilbGaara.

"Anda mengenal Saki?"

"Jadi benar, dia Saki." Ada perasaan membuncah yang tiba-tiba meneduhkan dari rasa sesaknya. Meskipun Gaara masih belum mengkonfirmasi kebenaran.

"Anda jelas mengenalnya. Dan Anda masih menahan istri saya. Dimana pikiran Anda?" Gaara marah, tentu saja. Hampir setahun dia bekerja. Meski selain menemukan keberadaan Itachi dan Saki, dia menikmati pekerjaannya, tapi tidak dengan menahan keluarganya. Juga melewatkan masa-masa kelahiran anak bungsunya. Gaara frustrasi, siapa yang tidak coba. Dia merasa dipermainkan lahir batinnya.

"Namanya Sakura."

"Hah?"

"Dia." Sasuke memandang potret Sakura sendu, Gaara yang menangkap pemandangan langka ini hanya diam memperhatikan. "Istriku."

"Tidak mungkin." Gaara merutuki sifat tenangnya yang hilang, sehingga bisa merespon reflek.

"Itu mengapa aku tidak pernah menunjukkan potret ini. Istriku sudah tewas beserta putriku. Delapan tahun lalu." Sampai disini Gaara paham. Ada kejanggalan dengan kematian istri Sasuke. Tapi jika dihubungkan dengan Saki, bagaimana bisa? Tunggu?

"Apa Anda bilang seorang putri? Apa anda melihat mayat istri dan putri anda dengan mata kepala sendiri?"

"Istriku, ya. Tanpa kepala. Putriku, mereka hanya menyimpulkan karena mayatnya tidak kunjung ditemukan." Gaara berdecak dengan kesimpulan dikepalanya.

"Jadi mereka tidak meninggal di kekaisaran?" Sasuke hanya diam.

"Anda tahu siapa saudara Anda sebenarnya? Itachi? Kelompok pembunuh bayaran yang paling dicari oleh bangsawan dan pejabat untuk dijadikan anjing pembunuh." Sasuke terbelalak terkejut. Hanya sesaat kemudian kembali normal dengan pandangan kosong.

"Dunia hitam memang tidak semenyenangkan itu untuk didengar. Saya sempat heran kenapa mereka menolak para bangsawan atau pejabat berduit tinggi, tapi setelah tahu siapa Itachi, saya mengerti." Pikiran Sasuke sudah terarah pada laporan Naruto tentang kelompok yang terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan Sakura. Apakah kakaknya juga ada disana? Tapi siapa yang membayarnya?

"Apakah kita satu pemikiran sekarang?" Sasuke menatap Gaara dalam diam.

"Siapa nama sang putri?"

"Sarada."

"Sarada? Rara? Mudah sekali, nama panggilan yang dipenggal. Rara adalah nama anak yang identitasnya ditutupi disekolah. Dia hampir serupa dengan Itachi. Banyak dari kami berpikir dia putri Itachi, tapi mungkin sekarang aku yakin dia lebih mirip dengan Anda dan Yang Mulia Ibu Suri."

"Jadi benar. Anak itu?" Rasa haru dan bangga saat ingatan bertemu dengan anak kecil pemberani dan tanpa sadar menantang dirinya. Sekarang semua kata terasa dibungkam. Terganti dengan lamunan tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan mereka masih hidup. Rasa tak sabar ingin bertemu tiba-tiba mendominasi.

"Sepertinya Anda juga sudah bertemu dengan Rara?" Dan anggukan singkat Sasuke lagi-lagi merasa dipermainkan.

"Bolehkah saya memukul Anda sekarang?" Sasuke menaikkan alis acuh. Mana ada yang mau memukul bilang-bilang.

"Kau berani?"

"Jika saja Anda bukan kaisar. Tidak akan ragu." Balas Gaara tak kalah dingin.

"Tapi untuk menjemput mereka di Suna tidak akan mudah. Anda harus melewati Raja Kankurou dulu, jika tidak ingin dianggap perang." Gaara mulai serius. Lama-lama emosi berbicara dengan Sasuke yang irit kata.

"Bukankah itu tugasmu?"

"Siapa yang akan menjemput istri siapa?" Teriak Gaara jengkel. "Oh ya, seharusnya tugas saya sudah selesai. Saya tidak harus ikut campur untuk urusan berikutnya. Anda juga tahu, bukan istri saya yang tidur disana. Itu berarti saya bisa membawa mereka pulang." Ya, mengapa Gaara tidak memikirkan ini sejak tadi.

"Kau yakin aku akan membiarkan. Hukuman seorang penipu atas nama pewaris kaisar adalah penggal. Itu berarti istrimu akan." Sasuke menyahut dengan santai.

"Apa lagi yang Anda mau?"

"Pertanyaan bagus." Dan Gaara hanya merutuki mulutnya sendiri.

"Selesaikan kasus disana. Dan istrimu akan bebas tanpa beban hukum setelah penggantinya datang." Sasuke tak ingin menghilangkan senyum ibunya saat melihat cucunya lahir. Jika Gaara benar, Saki adalah Sakura, Rara adalah Sarada. Cucu sulungnya masih hidup. Dan jika beruntung, jika Sakura lah yang tidur dengannya waktu itu, jika ternyata malam itu berhasil, maka akan ada cucu kedua bagi Mikoto. Juga ditambah dengan kepulangan Itachi yang selalu membuat Mikoto dulu menangis diam-diam. Mungkin itu bisa menjadi hadiah rasa bersalah pada ibunya selama ini. Dengan merawat Sakura seperti semestinya.

"Oh ya Lord." Teriak Gaara frustasi. Ini adalah hal yang paling Gaara hindari. "Kenapa Anda tidak mengirimkan orang lain saja, Tuan Kakashi misalnya?"

"Kau lebih kompeten." Tentu saja. Sasuke hanya sedang berusaha menarik Gaara bercerita tentang statusnya.

"Saya tidak bisa."

"Kau hanya takut." Sasuke sedikit mencemooh.

"Apa? Saya, tidak!" Gaara tidak terima dikatai penakut. Itu seperti harga dirinya yang direndahkan.

"Baik. Bagaimana saya bisa melakukannya. Tidak ada. Ya, memang tidak bisa."

"Aku yakin mereka tidak akan mencurigai seorang prince yang ingin menemui keluarganya." Datar. Seolah tanpa beban, Sasuke memaparkan.

"Oh, sialan. Aku benar-benar butuh memukulmu." Hilang sudah sopan santun ramah yang coba ia lekatkan untuk menjaga wibawanya sebagai rakyat Konohagakure. Nyatanya disini dialah yang penyusup, dan Sasuke tahu. Sejak kapan? Lagi-lagi segalanya dipermainkan oleh seorang pengusaha tempat ia dan keluarganya singgah. Niat hati ingin jauh dari politik malah terlibat politik di negara lain. Sungguh sial.

"Jadi Rei Gaara atau bisa ku panggil Sabaku Gaara?" Sasuke menyeringai senang dengan kekalahan Gaara. Tidak ada yang lolos dengan penyusup illegal. Tapi ia bisa melegalkan jika Gaara berkehendak, tentu sebagai bayaran kerja kerasnya.

"Oke. Kau juga akan bergabung?" Sasuke mengangguk pasti. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa harus ikut. Juga perasaannya terasa tidak tenang. Ada tekanan dibawah perutnya yang tidak Sasuke ketahui penyebabnya. Dokter bilang tidak ada masalah dengan pencernaannya, tapi rasa sakit yang terasa samar bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan sakit itu berlangsung hingga sore ini.

"Lagipula Gaara, kau tidak perlu sefrustasi itu. Terlepas dari tahu atau tidaknya aku dalam kebenaran dia istriku atau bukan. Kau tetap akan ditugaskan untuk mencari."

"Ya, kau benar." Lalu entah dari mana datangnya. Tinjuan Gaara pada perutnya terjadi begitu cepat. Tak ada celah kapan ia harus menghindar.

Sasuke mengerang sakit. Terbatuk-batuk pelan. Mencengram bekas Tinjuan Gaara pada perutnya.

"Sialan." Umpat Sasuke kasar, saat melihat Gaara yang tersenyum kemenangan dengan mengibas-ngibas tangannya seolah telah menonjok batu hingga ikut merasakan sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah mondar mandir merasakan mulas sejak malam tadi. Belum terlalu intens memang. Itachi bahkan sudah membawa bidan dan perawat untuk menetap dirumah. Tapi tanda-tanda Sakura melahirkan belum ada. Bahkan belum terjadi pembukaan jalur lahir.

"Ingin ku panggil bidan untuk diperiksa lagi?" Itachi menatap Sakura khawatir. Sakura sudah sangat frustasi akhir-akhir ini karena bayinya sangat aktif.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak hasilnya akan sama. Mungkin bayinya belum waktunya untuk lahir."

"Oke. Kita istirahat dulu jalan-jalannya, Sarada sudah menunggu kita untuk makan siang."

Sakura pasrah. Keinginan putrinya tidak bisa diabaikan. Aura permusuhan tak segan dilayangkan kala Sakura lebih mengikuti keinginan ngidam bayinya. Entah apa yang terjadi jika benar-benar adiknya telah lahir.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak boleh, Karin." Naruto baru tiba di mansion Namikaze ketika Sasuke memerintah untuk menarik beberapa bagian pasukan. Dan lihatlah, baru saja ia akan menyegarkan diri dengan mandi, tiba-tiba Karin meminta izin untuk liburan. Liburan? Ke tempat yang jauh? Tidakkah wanita ini berpikir jika dia sekarang sudah bersuami? Ada anak pula. Meskipun tiri, tapi mereka sudah akrab karena hubungan keduanya keponakan dan bibi.

"Aku akan tetap pergi tanpa atau dengan izinmu." Sahut Karin keras kepala.

"Kemana, sih? Bisakah ditunda dulu. Aku akan menemani jika keadaan di kekaisaran tidak mendesak."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Kau tetap tidak ku izinkan."

"Naruto, aku tidak perduli."

"Beginikah cara kamu menyambut suami. Aku baru pulang bahkan belum satu jam. Dan kau sangat kurang ajar untuk ukuran istri dari kalangan atas." Karin terdiam. Sadar akan kesalahannya. Seharusnya dia menyambut Naruto dulu sebelum meminta izin yang sudah pasti ditolak apapun keadaannya.

Naruto mendekati Karin yang sedang menggigit bibirnya. Menghentikan segala aktivitas mengepak segala keperluan yang katanya untuk liburan.

"Jangan di gigit." Naruto berujar lembut. Mengangkat dagu istrinya yang diam menunduk setelah ia sindir dengan bentakan. Mungkin Naruto terlalu keras.

"Mau kemana?"

"Kiri." Karin menyahut asal. Tentu saja bukan.

"Tidak lama lagi urusan di kekaisaran selesai. Kita akan berlibur kesana bersama." Karin menggeleng keras. Naruto selalu sabar berusaha mengimbangi jiwa petualang istrinya. Dulu almarhum istrinya sangat pendiam. Hingga tak terlalu sulit untuk dididik dengan aturan. Dan sekarang Naruto harus lebih ekstra dengan sifat Karin yang menggebu-gebu. Sepaket dengan tingkah Boruto yang turun dari sifatnya.

"Pokoknya aku tetap akan pergi." Karin menghindar dari Naruto, dan duduk disofa kamar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Boruto?" Karin berpikir sejenak. Biarpun Boruto bukan putra kandungnya. Mereka sudah seperti ibu dan anak beberapa bulan ini. Naruto akan kembali ke Kumo, dan Karin akan pergi ke Suna, lalu Boruto? Anak itu akan rewel jika dari keduanya tidak ada.

"Dia ikut denganku." Karin berkata mantap. Boruto masih kecil. Pikirannya bisa di manipulasi. Lagipula, di Suna memang banyak wisata.

Naruto menarik nafas berat. "Jangan menolak lagi setelah aku memberi solusi. Kau pikir aku tidak memikirkan Boruto? Dia juga pasti butuh hiburan?" Karin memprovokasi Naruto sebelum kembali melarangnya.

"Bawa pengawalan yang banyak."

"Demi apapun. Aku liburan, itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali jika bawa banyak orang."

"Jangan pergi jika begitu."

"Ugh." Baiklah. Iyakan saja. Didepan Naruto. Karin punya banyak uang untuk menyumpal mulut bawahan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gaara, adikku. Kau pulang hanya untuk membantu Kaisar Uchiha. Apa yang terjadi? Terakhir aku memantaumu, kau berhubungan erat dengan Prince Itachi yang melarikan diri." Gaara mendengus. Inilah yang Gaara tidak suka. Kakaknya terlalu banyak ikut campur.

"Baginda, permudah saja. Mereka hanya sementara. Kebetulan istrinya sedang menjadi turis di Suna."

"Oh, ya. Hanya turis. Bukan warga. Mereka akan pulang jika masa legalnya habis. Tak bisakah menunggu lebih lama? Tidak sabaran sekali." Sasuke yang tadi sempat basa basi bertegur sapa lalu diam karena berikutnya adalah tugas Gaara menjadi ikut jengkel.

"Jadi, Raja Kankurou. Kau masih akan mempersulit?"

"My Lord. Itu tidak ada keuntungan apapun bagi kami. Hanya akan meresahkan rakyat Suna."

"Kakak, bagaimana jika sebagian besar pengawal hanya berjaga di gerbang. Biarkan beberapa pengawal Uchiha masuk, sisanya biar orang ku yang bertindak, kurasa segitu bisa mengalahkan kekuatan Itachi. Dia terpisah dari tiga kelompoknya itu tidak akan sulit."

"Gaara, apa yang disandra darimu hingga kau bersikeras? Aku ingin menirunya." Kankurou menyeringai senang dengan aksi cemberut adiknya. Pangeran nakal yang kabur karena tidak direstui menikah dengan maidnya sendiri. Setelah bertahun-tahun, dan tidak mengusik pilihan adiknya, dia pulang bukan untuk mengunjungi keluarganya namun meminta hak masuk untuk orang lain. Benar-benar mengecewakan.

"Akan aku beritahu nanti." Anehnya Sasuke juga malah ikut menggoda Gaara.

"My Lord!" Teriak Gaara tidak terima.

"Kesepakatan yang sangat bagus, Lord Uchiha. Sangat menyenangkan mengetahui kelemahan adikku."

"Oh, bajingan sialan kalian berdua."

Naruto dan Kakashi yang ikut tergabung hanya ikut tersenyum. Mereka sudah diberi tahu sebelumnya. Hanya Naruto sih yang tidak tahu. Karena tugas mengumpulkan data datang dari Kakashi.

Sasuke juga terpaksa harus membawa Tsunade karena kondisi kesehatan pencernaannya yang masih belum membaik selama dua hari ini. Besok mereka akan akan bergerak. Beruntung respon dari raja Suna tidak terlalu alot. Dari sini juga dia tahu, hubungan Gaara dengan kerajaannya.

"Tidak lebih dari sepuluh orang. Ku harap Anda juga mengerti. Rombongan tanpa undangan resmi akan sangat meresahkan warga. Jika memang para pengawal dalam jumlah lain diperlukan, silahkan berada diperbatasan. Dan terimakasih atas kerjasama kalian tentang nama-nama pejabat yang bekerjasama untuk korupsi, sehingga sempat terjadi perang dingin antar dua negara."

"Aku juga menghargai itu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak, aku sudah tidak kuat!" Sakura terengah-engah menahan gelombang kontraksi. Sudah sejak semalaman Sakura diprediksi akan segera bersalin. Namun sejak fajar tiba bidan mengatakan tidak sanggup menangani kasus Sakura.

Bayinya sungsang. Sebelah kaki anaknya bahkan sudah keluar hingga berubah biru. Itulah yang dikatakan bidannya, yang hanya diam memantau sejak pagi. Jika ini berada didunianya bukan hal aneh, sudah banyak ibu melewati persalinan normal dengan kasus ini. Pun jika dirasa tidak sanggup, operasi cesar akan dilakukan.

Tapi disini, Sakura harus menerima nasib. Seorang dokter kenalan Itachi sedang dipanggil. Namun hingga siang menjelang sore, dokter yang akan membantunya tak kunjung datang. Tidak adakah cara?

"Kak, tolong!"

Itachi tanpa lelah setia mendampingi Sakura. Berusaha tegar dan tenang. Mereka harus sama-sama bersabar. Dia tidak bisa bertindak pada bayinya. Tapi ketenangan ibunya harus sering didukung.

"Yang kuat, oke. Tolong tenang. Usahakan tidak mengejan lagi. Kakak tahu, Saki bisa."

Sakura menggeleng frustasi, sesuatu yang sangat keras mengganjal penuh dibawah sana. Dan bidan hanya menyuruhnya tidak mengejan, bidan macam apa yang tidak bisa menangani kasus ini. Alasannya kaki bayinya semakin membiru. Lalu apa? Sakura sudah sangat tidak tahan.

"Sabar ya, demi adik Sarada."

Ingin rasanya Sakura berteriak untuk mati saja, tapi Itachi akan marah.

"Minum, ya." Sakura mengangguk, menerima sodoran gelas ditangan Itachi. "Mau makan, kau harus menjaga kekuatan." Sakura menggeleng tegas. Tak berdaya. Ingin meneran kala kontraksi semakin intens, namun bidan dan perawatan berusaha mengalihkan agar tidak mengejan.

"Oh ya Lord. Pinggang ku patah!" Teriak Sakura nyaring. Dengan sigap bidan disana mengusap-ngusap area pinggang dan perut Sakura dengan sabar. Mereka prihatin, namun tak tahu juga harus bertindak seperti apa.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat bersamaan Sasuke dan rombongan kecil mamasuki area padat penduduk, ia membuka salah satu gerbang rumah sederhana paling luas dengan pilar tinggi. Halaman disana juga luas, terdapat perkebunan kecil dengan berbagai macam sayuran. Tidak hanya itu, ia melihat Sarada yang terkejut ketika gerbang kediamannya dibuka paksa dari luar. Petugas Itachi sudah sangat siaga karena rombongan Sasuke tidak mereka kenal. Pelayan didekat Sarada juga berusaha menyembunyikannya dibelakang tubuh.

"Ada apa, paman?" Sarada tak terlarut dalam hipnotis netra hitam Sasuke. Jujur saja dia masih sangat takut dengan Naruto yang berada dibelakang Sasuke.

"Dimana ibumu?"

"Nona Rara tetap dibelakang, kita tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka." Salah satu pengawal Sarada masih membuat Sarada menjauh.

"Paman mengenal, mama?"

"Rara!" Sarada menoleh pada Gaara dan Kakashi yang masuk terakhir, setelah tadi menempatkan prajurit di sekeliling rumah agar tidak ada yang bisa melarikan diri.

Kakashi dan Tsunade yang baru pertama kali melihat Sarada sangat terkejut. Terpana dengan bocah kecil yang begitu mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Paman Gaara?" Sarada meloloskan diri dari para pengawal dan pelayannya menghampiri Gaara yang juga menghampirinya. Menggendong putri sulung Sakura.

"Siapa mereka, kenapa mereka menanyakan mama?" Sarada bertanya dengan tangan memeluk leher Gaara. Keingintahuannya belum terjawab. Dan mereka yang disana masih tak mengerti apa maunya.

"Tuan Gaara." Salah satu pelayan paling senior menyapa Gaara, namun masih siaga ditempat, khawatir jika mereka orang yang berbahaya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Arumi. Mereka bukan orang jahat. Dimana Itachi?"

"Tapi Paman. Paman Natsu orang jahat."

"Heh? Apa? Kenapa aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tidak terima dengan dengan tuduhan Sarada. Kakashi, sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Paman Natsu yang mengejar Paman Itachi waktu itu." Jawab Sarada jutek.

"Ya, memang harus dicari. Kalau--"

"Rara, dengar! Paman ini adalah adik Paman Itachi. Jangan takut, kami perlu berbicara dengan paman dan ibumu." Gaara memotong ucapan Naruto yang menurutnya tidak bermakna. Menunjuk Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan kedekatannya dengan Sarada.

"Tapi mama sedang sakit." Gaara menatap Arumi bertanya, mengabaikan ocehan-ocehan Sarada yang belum meneriman kedatangan Naruto yang sejak tadi dipanggil Natsu.

"Nyonya Saki sedang bersalin, dan Tuan Itachi masih menemani."

"Huh?" Gaara yakin, tidak hanya dirinya yang terkejut. Yang lain juga. Terutama Sasuke yang dari tadi diam semakin membatu.

"Tunjukkan kamarnya!" Sasuke meminta tegas.

"Tapi--"

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab, antarkan saja." Gaara menyahut cepat.

"Tidak boleh, jangan ganggu mama!" Tak dihiraukan. Biarlah Gaara yang membujuk Sarada.

Sasuke, Tsunade, dan Kakashi mengikuti ke arah Arumi membawa. Sedang Naruto masih heboh meledeki Sarada dan Gaara yang bertugas menengahi. Pembagian yang memberatkan.

'Oh ya Lord. Pinggang ku patah!' Adalah teriakan memekakan yang pertama kali mereka dengar sebelum pintu kamar dia buka cepat.

Degup jantungnya semakin cepat kala melihat pemandangan kacau didepannya. Lebih keras lagi saat telah memastikan orang yang terbaring kacau disana adalah Sakura. Orang yang dianggap telah lama meninggalkan dunia.

"Ya, ampun. Kenapa masuk ke sini tiba-tiba." Adalah sahutan para petugas medis yang segera menutupi area Sakura karena memang mengarah langsung ke pintu masuk kamar.

Kakaknya disana juga menatapnya tak kalah terkejut. Barang kali merasa dirinya paling hebat hingga tak mungkin dirinya bisa menemukan tempat mereka bersembunyi. "Oh Alam. Kenapa harus dalam kondisi genting seperti ini?" Gumam Itachi pelan, frustasi.

"Kakashi, keluar!" Perintah Tsunade tegas. Mengerti situasi yang cukup mengejutkan sisi masing-masing. Mendekati posisi Sakura yang terkulai pasrah. Jika dalam kondisi normal mungkin raut terkejutnya juga akan nyata. Namun dalam kondisi seperti ini justru juga berbahaya. Sakura harus ditangani dulu sebelum sebelum menumpaskan rasa penasaran masing-masing.

"Sudah berapa lama? Sejauh mana persiapannya?" Tsunade berujar setenang mungkin.

Bidan disana masih menjadi gagap lantaran merasa terintimidasi. "Sudah terlalu lama. Aku tidak tahu maksud pertanyaanmu. Tapi bayinya sungsang. Tolong bantu segera ditangani, Dokter Tsunade!" Mengerti bahwa orang-orang disini tidak setegas para dokter bangsawan di Ibukota. "Lain kali jangan membentak mereka jika bertanya."

"Ya, ampun. Lalu mengapa kalian hanya diam saja. Cepat siapkan persiapannya." Tsunade mengabaikan peringatan Itachi untuk tidak membentak. Tapi mereka langsung menuruti kala melihat Itachi yang mengangguk untuk menuruti perintahnya. Lagipula tadi Itachi mengatakan jika Tsunade adalah seorang dokter.

"Lady, Anda masih bisa mendengarkan saya?" Sakura menggeleng, menyerah. Percuma saja, dia sudah terlalu lemah.

Tsunade membuka selimut Sakura. Benar saja kaki bayinya sudah keluar satu. Dan bahkan sudah membiru tapi belum ditangani dengan benar. "Bidan disini tidak ada yang mengerti tentang ini. Mereka menyerah sejak fajar terbit."

"Demi semesta. Selama itu? Apa kalian akan membiarkannya mati!" Bentak Tsunade jengkel. "Kemari! Perhatikan dan bantu aku!" Sang bidan berinisiatif untuk maju.

"Sakit, Kak. Tolong hentikan!" Sakura mengerang saat tangan Tsunade melakukan sesuatu dibawah sana.

"Dengar, Lady! Ini harus cepat, jika tidak bisa mengakibatkan cedera. Bekerjasamalah, saya akan membantu."

"Percuma!" Bentak Sakura frustasi.

"Yakinlah, Anda bisa. Tolong bersiap dan ikuti perintah saya. Saya akan membantu Anda."

"Hoi, Sasuke kau hanya akan terus menonton disana. Lebih baik keluar. Sumpek." Sementara Sakura sedang difokuskan oleh bimbingan Tsunade. Jelas Itachi masih risih melihat Sasuke yang masih betah dalam lamunan.

"A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Itachi berdecak. "Bodoh. Kemari! Semangati Sakura disana!" Tunjuk Itachi ke sebelah kiri Sakura terbaring. Sedangkan ia berada disebelah kanan. Sasuke yang masih dalam mode terkejut hanya patuh mengikuti.

Sasuke sadar sebenarnya Sakura enggan. Entah sadar atau tidak tentang keberadaannya. Kondisi Sakura dalam kondisi sadar tidak sadar. Dia merasa iri pada kakaknya yang ada pada aduan Sakura kala sakitnya tidak tertahankan. Tapi, sambil sebelah tangan menjadi kekuatan Sakura. Sasuke bisa menyaksikan kaki anaknya yang menggantung, perlahan sedang dibantu Tsunade untuk keluar. Anaknya? Ya, Sasuke yakin. Itachi tidak mungkin tega mengkhianatinya.

"Capek...huh...huh..."

"Sabar My Lady, Anda hebat, kedua kakinya sudah aman. Berikutnya pelan saja. Saya akan menariknya. Jadi usahakan perlahan karena khawatir tangannya tersangkut." Tsunade sabar menjelaskan ketika Sakura meminta minum pada Itachi.

"Kontraksi berikutnya, My Lady. Tiup! Sesekali mendorong!" Sakura mengikuti. Dia tidak punya pilihan. Penanganan Tsunade perlahan membuahkan hasil meski rasa sakitnya tidak terbantu.

"Ayo, Saki!" Itachi mengusap keringat Sakura yang semakin mengucur seiring dengan tenaganya yang terkuras.

Lengkingan keras Sakura membawa bayinya sebatas leher, satu telapak tangan yang masih tersangkut segera Tsunade bebaskan.

'Laki-laki.' Itachi kebetulan menoleh. Melihat jenis kelamin yang menghadap ke arah Sakura. Dan Sasuke memang sejak awal menyaksikan. Tsunade mengacungkan kaki bayinya tinggi. Leher Sasuke rasanya ngilu, karena kepala lehernya masih berada didalam Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang semakin menjerit. Bahkan Tsunade harus berteriak untuk menenangkan. Sakura tidak boleh panik dan ini harus cepat. Tangan-tangan mungil putranya mengagapai udara, mungkin minta untuk segera dibebaskan kepalanya.

"Oh, My Lord!" Tanpa sadar Sakura mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sasuke. Berharap tenaga terakhirnya bisa membawanya dengan selamat.

"Lakukan lebih kuat, ini harus cepat, My Lady."

Kaki Sakura bergetar. Ejanan kuatnya didampingi sesuatu yang keras bulat sedang diputar-putar paksa.

"MY LORD." Pada hitungan ke delapan detik, Sakura berteriak sebagai pelampiasan putus asa, disambut baik oleh rengekan pelan suara bayi. Entah apa lagi yang terjadi dibawah sana. Rengekan serak yang mula-mula pelan menjadi tangisan memekakan telinga.

Sakura yang bahkan sudah terkulai menutup mata tersentak kaget. Menangis haru menyambut tangis malaikat keduanya. Padahal Sakura tadi sempat pasrah, sambil mengutuk dunia yang masih ketinggalan zaman ini.

"Seorang putra, selamat My Lady." Tsunade menangkupkan bayi yang masih menangis keras didadanya. Menepuk penuh kasih sayang agar jangan menangis karena takut menghadapi dunia.

"Selamat, nyonya!" Yang lain ikut memberi Sakura selamat.

Perlahan tangis itu menjadi lirihan halus.

"Siapa yang akan menggunting tali ari-arinya?" Sejujurnya sejak awal Tsunade bingung dengan keadaan canggung ini. Dia tidak tahu siapa ayah dari seorang putra yang baru lahir beberapa detik lalu ditangannya. Putra? Itu sebabnya dia tidak memanggil prince.

Sakura tidak perduli. Tapi Itachi mengangguk ke arah Sasuke. Seolah-olah berkata 'kau lebih berhak'. Dengan senyum mulai berkembang tipis Sasuke menerima uluran gunting dari Tsunade.

Sakura baru benar-benar lega setelah plasentanya keluar, tubuhnya dibersihkan dari semua keringat dan darah yang mengalir, juga bayinya yang sudah dimandikan. Ingin sekali Sakura istirahat sejenak, tapi tidak bisa. Masih ingin berlama-lama memandang putranya.

Sakura merasa miris melihat kaki kiri putranya yang berwarna biru. Khawatir. Takut terjadi cedera yang tidak diinginkan. Tadi Tsunade memang sempat menenangkan untuk melakukan pengobatan. Tetap saja ibu mana yang tega melihat anaknya kesakitan.

Itachi sudah keluar sejak dokter akan membersihkannya. Menyisakan Sasuke yang berwajah cerah untuk pertama kalinya ia lihat. Entahlah. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi lagi berikutnya. Karena Sakura yakin, Sasuke tahu siapa ayah bayinya hanya melihat dari paras. Berbeda dengan Sarada dulu, yang masih menyisakan ruang untuknya. Kali ini persis copy paste dari Sasuke. Ciri khas yang paling menonjol adalah rambut mencuatnya. Persis anak ayam hitam. Sakura terkekeh dalam lamunannya.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" Sasuke juga dilanda kebingungan untuk melakukan apa dalam kondisi sekarang ini. Ia tidak mungkin meminta penjelasan dari waktu delapan tahun saat Sakura masih dalam pemulihan. Maka gelengan lemah Sakura, kembali membuat ruangan menjadi hening. Kecuali suara bayinya yang merengek karena terganggu. Lebih sensitif dari Sarada. Dan baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak ingin berhenti mengganggu putranya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Itachi kembali masuk bersama Sarada dalam gendongan, masih cemberut dengan bola mata yang masih memerah. Di jauhkan tiga hari dari Sakura membuat Sarada mengamuk begitu melihat Itachi yang akhirnya tadi keluar. Mata mungil itu sembab saat Itachi mengatakan adiknya telah lahir dengan sehat. Tentu saja amukannya semakin menjadi. Perlu bujukkan ekstra dari orang-orang yang juga mengaku-ngaku sebagai pamannya. Juga yang katanya nenek dokter.

"Sarada." Panggil Sakura serak. Suaranya tadi masih terkuras habis.

"Rara, benci adik!" Sasuke terkejut dengan bentakan putri sulungnya. Apa-apaan?

Sedang Sakura yang sudah bosan dengan kata itu selama sembilan bulan, hanya kembali menatap putranya. Sedih itu masih terasa. Kendati Sarada masih anak kecil. Sakura tidak terima. Apa yang salah dari didikannya. Didepan Sasuke pula.

Itachi kembali membujuk Sarada agar tidak bersikap kasar hingga mengganggu mental Sakura. Menurunkannya di atas ranjang samping Sakura yang berpaling pada putranya. Barang kali ikut kesal, namun terlalu lelah untuk emosi.

"Mama." Sarada memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Menginginkan perhatiannya. Namun tangis Sakura pecah tanpa sadar, tanpa ingin menoleh pada putrinya yang keras kepala.

"Mama." Sarada panik melihat ibunya menangis, ikut menangis. Seketika Sasuke dan Itachi dibuat bingung.

"Ya. Ampun! Kalian ini." Itachi berusaha menarik Sarada dari Sakura namun nampaknya tidak mudah karena Sarada juga tidak mau lepas dari ibunya.

Lama-lama tangis putra Sasuke pun ikut berlomba menyaingi karena terganggu dengan suara berisik.

"Bagaimana ini? Sarada ikut paman dulu ya."

Sasuke juga ikut andil menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat putranya.

Keduanya. Tidak berhasil.

Mereka memelas kepada Sakura yang juga belum ada inisiatif untuk berhenti menangis. Ayolah Sakura sudah dewasa, mengapa jadi harus jadi pemandu tangis kedua anaknya.

Akhirnya Tsunade datang berinisiatif membawa bayi Sakura keluar kamar. Kebetulan semua orang memang sudah sangat penasaran dengan rupa putra yang katanya copy paste sang kaisar.

"Sakura, tenanglah! Ada apa ini? Jangan membuat kami bingung! Apa yang salah? Ada yang sakit?" Tangis Sakura mulai reda karena lelah. Tak menyahuti suara siapa pun yang memanggil. Tidak Sasuke atau Sarada. Bahkan Itachi. Mereka semua melelahkan. Bukan maunya anaknya lahir. Tapi bukan berarti orang lain bebas melarangnya. Termasuk putrinya sendiri. Sakura menyayangi keduanya. Tak ingin memilih salah satu. Tapi tidak ada yang mengerti.

"Kenapa Sarada berkata membenci adik?" Itachi menyerahkan Sarada yang masih sesenggukan pada pangkuan Sasuke. Dan ia lebih memilih pergi. Biarlah ini menjadi urusan keluarga kecil adiknya.

Sarada tidak menyahut, karena Sasuke asing bagi dirinya. Ia juga merutuki pamannya yang malah meninggalkannya disini bersama mamanya. Apa pamannya tidak khawatir?

"Sarada. Jawab ayah!" Perintah Sasuke dengan nada lembut.

Sarada mendongak cepat dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. Dengan suara serak khas anak menangis Sarada menjawab. "A-ayah? Papa Rara sudah meninggal lama sekali. Dan Rara tidak berniat untuk menambah ayah tiri." Sasuke menatap tajam arah Sakura yang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. 'apa-apaan ini? Meninggal? Bukankah itu terlalu kejam?'

"Siapa yang bilang?" Sakura Memejamkan mata tak berani, saat Sasuke mempertegas pertanyaan.

"Mama selalu diam jika ditanya dimana papa, jadi mungkin mama tidak mau mengenang papa." Setidaknya pernyataan putrinya tak terlalu memojokan Sakura, kan? Seharusnya.

"Ini, Ayah. Ayahnya Sarada. Kita mirip, kau lihat." Sarada memandang lekat Sasuke dengan teliti. Lama-lama menjadi gugup karena ternyata tatapan Sasuke lebih tajam.

"Mama?" Suara Sarada memelas memanggil Sakura, namun Sarada tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari Sasuke. Pun dengan tubuhnya yang masih meremas jubah di dada Sasuke. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Seulas senyum tipis terbit dibibir Sasuke yang memandang Sarada lucu.

"Setidaknya kau beri kata pada putri kita yang kebingungan, Sakura."

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan bukan."

Sasuke berdecak. "Hanya jika. Dan kata jika itu hanya dalam definisi ketidakpastian. Kebenarannya masih dicari."

"Kau percaya, Sarada?"

"Mama bilang bukan, tapi mirip. Aku dan paman Itachi juga mirip tapi dia bukan papa Sarada."

Ternyata keras kepala Sarada datang dari Sakura. Sulit diyakinkan. "Paman Itachi adalah kakakku, tentu saja mirip, tidakkah kau lihat?" Berbekal dari kata berbakat dari Killer Bee, Sasuke berani menjelaskan secara rumit pada anak dibawah usia seharusnya. Tapi sejujurnya bahkan dengan mendengar cara menjawab Sarada, Sasuke tahu jika putrinya cerdas.

"Seperti tadi kata paman Gaara."

"Ya."

"Ada lagi?" Melihat Sarada yang terdiam Sasuke bertanya.

Sarada menggeleng pelan. "Rara bingung."

"Itu juga yang ingin ayah dengar dari ibumu."

"Mama, jadi benar? Jika ayah Rara ternyata dari ibukota?"

'Bahkan kaisar.' Sahut mereka berdua dalam hati.

"Tapi kenapa paman tidak mengenal Rara waktu itu?"

"Kalian pernah bertemu? Bagaimana Sarada bisa tahu kau dari ibukota?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Hari sebelum kita tiba-tiba pindah." Jawab Sarada acuh.

Jadi benar, Sakura memang melarikan diri sejak malam panas mereka. Satu sisi Sasuke miris. Sisi lain, dia merasa beruntung karena dia tidak meniduri asal wanita, melainkan istrinya yang sudah lama diketahui meninggal.

"Aku masih bingung."

"Rara, dia bukan ayahmu?"

"Aku ayahmu?"

"Oh ya Lord." Sarada menyahut frustasi. Turun dari pangkuan nyaman Sasuke dan tidur disebelah ibunya yang menatapnya lembut.

"Maafkan Sarada, mama! Sayang mama selalu." Sarada mengecup pipi Sakura lembut dibalas anggukan lembut Sakura. Sasuke yang iri dengan pemandangan indah didepannya, akhirnya ikut bergabung dengan putri dan istrinya, jadilah Sarada berada di tengah dengan dua pelukan. Meskipun Sarada masih ragu dengan status Sasuke bagi dirinya.

"Sarada belum jawab pertanyaan ayah, kenapa Sarada berteriak membenci adik yang bahkan belum bisa melihat Sarada?"

"Maaf paman, status Anda masih dipertanyakan." Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Jawab saja."

"Karena beda ayah. Rara tidak suka." Alis Sakura dan Sasuke menukik secara bersamaan.

"Siapa bilang?" Tanya keduanya kompak.

"Adik bayi, anak ayah dan ibunda. Begitu juga dengan Sarada." Sasuke memperjelas.

"Mama?" Lagi-lagi Sarada minta penjelasan Sakura yang selalu diputar-putar hingga membuat putrinya bingung.

"Ya." Sakura membenarka setengah hati. Jika itu yang menjadi masalah mengapa putrinya bisa menerima adiknya Sakura bisa apa. Sekarang Sasuke sudah menemukannya. Apalagi yang harus disembunyikan dari putrinya. Barang kali sekarang otaknya harus mulai bekerja lagi agar bisa terhindar dari kekaisaran.

"Jadi, paman ini, papa Sarada?" Tanya Sarada memastikan.

"Terserah Sarada mau menganggap apa." Sasuke berdecak pada Sakura yang sekarang semakin berani. Tidak seperti dulu yang menempel seperti parasit. Tidak juga menghindari seperti setelah kelahiran Sarada. Tapi Sasuke tidak berbohong, ia merasa kehilangan selama delapan tahun menganggap mereka telah tiada. Tidak lagi.

Sasuke memerintahkan untuk masuk saat suara pintu diketuk. "Selamat sore, My Lord, My Lady. Kalian tidak lupa dengan putra bungsunya, kan?"

"Yah, kalo lupa biar saya yang urus." Teriak Naruto dari luar. Membuntuti Tsunade.

Sasuke berdecak. "Kemarilah!" Mempersilahkan Tsunade untuk meletakan putranya disamping kakaknya yang mulai terkendali.

"Adiknya tampan." Itachi hampir tersedak dengan pujian Sarada. Secepat itu? Dia dan Sakura bahkan sudah membujuk dan memanjakan Sarada sembilan bulan ini agar bisa berdamai dengan adiknya nanti. Sampai saat tadi masih nihil. Dan apa sekarang tampan? Ucapan selamat datang yang terdengar dongkol bagi Itachi. Yah, melihat Sakura yang memutar bola mata bosan, Itachi tahu Sakura sama kesalnya.

"Selamat bertemu, kembali My Lady. Kakashi menyapa Sakura, masih merasa tidak percaya.

"Haha saya lupa. Bagaimana keadaan Anda, My Lady?" Sapa Naruto masih dengan semangat yang tidak berubah.

Sakura hanya menanggapi salam keduanya dengan canggung.

"Paman, ngantuk." Sarada meminta Itachi untuk menggendongnya.

"Kau sudah di atas kasur, Rara. Tinggal tutup mata. Kenapa harus di gendong?" Sarada mengabaikan peringatan ibunya, dan bersandar nyaman dipelukan Itachi yang duduk disofa kamar.

Semua yang ada disana terkekeh. Tidak lama Gaara bergabung dengan Itachi. Karena tonjokkan Itachi atas hasil buka mulutnya masih sangat terasa ngilu diperutnya. Sesekali mengganggu Sarada yang memang sudah akrab dengannya.

"Oh apa kabar, Saki? Atau My Lady?" Gaara juga tak lupa menyapa Sakura dengan sedikit menggoda, yang nampak dijawab enggan. Seharusnya dia yang marah, kan?

"Jadi, siapa namanya My Lord?" Sakura menatap Sasuke ragu atas pertanyaan Tsunade.

"Sudah ada nama?" Sakura menggeleng pelan dari pertanyaan Sasuke. Padahal dulu mencari nama Sarada tidak sulit.

"Rein. Uchiha Rein. Prince penerus masa depan. Pelindung agung kekaisaran." Sakura tahu sejak kata itu terucap, hidupnya yang nyaman biasa-biasa saja, tidak akan lagi. Masa depan putranya sudah digenggam. Dia akan kembali menjalani hidup sulit ditengah-tengah kemewahan yang menyesakkan.

Sasuke memperlakukannya baik karena baru saja dia melahirkan seorang penerus. Kali ini, Sasuke tidak mungkin melepaskan mahkotanya.

Hari menjelang malam mereka masih terlarut di ruangan Sakura. Tak perlu budaya kastil yang membatasi kunjungan para Lady karena disini bukan kekaisaran. Semuanya masih belum menyinggung apapun dibalik kejadian hari ini. Tidak ada. Mereka berbicara seperti layaknya sekumpulan teman tanpa status.

"Ya, ampun." Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka keras, dibarengi suara lengkingan keras.

Karin. Dia membatu melihat semua orang yang berkumpul disini. Mulutnya ditutup kedua tangannya. Kaget. Tentu saja.

"Karin menga--"

"Saki, kau sudah melahirkan?" Sakura mengangguk bangga dalam duduknya. Menunjuk buntalan kecil ditengah-tengah dirinya dan Sasuke. Meredam pertanyaan Naruto yang gagal terungkap. Siapa yang akan menyangka Karin tahu Sakura masih hidup?

"Ya, ampun. Lucu sekali! Anak ayam bibi yang tampan." Karin masih heboh sendiri.

"Ya, kau sangat terlambat, Nyonya Namikaze." Sindir Itachi menekan status Karin.

"Yak. Kau keriput tua. Kau pikir mudah merubah status orangmu di negara asing. Belum lagi kau memilih tinggal ditempat sempit."

"Katakan saja tidak ahli."

"Apa katamu? Kalau tidak ahli, aku tak mungkin berhasil menyumpal mulut sampah bawahan Naruto dengan uangku. Kau pikir sulit mana antara bawahan Naruto dengan petugas menyebalkan itu."

"Coba katakan sekali lagi Karin!"

"Kau tuli ya--" Karin menghentikan ucapannya, saat dirinya berbalik dan tanpa sadar menunjuk Naruto dengan tidak sopan.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau disini?" Pekik Karin histeris.

Itachi dan Gaara terkekeh dengan kehebohan Karin.

Oke. Karin kelepasan. Tadi dia yang sudah sadar. Tapi mulut reflek Karin tidak bisa di ajak kerjasama jika Itachi mengajak ribut. Juga Karin terharu, Sakura dan bayinya selamat. Padahal dia berusaha mengurus penjemputan dokter kenalan Itachi secepat mungkin.

"Naruto, kau salah paham."

"Bibi Karin." Semua menoleh ke arah Sarada yang terbangun. Dan memintanya untuk digendong. Mau tidak mau Karin menerima sekaligus menghindari intimidasi Naruto saat ini. Tentu saja saat dirumah tidak akan selamat.

"Nah, kan. Ponakanku kebangun. Nenek lampir!"

"Oh, cantik. Kebangun, ya. Maaf ya. Mari kita abaikan manusia keriput itu." Kemudian menatap Itachi yang sedang menyeringai senang dengan tajam. "Minggir dari situ, keriput!"

"Oh, woww."

Sakura hanya menggeleng dengan sikap usil Itachi terhadap Karin. Tapi jika Karin tidak ceroboh, dia tidak akan masuk ke sini, kan? Seharusnya para penjaga diluar memberitahu. Sehingga Karin tidak terseret arus hukum dikemudian hari.

Karin memandang orang-orang disekeliling kamar. Berakhir pada netra Sasuke, kemudian merutuki karena belum mengucapkan salam.

"Jadi Nyonya Karin juga terlibat? Sejak kapan?" Karin semakin membeku dengan perkataan Sasuke yang dingin.

Sudah sangat kecewa dengan keterlibatan kakaknya. Ternyata, orang disekitarnya juga ada yang berkaitan. Menyembunyikan Sakura? Sarada? Apa tujuan mereka? Akan Sasuke cari tahu.

"Bibi dari mana, tadi pagi bibi tiba-tiba pergi?"

"Oh. I-itu Sarada--" Karin melupakan sesuatu. "Oh, ya, ampun, keriput melar. Dokternya aku tinggal di luar, apa boleh masuk atau bagaimana? Aduh kok jadi berantakan begini, sih." Itachi hanya memutar bola mata masa bodo, lalu keluar menemui Orochimaru yang tadi di jemput Karin untuk membantu Sakura bersalin.

"Bayinya sudah lahir. Tidak perlu dokter lagi." Beritahu Gaara yang tepat duduk disampingnya.

"Hah~ tau begitu tadi aku tidak perlu kesini lagi biar tidak ketahuan." Keluh Karin nyaring.

"Ya. Kau memang bodoh. Baru sadar? Aku yakin penjaga disana tidak tolol." Bisik Gaara pelan.

"Siapa yang mengataiku bodoh. Hah? Rei... Kau ada disini juga?"

"Kau pikir dari tadi aku apa?" Gaara takjub sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau ini kenapa?" Lama-lama telinga Gaara bisa tuli mendengar Karin berteriak. Tidakkah dia sadar dengan situasi ruangan saat ini.

Tak hanya Gaara dalam diam Sakura juga merasa aneh. Karin memang heboh, tapi dia tahu situasi. Karin tidak sebar-bar itu untuk tidak menghormati keberadaan Sasuke.

"Bibi kenapa dari tadi teriak-teriak?" Sarada juga merasa risih, bertanya jengkel.

"Beri Karin minum, Tsunade. Dia sepertinya masih syok dari pagi tadi."

"Kau sakit, Karin?" Sakura yang mendengar perintah Orochimaru diambang pintu, merasa khawatir.

"Orochimaru, kau disini?" Tsunade terkejut, namun mengikuti arahan Orochimaru. Bisa dilihat, tangan dingin Karin yang memang bergetar pelan setelah Sarada diambil alih Gaara.

"Tidak, ya, aku baik, oke. Ya, aku baik." Karin berusaha meyakinkan.

"Aku mendapat kabar Saki akan melahirkan sungsang, dan muridku yang bertugas disekitar sini sedang pergi tanpa diketahui." Orochimaru menjawab apa adanya.

"Kau menemani Lady Sakura melahirkan, Karin?" Tsunade bertanya hati-hati.

"Sejak dua hari yang lalu." Jawab Itachi asal. Yah, dia merasa bertanggung jawab jika memang Karin kenapa-kenapa.

"Kau syok melihat Lady Sakura melahirkan?" Tanya Tsunade sekali lagi. Yakin jika sebelum kedatangan pihak kekaisaran, Karin sudah mendahului.

"Oh. Saki, kau baik-baik saja?" Dengan linglung Karin menghadap Sakura.

"Ya. Sudah lebih baik. Kau tak apa? Istirahatlah!" Sakura menjawab khawatir. Dia tidak tahu efeknya akan separah ini jika dilihat orang lain.

"Aku akan membawanya." Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Karin lembut.

"Dah. Nenek lampir merah."

"Awas, kau. Itachi pangeran gadungan keriput." Karin masih bereaksi dengan ledakan Itachi.

"Masih saja ingat untuk mengumpat." Gaara menggeleng prihatin sambil terkekeh.

"Sekalinya, bawa sial. Akui aja, sih!" Itachi berujar sarkas. Ada alasan mengapa Itachi begitu kesal. Walaupun sejak tadi tertutup apik dengan sifat tengilnya.

"Kak, berhenti menjahilinya!" Sakura mengingatkan tak enak hati karena ini bukan tempat saat mereka bebas tanpa bercanda tanpa ingat sopan santun.

"Kata mama, lebih baik paman dan bibi menikah saja." Sarada berucap polos. Membuat Sakura malu namanya disebut-sebut. Apa jadinya jika Naruto masih disini?

"Aduh, Rara guyonannya harus tau tempat juga dong." Peringat Gaara main-main. Mencubit gemas dua pipi tirus milik Sarada.

"Jadi, Saki. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah baik, Dokter Orochimaru. Terimakasih sudah jauh-jauh datang."

"Yah, aku akan merasa bersalah juga sih, jika kamu harus melahirkan hingga larut begini." Sakura meringis ngeri membayangkan jika itu terjadi. Mungkin dia dan Rein akan mati kehabisan tenaga.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

Jangan katakan masih kurang panjang yaw hahaha

Terimakasih kepada semua pendukung 'Reborn, My Lord'. Yang masih menempati ini sebagai no 1 dari 3 karya ku angkat tangan

Ada kata untuk Sasuke?

Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak, vote and comment dibawah ya...

See you next time...


	15. 15

Selamat malam... Up

Semoga kalian sehat selalu, dan masih ada yang melek... Ku update mungkin kemalaman...

**_Warning_**: Typo, rancu, gaje

Langsung baca aja...

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah melewati perdebatan panjang, yang berakhir dimenangkan oleh Sasuke. Mereka akan kembali ke kekaisaran. Menunggu hingga Sakura pulih dan Rein bisa aman dibawa bepergian.

"Mengapa Anda begitu memaksa? Kami sudah sangat baik-baik saja tanpa Anda." Sejenak Sakura bisa melihat raut pedih diwajah Sasuke. Tapi diabaikan saat raut sangarnya lebih mendominasi.

"Benar. Aku memaksa. Tidak seharusnya kalian ada disini. Apapun alasannya."

Namun, Sasuke tidak bisa terlalu lama meninggalkan pekerjaan. Ia dan Sarada pulang lebih dulu, itu pun dengan harus dibujuk. Tebak siapa yang membujuk? Bukan. Bukan Sasuke yang kaku. Tentu saja Naruto. Sasuke memang mengajak Sarada. Tapi jika ditolak, ia bisa apa. Namun, setelah mendengarkan perdebatan Sarada dan Naruto, Sasuke jadi tahu ada keinginan untuk pergi ke ibukota dalam cita-citanya. Sasuke tak perlu menyembunyikan rasa bangga pada putrinya. Karena, disanalah tempat Sarada seharusnya.

Prajurit kekaisaran sudah bersiaga di tempat tiga anggota Itachi, tujuannya untuk membatasi pergerakannya. Bukan hal tidak mungkin, selama Sasuke pergi, mereka merencanakan untuk melarikan diri. Bawahan Gaara juga siaga ditempat Sakura. Meski Sasuke juga tidak seratus persen percaya, bisa saja setelah Matsuri bebas, Gaara berkhianat.

Tentang Matsuri, entah kehebohan apa yang akan terjadi ketika anggota kekaisaran melihat Sarada nanti. Yang jelas ia sudah tidak sabar. Tapi mungkin Gaara lebih tidak sabar hari ini datang.

"Apakah masih jauh, Paman?"

"Ayah. Biasakan dengan memanggilku Ayah." Sarada mencibir.

"Sebentar lagi sampai."

"Kita sudah memasuki ibukota terlalu jauh. Apa tidak akan tersesat. Ingatan Rara putus-putus. Tadi banyak yang belum pernah Rara lihat jadi fokusnya berkurang." Sarada menampilkan raut berpikir. Serius. Namun nampak menggemaskan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tangan kanannya terulur mengusap puncak kepala Sarada. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sarada mau kemana? Bilang saja. Akan ada yang mengantar Sarada nanti."

"Siapa? Tapi kata paman, mandiri lebih baik, dengan cerdas kita tidak akan mudah ditipu. Sarada suka mengingat jalan agar tidak tersesat." Siapa yang tidak bangga memiliki putri cantik dan cerdas? Sasuke merasa menyesal telah melewati pertumbuhan Sarada yang luar biasa.

Kereta kuda berhenti, Naruto mengetuk pintu kemudian membukanya. "Kita sudah sampai, My Lord." Kening Sarada mengernyit bingung.

Pun ketika keluar kereta kuda. Mulut Sarada menganga tidak percaya. Melupakan tanda tanya yang akan dilontarkan pada Sasuke. Bangunan didepannya megah sekali. "Silahkan masuk, My Princess." Lagi. Panggilan Naruto membuat Sarada semakin bingung.

"Bi-bibi Karin mana?" Sarada mulai merasa takut. Biar bagaimana pun juga, baik Naruto atau Sasuke adalah orang baru. Meski katanya Sasuke adalah ayahnya.

Naruto memberikan cengiran nakalnya. "Kenapa? Tadi, rombongan Bibi Karin berbelok ke arah rumah kami." Sarada mendengus.

Lalu Sarada mendongak ke arah Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. "Sarada mau pulang."

"Ini rumahmu."

"I-ini--"

"Apa yang kamu takutkan? Ayo masuk!"

Sarada menatap Sasuke diam. Lalu, menggeleng pelan dan menunduk. Jari mungilnya yang sejak tadi dalam genggaman Sasuke, mendingin.

Sejenak Sasuke merasa bingung harus melakukan apa. Sarada tidak bertanya. Namun kebingungan tampak tercetak jelas. Kaki putrinya serasa dipaku. Tak ada niat untuk digerakan.

"Bukankah, Sarada ingin bertemu kaisar?" Sarada mendongak kepada Naruto.

Mata bulat Sarada mulai tertarik. "Beliau disini?"

Naruto cengengesan. Sasuke hanya berdehem canggung. "Tentu saja. Bahkan dia bersama kita tiga hari ini."

Mata hitam Sarada terkejut tidak percaya. "Hah? Sarada tidak lihat."

"Sarada tahu wajah kaisar?" Naruto masih senang mempermainkan Sarada, sesekali menggoda Sasue yang terlihat tegang.

Sarada menggeleng lucu. "Tapi katanya Rara mau bertemu nenek?" Selain para pelayan dan tetangga yang sudah udur, Sarada memang tidak pernah tahu memiliki nenek atau kakek.

"Betul. Nenek Ratu." Cengir Naruto semakin lebar.

"Paman dari tadi aneh."

"Kenapa masih disini?" Gaara yang baru datang menyimpan kuda miliknya terheran. Karena begitu masuk lewat pintu samping, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehebohan didalam kastil. Namun setelah kembali lagi ke pintu utama, ternyata rombongan Sasuke memang belum masuk. Pantas saja sepi. Ya, meskipun para maid dan pelayan disekitar pintu mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Paman Gaara, bisakah kita kembali ke Mama, Paman Naru dan Paman Ayah tidak mau mengantar Sarada?"

"Hah?" Apa katanya? Gaara hanya terkekeh. Yakin Naruto sudah guling-guling. Selama ini Sarada hanya memanggil Sasuke paman, tanpa nama, atau berganti panggilan. "Mama juga nanti menyusul. Ayo masuk, mau Paman gendong?"

"Biar aku saja." Sasuke memotong cepat. Tak mau kalah. Hatinya berdenyut, kala Sarada waspada terhadapnya, namun tampak nyaman dengan Gaara.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah taman yang berada di Kastil Anggrek setelah memastikan keberadaan Mikoto. Secara kebetulan Matsuri juga berada disana atas undangan makan siang. Mungkin ibunya merindukan cucunya.

Mikoto tersenyum menyambut Sasuke setelah salah satu maidnya mengabari Sasuke sudah kembali dari perjalanannya. Namun senyumnya berubah bingung saat ada seseorang dalam gendongan putranya.

Matsuri berbalik dan matanya membulat tak percaya. "Rara?"

"Bibi Matsu." Sarada memberi gerakan agar diturunkan, kemudian berlari ke arah Matsuri yang sedang menggendong bayi.

"Bibi punya adik bayi? Shinki punya adik juga?" Sarada menoleh pada Shinki yang masih duduk tenang.

"Kenapa Rara bisa disini?" Matsuri memandang Sasuke. Juga pada Naruto dan Gaara. Kemudian memberi salam singkat pada Sasuke.

"Adik bayinya perempuan? Cantik." Sarada masih asyik memperhatikan Hikari yang hanya menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Namanya Hikari." Informasi Shinki merasa bangga karena nama yang diberikan ayahnya.

"Mirip Bibi." Matsuri hanya tersenyum tulus dengan kepolosan Sarada. Dia sudah menduga, Sasuke pasti sudah menemukan Saki dan Itachi.

"Adik Sarada laki-laki, namanya Rein, Uchiha Rein." Sarada menjulurkan lidahnya pada Shinki yang tidak terima karena Sarada juga memiliki adik.

"A-apa? Sarada?" Jerit Mikoto. Sejak tadi dia diam karena berpikir bocah perempuan yang dibawa Sasuke merupakan anak kenalan dari Matsuri, melihat keakraban yang sejak tadi seperti tak ingin disela. Meskipun tidak mungkin putranya yang pendiam akan menggendong anak kecil yang bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

"My Lord? Jelaskan ini!" Sasuke yang sedang minum teh dikursinya, hanya memperhatikan interaksi Sarada dengan orang yang dikenalnya. Belum memberitahukan informasi penting pada ibunya.

"Ya. Dia Sarada. Putriku. Dia masih hidup." Sasuke mentap mata hitam Mikoto. Meyakinkan bahwa apa yang didengarnya nyata.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Bahkan bukan hanya Mikoto, Matsuri tanpa sadar menyuarakan isi kepalanya bersamaan dengan Mikoto.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kasar. Meminta para membawa anak-anak untuk bermain ditempat lain.

"Sarada ikut dulu maid, bermain bersama Shinki dan adik bayi dulu, ya?" Sasuke memberi pengertian, kala Sarada yang nampak enggan dibawa orang baru seperti para maid.

"Kenapa semua orang memanggil Paman dengan sebutan My Lord?" Sasuke meringis. Naruto dan Gaara menahan tawa yang ingin meledak. Mikoto dan Matsuri bingung, namun belum bersuara.

"Shinki, ajak Sarada main dulu!" Shinki mengangguk dengan perintah Gaara.

"Nanti Ayah beritahu." Dengan terpaksa, Sarada menuruti perintah Sasuke, dia tidak perlu takut karena ada Shinki yang akan ikut bersamanya.

"Jadi, My Lord?" Tanya Mikoto tak sabar. Karena jika memang itu Sarada cucu sulungnya, ia ingin segera memeluknya dan memonopolinya. Tentu saja, dia neneknya, sangat berhak.

Naruto dan Gaara bergabung duduk dikursi bundar yang masih penuh dengan berbagai makanan dan minuman.

"Sarada dan Sakura masih hidup." Informasi Sasuke datar.

"Lady Sakura? Bukankah mayatnya--aku mengerti jika itu Princess Sarada, tapi Lady--tidak masuk akal." Cerocos Mikoto menuntut penjelasan lebih.

"Ibunda. Aku belum menyelidiki secara tuntas tentang bagaimana itu terjadi. Tapi yang jelas, mayat waktu itu bukan mayat Sakura, dan tidak hanya Sarada yang diselamatkan seseorang, Sakura juga."

"Mereka mungkin menipu."

"Aku sudah melihat langsung. Tidakkah Sarada tadi begitu mirip."

"Ya. Sangat." Bulir airmata haru mengalir mendengar cucu pertamanya masih hidup. "Ini--keajaiban."

Sasuke membuang muka, dia tidak suka melihat airmata ibunya.

"Ibunda...bahagia. Ini airmata bahagia." Mengerti betul ekspresi putranya.

"Oh...aku ingin menemuinya sekarang." Mikoto ingin segera memanggil maid. Namun dicegah Sasuke. Penjelasan belum selesai sampai disana.

"Aku tidak meniduri Selir Matsuri."

Matsuri menoleh cepat. Ada kelegaan karena akhirnya kebenaran sudah diucapkan. Dia melirik Gaara dengan hati yang membuncah. Dibalas senyuman miring khas penggoda.

Naruto hanya mendengus melihat pasangan yang seolah bisa komunikasi hanya dengan adu lirikan. Dia akui jiwanya iri, karena jika dengan Karin harus adu argumen dulu baru adu mulut.

"Anda--apa?" Mikoto menanggapi ucapan santai Sasuke dingin. Serentak kemarahannya mulai naik.

"Anda yang teledor? Atau dia yang menipu?"

Matsuri tiba-tiba merasa gemetar saat ditatap dingin oleh Mikoto. Dia pikir semuanya akan mudah setelah Sasuke yang berucap.

"Aku menyandranya." Sasuke menatap ibunya tenang.

"Dan. Untuk apa itu?"

"Wanita yang ku tiduri melarikan diri, dan dia kebetulan bersama Selir Matsuri."

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan kehamilannya? Bagaimana dengan cucu keduaku?" Sentak Mikoto tegas.

"Cucu kedua Ibunda masih berada dalam masa pemulihan di Sunagakure. Aku belum bisa membawa mereka kemari karena khawatir akan cedera."

"Oh...ya Lord. Mengapa bisa begini? Wanita mana yang berani menolak kaisar hingga dia harus kabur bahkan setelah tahu dia mengandung bayi kaisar?"

"Ibunda, dia Ibu dari Sarada. Sakura."

"Oh...kebenaran apalagi ini? Takdir macam apa yang menimpa Anda. Lady Sakura? Bagaimana Anda bisa? Tunggu? Jika memang begitu, seharusnya--."

"Ceritanya panjang. Saat itu sedang mabuk. Intinya Sakura, Sarada dan putraku--Rein sudah ditemukan. Dan yang menyembunyikan mereka secara rapih selama ini adalah Kak Itachi." Mikoto hampir limbung jika saja Matsuri tidak sigap. Semua orang sontak saja panik.

Mikoto mengangkat tangan seolah baik-baik saja. Siapapun pasti akan syok dengan kebenaran-kebenaran yang perlahan coba Sasuke jelaskan. Semuanya. "Katakan! Kebenaran apalagi?"

Disatu sisi Mikoto sangat senang. Sisi lain, entahlah--bersyukur, mungkin. Ah...perasaannya campur aduk.

"Ibunda?"

"Aku baik. Lanjutkan!"

"Tidak ada. Aku akan membawa mereka seminggu lagi karena Rein baru lahir. Ada Tsunade dan Kakashi disana."

"Lalu-lalu--" Tatapan Mikoto tertuju pada Matsuri.

"Bisakah Ibunda yang mengurus status Selir Matsuri. Kita tidak benar-benar terlibat kontak fisik. Kita menahannya hanya karena Gaara yang akan membawa kita pada mereka."

Gaara mencibir ketika namanya disebut. Dia sampai harus rela hak-nya tidak terpenuhi selama hampir sepuluh bulan ini. Dan lagi, hajaran Itachi tidak main-main. Didepan anggota kekaisaran, pria itu memang pecicilan. Jangan harap dibelakang layar, masih berlaku.

"Ini tidak akan mudah. Tapi, katakan saja apa yang harus dilakukan. Anggap saja ini hadiah kecil karena bantuan telah membawa menantu dan kedua cucuku."

"Kebaikan Anda, Yang Mulia Ibu Suri." Dalam hati Gaara dan Matsuri berucap syukur tiada henti.

"Kalian bisa tinggal di Kastil Rose sesuka hati."

"Ah...mungkin sementara. Sebelum, kami berdiskusi untuk rencana kami dikemudian hari." Gaara melirik Matsuri yang tampak malu-malu.

"Baik. Aku mau cucuku sekarang!"

"Biarkan dia istirahat, kami sudah menempuh perjalanan jauh."

"Ibu tahu. Biarkan dia istirahat disini."

Sasuke hanya pasrah. Kembali harus meyakinkan Sarada yang tampak tidak mau dengan neneknya. Membuat sang ibu kecewa. Tapi, Matsuri dan Gaara bantu membujuk. Ya, ternyata putrinya sesulit itu untuk didekati orang baru. Setelah Mikoto juga merayu-rayu, akhirnya Sarada ikut Mikoto, walaupun enggan.

.

.

.

"Sebelum My Lord sendiri yang meminta kesaksian, katakan Karin, sejak kapan kau tahu Lady Sakura masih hidup? Bahkan tempat tinggal di Sunagakure yang merupakan tempat baru, kau ketahui?" Naruto berujar dingin. Sedangkan Karin masih gemetar tidak ingin buka mulut.

"Jawab, Karin!"

"Jangan paksa aku!" Teriak Karin tak kalah tinggi dengan suara Naruto.

"Cepat atau lambat. Kau memang akan dipaksa buka mulut. Katakan, kau terlibat dalam musibah yang menimpa Lady Sakura?"

"Tidak." Balas Karin cepat.

Naruto menyeringai sinis. Seolah, jawaban yang diinginkan sudah dalam genggaman. "Ya. Kau terlibat."

Karin gemetar. Seharusnya, dia tidak perlu menikah dengan Naruto. Dia tahu kekuasaan Klan Namikaze, dan instingnya yang tajam."

"Kenapa kau batu?"

"Karena kau berbohong." Karin menipiskan bibir erat.

"Ada satu kejujuran yang akan kau ungkapkan, setidaknya hukumanmu akan lebih ringan."

Karin yakin, Naruto tidak akan melakukannya. Dia hanya menggertak.

"Baik. Mulai hari ini, jangan harap kau bisa keluar hingga melewati pintu gerbang distrik ini."

"A-apa?" Karin melotot. "Jangan keterlaluan! Apa masalahmu?"

"Masalah. Kau istri seorang jenderal. Tapi kau mengkhianatinya dibelakang. Apalagi jika bukan pemberontakan?" Bentak Naruto kasar. Kemudian pergi tanpa memperdulikan Karin yang terus berteriak tidak terima.

"Arrrghhhhh...kau tak akan mengerti. Kau tak mengerti apapun." Tunjuk Karin ke arah pintu kamar yang baru saja dilewati Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, apa salahnya jujur. Meski itu bertentangan sekalipun." Naruto berucap lirih, bersender pada pintu yang baru tertutup. Pikirannya mulai bercabang.

.

.

.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau serius dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Itachi berkata tegas.

"Ya. Kita tak mungkin lolos jika membawa dua pewaris kaisar. Mereka yang dia inginkan. Aku masih bukan apa-apa."

"Saki, sejujurnya, yang masalah disini kau atau My Lord?"

"Apa maksud, Kakak?"

"Kau enggan didekatnya."

"Aku pernah bercerita sebelumnya, tapi sejak awal My Lord memang tidak menginginkan aku ada."

"Lantas? Dua anak. Satu pangeran mahkota dan satu putri yang cerdas, semua didapat darimu. Tidak istri Lord lainnya. Itu saja cukup untuk gelar kekuasaan."

Sakura tersenyum pedih. "Kakak juga menganggapku gila kuasa? Jika Kak Itachi tidak mau, aku akan lakukan sendiri."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ah...baiklah. Dari awal aku memang berniat pergi, setelah memastikan Rein dan kamu dibawa Sasuke secara baik-baik. Tapi jika ini keputusannya, sekali lagi aku tidak akan masalah bisa menolongmu. Hanya saja, Rein masih terlalu kecil."

"Meskipun berat. Tapi My Lord tidak mungkin menyakitinya. Aku sudah memastikan dia tidak alergi dengan ASI-nya." Itachi mengangguk mengerti.

"Hahhh...aku sudah peringatkan, jauhi nona dari Uzumaki itu. Lihat, setelah dia jadi Nyonya Namikaze. Kemungkinan pergerakannya mencurigakan. Apapun selalu akan dalam pengawasan sang jenderal. Memang sejak awal dia pembawa sial."

"Kak!" Peringat Sakura.

"Apa? Aku tidak salah. Karena dia Lord ada di Kiri. Karena dia juga tahu kita disini. Lord menemukan kita." Itachi berujar sinis.

"Dan, jangan pergi tanpaku. Aku masih bisa bertanggung jawab atasmu meski tanpa keponakanku."

"Hahaha...baik, Kakak. Sini, Paman, kita harus banyak bermain sebelum berjauhan." Sakura menirukan suara khas bayi. Dalam hati, Sakura meminta maaf pada Sarada dan Rein, karena kali ini dia akan pergi tanpa membawa serta.

Tanpa mereka ketahui. Ada yang mendengar percakapan keduanya. Walaupun tidak jelas. Namun tahu tujuan keduanya.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

.

.

Iya tahu kok fic ini jauh lebih pendek dari semua update-anku. Tapi mudah-mudahan cukup untuk mengisi dahaga kalian.

.

**Terimakasih atas semua dukungannya...**

.

Gpp kok kalo mau kritik tulisanku. Aku juga suka kalo ada yang greget sama tokohnya. Mau kalian hujat pun monggo. Tapi tidak bersifat flame. Apalagi ngejudge penulisannya (hak kalian sih). Kalo gak suka, simple-nya jangan baca disini.

.

Urusan pairing, plot atau apapun itu urusan aku. Ide ada dikepala aku. Jadi aku salurkan sesuai alurnya. Dan sekali lagi, diketiga novel ku gendre-nya **harem**, baca secara bijak aja. Ya, bagi yang gak suka tentang harem, monggo close aja.

.

Tapi bagi yang sudah baca jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dibawah ini ya

.

See you next time...


	16. 16

Hi guys...selamat malam...

.

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang masih menunggu Reborn, My Lord...

.

Maaf ya yang berteriak 'My Heart, My King', aku sudah jalan disini soalnya hihihi...

.

**_Warning_**: Typo, rancu. (maaf juga tanpa revisi, keburu ngantuk soalnya, tandai aja kalo ada kalimat yang gak ngerti nanti ku jelasin, mungkin)

.

.

* * *

**_Notes_**: Oh ya di 3 fic aku (**Reborn, My Lord; Dunia Shinobi; My Heart, My King),** ku tegaskan lagi jika ini adalah fic **harem**. Dan aku ambil alur emang gak memaksa Sakura untuk bersama Sasuke gitu aja, secara cuma-cuma. Yang mentang-mentang Sasusaku, mereka lolos tanpa bersentuhan tokoh lainnya termasuk dengan sex bersama istri lain (coba ambil kehidupan poligami, suami gak mungkin anggurin salah satu istrinya). Jujur aja, kalo gak gitu, buat apa aku ambil tema harem? Mungkin disini bagi readers yang masih nyuruh aku main ke fic orang lain. Tandanya kamu gak kreatif yang maunya ngambil alur orang lain. Atau kalo nggak coba kamu aja deh yang bikin. Karena aku gak suka, yang ujung-ujungnya bikin alur karena (contoh: Sasuke selingkuh) padahal aslinya hanya salah paham yang dibuat-buat. Fic aku pasti akan dibikin Sasuke selingkuh beneran. Terimakasih. Mungkin ini jawaban untuk flamers, dedek emes, atau haters sasusaku, dan yang lebih parah haters aku (dipersilahkan go out, **haram** kamu dilapak aku).

* * *

.

.

**Yang gak sabar... Langsung saja ya.**

**.**

**. **

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

"Katakan saja apa yang Anda butuhkan, Lady Sakura, saya sendiri yang akan pergi." Kakashi berujar tenang.

"Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar, mengapa kamu begitu mempersulit." Ucap Sakura polos.

"Anda sedang dalam masa pemulihan. Selain itu, dua hari lagi Anda akan menempuh perjalanan jauh."

Sakura memutar mata jengah. "Masih dua hari, dan aku memang ada urusan. Minggir!"

Kakashi tetap menghadang jalan Sakura tak mengizinkan. "Silahkan Anda kembali, Lady!" Perintah Kakashi dingin.

"Ada apa?" Itachi datang setelah dari jauh memperhatikan keduanya terlibat obrolan yang bertentangan. Kakashi menghalangi Sakura.

Dari jendela kamar, Tsunade memperhatikan ketiganya didepan pintu masuk. Dalam pangkuannya, Rein masih nampak anteng setelah cukup kenyang mendapatkan asupan ASI-nya.

"Aku hanya akan pergi ke apotek, Dokter Kabuto, ada urusan sebentar. Tapi, Tuan Kakashi menghalangi." Sakura melihat Itachi seolah meminta bantuan.

Itachi menghela nafas jengah. Inilah yang tidak ia sukai dari aturan kekaisaran. Ribet. "Dia hanya pergi tak jauh dari sini. Untuk informasi Sakura memang memiliki pekerjaan."

"Begitukah?" Sahut Kakashi sinis. Memandang Itachi intens.

"Apa Anda berpikir, hanya Anda yang boleh memberi keputusan, Yang Mulia?"

Itachi memandang Kakashi dingin. "Aku bisa menjamin, karena itu memang rutinitas kami. Kau tak buta kami masih baik-baik saja meskipun mandiri."

Itachi berbalik ke arah Sakura. "Pergilah, Saki. Selesaikan urusanmu disini dulu jika memang ada yang harus diurus."

Sakura mengangguk, tersenyum tanda terimakasih. "Terimakasih, Kak."

"Anda tetap disini, My Lady!" Peringat Kakashi tak kalah sengit.

Itachi menghadang Kakashi. "Biarkan dia, atau kau ingin kekerasan."

Sakura memandang keduanya khawatir. Dia tak mau ada perkelahian. Jujur saja, ia masih trauma. Sakura menggeleng, dia harus pergi hari ini.

"Baik. Hari semakin sore. Saya harap ini yang terakhir."

"Tentu saja." Itachi menyeringai sinis. Kemudian memilih masuk ke dalam rumah setelah memastikan Kakashi tak lagi ikut campur urusan Sakura. Apalagi berpikir untuk mengawal.

Ya, ini adalah saatnya. Besoknya, Sasuke akan datang. Besoknya lagi, mereka akan dipaksa untuk pulang.

Kepergian Sakura kali ini hanya pengalihan, ia akan berpura-pura ada dikamar. Itachi tahu, diam-diam akan ada seseorang mengawal Sakura. Setelah ia berhasil mengelabui semua orang rumah, ia kabur dari samping dan menjemput Sakura setelah menyerang pengawalnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap kamar Itachi dengan nanar. Semuanya kosong. Tanpa pemberitahuan, Sasuke memang memajukan jadwal kedatangannya. Setelah Kakashi mengabari jika Tsunade memergoki rencana Itachi dan Sakura untuk melarikan diri. Lagi.

Sasuke hanya sedikit datang terlambat dari kepergian Sakura. Namun, Kakashi diam-diam sudah mengikuti Sakura. Setidaknya itulah rencananya. Jika saja, kabar lain tidak membuatnya geram. Sakura dan Itachi lolos dari pengawasan.

Sasuke tidak membawa banyak orang mengingat ini bukan negaranya. Ia hanya mengandalkan sepuluh orang yang dibawa dan orang-orang Gaara yang tak seberapa.

"Jangan biarkan mereka lolos! Biar bagaimana pun Lady Sakura belum bisa bergerak jauh." Sasuke menatap putranya yang merengek dalam gendongan Tsunade dengan datar. 'Aku tak akan memisahkan kalian, bersabarlah, nak.'

"Baik, My Lord."

.

.

.

"Kau lelah, Saki?" Itachi khawatir pada Sakura yang terlihat pucat. Kuda yang dibawanya perlahan melangkah pelan.

Itachi mengitari pandangan ke sekeliling. Malam hampir larut. Tapi mereka tidak mungkin mampir ke salah satu desa atau berkemah ditempat. Meski pengawal Sasuke hanya sedikit, tapi yang dibawa bukan pengawal biasa. Mustahil jika Gaara juga tidak terlibat. Dia tak akan kapok hanya dengan mendapat pukulan ringan.

"Aku baik. Jangan berhenti hanya karena aku. Kita harus segera sampai ke perbatasan negara lainnya." Sakura menyakinkan.

Itachi hanya terkekeh. "Mustahil. Kita akan sampai dalam tujuh hari. Tapi, setidaknya kita sudah terlalu jauh saat mereka menyadari kita pergi."

"Begitukah?"

Itachi dan Sakura terkesiap. Suara dalam remang-remang kegelapan malam sedikit menyulitkan pandangan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, cahaya obor dari balik semak-semak bermunculan.

Ditatapnya Sasuke yang menguarkan aura dingin. Tatapannya tajam ke arah Itachi yang berada dibalik punggung Sakura.

"My Lord--" Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Mereka terkejar.

"Sasuke, untuk apa kau mengejar kami?" Itachi tak kalah dingin. Aura bengis yang tak pernah diperlihatkan pada Sakura, bahkan bisa membuat Sakura menggigil tanpa menatapnya.

"Kami? Lebih tepatnya, pria kurang ajar yang menculik istri kaisar." Sarkas Sasuke.

"Sa-ya, tidak diculik." Bela Sakura takut-takut.

"Ah...ya. Melarikan diri untuk kedua kali. Apa kau sadar kesalahanmu?" Tatapan Sasuke bergulir pada Sakura yang masih terlihat syok. Namun, keinginan untuk menjauh terlihat sangat jelas.

"Kak Itachi tidak bersalah. Saya yang memaksa pergi. Tidak seharusnya Anda repot-repot mengejar." Walaupun takut, Sakura berusaha berani didepan Sasuke.

"Meninggalkan putri dan putramu yang baru lahir? Setega itu dirimu?" Teriak Sasuke lantang.

"Saya sudah berbaik hati. Tanpa menuntut hak mereka untuk ikut dengan saya lagi. Apalagi yang Anda cari dengan mengejar kami?" Balas Sakura lantang. Tak terima jika ia dianggap tidak perduli pada anak-anaknya.

"Kau istriku. Perlukan itu dipertanyakan lagi?" Sasuke semakin geram.

"Cukup, Sasuke! Begitukah sikapmu pada istrimu? Dia tidak akan lari jika kau memperlakukannya dengan baik." Itachi ikut berang.

Sasuke melirik Itachi penuh permusuhan. "Kembalikan istriku!" Katanya tajam.

"Saki, apakah kau ingin pulang?" Tanya Itachi. Tatapannya, tak sedikit pun melepaskan Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng tegas. "Aku tidak mau." Sakura menunduk dalam.

Sasuke mencelos. Sejauh itukah ia melukai Sakura? Setakut itu Sakura untuk pulang? Tidak. Apapun alasannya, Sakura harus pulang.

"Kembali dengan baik-baik. Atau--" Sasuke melirik orang-orangnya.

Itachi tahu maksud kalimat terpotong Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke salah jika ia juga hanya sendiri. Dia tidak sebodoh itu. "Kau sudah mendengar jawabannya. Dia, takut padamu. Tidakkah kau mengerti?" Tekan Itachi sinis.

Sasuke menatap Itachi penuh permohonan. Dia tidak ingin melawan kakaknya, tapi jika ini menyangkut Sakura, ia tak punya pilihan.

"Balik arah! Lepaskan Sakura! Atau teman-temanmu di Kumo juga akan terlibat, sekalipun dalam kondisi sekarat." Tekan Sasuke dingin.

Sakura terkesiap, dia menoleh pada Itachi dengan khawatir. Sungguh, Sakura tidak ingin membuat orang lain celaka. "Kak--"

Itachi terkekeh ringan. "Tenang, Saki." Lebih dulu Itachi menyahuti Sakura.

"Trik Anda terlalu murahan. Kau pikir, siapa mereka? Teman? Bullshit...didunia ini tidak ada yang namanya teman atau keluarga. Kau pikir aku perduli? Hahaha..." Tawa Itachi menggelap.

Baik Sasuke, Sakura dan orang yang mengenal Itachi tak pernah mengenali sisi Itachi yang seperti ini.

"Kau memang tak tertolong." Sasuke memanah kuda Itachi.

Membuat Sakura dan Itachi oleng. Namun, sebelum benar-benar terjatuh Itachi sudah membawa Sakura mendarat dengan aman.

"Beginikah keputusan Anda?" Tak lama kemudian Itachi memanggil kawanannya. Menyerang pengawal Sasuke, kemudian menuntun Sakura lari.

Sasuke tak membiarkan itu, mengejar keduanya. Menyerang Itachi yang sangat mengganggu.

Itachi balik menghajar Sasuke habis-habisan.

"Ini, untuk keponakanku Sarada." Satu tinju keras mendarat di perut Sasuke.

"Ini, untuk Sakura yang kau perlakuan buruk." Lagi, tinjuan Itachi mengenai organ pentingnya.

"Ini, untuk keponakanku yang baru lahir dengan tidak wajar."

Entah mengapa, Itachi merasa puas setelah bisa menghajar Sasuke hingga babak belur. Kendati disini, Sasuke lah adiknya. Itachi hanya tidak suka dengan rumor tentang Sakura dulu dan tanpa ada tindakan dari Sasuke. Terlebih, dari cerita Sakura, Itachi tahu, baik Sakura atau Sarada seperti dikucilkan karena melahirkan bayi perempuan.

Buku jarinya membiru, nafasnya terengah, Itachi membangunkan Sasuke yang tanpa perlawanan. "Bangun!"

"Aku terima. Aku terima, Kak. Tapi, jangan lagi, pulangkan Sakura." Teriak Sasuke susah payah.

Sakura sudah terduduk syok dengan pemandangan didepannya. Airmatanya sudah mengalir entah sejak kapan. Wajah babak belur Sasuke. Kemarahan Itachi. Haruskah sperti ini. "Hentikan!" Sakura ingin berteriak, tapi hanya ucapan lirih yang berhasil keluar.

"Bahkan dengan brengseknya kau masih mau mengekangnya di kastil?" Geraman Itachi atas rasa kecewa pada adiknya semakin kuat.

Lagi. Sasuke harus menerima kemurkaan Itachi. "Bukan begitu cara memperlakukan wanita." Sentak Itachi kasar.

"My Lord!" Teriak Naruto panik. "Kurang ajar!" Naruto memisahkan Sasuke dari Itachi.

Saat melihat situasi dimenangkan pihak Sasuke, Itachi meraih lengan Sakura dan kembali membawanya lari.

Dengan sisa tenaga. Sasuke menyerang Itachi, balik menghajar. "Jika memang aku melakukan hal buruk, kenapa? Itu bukan urusanmu? Tak ada celah dimana seharusnya ada kau ditengah-tengah urusan kami. Kau tak seharusnya ikut campur?" Sasuke kembali murka, saat lagi-lagi Sakura akan dibawa.

"Jangan biarkan Itachi lolos!" Perintahnya tegas.

Terlambat, kawanan kedua Itachi telah berdatangan. Pihak Sasuke jelas kalah jumlah. Terlebih stamina mereka sudah berkurang di pertarungan pertama.

Itachi menyeringai. "Aku menang, Sasuke."

Sasuke memandang Itachi kecewa, tak adakah rasa kasihan dari kakaknya. Dia adiknya, bukan Sakura. "Ku pikir kita bersaudara?"

Itachi melenggang pergi. Tak ingin larut dalam obrolan tentang ikatan. Semua orang terdekat Itachi tahu, sebesar apa rasa sayangnya terhadap Sasuke. Namun, untuk kali ini saja, ada hati yang ingin bebas dari belenggu adiknya. Seharusnya, Sasuke juga mengerti arti tindakannya.

Belum sampai sepuluh meter Itachi dan Sakura menjauh. Meninggalkan pertarungan dibelakangnya. Segerombolan prajurit datang tak terduga.

Baik Sasuke maupun Itachi tidak tahu siapa mereka jika saja tak mengenali lambang yang tersemat pada seragang tempur mereka.

"Ah...sepertinya Baginda Kakak berbaik hati memberikan bantuan." Gaara meringis polos. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat semua orang memandang kepadanya.

"Lanjutkan! Lanjutkan pertarungannya!" Gaara salah tingkah.

"Gaara, sialan!" Umpat Itachi kasar. Gaara hanya meringis membayangkan apalagi yang akan Itachi lakukan terhadapnya.

Sasuke melega. Setidaknya ini bentuk bantuan terhadap pihaknya. Jujur saja kawan Itachi cukup tangguh, ditambah ia kalah jumlah. Bukan takut kalah, hanya saja jika harus repot-repot bertarung dulu jejak Itachi bisa hilang lagi.

Sasuke akan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Raja Suna nanti atas bala bantuan yang jumlahnya hampir dikatakan akan perang.

Itachi dibekukan oleh Naruto, Kakashi, Gaara dan beberapa pengawal lain. Ya, kemampuan Itachi memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Sakura berteriak tak terima saat Itachi babak belur hingga berdiri saja perlu bantuan.

Sasuke meraih pinggang Sakura, dibalas berontakan-berontakan yang tak membuatnya terganggu sama sekali.

Sakura hanya menangis sesenggukkan saat Sasuke akhirnya memangkunya.

"Tak bisakah aku pergi saja?" Ucap Sakura lirih, merasa tak berdaya lagi.

"Tidak akan pernah ku biarkan."

"Kak Itachi. Dia tidak bersalah." Sakura merasa bersalah pada Itachi yang terluka parah.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sendu. Ada rasa iri saat Sakura justru lebih peduli pada keadaan kakaknya. Padahal ia juga terluka parah. Walaupun ia sendiri yang memutuskan membawa Sakura.

"Walaupun dia berniat pergi tanpa membawamu, dia akan dikejar. Ada seorang ibu yang begitu menanti kedatangan putra sulungnya."

Sakura mendongak, memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya.

"Terimakasih sudah membawanya pulang." Sasuke memutuskan kontak. Dan fokus pada jalan yang gelap.

.

.

.

Keberadaan Sarada membuat tanda tanya bagi semua orang yang tanpa sengaja berpapasan. Sangat mirip Uchiha. Artinya, banyak yang menerka-nerka putri siapa dia.

Sesuai janjinya, ia akan membantu pembebasan keluarga Gaara yang mungkin akan terlibat gosip penipuan atau apapun yang bersifat menjelekkan. Mungkin saja, masalah ini akan dibesar-besarkan oleh pihak-pihak yang tidak menyukai keputusan keluarga kekaisaran.

"Ah, jadi begitu. Pantas saja, hingga melahirkan Selir Matsuri hanya berstatus selir. Belum ada pernikahan resmi. Jadi, beliau memang dititipkan kepada kaisar untuk perlindungan."

"Oho...pantas saja Tuan Gaara masih sangat baik-baik saja melihat istrinya menjadi selir...oh ops...maaf tidak bermaksud." Raut muka salah satu nyonya dibuat merasa bersalah.

"Putranya yang bernama Shinki juga sangat tampan. Saya kira My Lord terlalu mencintai Selir Matsuri, hingga saat beliau tidak mau berpisah dengan putranya, My Lord lah yang mengalah."

"Kau benar. My Lord sudah lama tidak dekat dengan Lady. Dan belum ada Lady-Lady lain yang mengisi Kastil Bunga. Setiap orang pasti berpikir My Lord mulai memikirkan penerus."

Tangan Mikoto terkepal erat. Komentar-komentar pada saat perjamuan tingkat atas memang selalu panas. Tak ada topik, seolah kegagalan dalam menjamu. Tapi, sebagai seorang ratu, Mikoto selalu bisa menampilkan sikap elegant, walaupun usia tak bisa dikatakan muda lagi.

"Jadi, bayi Hikari ah...Princess Hikari...aduh bagaimana memanggil mereka sekarang? Intinya, apakah dia adalah--"

"Dia putri Tuan Gaara, tentu saja. Tak ada hubungan apapun antara Selir Matsuri dan My Lord." Jawab Mikoto tenang.

"Jadi hingga sampai ini berarti My Lord belum--Yang Mulia, Anda harus tegas. Pewaris kekaisaran harus segera lahir."

Mikoto menatap nyonya itu dingin. "My Lord masih sangat muda. Aku tidak khawatir jika pun My Lord tidak lagi mengambil seorang Lady." Jawab Mikoto tenang, tahu betul maksud kalimat sindiran lawan bicaranya. Pemilihan seorang Lady, berarti membuka kesempatan bagi para gadis bangsawan untuk bisa masuk menjadi keluarga kaisar.

"Betul. Tapi, kita tidak pernah tahu--"

"Lagipula, My Lord sudah memiliki dua pewaris. Kami sengaja tidak terlalu terbuka, karena khawatir terhadap gosip-gosip rendahan."

Semua orang dalam jamuan terkesiap. Ini adalah informasi yang belum mereka ketahui dari perjamuan mana pun. Bisa mendengar langsung dari sumber berita, seolah menegaskan tidak akan ada pengangkatan Lady lagi.

"Yang Mulia, Anda sadar dengan--mungkinkah seorang putri yang akhir-akhir ini dibicarakan?" Seolah teringat sesuatu, Nyonya Riri bertanya penasaran.

Mikoto tersenyum bangga, senyum elegant yang siapapun pasti iri akan kecantikannya. "Ya. Princess pertama, Princess Sarada."

Tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan dari berita ini, terutama bagi para nyonya yang berhubungan erat dengan fraksi Hyuga. Sarada, nama itu seperti sebuah nama horor, yang dulu diolok-olok karena kelahirannya namun tewas secara mengenaskan. Bagaimana bisa kekaisaran menamai seorang anak dengan nama sama persis orang mati.

"Ah...aku sengaja mengundang perjamuan besar-besaran, meskipun sebagian Nyonya masih enggan hadir disini." Mikoto menyorot semua tamu, keluarga bangsawan sekelas Mebuki memang jarang hadir di acara perjamuan seperti ini.

Seperti ada motto bangsawan teman bangsawan. Pejabat yang dinobatkan sebagai royal pemerintah adalah teman pejabat. Jika undangan tidak terlalu penting tak saling mengunjungi pun bukan masalah besar, cukup beralasan sibuk agar tidak terlalu menyinggung.

"Tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, Princess Sarada benar-benar cucuku dari Lady Sakura. Keduanya masih hidup."

Berita kembali menggemparkan aula perjamuan minum teh milik Mikoto. Kenyataan tentang Sakura yang telah diketahui khalayak umum sebagai mayat berkepala buntung sulit dirubah. Kesan di hari pemakaman yang sangat mencekam masih terekam apik.

"La-lady Sakura? Beliau--kepala--oh tidak mungkin mayat hidup kembali. A-a-a Yang Mulia saya tidak bermaksud, ini hanya sulit dimengerti."

"Tidak masalah, Nyonya. Aku hanya sedang berbagi kebahagiaan, katakan saja ini seperti perjamuan rasa syukur karena mereka selamat dari maut delapan tahun lalu. Bukan hanya itu, setahun yang lalu My Lord berhasil menemukan mereka. Tebak, apalagi berita yang lebih mencengangkan?" Mikoto menyeringai senang.

"Jangan-jangan, maksud Anda dua pewaris--oh My Lady sudah melahirkan lagi? Bukankah ini berita bagus?" Nyonya-nyonya penjilat dimata Mikoto mulai terlihat taringnya.

"Benar. Ya, ampun...apa semudah itu terbaca?"

"Saya tahu, Anda terlalu senang, Yang Mulia."

"Siapa yang tidak? My Lord sengaja memberikan kejutan pada wanita tua ini."

"Hoho...Anda terlalu merendah. Anda masih terlihat awet muda diisia sekarang. Ah...sepertinya My Lord memang tidak tertebak, ya. Beliau sangat berbakti."

"Semua orang tahu, bagaimana My Lord bersikap."

Obrolan-obrolan berlanjut mengalir begitu saja, merembet pada topik-topik lain. Namun, Mikoto tahu dari sini gosip kekaisaran akan semakin panas. Tapi, setidaknya meskipun tak luput dari gosip jelek, sebagian nyonya pejabat dan bangsawan yang hadir disini tidak akan berani berujar diluar batas.

.

.

.

Seperti dugaannya, setelah tadi dihadang oleh Lady Hinata, berlanjut kedatangan Hiasi Hyuga, kini orang tua topik bersangkutan yang telah secara terang-terangan ingin memutuskan hubungan dengan kekaisaran --Haruno Kizashi-- datang mengunjungi Mikoto.

"Setelah ditelusuri ternyata sumber beritanya dari Anda, apakah benar putri saya masih hidup?" Kizashi bertanya tanpa basa basi setelah hanya cukup memberi salam formalitas.

"Apakah gosip itu kurang jelas?" Mikoto berkata tegas. Klan Haruno, adalah klan paling sulit diajak negosiasi jika tidak menguntungkannya.

"Sakura tidak ada disini. Wajar jika aku meragukan." Kizashi tak kalah menyorot mata tajam Mikoto dengan lekat.

"Tapi, cucuku sudah disini sejak lima hari lalu. Tidakkah, kau ingin juga menemuinya? Biar bagaimana pun dia cucumu juga."

Kizashi mengepalkan tangannya erat. Hal yang tak luput dari perhatian Mikoto. "Ini bukan sikap Anda yang suka bertele-tele. Jadi, bagaimana bisa putriku masih hidup?"

"Kizashi, kau bersikap seolah tidak senang putrimu masih hidup. Jika itu sangat membebanimu, aku tidak keberatan menganggapnya sebagai putriku."

"Anda terlalu banyak bermimpi. Seharusnya, Anda sadar diri, karena siapa dia celaka."

Serta merta muka Mikoto memerah menahan marah. Kesal. Kizashi benar-benar mengingatkan pada masa yang membuatnya merasa bersalah selama ini. Ya, Mikoto sadar, dia bukan orang bersih yang berhak atas Sakura ataupun Sarada. Tapi, itu dulu. Bukan berarti sekarang tak bisa diperbaiki.

"Untuk ukuran seorang rakyat, kau sungguh berani. Bahkan para pejabat yang bersinggungan dengan kaisar pun, tak akan mencoreng langsung didepan muka."

"Itulah para pejabat. Bertopeng agar mampu menjilat kaisar. Dan kaisar terpedaya. Ah...seberapa besar ingin kukatan bodoh, katanya kasar. Lemah."

"Kau!" Tunjuk Mikoto murka.

"Yang Mulia, katakan jika aku datang dengan sikap buruk. Nyatanya Anda sendiri yang membuat saya berkata demikian." Kizashi berbalik, bersip pergi, sebelum kembali memandang Mikoto datar.

"Jika benar, My Lord sudah menemukan Sakura hampir satu tahun lalu, kenapa tidak langsung dibawa?" Kizashi menyeringai. "Sengaja, ya? Aib mana yang coba kekaisaran tutupi? Hamba permisi, Paduka." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kizashi melenggang pergi sambil menikmati wajah pias Mikoto.

.

.

.

"Jangan seolah-seolah Anda perduli!" Sakura menatap Sasuke geram. Ia memang masih takut pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke yang terus memaksa kehendaknya membuat sisi berontak Sakura tak terima.

"Tak cukup hanya delapan tahun? Kau menipuku. Menipu semuanya. Kau bahkan bisa dihukum atas dasar pembangkangan dan membawa serta keturunan kaisar. Tak cukup disana saja, seharusnya hukuman akan memberatkanmu dan orang-orang yang terlibat dibelakangmu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke nanar, dia tidak menyangka akan menyulitkan banyak orang. Jika begini, kenapa dia dulu bisa gagal bunuh diri? Kenapa ia harus menurut pada Itachi? Tidak. Sakura menggeleng keras. Jika ia mati, ia tak akan pernah tahu perkembangan Sarada. Sakura juga tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya menjalani masa-masa mengandung yang katanya rasanya campur aduk. Sakura menikmati masa itu. Walaupun saat melahirkan putranya lebih terlihat drama daripada saat tiba-tiba tahu akan melahirkan Sarada. Ah...Sarada justru lebih drama. Bisa disebut tak masuk akal. Tapi nyata mengalaminya.

"Jika saya menurut, mereka akan bebas?"

"Jadi benar, kau tidak sendiri?"

Sakura membuang muka. "Nyatanya Anda tidak akan pernah mengabulkan permintaan hina ini."

"Apa yang coba kau katakan?"

"Jika Anda bersikeras membawa saya, pasti ada alasan. Anda tak pernah menganggap saya ada. Saya sudah mengabulkan, pergi jauh dari pandangan. Lalu kenapa--"

"Kau pikir tindakanmu benar?" Sasuke menyorot tajam ke arah Sakura. "Bertindak seolah menghakimiku?"

Sakura menunduk. "Saya tak punya kemampuan seperti itu."

Sasuke menyentak bahu Sakura kasar. "Kau menghukumku. Menyiksaku. Tidakkah kau sadar? Aku memintamu secara baik-baik untuk datang memenuhi undangan perjamuan, bukan melarikan diri?" Teriak Sasuke kasar.

"Setega itu kau membuat kematian palsu. Untuk mengelabui semua orang?" Sasuke melirih.

Sekilas Sakura melihat raut menyakitkan terpancar seiring ucapan Sasuke. Tapi, untuk apa?

"My Lord." Sakura kembali menunduk, masih tak berani menatap Sasuke yang terlalu lekat meneliti. "Apa seharusnya aku mati sungguhan?"

Secepat kalimat Sakura yang terlontar, secepat itupula Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. Seolah renggang sedikit saja, sosok yang selalu memenuhi mimpi harapannya akan hilang tak tergapai lagi.

"Jangan coba-coba! Jangan berpikir tentang kematian terus! Bisakah kau mengerti! Jika ketakutan terbesarku adalah menghilangnya dirimu." Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamar kala sesak semakin menghimpit. Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar terkepal erat di belakang punggung Sakura.

Sakura meronta lemah. Tak mampu untuk lebih melakukan pemberontakan lebih keras. "My Lord~"

"Tak akan, Sakura. Sekali pun harus ada kematian. Setidaknya kematian yang wajar. Jika bisa, aku dulu. Karena...aku sudah tak ingin merasakan lagi ditinggalkan."

"My Lord! Mungkin detik berikutnya saya yang akan mati karena pelukan Anda." Sentak Sakura kesal. Ketakutannya hilang begitu saja. Moment langka atas pengakuan Sasuke yang seharusnya menyayat hati pun tak sampai fokus ke otak. Pelukan Sasuke memang berlebihan.

Sasuke tersentak, sadar akan tindakannya yang berlebihan malah membuat Sakura kesulitan bernafas.

"Sakura."

"Tidak! Berhenti disana!" Sakura memberi mengangkat telapak tangan ke arah Sasuke, sambil mengatur nafas kesal.

"Tapi--"

"Kenapa begitu sulit untuk menjawab permintaanku? Anda hanya berkata ya atau tidak. Jika jawabannya tidak, buat apa saya harus repot-repot ikut dengan Anda."

Sasuke mengatupkan mulut cepat. Merasa buntu harus meladeni Sakura dengan apa. Sakura, setelah melahirkan Sarada menjadi berbeda. Ditambah Sakura yang sekarang, sifatnya hampir belum dikenali. Namun, auranya tak ada perbedaan sedikit pun. Sama-sama menggemaskan dengan cara yang berbeda. Dulu, gemas karena Sakura terus mengintil. Sekarang, gemas karena--entahlah...

"Kau tak mungkin meninggalkan Sarada dan Rein disana. Mereka membutuhkan ibunya untuk menghadapi intrik politik. Untuk itu, aku tak akan menjatuhkan hukuman yang membuat kami jauh darimu." Sahut Sasuke hati-hati.

Sakura memandang Sasuke tak mengerti. Itu artinya, belum tentu untuk yang lainnya, kah?

Memang benar, Sakura belum memikirkan hingga sejauh itu. Meskipun ia tahu pasti, Hinata akan berusaha mencelakai anak-anaknya. Setidaknya dulu, saat dia bersombong diri mampu memberi Sasuke keturunan. Tapi, sekarang mungkin Hinata hanya akan mencari alat untuk dikendalikan agar bisa menaiki takhta. Sakura tidak khawatir, karena tahu kedua anaknya adalah orang cerdas.

Sakura mundur saat Sasuke berniat mendekat kembali. Sontak membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Saya tidak mengerti. Mengapa Anda harus kehilangan? Tapi, saya mengerti adanya saya disana untuk Sarada dan Rein."

Sasuke mulai menatap Sakura cemas. Tidak mungkinkan jika Sakura akan mengabaikannya?

"Jika Anda akan mengusut tragedi delapan tahun lalu silahkan. Jika Anda memang orang adil. Saya akan ada disana jika orang-orang yang terlibat dengan saya dihakimi."

Sasuke sampai menahan nafas. Dia tidak tahu, arah penyelidikan akan sampai dimana. Sakura bersalah? Atau Sakura dicelakai? Opsi kedua yang sudah lama ia tanamkan. Lalu, bagaimana Itachi dan Karin bisa tahu dimana Sakura?

.

.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih telah selesai membaca...

.

Bagaimana? Detik-detik Sakura pulang nih..

.

Padahal ada part yang masih pengen ku bahas tapi next aja deh ya... Diriku bener-bener ngantuk...

.

Iya, memang pendek. Untuk fic ini biasanya paling panjang, tapi ini apa adanya hehehe

.

.

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya guys... **

.

.

See you next time... Selamat bobo


	17. 17

Selamat malam kamis, guys...

Terimakasih bagi yang masih setia membaca, dan sudah meluangkan jempolnya bergoyang diatas papan keyboard.

Semoga semua dalam keadaan baik, dan memiliki waktu senggang yang bermanfaat...

**_Warning_** : tanpa edit, typo, rancu, 21

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Semua orang telah ramai menyambut kedatangan semua rombongan. Terutama, kebenaran tentang terlahirnya seorang putra—calon penerus takhta berikutnya.

Tak hanya dari pihak Mikoto dan para nyonya pendukungnya. Keluarga Sakura yang diketahui memiliki hubungan buruk pun datang menyambut dipintu utama.

Mikoto menutup mulut tak percaya. Ada haru dan rindu, saat dari jauh mata hitamnya menangkap sosok putra sulungnya benar-benar datang bersama menantu dan cucu keduanya. Dia tak tersinggung mengapa Itachi dijaga begitu ketat ketika turun. Dia hanya ingin meendekat, segera memeluknya, mengatakan betapa ia rindu pada sang putra.

Sakura masih menunduk. Rasa tidak percaya diri semakin membuatnya ciut. Ada banyak orang yang dulu selalu mengucilkannya disini. Entah menyukai kedatangannya lagi atau tidak. Dia tidak mau menerka. Alhasil, ia seolah menjadikan Sasuke seperti induk.

Rein juga berada ditangan yang tepat. Tsunade membantunya selama sepanjang perjalanan, apalagi disaat sedang rewel.

Tapi, seseorang tiba-tiba berjalan cepat. Mengaburkan segala rasa campur aduk yang menghimpit hati. Tak ada juga yang menaruh perhatian padanya. Dan seketika membuat semua orang menjadi syok.

Tinjuan kuat Sasori pada perut Itachi, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk. Tak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Dan tak ada respon berarti selain erangan sakit dari sang korban.

Kobaran emosi dimata Sasori tak terduga. Mendadak semua orang menganga tak percaya. Memandangnya aneh. Aksinya sungguh berani.

"Katakan! Kau, puas!" Rahang Sasori mengeras ketat.

Dan. Detik berikutnya riuh kehebohan benar-benar terjadi. Teriakan bersahutan dan bisik-bisik memekakkan telinga. Tak diambil peduli.

"Uhukk...uhuk...cu—kup...uhuk..." Itachi tentu belum siap saat ada penyerangan kilat menghadangnya. Pun ia tak benar-benar memperkirakan kehadiran Sasori. Kaget, tentu saja. Ia yakin, sekarang perutnya bengkak.

Kakashi dan Naruto yang sejak awal berada disamping Itachi akhirnya menghadang Sasori yang masih akan lanjut menghajarnya. Tentu saja penyerangan dalam bentuk apapun terhadap keluarga kaisar adalah pelanggaran. Sekali pun, Sasori masih berstatus ipar kaisar.

"Lepas!" Teriak Sasori murka karena kedua lengannya dijegal.

Sakura perlahan mendongak bingung. Tak mengerti dasar dari penyerangan ini. Kakak dari pemilik tubuhnya seolah hanya datang untuk menghajar Itachi, bukan menyambutnya. Memang selalu begitu, kan? Hatinya terasa ngilu. Kemudian kembali memalingkan muka pelan. Melupakan keinginan rasa yang tak pernah sesuai alur.

"Kau bawa kemana adikku selama ini?" Kakashi masih berusaha keras menjauhkan Sasori dari Itachi.

Sedang, Itachi hanya menyeringai setelah cukup meredakan nyeri. "Kejutan!" Kemudian, ekspresi riang membuatnya nampak semakin konyol. Persis seperti kakek-kakek bungkuk dengan sikap tengilnya.

Sasori dongkol setengah mati. Sasuke memutar mata bosan. Sakura langsung mendongak, menatap keduanya, bingung atas ucapan Sasori. Sedangkan bagi mereka yang tahu tabiat keduanya, merasa tak aneh lagi, karena ternyata ini bukan keadaan buruk seperti dibenaknya.

"Ayolah...ku bilang cukup. Aku sudah terluka dan tidak bisa bergerak." Kicau Itachi saat melihat Sasori masih ingin menghajarnya. "Karena ini ulahmu, bantu aku ke kamar. Aku begitu tak berdaya." Itachi mengulurkan tangan dengan ekspresi dibuat memelas.

Sasori membuang nafas kasar—meredakan emosi sambil menggeleng jengkel. Namun, tetap menerima uluran tangan Itachi untuk dipapah, tentu setelah Kakashi masih ragu-ragu untuk melepaskannya. Jika saja, Itachi tidak memberinya kode.

"Kekanakan." Gumam Sasori.

Itachi hanya terkekeh pada sahabat sepopoknya ini. Masih tidak berubah. Rasa sayangnya selalu ditunjukkan dengan cara menyakiti.

Ya, Itachi tahu pasti Sasori begitu kehilangan. Sorot mata kepedihan saat adiknya berada diatas pemakaman tergambar jelas. Biar bagaimana pun Sakura di keluarga Haruno pernah diperlakukan sebagai permata yang harus disentuh dengan lembut.

Begitu juga cara menyambutnya yang berlebihan. Sasori tahu, dia tak akan mati hanya dalam beberapa kali hajaran. Lagipula, kekesalannya pasti bertumpuk pada orang yang membawa adik emasnya. Mungkin tak sedikit dari mereka yang menganggap bahwa dirinya adalah seorang penculik.

Selain itu, hal ini dilakukan semata-mata ingin lebih dekat untuk memastikan sosok wanita yang dirangkul Sasuke adalah Sakura. Sasori, tak berani menatap adiknya. Namun, setitik airmata itu tak bisa membohongi Itachi yang sudah mengenalnya begitu dalam. Sasori hanya menunduk saat memapahnya. Seolah tak perduli pada eksistensi Sasuke dan Sakura yang menunduk bingung—saat keduanya berjalan melewati pasangan itu.

Saat langkah semakin maju, Itachi terpaku pada ibunya yang berselimut khawatir. Mungkin karena dia berada dirangkulan penyerangnya. Itachi menipiskan bibir kelu, sangat tak menyukai airmata menghiasi pipi ibunya. Tak akan pernah.

Saat jarak semakin tersekat tipis, Itachi menghapus bulir demi bulir yang semakin meluruh deras. "Aku pulang, Ibu. Tapi bukan sebagai sapu tangan. Aku mau pelukan Ibu."

Mikoto terkekeh haru. "Dasar anak durhaka. Kau tak peka. Ini airmata bahagia." Mikoto memeluk Itachi seperti permintaannya. "Selamat datang, Nak. Tetaplah disini! Jangan pergi lagi!"

Dalam hati, Itachi tak bersungguh bisa berjanji. Tangannya sudah berlumuran darah. Tak mungkin kembali mampu menduduki salah satu tugas kekaisaran.

"Pasti."

Cukup puas dengan jawaban putranya, tatapan Mikoto terpaku pada seseorang disamping putra bungsunya. Sakura.

Setelah kedatangan Kizashi, Mikoto merenung dan rasa bersalah hinggap tanpa bisa dicegah. Biar bagaimana pun, Sakura menentang untuk pergi jika saja dirinya tidak ikut memaksa.

"Lady—" Mikoto menghampiri Sakura yang juga Sasuke bimbing untuk mendekat. "—Oh benarkah? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Kau juga nyata, Nak."

"Salam, Yang Mulia Ratu." Meski delapan tahun telah berlalu, Sakura tak melupakan tatakrama yang pernah diterapkan sebentar sebelum tragedi terjadi.

"Aku bersyukur kau selamat. Kau masih sama. Semakin cantik malah. Pantas Princess Sarada bisa tumbuh menjadi putri yang cantik.

Mikoto membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya, senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat Tsunade membawa buntalan kecil. Sepertinya cucu laki-lakinya rewel karena kepanasan.

"Diakah, Cucuku?"

"Ya, Ibunda." Sakura membalas lembut.

"Oh, Lord. Angin segar apa ini? Kekaisaran sudah memiliki pelindungnya."

Sasuke hanya menatap ibunya hangat. Senyum tulusnya kembali lagi setelah beberapa tahun hanya tersungging senyum ramah dalam bentuk formalitas.

Kemudian Mikoto merangkul Sakura untuk lepas dari Sasuke yang ditatap decakan tak terima. Menuntun Sakura untuk semakin masuk ke aula utama agar cucunya juga tidak kepanasan.

Dalam langkahnya, Sakura melihat kedua orang tuanya. Ibunya menangis sesenggukkan, tapi tidak menghampiri. Disampingnya sang ayah masih berdiri angkuh nampak tak terpengaruh.

'Apakah mereka begitu tak menganggapnya anak lagi?' Sakura ingin menghampiri tapi ragu, takut ditolak. Dan hanya mengepalkan tangannya yang bebas.

Lantas untuk apa keluarga Haruno ada disini jika bukan untuk menyambutnya datang? Sekarang, setidaknya dia sudah berguna. Seorang prince sudah lahir dari putri mereka. Seharusnya, mereka bangga dan menyambut dengan suka cita. Bukankah kedudukan putranya sudah pasti?

Dengan tekat yang sudah terkumpul perlahan, Sakura melepaskan rangkulan Mikoto dengan halus. Mungkin jika ini adalah sosok Sakura sebenarnya, dia hanya pasrah menunggu kapan keluarganya kembali merangkul. Tapi Sakura ingin tahu, apa tanggapan mereka saat dirinya menghampiri pertama.

Lagi. Semua orang menatap terkejut. Tak sedikit juga yang mencemooh. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum hubungan Sakura dan keluarganya.

"Saya—" Ragu tiba-tiba menyeruak menenggelamkan tekad. "—pulang, Ayah, Ibu." Sakura mendongak, memperhatikan wajah keduanya yang masih berekspresi sama.

"Oh, Sayang. Putriku." Mebuki yang pertama menerjangnya. Memeluknya erat seolah jika dilepaskan Sakura akan menghilang lagi. Lamat-lamat menatap wajah sang putri yang selalu menghantuinya. Dan bahkan ketika mereka bertatap masih belum cukup rindu untuk mengikis rasa rindu.

Tanpa sadar airmata Sakura mengalir. Mebuki kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya dipelukannya. Menatap kosong ayahnya yang masih berdiri ditempat. Dia tidak mengerti. Keduanya, bukan orangtuanya. Tapi mengapa saat sang ibu sesenggukan dalam pelukan, sangat melukainya juga. Pun merasa sakit hati ketika ayahnya yang justru tak bergeming sama sekali. Namun, sorot tuanya sekilas menampilkan raut lega, sangat tipis, hingga mungkin hanya dirinya saja yang pernah melihat.

"Katakan, siapa yang melakukan tindakan nista itu?"

Mebuki menangkup pipi Sakura yang basah. Hingga membuatnya memutus kontak mata dengan Kizashi dan menatap Mebuki yang menyorotnya dalam.

"Mereka harus membayarnya. Katakan, Saki! Bila perlu kau tak perlu lagi menginjakkan kaki disini, kembalilah ke distrik Haruno!" Mebuki mengangguk yakin. "Ya, harusnya kau pulang ke sana, bukan disini."

Sakura menatap Mebuki bingung. 'Apakah itu mungkin?'

Tak lama, sebuah tangan kekar melingkar erat pada pinggangnya. Membuat Sakura berjengit karena terkejut. Jujur saja, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Saya harap tidak mengganggu, tapi sebaiknya ibu mertua berbicara hati-hati didepan umum." Sasuke berbicara rendah, namun ada penekanan pada kata 'hati-hati'. Tanda peringatan untuk tidak main-main dengan kekaisaran.

Sasori lebih memilih menyeret Itachi untuk melanjutkan langkah. Ia tak akan ikut campur membuat konfrontasi. Tidak disaat Sakura yang baru pulang ke ibukota dengan wajah linglung.

"Hei, aku masih mau menonton." Protes Itachi tak terima.

"Berisik!" Sasori tak mengindahkan protesan Itachi yang seketika cemberut.

Mebuki menatap Sasuke tajam. Tak banyak kata yang akan membuat adu mulut, karena apapun hasilnya hanya akan membuat ia kalah dan menanggung malu. Tapi jika Sakura yang berkehendak, sebagai orang tua resiko apapun bisa ditempuh.

"Jika Anda orang paling benar, seharusnya Anda membuatnya adil. Delapan tahun berlalu, kasus itu ditutup tanpa hasil akhir yang jelas." Bisik Mebuki tajam. Tatapannya kembali pada Sakura yang memandangnya dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Raut tajamnya mengendur untuk bertatapan dengan Sakura.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik!" Mebuki menghapus airmatanya kasar, kemudian kembali ke sisi Kizashi.

Sakura memandang orang tuanya sedih. Tidakkah mereka bertanya tentang putri dan putranya—kedua cucunya?

Sasuke dan Kizashi saling bertatapan penuh arti. Seolah saling menyelami pikiran pada setiap kepala. Jika bertentangan, jangan harap hubungan keduanya bisa berjalan baik.

"Kita masuk, Sakura. Kasihan Rein kelelahan."

Sakura tahu ini hanya pengalihan agar tidak terpengaruh oleh kata-kata ibunya. Lagipula tawaran ibunya menggiurkan. Dulu, Itachi juga pernah berkata untuk meminta bantuan pada keluarganya jika ingin terbebas dari kekaisaran. Tapi, yang Sakura ingat hubungan mereka tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan kerjasama. Sebagian besar klan bahkan ikut menghujat saat Sarada lahir, bukan pangeran seperti yang mereka harapkan. Apakah ini karena Rein?

"Jangan dipikirkan!" Sasuke berbisik saat Sakura seperti tengah melamun, mungkin saja ucapan Mebuki berhasil memengaruhinya. "Jangan coba-coba meminta bantuan keluargamu untuk bebas dari sini!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini keinginan Anda dulu?" Ucap Sakura lirih. Tanpa memandang Sasuke. Sakura melihat banyak orang tersenyum penuh suka cita saat Tsunade membuat Rein debut dalam perjalanan menuju aula pertemuan. Senyum penjilat yang pernah dialaminya saat Sarada lahir.

"Tidak perlu dipertegas lagi karena semua sudah jelas." Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, lurus menatap depan. "Bahkan, jika kita bertemu kembali tanpa Sarada dan Rein, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Sakura menoleh cepat. Memandang wajah tampan Sasuke. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke harus mengekang disaat dia sendiri tak mengharapkan kehadirannya.

"Karena aku membutuhkanmu." Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura sebelum duduk disinggasananya. Sehingga memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata yang memandangnya benci. Hebatnya, penampilannya yang anggun mampu menutupi dari pandangan para tamu. Sakura tidak akan lupa, wajah busuk yang dulu hampir membuatnya dan Sarada celaka.

Diatas kursi para lady bisa dilihat Mikoto tersenyum cerah sambil memangku cucu keduanya. Kursi permaisuri belum diisi, sehingga posisi wanita nomor satu masih dipegang Mikoto.

Pemandangan tersebut disambut iri oleh fraksi lain yang tidak menyukai kelahiran prince yang bukan dari pihaknya. Mereka terpaksa hadir atas undangan Sasuke untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

"Aku tidak akan lama, karena Lady Sakura dan Prince Rein perlu beristirahat." Semua tamu di aula seketika menjadi hening.

"Pertama, aku akan mengumumkan jika Lady Sakura dan Princess Sarada—yang sudah kita anggap telah berpulang lama, ternyata masih hidup. Kedua, sekitar 10 bulan lalu kami bertemu, dan 10 hari lalu seorang prince lahir—Prince Rein." Mikoto menunjukkan wajah Rein yang sangat mirip Sasuke ke hadapan umum.

Merasa terganggu Rein membuka mata. Sorot hitamnya mengkedip-kedip, mungkin merasa aneh ada sekali banyak orang. Kemudian berkeliat tak nyaman. Sebelum akhirnya merengek dan kembali ditenangkan oleh Mikoto.

"Aku tahu semua pasti bingung tentang kelahiran putraku—Rein. Tapi yang jelas, dia putra kandungku. Siapapun dimasa depan yang berani meragukan, akan dianggap sebagai pemberontakan." Seketika semua orang saling pandang dan berbisik-bisik. Sasuke tak perduli. Dia hanya harus membuatnya diakui sejak dini karena fraksi akan menganggap ini sebagai kelemahan pemegang takhta.

"Satu lagi. Secepatnya posisi permaisuri akan diisi. Kandidatnya sudah jelas. Lady Sakura sudah melahirkan seorang penerus."

Seketika, aula menjadi riuh secara terang-terangan. Merasa tidak percaya. Tidak terima. Biar bagaimana pun Sakura masih dianggap dari keluarga antikaisar. Putri bangsawan terhormat namun tak royal sangat mencoreng harga diri para pejabat yang selalu berdampingan dengan kekaisaran.

Dibalik meja, Hinata mengepalkan tangan erat. Kecemburuannya tak bisa lagi disembunyikan. Mata ametys itu menatap seolah akan melubangi kepala Sakura.

Sakura sendiri hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dibalas tatapan serupa seolah berkata—'Aku bisa mengekangmu dengan posisi.'

Diantara banyak orang yang menggunjing Kizashi semakin maju dari posisinya yang semula menempati paling belakang, walaupun masih terhalang beberapa tamu lain.

Sasuke menatap sorot tidak terima dari ayah mertuanya. Kenapa? Pertanyaan yang selalu hinggap dibenak Sasuke untuk Klan Haruno. Seharusnya, mereka bangga. Posisi permaisuri yang kosong akan diisi dari pihaknya.

Sasuke bahkan tak akan menyentuh secuil pun kekayaan mereka. Persis, seperti mereka yang enggan untuk berdampingan dengan kekaisaran.

'Kita harus bicara.' Detik berikutnya, Sasuke menangkap gerakan mulut Kizashi. Tanpa suara. Dia hanya mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Tidak setuju, berarti menentang kekaisaran." Ucapan dingin dan tegas Sasuke membuat aula menjadi hening.

"Silahkan, nikmati pestanya!"

Sasuke meminta ibunya untuk menyerahkan Rein pada Sakura. Kemudian menggiringnya untuk segera meninggalkan aula.

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini, My Lord?" Sakura memandang Sasuke tajam begitu memasuki Kastil Onyx.

"Sakura—" Sasuke mendekati, namun terhenti karena Sakura menjauhkan langkah.

"Saya tidak terima. Sebaiknya Anda mencabut keputusan tadi." Tekan Sakura.

"Tidak." Seperti Sakura yang bersikap menentang. Sasuke membalas dingin.

"Saya tidak akan pernah maju."

"Coba saja! Maka hanya kegagalan yang akan kau raih."

"Sebaliknya, My Lord."

"Ingat kasusmu, My Lady!" Sasuke menyeringai saat Sakura menegang. "Pertama, orang yang terlibat membantumu. Kedua, aku yakin kamu mengerti—status Rein bisa digoyahkan karena kau tinggal bersama Itachi. Tidakkah kau berpikir kekuasaan bisa membantu untuk menemukan siapa pelakunya?"

Sakura memandang Sasuke datar. "Tanpa kuasa, saya tahu, karena saya tidak tuli."

Sasuke mengerti, tuli yang Sakura maksudkan. Sejak mereka menikah, tak pernah ada berita baik. Gunjingan dan penghinaan seperti sebuah lalap sehari-hari. Dia akui, Sakura begitu kuat dan tak menyerah untuk mengambil perhatiannya. Hingga saat Sarada lahir dan permulaan dari sisi lain Sakura terjadi.

"Katakan saja siapa! Tapi itu hanya pelaku. Orang yang membantu keluarga kaisar kabur juga terkena imbas. Bahkan, jika itu seorang prince sekali pun." Sasuke menyahut santai.

Jika Sakura masih tidak menyerah, orang yang membantu Sakura bebas dari kastil akan dibesar-besarkan. Sekali pun itu Itachi dan Karin.

Jika Sakura tahu pelakunya, ia hanya perlu membuat bukti. Lagi pula, Sasuke juga sudah punya daftar nama.

Lain dengan pikiran Sakura melayang pada Itachi. Meski pada awalnya hanya dibayar, tetap saja mereka sudah seperti keluarga selama delapan tahun ini. Belum lagi Karin dan Ino. Sasuke tak mungkin hanya cukup pada Itachi, ketika tahu Karin juga terlibat.

"Dengan kuasa, kau bisa melindungi mereka."

"Saya tidak mengerti. Tapi sepertinya Anda keliru mengajari saya untuk menggunakan kekuasaan."

Sasuke menipiskan bibir bungkam. "Aku tak ingin membahas." Berjalan ke sisi ranjang dan duduk, menepuk-nepuk sisi lainnya. "Sini, biarkan Rein berbaring, tubuhnya masih rapuh untuk perjalanan jauh."

Sakura hanya bergeming. Sasuke hanya berdecak sebelum berinisiatif sendiri mengambil Rein dalam gendongan Sakura. Membaringkannya, namun putranya terbangun dan sibuk menatap sekitar. Mungkin merasa baru dengan benda-benda yang tertangkap netra mungilnya.

"Kenapa masih berdiri, tidakkah kau lelah juga?"

Sakura menggigit bibir ragu. "My Lord, bukankah sebaiknya saya berada di Kastil—"

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, kau tinggal disini." Potong Sasuke cepat.

"Tapi, My—"

"Tidak masalah, kau sendiri akan menjadi permaisuri."

Muka Sakura memerah karena kesal. Sasuke seperti tidak mengerti bahasa manusia. Apa manusia kuno memang seperti ini, ya? Jika didunianya sekamar dengan cowok tanpa cinta seperti melakukan sebuah dosa. Apalagi ini, yang menikah tubuhnya, bukan raganya. Bukan berarti Sakura menganggap Rein kesalahan juga. Pokoknya, serba salah.

"Kenapa melamun, hn?"

Sakura berkedip karena Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ka—kapan Anda didepan saya?" Sakura mendorong Sasuke yang akan memeluknya. Namun gagal karena Sasuke lebih sigap menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Anda itu bicara apa?" Daun telinga Sakura memerah. Gugup dan malu bercampur satu.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura, bibir pink Sakura yang merekah begitu mengundang Sasuke untuk melahapnya. Pelan. Pemberontakan kecil Sakura tak berarti apapun.

**_Brukk_**

"Mama!"

Sekuat tenaga Sakura mendorong Sasuke hingga menjauh. Sarada secepat kilat memeluknya erat. Tak ada celah untuk Sasuke mendekatinya lagi.

"WOW! Keponakan kecilku ternodai."

Ternyata Sarada tidak sendiri, Itachi dengan kurang ajarnya menonton adegan tanpa mencegah Sarada.

Sasuke berdecak. Bagaimana keduanya bisa sampai dikamar Kastil Onyx tanpa pemberitahuan. Cara bagi siapa pun untuk bertamu di kastil pribadi seharusnya harus melewati prosedur baru bisa berkunjung. Tidak dengan cara senonoh seperti ini. Beruntung hanya mereka berdua.

"Semakin lama kau semakin kurang ajar, ya, Itachi."

"Sssttt...jangan berbicara kasar begitu. Kau tak mau mereka mencontohmu, kan?" Sahut Itachi santai.

Sasuke berdecak jengkel. Dia lupa jika ada Sarada dan Rein disini.

"Lihat! Rein mungkin juga merasa aneh karena masih kecil mau dibuatkan adik lagi."

"Itachi!"

"Kak Itachi!"

Peringat Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Ma, itu benar?" Sarada mendongak dengan penasaran.

"Tidak!" Sahut Sakura cepat.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini! Mengganggu saja." Perintah Sasuke dongkol.

"Baik, baik, selamat istirahat." Itachi kabur sebelum sempat menambahkan kata-kata lagi.

"Kenapa Mama tidak langsung menemui Sarada?"

"Sarada, kami berniat menemuimu setelah istirahat dulu sebentar." Sasuke yang menjawab saat Sarada tak mengacuhkan kehadirannya.

Ya, Sarada memang sudah seperti ini sejak sebelum Sasuke kembali menjemput Sakura.

"Mama. Kapan kita pulang?"

Sasuke membisu.

Sakura memandang Sarada penuh tanya. Seharusnya, Sakura tak perlu lagi menjelaskan karena Sasuke pasti tahu ia tak akan melakukannya.

"Mengapa Sarada bertanya?"

Sarada menggeleng pelan. Tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai udara. Tanda agar Sakura menunduk.

"Katanya, Paman Ayah seorang Kaisar." Bisik Sarada kencang.

Jika hubungannya dengan Sasuke baik, Sakura tak akan ragu untuk tertawa gemas. Dalam kondisi kaku saja sudah gemas. Ditambah Sasuke yang tak menyembunyikan kekehannya atas pernyataan Sarada.

Sarada sendiri sudah menunduk malu. Namun Sakura tak bisa membantu banyak kecuali belaian sayang.

"Memang kenapa jika kaisar?" Sasuke mendekati Sarada, ikut berlutut bersama Sakura. Putrinya ini memang terlalu cerdas dalam melihat situasi. Setitik kekhawatiran kadang-kadang membuatnya gamang.

Sasuke menggendong Sarada yang belum mau menatapnya. Membaringkan Sarada disamping Rein yang sedang bermain-main dengan jarinya.

"Bukankah My Princess ingin bertemu denganku?" Sahut Sasuke main-main. Tatapannya beralih pada Sakura untuk ikut bergabung ditempat tidur.

"Ti—tidak. Maksudku...maksud hamba...Mama!" Sarada menoleh pada Sakura yang sudah duduk disisi lain—samping Rein.

"Seperti yang Sarada dengar."

Lagi. Jawaban Sakura tak membantu Sarada sama sekali. Ia baru bertemu ayahnya. Ikut pulang bersama ayahnya. Dan posisi yang bukan sembarang orang bisa duduki. Sarada kembali meringis saat tanpa diketahui ternyata ia pernah menantang ayahnya. Rasanya, Sarada ingin menangis ditatap begitu intens oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Waktu akan membuat Sarada terbiasa. Sejak awal seharusnya Sarada tinggal disini. Sebagai seorang princess. Dilayani oleh para maid. Mendapatkan pendidikan yang memadai. Ayah menyesal karena baru bisa bertemu Sarada lagi. Sarada pasti bingung, tapi untuk sekarang hanya itu yang bisa ayah katakan." Sasuke mengecup dahi lebar turunan Sakura. Putrinya masih belum bisa berkata banyak.

"Apa Sarada benar-benar putri Ayah?" Tanya Sarada ragu-ragu. Bisa saja dia yang dibohongi karena seorang kaisar jatuh cinta pada ibunya.

Sakura tak mencurahkan perhatian pada putri dan ayah yang tengah melakukan pendekatan. Dia hanya mendengarkan, tapi fokusnya hanya pada Rein.

"Sebelum ibumu, aku orang pertama yang menggendongmu ketika lahir." Sasuke tidak tahu apakah Sarada akan mengerti bahasa seperti ini.

Mata Sarada membola tak percaya. "Seperti adik Rein?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja."

"Jika Ayah, kaisar. Berarti aku putri kaisar. Whoaa keren." Sarada bertepuk tangan beberapa kali.

"Rein juga anak Ayah? Bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke mengetukkan dua jarinya dikening Sarada. "Rahasia." Sasuke sekilas menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Meragukan." Matanya mungilnya memicing tajam.

"Sekarang, apakah kau senang?"

Sarada memasang mode berpikir. "Setengah."

Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Sarada masih suka Kumo sebagai tempat pulang."

Sasuke memandang Sakura tidak suka. Jika saja Sarada tidak besar disana, putrinya akan mencintai tanah kelahirannya.

Sakura yang merasa ditatap balik menatap, sebelum kembali membuang pandangan.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur." Sasuke perlahan membuka gaun Sakura.

"My Lord—" Tadi, pandangan Sakura mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yang ternyata menghampirinya.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi."

"Apanya yang tadi?" Sakura melotot tidak percaya saat tangan Sasuke semakin berani.

"Sssttt...kecilkan suaramu!" Detik berikutnya Sasuke mencium Sakura ganas. Memberi sentuhan-sentuhan pada area sensitifnya.

Setelah hampir terlanjang Sasuke mengubah rencana. Mengangkat tubuh ringan Sakura untuk pindah kamar agar tidak membangunkan kedua anaknya.

"Jika Anda lupa, saya baru saja melahirkan dalam metode tidak biasa. Belum genap dua minggu." Cegat Sakura sinis.

"Oh...sialan." Sasuke mengumpat tertahan. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi masuk. Dan Sakura malah mengingatkannya.

"Kenapa baru bilang?"

"Anda tidak memberi kesempatan dari tadi."

"Sakura...dia benar-benar sedang tegak."

Sakura hanya menatap sekilas. Biarpun ini bukan pertama kali, tetap saja hal semacam itu bukan tontonan biasa.

"Biar bagaimana pun tetap saja tidak bisa." 'karena disana masih berdarah.' lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke menutup mata frustrasi, bahkan Sakura tak punya inisiatif untuk membuatnya tidur.

"Baik. Aku akan mandi. Tetap disini!"

Sakura memperbaiki gaunnya yang berantakan. Ia juga perlu mandi sebelum bergabung istirahat bersama anak-anaknya. Ini baru awal, Sakura tidak tahu esok hari dan berikutnya harus menghadapi apa.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC** ️

Sasuke : "Kangen aku?"

Sakura : "Do'a-in authornya biar kelar segala urusannya! Aku udah sumpek digantungin dia terus." Sakura melirik sinis ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya merotasikan mata bosan. Dalam pikirannya, siap menggetok kepala authornya.

Bonus nih guys, aku lagi rajin.

**Jangan lupa vote and comment, oke?**

**See u next time...**


	18. 18

Selamat sore...

Terimakasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu memberi dukungan. Dari chapter ke chapter jomplang nih..

Kita santai dulu oke... Hehe

**_Warning_** : Typo, gaje, rancu

**_Note_** : cek Dunia Shinobi 18

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pulang ke Ibukota tak membuat suasana hati Sakura membaik. Semakin buruk malah. Tinggal satu kastil dengan Sasuke, membuat pergerakannya semakin canggung.

Tak seperti saat Sarada dulu. Rein sudah memiliki kastil sendiri. Ia sudah protes, tapi Sasuke tak mendengarkan. Katanya, ini semua ulah dirinya yang sudah berani membohongi keluarga kaisar.

Sarada juga punya tempat tinggal di kastil khusus putri. Membuat Sakura semakin kesepian. Kedua anaknya ada di kastil dengan arah berlawanan.

Sarada sudah sibuk dengan jadwal pendidikannya. Sasuke dan Mikoto langsung sigap karena usia Sarada termasuk terlambat untuk mempelajari etika kekaisaran. Sakura sebenarnya kesal. Suaranya tidak didengar. Dan meskipun pada awalnya mereka menyambut baik, sekarang terlihat justru ia yang disalahkan.

Bukan hanya Sarada, alasan utama Sakura dijatuhkan oleh dua anaknya adalah ia harus mempelajari sesajen tumpukan buku berbagai macam judul tentang permaisuri. Adab menjadi permaisuri, tugas-tugas utama permaisuri, daftar silsilah kekaisaran yang wajib diketahui permaisuri, hak dan kewajiban permaisuri. Oke, itu masih banyak lagi. Dari yang paling wajib hingga konyol seperti cara permaisuri melayani kaisar. Demi Tuhan, kepala Sakura rasanya ingin pecah.

Beruntung ia punya ingatan Sakura asli. Hal-hal yang berhubungan etika atau daftar keluarga kaisar dan bangsawan tidak terlalu membebani, hanya perlu menambah sedikit demi sedikit.

Namun, justru kenapa disaat seperti ini dia ingin pulang—ke dunianya. Dia tak pernah ingat lagi selama ini. Kecuali fasilitas yang sedikit memadai jika punya uang. Sedangkan disini, dia punya pekerjaan layak sebelumnya, tinggal di kekaisaran dengan uang berlimpah, tapi tak ada kepuasan. Hidupnya tanpa sadar terkekang.

"Anda baik-baik saja, My Lady?"

Sakura menoleh pada Temari, maid yang dulu melayaninya di kastil bunga. Sekarang, ketika ia ditempatkan di Kastil Onyx, sebagian maid juga ikut dipindahkan.

"Kapan aku bisa menemui putraku?"

"Anda harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Nyonya Namikaze dulu, My Lady."

Sakura mendesah panjang. Dia bukan orang yang pandai membuat laporan, naskah, atau hal-hal pembukuan. Ia bahkan menjadi mahasiswa abadi karena itu. Tapi, Sakura asli sangat pintar, kenapa itu hanya sebatas pengetahuan, dirinya kesulitan membuat tulisan pada kertasnya. 'Ayolah, asal penuh semua selesai.'

Waktu Sakura terbuang percuma, ia hampir bisa menghapal semuanya, tapi hingga waktu bergulir hasilnya tetap sama. Kosong. Alhasil, dia hanya bisa melamun.

"Kau tampak stress."

Sakura yang mendengar suara Sasuke langsung berdiri tegak, terkesan buru-buru, hingga kertas dan pena tercecer ke lantai.

"Hei, hati-hati."

"Selamat siang, My Lord!" Sakura menipiskan bibir.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat. Menduduki kursi di depan Sakura.

Sakura dibuat canggung karena Sasuke terus menatapnya. Seperti tidak ada niat untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Lalu, untuk apa siang-siang dia disini? Waktunya semakin terbuang saja.

"My Lord—"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, lanjutkan saja belajarmu."

"A—apa? Mana bisa begitu."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu belajar. Tidak salah, kan?"

"Tentu saja salah, Anda bisa mengganggu konsentrasi saya." Sakura dibuat panik.

"Sejak tadi kau hanya melamun."

"I—itu tidak benar."

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja aku tidak ada. Waktu berjalan, jam makan siang kita akan ke kediaman Ratu."

Dalam hati Sakura ketar ketir, bagaimana dia bisa belajar, tidak ada Sasuke saja sudah stress apalagi harus diawasi. Ayolah, ini seperti sedang ujian dan gurumu hanya mengawasi dirimu, apa rasanya, kau jelas tak punya celah untuk menyontek.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang hanya terdiam bingung. Setelah diperhatikan tidak ada dari kertas catatan yang tergores tinta. Apakah Sakura tidak belajar?

"Apa kau belajar sungguh-sungguh?"

**_Jegerrr_**

'Ini adalah definisi dosen killer. Wajah dingin, mengintimidasi, dia bertanya pelan, tapi dalam, nyelekit sampai ke ujung hati, salah dikit, bisa-bisa dapat nilai E.'

"Kenapa tidak dijawab?"

'Tuh, kan. Apasih jawabannya?' Sakura bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Sakura."

"Siap." Jawab Sakura mantap.

Sasuke mengernyit lagi, ada apa dengan istrinya ini?

"Siap, apa? Kau sudah bersih?"

Sakura berdecak, merutuki pikirannya yang mengibaratkan Sasuke dosen di dunianya. Sehingga mulutnya menjadi kelepasan.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Siap mengerjakan tugas." Jawab Sakura acuh.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tak menulis satu huruf pun." Setelah menunggu lama akhirnya Sasuke kembali bertanya. Tidak ada pekerjaan yang dikerjakan Sakura.

Sakura cemberut. Lalu menghembuskan nafas berat. "Bisakah Anda diam, dan biarkan aku berfikir dengan tenang!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dalam. "Aku hanya membangunkanmu dari lamunan. Itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan."

"Saya selesai." Sakura berdiri, hendak membereskan semua buku-bukunya.

Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura, menariknya agar duduk dipangkuannya. "Apa yang kamu pikirkan, hm?"

"Anak-anak." Sakura tidak sepenuhnya bohong, kan? Memang begitu. Sasuke sedang bertanya, lalu kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan untuk merajuk tentang berkumpul bersama anak-anaknya.

Pelajaran tadi tidak penting karena sudah hapal. Hanya masalah tugas. Tidak dikerjakan pun paling pengaruhnya pada nilai.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kita sudah membahas ini. Lagi pula, kalian masih bisa bertemu setiap hari, jarak seperti itu tidak akan memakan waktu delapan tahun."

Sakura tidak suka jika Sasuke sudah berbicara menyindir. Dia pikir salah siapa dirinya lolos, masih mending bisa ketemu Sarada lagi, bertambah Rein pula, coba saja kalau Sarada tewas, tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi.

"Lepas!" Sakura berusaha bangun dari pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan dengan sengaja. Membuat Sakura berdecak kesal.

"My Lord!"

Sasuke justru semakin jauh. Menjilat leher mulus Sakura yang rambutnya ia singkap. Membuat Sakura mendesah tertahan kala gigitan-gigitan kecil meninggalkan jejak kemerahan.

"Disini—banyak orang—lewat." Sakura berusaha lepas dari kungkunganya.

"Dikamar?"

Sakura bergidik ngeri, mengerti, tapi ini di siang bolong dan pikiran Sasuke—tidak boleh.

"Tidak mau. Tidak disitu—Lord, itu akan membekas." Sakura mendecak.

Namun Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura berpaling, hingga mereka bisa melakukan ciuman dengan mudah.

Keduanya terengah. Sakura bahkan tersedak pelan saat akan meraup oksigen dan Sasuke belum mau melepaskan. Gaun atasnya sudah melorot, begitu pun dengan Sasuke yang sudah acak-acakan, kancing atasnya sudah terbuka satu persatu. Tangan nakal Sasuke sudah semakin turun sebelum meremas buah dadanya dulu. Rok Sakura tersingkap—

"My Lad—Oh, ya ampun. Maaf!" Temari langsung keluar dan menutup pintu yang tadinya sedikit terbuka.

—cepat-cepat Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke. Keduanya, sama-sama terkejut. Ia merapihkan tatanan riasannya agar tidak terlalu berantakan. Dan mendesah pelan saat harus menggunakan syal di cuaca yang terik.

Sasuke hanya berdehem beberapa kali. Ia tidak ingin perduli, tapi Sakura memberikan ekspresi marah, ketika meminta untuk melanjutkan. Hingga membuatnya mau tak mau mengalah. Lagipula Sakura masih dimasa nifas.

"Seharusnya aku tadi mendengarkanmu untuk pindah ke kamar." Bisik Sasuke membantu merapihkan syal Sakura.

Sakura melotot. "Aku tidak menyarankan begitu."

Sasuke terkekeh jahil. Sebelum memegang pinggangnya untuk pergi keluar.

Diluar Temari masih memberikan tatapan rasa bersalah. Sesungguhnya, ini bagus untuk Sakura, tapi tak dipungkiri Sasuke seolah akan membolongi kepala maidnya.

Dihalaman depan, rupanya Kakashi dan Naruto juga sudah menunggu untuk mendampingi mereka pergi ke kastil Mikoto.

Saat Sasuke sibuk berbicara dengan Naruto dan Kakashi, Sakura sedikit memberi jarak. Saat itulah Sakura sakit kepala lagi.

"Nyonya Namikaze meminta laporannya sore ini, Lady." Temari menginfokan dengan berbisik.

"Nanti saja, ya, aku belum selesai." Bisik Sakura.

"Nyonya Kushina adalah orang yang disiplin."

Sakura mengerti maksudnya. Namun tidak ada apapun yang bisa dilaporkan.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Sakura berdecak saat pinggangnya direngkuh tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada."

"Katakan!" Mata Sasuke mengarah pada Temari.

"Ano—itu—" Temari melirik Sakura yang menggeleng.

Namun, tatapan Sasuke lebih mengerikan.

"—ini ha—nya tugas My Lady, My Lord."

"Tugas apa?"

"Tugas pelajaran dari Nyonya Namikaze tentang management perputaran alokasi dana untuk sosial, My Lord." Temari menunduk. Dia menjawab tersendat karena merasa tak enak hati pada Sakura.

Sedang Sakura sendiri lebih memilih berbalik cepat, meninggalkan Sasuke. Dia tidak suka ini. Privasinya benar-benar tidak ada.

Sasuke menyusul dengan langkah lebarnya. Meraih pergelangan tangannya agar bisa berhadapan. Ayolah itu hanya masalah sepele. Istrinya ini tidak melakukan dosa besar. Mengapa harus sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Kau marah?" Sasuke bertanya tenang.

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk marah?"

Raut wajah Sakura jelas marah.

"Ini ha—"

"Anda tidak mengerti." Tekan Sakura kesal. Sakura berjalan lagi.

"Baik. Aku tidak mengerti." Sasuke menyusul lagi. "Aku hanya ingin tahu hal yang membuatmu melamun sejak tadi."

"Anda benar-benar mengesalkan." Sakura melanjutkan langkah cepat.

Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura agar tidak lari kemana-mana. "Jangan marah, Istriku, maafkan aku!" Sasuke berujar lembut.

"Ada harganya?"

Sasuke terkekeh dengan jawaban Sakura. Menurutnya ini lucu.

"Berapa harganya, Penjaga Toko? Bisakah saya menawar?"

Sakura berdecak. "Pertama, saya ingin pindah kamar bersama anak-anak. Kedua, jangan ikut campur urusan sepele seperti tadi. Ketiga—itu dulu saja cukup."

"Wow mahal sekali. Tapi maaf, Istriku, saya miskin untuk itu."

Sakura memukul dada Sasuke sekali, lalu pergi lebih cepat ke kediaman Mikoto, sambil tak henti berdecak akan sikap kekanakan Sasuke yang masih setia terkekeh dibelakangnya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, tempat ini adalah tempat umum, interaksi mereka terlihat banyak mata. Termasuk, Hinata yang sedang berjalan-jalan menghirup udara segar. Tapi justru dadanya semakin sesak.

Sakura terlihat merajuk dan Sasuke berusaha membujuk. Keduanya seperti pasangan muda yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Sinar Sasuke tidak sekelam biasanya. Dia terlihat sedang berusaha merayu Sakura. Bagian akhir yang paling tidak Hinata sukai. Ia meremas gaunnya hingga tampak kusut. Hingga lebih baik pergi daripada menonton kemesraan. Ia membutuhkan Neji saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai makan siang bersama, seorang perawat menyerahkan Rein. Sakura menerima dengan baik, ia bisa menyusuinya karena didalam ruangan tertutup.

"Sepertinya, Prince Rein merindukan ibunya." Mikoto tersenyum lembut.

"Ya." Balas Sakura singkat.

Sakura suka melihat tangan mungil yang ingin menggapai-gapai sesuatu. Seperti ketika matanya menangkap lampu hias yang mengagantung, tangan Rein seolah akan mengambilnya.

Atau ketika tangan itu memukul-mukul wajahnya, kadang salah sasaran ke leher, dan memukul dadanya ketika haus. Persis seperti Sasuke yang tangannya tidak bisa diam.

Sakura berdecak, dengan pemikirannya yang tiba-tiba pada ayah putranya. Jika begitu, tangan Rein harus dikondisikan agar tahu aturan tidak seperti Sasuke saat dewasa nanti.

"Dari tadi kau selalu berdecak. Ku pikir Rein tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Bisik Sasuke pelan.

Mikoto sedang membantu Sarada menjawab pertanyaan teka-teki. Mainan baru Sarada yang sangat disukainya.

"Apanya, tangan kurang ajar ini harus diajarkan sopan santun."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pandang Sakura. Tangan mungil putranya berada pada gunung ibunya yang bebas dari hisapannya.

Mendadak Sasuke berdehem pelan. Kupingnya memanas. Rasa kesal itu tiba-tiba datang tanpa diundang. Benar, tangan kurang ajar harus diajari kedisiplinan sejak dini. Mulutnya juga. Karena, bukit kembar itu hanya miliknya bukan milik siapapun termasuk putranya.

"Mulai detik ini, Rein berhenti meminum ASI!"

"Apa?" Mikoto tersentak. "Ada apa, My Lord, mengapa tiba-tiba?"

Sakura juga terkejut dengan keputusan sepihak Sasuke. 'Apa-apaan ini? Tak cukup dipisahkan, sekarang hak putranya akan direnggut.' Sakura tidak terima.

"Anda juga, jangan dekati saya lagi!" Bisik Sakura tajam.

Sasuke melotot. Bibirnya menipis. Tidak mungkin dia mendebat Sakura didepan ibu dan putrinya yang sudah mengerti banyak hal.

"My Lord?" Mikoto memandang menantu dan putranya dengan bingung. Pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. Dan keduanya malah berbisik-bisik.

"Tidak, Ibunda."

"Prince Rein belum berusia 100 hari, biarpun begitu terlalu dini untuk melepas ASI."

"Kita hanya perlu mencari ibu susu." Kekeh Sasuke.

Sakura mencubit pinggang Sasuke kencang. Membuat Sasuke mengaduh pelan.

Mikoto mengernyit. Kemudian menggeleng mengerti, keduanya sedang berselisih pendapat. "Bukankah Lady menolak? Kalian bicarakan dulu baik-baik."

"Mama—"

"Panggil ibu atau ibunda, Princess!" Mikoto membenarkan.

Sarada menipiskan bibir dengan canggung.

"Setelah peresmian permaisuri, biasakan memanggil yang mulia atau paduka ibu."

"Baik, Nenek." Sarada menunduk patuh. Tidak jadi mengajak Sakura berbicara.

Sakura menyadari kecanggungan yang dirasakan putrinya. Disini bukan tempat bebas dimana bisa menggelegakan tawa, tidak bisa mengekspresikan rasa bangsa setelah mencapai sesuatu, semuanya serba aturan. Sikap, berjalan, bermain, berpakaian, makan dan tidur sesuai yang dijadwalkan. Hingga cara memanggil orang tua pun harus berbeda.

"Sarada," Panggil Sakura lembut. "Tadi Sarada belajar apa?"

Sarada mendongak, dan tersenyum tipis pada ibunya. "Banyak hal, I—ibu. Semuanya baru dan menyenangkan."

Sakura melihat Sarada tersenyum ceria, tapi tampak kosong. Dia tahu karena dia sendiri yang merawat putrinya. Mengerti apa yang dirasakannya.

"Sebentar lagi saya juga ada kelas seni." Lanjutnya lagi.

Mikoto tersenyum bangga pada cucunya yang cepat belajar. Gen Uchiha memang selalu unggul.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memperhatikan, belum mengerti banyak sifat putrinya. Dia hanya bisa memanjakan Sarada kala tidak sibuk. Untuk urusan sistem pengajaran, Sarada diberikan mentor terbaik.

"Nanti juga terbiasa. Jangan terbebani Sayang." Sasuke menyahut dengan nada biasa. "Berlatih dengan giat!"

"Sarada hanya mengangguk." Baik, My Lord. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

Sakura memandang Sarada sendu. Tidak seharusnya khayalan kecil Sarada tentang ibukota dipatahkan oleh ketidakpekaan ayah dan neneknya. Memang seharusnya mereka tidak pulang.

"Sarada hari ini izin tidak masuk kelas. Saya ingin bersama anak-anak saat ini."

"Lady—"

"Sakura tidak bisa begitu. Nanti kebiasaan." Sasuke memotong kalimat Mikoto dengan cepat.

"Tidak hari ini." Putus Sakura final.

"Tapi itu menyalahi aturan, Istriku." Sasuke memberi pengertian.

"Saya—"

"Maaf menyela, Ibu. Tapi saya akan tertinggal materi jika bersantai. Saya—"

"Tidak membantah, Sarada." Sakura tidak perduli dia akan diberi label seperti apa. Semua terserah, tapi tidak menyinggung kedua anaknya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Sedikit?

Gapapa updatenya baru kok hehehe

Terimakasih yang sudah selesai membaca dan tak lupa mendukung

.

.

.

**Klik tombol dibawah, ya!**

**See u next time...**


	19. 19

Stay safe healty guys... Baca ketika punya waktu luang aja, ya... Jangan jadikan membaca ini jadi lupa waktu.

.

.

**_Warning_** : Typo, rancu, gaje banget, tanpa edit

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak Sakura datang, dan Sasuke baru bisa mengundang Kizashi sesuai kesepakatan isyarat saat ia mengumumkan akan menjadikan Sakura permaisuri.

Kizashi masih sama, seorang bangsawan anti kaisar yang angkuh. Jika bukan karena kemampuan klannya, sebenarnya kaisar bisa saja memberi intimidasi. Tapi, Haruno yang sekarang akan memilih berganti kewarganegaraan jika kekaisaran mengusiknya. Itu mampu dilakukan karena kekayaan dan penjaga yang dimilikinya. Tentu saja berikutnya akan merugikan perekonomian negara.

Sasuke duduk dihadapan Kizashi yang sudah menunggu. Tak satu pun kudapan yang disediakan disentuhnya.

"Salam, My Lord."

Bahkan nada sapaannya pun hanya basa basi.

"Hari yang cerah, Ayah Mertua." Sasuke melihat Kizashi yang mengangguk singkat.

"Jadi, apa gerangan yang Ayah Mertua ingin sampaikan? Sebelumnya, maaf karena baru bisa hari ini mengundang Anda." Sasuke bersikap tenang.

"Sangat mengecewakan."

Dibalik lengan jubahnya, Sasuke mengepalkan tangan.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa basi, pulangkan putriku!"

Sasuke memicingkan mata. "Kenapa harus?" Dia harus menanggapi Kizashi dengan tenang.

"Anda paling tahu. Seharusnya Anda tidak perlu merasa layak untuk tetap menggunakan Sakura."

"Menggunakan? Aku tidak menganggapnya seperti alat."

Kizashi secara terang-terangan mencemooh. "Putri Hyuga sudah tidak berguna dan hanya Sakura yang mampu memberi Anda keturunan. Apa namanya jika bukan memperalat?" Kizashi menatap Sasuke yang terdiam tenang.

"Permaisuri?" Kizashi tertawa sarkas. "Anda pikir, itu sebanding?" Kizashi menggeleng sambil membuang muka kasar. "Tidak."

Sasuke menyorot Kizashi tajam. "Jika ini tentang perlakuanku dulu, bukankah kita sama?"

"Benar. Tapi, ikatan darah lebih kental dari air mani. Kaisar hanya status, sejatinya Anda tetap manusia, tidak bisa memaksa lebih tinggi dari pencipta untuk memisahkan hubungan keluarga."

Sasuke menggeram keras. Kizashi memperoloknya tanpa pandang posisi. "Sakura menghubungi kalian?"

"Apa yang Anda khawatirkan? Anak itu masih bodoh untuk bertahan disini. Mana punya nyali meloloskan diri dari penjagaan yang ketat."

Sasuke membuang nafas kasar, "Bah...bahkan Anda tidak lebih layak untuk memintanya pulang. Kenapa? Kenapa Anda begitu mengucilkan putrimu sendiri?"

Kizashi menumpukkan tangan diatas meja secara kasar. "Ulahnya. Dia tahu disini akan menjadi rendah, tapi tetap nekat. Aku terhina. Dia harus menjadi anak pintar untuk tidak kembali terperosok. Jika tidak, kabar kematian yang ketiga akan benar-benar menjadi kuburannya." Kizashi berkata lirih.

Menjadi anggota kekaisaran memang berstatus tinggi, tapi dia sangat mengenal putrinya bukan orang serakah. Cinta bukan alasan untuk merendahkan diri, ketika dia tahu Haruno bisa membuatnya sejajar dengan seorang permaisuri tanpa harus bersanding dengan kaisar.

"A—apa?" Tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke kehilangan kata. Dia ingin membantah Kizashi itu tidak ada hubungan dengannya. Tapi, seberapa pun dia berpikir, semua bermuara dari dirinya.

"Aku tidak heran jika Anda tetap memaksakan putriku. Dengan begitu aku semakin tahu, sepecundang apa status Anda." Kizashi menatap Sasuke sarkastik.

Sasuke menghela nafas dengan membuang muka. "Aku baru tahu Anda punya kasih sayang setinggi itu. Sebagai seorang yang cukup berpengalaman, seharusnya Anda membantu untuk mendidik putra dan putri kami—Cucu Anda. Bukan berniat memisahkan."

Kizashi tertawa keras, lirih. "Tepat. Itulah cara Anda menggunakan mereka untuk menekan Sakura. Menyedihkan. Dan. Menjengkelkan." Kizashi berdiri, percuma berbicara dengan Sasuke yang tidak akan menyerah.

"Kau ingin contoh cara mendidik? Kau lebih kaya ilmu adab. Tapi jika kau ingin tahu cara menyayangi mereka, kau bisa melihat Sakura sebagai hasil. Sebagai ayah aku berani rela melepaskannya untuk menderita, karena itu keinginan terbesarnya untuk menjadi anggota kekaisaran." Kizashi menghela langkah tegas, menjauh dari Sasuke yang terbungkam.

"Bahkan, harus rela menanggung sakit hati untuk dibuang olehnya."

Sasuke terperangah, menatap punggung tegas Kizashi yang hampir mendekati pintu keluar. Dan ketika tepat didepan pintu, pria tua itu berhenti tanpa berbalik.

"Aku tidak harus peduli pada dua anak itu, aku hanya peduli kesempatan bagi putriku pulang."

Sasuke terkejut kaku ketika melihat setetes bulir mata Kizashi saat dia berbalik sekilas.

"Dan. Jika dia tetap memilih Anda untuk duduk sebagai permaisuri, betapa tak tahu dirinya anak itu." Kizashi benar-benar pergi. Ketika nanti Sakura duduk disamping Sasuke. Maka tidak ada artinya dia bertahan di negara ini. Kecuali rasa terhina atas pilihan keras kepala putri kesayangannya.

"Anda salah menilai Sakura dengan alasan aku. Dan. Aku bukan aku yang dulu." Sasuke berkata lirih. Ingin dia berteriak itu agar Kizashi mendengar. Mereka bisa berbaikan jika pada kenyataannya Sakura dikucilkan karena menikah dengan dirinya yang dulu.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya. Berpikir jalan terbaik apa yang harus dia lakukan. Harga diri bukan sesuatu yang mudah dilunturkan dengan kata maaf. Tapi, jika harus melepaskan Sakura pada Haruno, dirinya yang tidak rela. Apa perasaan istrinya dijauhi keluarga kesayangannya. Dia bahkan masih mengingat dengan baik, bagaimana dulu keluarga Haruno memperlakukan Sakura seperti barang pecah. Dan dengan bodohnya dia baru menyadari, sejak kapan mereka saling membuang pandangan. Ah, tidak—dia sadar, hanya saja, dulu dia buta oleh cinta yang lain.

.

.

.

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu saat melihat Tsunade—mentornya saat ini membungkuk hormat dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa tidak mengernyit bingung, pasalnya ia sedang belajar dan Sasuke bersikap tidak tahu etika saat ini.

"Keluarlah!" Sasuke berbicara datar.

"Anda tahu, sekali pun Anda, Kaisar, sikap seperti ini tidak dibenarkan." Tsunade berbicara tegas.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat. "Aku sedang tidak ingin dibantah!"

Tsunade menghela nafas kasar. Membereskan semua buku yang berserakan dimeja. Kemudian pamit dengan raut tak menyenangkan.

"Beberapa hari lalu Anda seolah paling benar untuk tidak mengganggu Sarada belajar. Dan sekarang Anda paling tidak sopan dengan mengusir Tsunade tanpa alasan." Sembur Sakura setelah memastikan Tsunade pergi.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura tanpa kata, lalu tanpa aba-aba dia memeluk Sakura erat. Pikirannya sedang kacau dan ia butuh Sakura untuk keterangan.

"Dan. Anda datang hanya untuk ini?" Kesal Sakura.

Sasuke tak menanggapi, karena memang benar. Ia hanya ingin melihat Sakura hingga bosan. Jika bisa. Jika itu caranya agar bisa melihat istrinya bersama keluarganya. Tapi, tidak bisa. Tidak akan pernah rela.

Semua persiapan pengangkatan permaisuri sedang disusun. Dia juga masih sibuk menindak lanjuti orang yang terlibat menyembunyikan Sakura dan Sarada. Juga, pekerjaan-pekerjaan lain termasuk keamanan Desa Kumo.

Dari semua itu, ia sempat tergoncang dengan pembicaraannya bersama Kizashi. Sasuke berpikir, mungkin tadi akan berdebat hebat tentang masalah pro dan kontra pengangkatan permaisuri, tentang ucapan Mebuki yang akan membuka jalan untuk perceraiannya jika Sakura ingin. Ya, jika satu kata terucap dari bibir mungilnya. Dan, saat itu pula kemungkinan terbesar mereka akan menjadi musuh secara terang-terangan.

Sasuke menjaga ketat pergerakan Sakura yang tidak seberapa, kecuali ribut-ribut ringan ketika ingin bertemu Rein dan Sarada. Bahkan, Sasori yang akhir-akhir ini sering keluar masuk kastil karena bertemu Itachi pun, dia pastikan untuk tidak berbicara dengan Sakura sebelum resmi menjadi permaisuri.

"My Lord, Anda itu kenapa? Tolong menjauh, Anda berat." Sakura semakin kesal karena Sasuke tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Tidak mau." Sasuke semakin mengendus-ngendus bau Sakura.

"Kalau begini terus, saya yang tidak mau." Sakura berusaha mendorong dada Sasuke.

"Jahat sekali." Sasuke menatap Sakura, menepikan anak rambut yang hampir menghalangi matanya.

Sakura mendengus tidak perduli. "Anda harus punya alasan untuk ini!"

"Aku rindu kamu." Jika boleh Sakura ingin merotasikan matanya bosan. Tapi ia lebih memilih berdiri dan pergi dari Sasuke. Lumayan, belajarnya cepat selesai dan ia bisa lebih leluasa bersama anak-anaknya.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Sakura. Mereka beriringan dikoridor kastil, melewati taman, beberapa ruangan menuju Kastil Rein. "Hari ini aku khusus menemuimu dan kau malah kabur. Ayolah, sudahi sikapmu yang seperti ini. Bahkan, ini sudah sebulan lebih."

Sakura berhenti tepat ditaman utama, menatap Sasuke lekat. "Sikap apa?"

Sasuke menipiskan bibir kelu. Mencari kata yang tepat untuk meluruskan maksudnya. "Aku tidak biasa."

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura untuk digenggam erat. "Kamu aneh setelah ada Sarada. Ku pikir hanya sementara, tapi mengapa sampai selama ini."

Sakura mendengus, mencoba menghempaskan tangan Sasuke, tapi tidak bisa.

"Kau masih mencintaiku seperti dulu?" Dulu, mata hijau itu yang ia hindari untuk dipandang. Sekarang dia tahu, jika ia menyelaminya lebih dalam maka ia akan terlena oleh kehangatan.

"Ada apa dengan Anda? Itu sudah pembahasan lama, dan Anda bukan orang pengungkit." Sakura tidak tahan lama-lama bersentuhan dengan Sasuke. Dia takut tercebur. Apalagi hingga harus membahas hal sentimentil.

"Kau benar." Sasuke mendesah kecewa, kemudian menuntun Sakura untuk melanjutkan langkah.

"Tapi, tidakkah kau lelah setiap hari berusaha menghindar? Padahal sia-sia." Ucap Sasuke lebih santai.

"Sangat. Capek." Tekan Sakura tegas. "Jadi, jika Anda masih sedikit punya hati, seharusnya—" Lanjutnya, berniat memperjelas.

"Tidak akan." Sasuke menatap Sakura jahil.

Sasuke merangkul Sakura yang sedang cemberut. Dia sekarang tahu, istrinya akan seperti itu jika kalah berbicara.

Lagi, orang lain menganggap hubungan keduanya harmonis. Baik dari sudut pandang Sasori atau pun Hinata yang berlawanan arah dan jarak membentang.

Hinata tidak punya lagi keberanian didepan Sasuke sejak lama. Sejak bayi mereka keguguran. Melihat Sasuke begitu mudah menerima Sakura yang bahkan bisa dianggap berkhianat, dia kesal. Pikirnya, kesalahan Sakura lebih fatal daripada dirinya. Dia tanpa cela. Sedangkan Sakura, publik akan beranggapan Rein putra Itachi, mereka tinggal bersama, Itachi menculik Sakura atau opini-opini lainnya. Hinata tidak terima.

Sasori menatap keduanya tanpa ekspresi berarti, dia hanya sesekali mendengus. Entah tertuju untuk Sakura atau Sasuke. Tidak perduli sekarang nasib baik menimpa adiknya, mereka tetap memuakkan. Ditambah, hazelnya juga menatap siluet Hinata. Lengkap sudah untuk membuat moodnya jelek.

Sejak hari dimana makan siang bersama Mikoto, Sasuke selalu uring-uringan ketika melihat Sakura menyusui Rein. Dia masih kepikiran. Semakin bertambah hari tubuh putranya semakin besar, dan itu semakin menyiksanya. Ayolah, Sakura masih belum bersih. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi, menurut perhitungannya. Semoga saja tidak lebih.

"Rein, ayolah, sudah ya? Ayah cemburu?"

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke yang jahil memisahkan mulut Rein dari asupan makanannya.

"My Lord!"

"Dia sudah lama. Nanti kekenyangan." Bantah Sasuke tak terima.

"Lebih baik Anda menjauhi! Saya bosan dengan tingkah yang sama setiap hari." Sakura harus ekstra sabar jika kebetulan Sasuke menemaninya disaat seperti ini.

"Nah, kan? Rein, kamu tidak kasihan melihat Ayah kena ocehan, Ibumu?"

Sakura menutup kedua telinga mungil putranya. Membuat bayi berusia 64 hari itu bergerak-gerak mencari tahu apa yang mengganggunya.

"Bukan apa-apa?" Sakura yang memang mengerti, mencium putranya semakin gemas.

"Oh, tidak. Biarkan Ayah yang menggantikan." Sasuke semakin gencar mengganggu putranya.

"Tidak, jangan dengarkan makhluk itu!" Ucap Sakura asal. Tubuhnya memeluk longgar tubuh Rein untuk menghindarkan dari gangguan Sasuke.

Alhasil, Sasuke memeluk Sakura hingga membuat Rein tertutup. Membuat mata mungilnya hanya menatap gelap. Tiba-tiba bibirnya mencebik, tak lama kemudian pecah sudah tangisan kecilnya yang menggelegar.

Sasuke kalang kabut saat melihat Sakura menghela nafas kasar. Mendelik kesal ke arah dirinya. Dengan sigap ia menggendong dan mengayunkannya, tapi gagal. Tangisnya semakin kencang.

Sakura mengambilnya penuh perlindungan. Tatapan kesalnya masih dominan. "Malam ini saya tidur disini, atau saya memberontak tidak hanya hari ini saja." Sakura berujar tegas.

Sasuke melotot dengan kalimat kedua, "Ah, kalau be—"

"Anda tidak!" Tekan Sakura.

"Istriku, itu tidak bol—"

"Jadi, Anda lebih suka dengan pilihan kedua?" Potong Sakura cepat.

"Tidak. Tentu saja. Kamu yang sekarang aja sudah menyiksa. Kalau lebih parah dari ini aku bisa gila?" Adu Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Curhat?"

Sasuke memalingkan pandangan pada Rein yang mulai tenang dalam ayunan ibunya. "Hei, kau menang banyak hari ini." Sasuke mencubit gemas pipi putranya. Dan lagi-lagi tangisnya semakin nyaring.

"My Lord!" Sakura melotot tak terima.

"Ah, oke. Kalau begitu aku kembali kerja." Sasuke mengecup cepat kening Rein, kemudian bibir istrinya. "Jangan marah!" Sasuke kemudian melenggang pergi saat Sakura bersiap mengomel lagi.

Sesampainya diluar, Sasuke mengepalkan tangan erat. Tekadnya berkata, '_Aku tidak setabah itu untuk melepaskan dirimu. Bukan hanya aku, tapi dua anak kita.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori dan Itachi sedang beradu tanding untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu. Lebih tepatnya, keduanya tidak mau pusing dengan pekerjaan. Tentu saja pemikiran seperti ini Itachi lebih dominan 90% dari Sasori yang datang setelah mengecek setidaknya satu dokumen.

"Kau menahan diri."

"Kau berantakan." Itachi menanggapi komentar Sasori. 'Jika bertarung dengan tenaga penuh, saling bunuh judulnya.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Hah!" Sasori siap memasang ancang-ancang untuk menebas Itachi.

Itachi dengan gesit menghadang, berakhir dengan katana milik Sasori mental. Hingga pertandingan dimenangkan Itachi.

"Serius? Kau kalah dengan kacau." Itachi memanggul katana yang sudah dimasukkan dalam sarungnya.

Sasori tak menyaut, dia kepinggir lapang untuk mengambil air minum.

"Aku bosan tiap hari disini. Besok, keluarlah!" Sasori sebenarnya muak dengan adegan tadi, bukan kastil yang memang punya banyak tempat latihan. Apanya yang bisa disebut bosan.

"Ku pikir, kau lebih leluasa melihat adik kesayanganmu." Sindir Itachi main-main.

"Tidak penting."

Bohong. Ucapan sarkasme seperti itu tidak cukup membodohinya.

"Oh, ya? Tapi aku sedang dikurung. Mana bisa santai keluar masuk kastil."

"Jadi, sekarang kau mengaku payah?"

"Hei! Tentu tidak."

"Kalau begitu, buktikan!" Tantang Sasori tegas.

"Apa untungnya?"

Sasori mengangguk bahu acuh. "Terserah, tapi jika dalam batas wajar."

"Lihat! Siapa disini yang merasa khawatir?" Kekeh Itachi sambil meletakan minumnya ke tempat semula.

"Aku ti—"

"Paman!"

Ucapan Sasori harus terpotong oleh suara nyaring bocah kecil berusia 9 tahun. Dress selututnya mengembang dibagian bawah. Sebuah jepit bunga anggrek putih milik sang nenek menghiasi rambut gelapnya.

Namun, bukan bagaimana penampilannya yang ia lihat, tapi pada kalung berbandul merah yang ibunya dipersiapkan setelah mengetahui Sakura hamil. Katanya, untuk cucunya yang pertama. Kalung yang dibuat fleksibel agar cocok digunakan untuk jenis kelamin laki-laki atau perempuan. Bagaimana perasaan ibunya saat melihat pemberiannya melekat indah dileher Sarada?

"Sarada? Kau ke sini?" Itachi bersuara setelah menyadari situasi asing yang terjadi beberapa saat. Sasori bahkan tidak lagi melanjutkan kata setelah terpotong oleh keponakan mereka.

"Apa menemui Paman juga tidak boleh?"

Itachi melotot panik. "Siapa bilang?" Ia menghampiri Sarada dan menggendongnya seperti biasa. "Siapa yang sudah berani berkata begitu pada keponakan cantik Paman, hm?" Itachi mendongak untuk melihat Sarada yang terlihat murung.

Sarada menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada. Hanya, ada banyak aturan disini. Bukan masalah, tapi mereka tidak seperti Paman dan Mama."

"Katakan! Siapa mereka? Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Itachi bertanya tegas.

Sarada memeluk Itachi, menggeleng diperpotongan leher pamannya. Dia tidak ingin cengeng, tapi matanya memerah karena perih. "Tidak ada. Dan, Rara tidak ingat."

Sarada sangat merindukan moment seperti ini. Ketika Itachi memperhatikannya dan—ibunya juga, tapi tidak sekarang. Ketika ia bisa bebas mengadu, seharusnya sejak awal dia mencari Itachi, bukan ibunya. "Rara, ingin pulang, Paman."

Itachi melihat Sarada yang menahan tangis, "Dirumah kita—Kumo. Tapi, Paman, apa kita tidak bisa kembali?" Airmata tanpa isakan itu meluruh.

"Ini kekaisaran—ibukota—cita-cita Sarada."

Sarada menggeleng cepat. "Bukan kekaisaran, Rara minta ibukota bukan tempat terkurung seperti ini!" Bentakan kecil Sarada berupa cicitan menyakitkan.

Maid Sarada yang selalu merawatnya, menunduk dalam. Merasa bersalah, karena tak menyadari fakta ini. Sarada tidak mengeluh, rajin, dan tegar. Sama seperti seorang Uchiha kebanyakan. Beruntung disini hanya ada dua pamannya dan dirinya. Sehingga tidak menjadi bahan tontonan.

Sasori mengepalkan tangan erat. Membuang muka, lalu duduk disebuah kursi. Berusaha meredakan sesak yang tiba-tiba datang. Padahal, dia tidak mengenal atau mengerti bocah itu.

"Kau sudah mengerti. Paman percaya, kamu bisa melewati ini. Bersabarlah!" Itachi mengerti, sangat. Perasaan tak bisa mengapresiasikan diri secara bebas. Dia bahkan sempat meragukan hubungan darah antar keluarganya karena jarang berbagi tawa bersama. Tidak seberuntung Sasori yang punya waktu piknik keluarga, memanjakan adiknya, berbagi cerita keseharian dengan orang tua.

"Tapi, Sarada tidak suka!" Teriak Sarada nyaring.

Itachi dan Maid terkejut.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengadu pada Itachi dan bukan ibumu! Apa kemewahan begitu membuatnya serakah hingga lupa pada anaknya?" Bentak Sasori tak kalah nyaring.

Itachi melotot lebih terkejut lagi. "Sasori!"

Sarada, yang dibentak oleh orang tak dikenal merasa menggigil. Memandang takut ke arah Sasori yang juga menatapnya tajam.

"Apa aku salah? Dia harusnya sadar diri sejak dini, tidak ada yang menginginkan dia lahir, bahkan ayahnya sendiri. Omong kosong semua orang yang tak ada artinya dia masukan ke hati. Pantas My Lord tak menginginkan anak perempuan." Lanjut Sasori sarkas.

Itachi langsung menurunkan Sarada, lalu menerjang Sasori secara brutal. Menghajar mulutnya dengan penuh tenaga. Tidak seharusnya Sasori bersikap kekanakan. Dia boleh punya dendam dengan Sasuke, tapi tidak mempengaruhi mental keponakannya—keponakan Sasori juga.

"Seharusnya, mulutmu tahu adab!" Teriak Itachi murka.

"Tck. Apa yang kau bela, Itachi? Adikmu?" Sasori terpancing lantas balik menerjang Itachi. Bibirnya sudah membiru.

"Aku memang tidak tahu secara rinci. Tapi Sarada hanya anak kecil, tidak perlu melibatkan orang tuanya untuk bahan dendammu!" Urat leher Itachi menonjol saat suaranya yang membentak.

"Dendam?" Sasori membuang ludah kasar. "Sakura tidak punya keistimewaan itu untuk membuatku dendam." Ujarnya tegas.

Keduanya sudah saling melepaskan cekalan, namun masih siaga, berjaga sewaktu-waktu salah satu dari mereka kalap.

"Dia a—"

Ucapan Itachi terpotong saat Sasori berbalik cepat pada Sarada yang terduduk dengan maidnya. Airmatanya bercucuran tanpa isak tangis. Hanya memandang keduanya.

"Lihat, bocah! Bahkan, kedatanganmu membuat dua orang teman karib menjadi renggang."

Suara Sasori sudah menurun, namun onyx mungil dan hazel itu saling menyelami masing-masing.

"Sasori!"

Itachi akan kembali menerjang dari belakang. Namun, Sasori menghindar. Lalu melebarkan langkah untuk menjauhi ketiganya.

"Akhir yang sama, Itachi." Sasori memilih untuk pergi. Bukan tempat baginya untuk membuat keributan. Dia bukan orang gila yang akan menumbalkan diri ke penjara.

"Keras kepala, berbicara satu kata tak akan membuatmu berbuih. Silakan nikmati egomu sendiri." Itachi mengomel untuk kepergian Sasori. Didengar atau tidak, mana peduli. Terserah sudah.

Itachi menghampiri Sarada, menghapus jejak airmatanya dengan lembut. "Jangan dengarkan! Paman Sasori hanya sedang kacau."

"Aku mengerti." Sarada tersenyum sebisanya.

"Jangan sembunyikan apapun dari Paman, mengerti?" Itachi memandang Sarada lekat. "Jangan tersenyum palsu seperti itu, Paman tidak suka. Kau bebas mengadu padaku. Paham, Cantik?"

Sarada mengangguk dalam gendongan Itachi. Menyembunyikan tangisnya. Itachi tahu, Sarada pura-pura tegar. Perkataan Sasori jelas sudah mengusik pikirannya.

"Di—a...siapa?" Tanya Sarada parau. Pria berambut merah itu seperti sangat mengetahui kisah orang tuanya.

"Paman Sasori. Kakaknya Mama." Itachi berucap lirih. Dia tidak tahu harus sampai mana bercerita. Sarada anak yang kritis. "Paman tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka. Tapi suatu saat kita akan mencari tahu." Itachi lega, saat lagi-lagi Sarada mengangguk. Itu berarti bujukannya berhasil.

'_Tolong peringati maidnya, Paman!"_ Bisik Sarada pelan.

Itachi berbalik pada maid yang mengikutinya sejak tadi, bahkan menonton. "Jangan katakan apapun, atau aku bisa berbuat nekat, bahkan jika kau punya keluarga."

"Ampun, Yang Mulia, baik saya akan tutup mulut."

Itachi hanya mengangguk sekilas_. "Sudah."_ Membalas bisikan Sarada. Padahal ia tahu, Sarada pasti sudah dengar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Terimakasih atas semua dukungannya. Mau sampai manakah cerita ini? Tunggu saja nanti kelanjutannya...

Tuh yang suka babang Itachi,..

.

.

.

.

**Jangan lupa klik tombol dibawah ini... Vote and comment...**

**See u next time**


	20. 20

Hello guys...

Masih adakah yang mampir?

Tetap safety dan jaga kesehatan ya guys...

**_Warning_** : Typo, gaje, rancu, 18

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa pekerjaan disini kurang layak?" Sasuke memandang Gaara datar.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kami sudah nyaman disana. Lagi pula, saya senang bisa membantu anak-anak disana."

Sasuke melirik ke arah Matsuri yang menggendong putrinya dan Shinki. "Baiklah. Aku hanya bisa memberikan status kewarganegaraan dan beberapa hadiah kecil jika begitu."

"Seharusnya tidak perlu repot. Tapi kami memang butuh status pengakuan." Gaara mengusap lembut rambut Shinki, yang selalu dia khawatirkan masa depannya.

"Kapan kalian pergi ke Kumo?"

"Lusa, My Lord."

"Diizinkan."

Matsuri tersenyum senang. Dia sudah terbiasa hidup biasa. Lingkungan kekaisaran jelas bukan tempatnya. Dan meski begitu, Gaara masih tetap mendukungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan datang saat dewasa nanti, kau tidak akan kesepian."

Sarada memalingkan muka. Shinki berkata seolah berjanji. Padahal, tidak ada dari keduanya yang tahu kemana keegoisan orang tua membawanya.

"Akan lebih baik aku ikut. Tapi itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa? Kau yang paling semangat untuk berada di Ibukota. Ku dengar kau juga telah mengajukan surat pada kaisar." Shinki melirik Sarada datar.

"Itu sebelum aku tahu. Jika aku dibuang."

"Jangan mendengarkan apa kata orang, bisa saja mereka menjatuhkanmu."

"Shinki, yang mengatakan adalah pamanku. Lagi pula, biar pun aku tahu ternyata punya ayah, kita tidak benar-benar berbicara. Hal yang paling aku sesalkan adalah dia menjauhkanku dari Mama."

Shinki menoleh, mereka adalah dua anak pendiam di Sekolah. Bukan karena dikucilkan, justru mereka berada diatas rata-rata. Dan kini, dia tahu dari mana asal kemampuan itu. Anggota pemerintahan. Didikan mereka dirumah bukan main-main. Namun, tidak seketat dalam peraturan kekaisaran. Mereka masih bisa berbaur dengan anak lain, dan berbagi cerita dengan keluarga. Sedikitnya, Shinki mengerti keadaan Sarada yang jungkir balik.

"Kau bukan orang yang cengeng, meskipun manja. Saranku hanyalah, pertahankan kemampuanmu!"

Sarada berbalik, menghadap Shinki yang tidak pernah menampilkan ekspresi apapun. "Aku tidak—"

"Kau bisa. Jika saja jangan pedulikan mereka, termasuk orang tuamu yang sekarang kau anggap tak menyenangkan."

Shinki berbalik berlawanan arah dengan Sarada. "Aku pergi dulu. Yah, abaikan saranku."

Sarada mendengus kesal. Teman yang dia kenal akan pergi. Bibi dan Pamannya juga. Dia hanya punya Itachi untuk saat ini. Itu pun harus jaga jarak karena kedua pamannya berakhir bertengkar saat dia datang.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin masih tak habis pikir, Naruto masih mengurungnya di Mansion. Dia tidak bisa mengikuti pergaulan kelas atas. Tidak bisa belanja, kuliner, jalan-jalan, bahkan menemui Sakura. Lebih tepatnya, langkah apa yang dilakukan Sakura agar terhindar dari sidang.

Jika Sakura berkoar tentang rencana pembunuhan waktu itu pun, tidak ada bukti. Menuduh langsung Klan Hyuga bisa saja berbalik menyerangnya. Dan itu berbahaya karena Haruno tidak akan membantunya.

Ya, itulah alasan Karin tidak bisa jujur. Hingga melibatkan Itachi. Ah, Itachi. Apa yang dilakukan pria itu saat diintrogasi? Jika belum ada pergerakan apapun dari kekaisaran artinya belum ada yang buka suara, kan?

**_Tok tok tok_**

Karin menoleh saat pintu terbuka. Disana, kepala kuning secerah matahari anak tirinya menyembul.

"Ibu, Ayah menunggu di ruang makan."

"Boruto, bilang pada Ayahmu, aku ingin istirahat."

"Tapi, Bu—"

"Pergilah, Bolt!"

Karin tidak bermaksud membentak, hingga membuatnya berjengit karena terkejut. Hanya saja, dia memang tidak ingin ribut. Setiap bertemu seperti itu, dan hanya itu yang ditanyakan. Tidak bisakah Naruto memberinya kesempatan untuk berdiskusi dengan Sakura?

Tak berapa lama, pintu kamar kembali terbuka. "Boruto, sudah Ibu katakan, aku tidak akan keluar." Bentak Karin tanpa sadar.

"Begitu sikapmu pada putraku ketika aku pergi?"

Karin terkesiap mendengar ucapan tegas milik Naruto. Sialnya, dia sedang berbicara kasar disaat tidak tepat. Pikirannya kacau, dan bodohnya dia tidak memperhatikan siapa yang masuk. Harusnya dia sadar, orang lain pasti mengetuk pintu dulu.

"Naruto, aku sudah katakan tidak ingin bertemu."

"Kau belum mengatakan atas sikapmu pada putraku, Karin?" Decih Naruto sarkas.

"Kau salah paham."

"Salah paham? Kau pikir aku percaya?"

Karin berbalik kesal. "Memang kau pernah percaya padaku? Kapan? Kau selalu waspada padaku."

"Lantas? Kau berhak membentak Boruto? Tidak. Kau bukan—"

"Ya, aku bukan siapa-siapa, bukan ibunya, kau yang tidak sadar atau bagaimana? Hah?"

**_Plak_**

Naruto mengepalkan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menampar Karin. Sedikit sesal mencubit hatinya saat mata sang istri menatapnya nyalang.

"Kau punya kuasa tinggi untuk menolakku didepan keluargamu. Kenapa tidak kau lakukan?" Karin memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"Ka—Karin...aku..."

"Sekarang, apa yang sedang kau pertahankan Naruto? Jika aku bukan istrimu, pekerjaan kekaisaran untuk mengintrogasiku akan lebih mudah."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Ucap Naruto dingin. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Aku punya aib dan aku bukan ibu tiri yang kau harapkan. Cerai—"

Ciuman panas Naruto, memotong segala ucapan Karin yang akan membuatnya sakit. Naruto tidak terima perlakuan seperti ini. Mereka memang dijodohkan, tapi pernikahan bukan permainan yang akan berakhir kala tidak cocok.

Karin memberontak. Namun, sekuat apapun dirinya, tak akan mampu menahan kekuatan sang Jenderal. Karin terbanting ditengah ranjang, dan Naruto menerjangnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan main-main dengan ucapanmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, Itachi. Atau Prince Itachi." Sapa Gaara berbasa-basi.

Itachi hanya memutar mata bosan. Entah kenapa, sejak Gaara terlibat dengan Sasuke, dia merasa muak dengan ayah dua anak ini.

"Ada apa, Gaara, atau Prince Gaara?" Ledek Itachi sarkas.

"Keluargaku akan pulang ke Kumo."

Sejenak Itachi memikirkan Sarada. "Masa bodo!"

Gaara mendengus kesal.

"Kau tidak akan dikurung seperti ini, jika membuat pengakuan."

Itachi menatap lurus ke arah depan. "Tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang terlibat memiliki bukti. Lagi pula, aku dikurung seperti ini bukan karena itu. Ibuku masih merindukanku."

"Eww...Menjijikan. Kau bukan bocah. Bodoh!"

"Langsung saja, Gaara!" Balas Itachi tak ingin lebih lama.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa disana? Banyak yang menanyakan kabarmu saat kau pergi."

Itachi merenung. Terdiam cukup lama. "Tidak ada."

"Aku tahu, aku bukan yang layak kau percaya setelah semua ini. Tapi, aku tahu banyak beban yang ingin kau selesaikan disana. Termasuk—Conan."

"Dia tidak memiliki keistimewaan seperti itu." Balas Itachi cepat.

"Kau membohongi perasaanmu pada mereka." Gaara menoleh simpati.

"Karena perasaan sentimentil seperti itu, harusnya memang tidak ada. Jika ada, hanya akan membuatmu hancur."

"Sebenarnya, kau punya trauma seperti apa?"

Itachi mendengus jengkel. "Kau pikir aku gila?"

"Ya, memang. Wajar jika sekarang aku berpikir kau tertarik pada Saki. Karena hanya pada Saki dan Sarada kau takut kehilangan."

Itachi mendengus lagi. "Jika ada gosip yang menyebar seperti itu, aku akan mencarimu sebagai narasumber. Dan saat itu tiba, maka Matsuri akan menjadi janda."

Gaara tertawa garing. "Bukan aku. Tapi dipasar, seseorang mencoba menyebarkan rumor seperti itu. Yah, terutama tentang kelahiran Rein yang tidak masuk akal."

"Oh, sudah dimulai, ya." Balas Itachi lirih.

Kali ini Gaara yang mencebik. "Sudah ku duga, kau tahu banyak hal, terutama tentang rencana pembunuhan Saki delapan tahun lalu."

Itachi hanya terdiam.

"Kau yakin mereka bukan orang yang sama?" Gaara bertanya hati-hati.

"Banyak yang menginginkan Haruno jatuh, termasuk kekaisaran itu sendiri."

Gaara menatap Itachi tak mengerti.

"Kau memang sudah bekerja keras. Tapi, Gaara, kau tidak tahu separah apa cara mereka memainkan perang. Siapa pionnya? Siapa targetnya? Dan apa tujuannya? Untuk itu, tutup mulutmu yang bau itu."

"Aishh..." Gaara memukul keras bahu Itachi. Kemudian berdiri. Itachi benar, seharusnya Konoha bukan urusan bagi pendatang seperti dirinya.

"Kau yakin tidak akan kesana lagi?"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu." Itachi mendongak dengan seringai jahil.

"Ah, kau memang tidak harus menitipkan pesan padaku kalau begitu."

"Haruskah aku berterima kasih pada kurir dadakan sepertimu?"

"Tidak, Itachi. Tidak perlu. Aku titip salam cinta saja untuk calon menantuku."

"A—apa? Siapa?" Itachi gelagapan tak percaya dengan ucapan Gaara. Heylo, Shinki masih bocah. Pipis saja belum lurus.

Gaara mengerling jahil. "Sarada." Dan setelah satu kata berhasil terucap, Gaara langsung melarikan diri karena Itachi siap menghajarnya.

"Tidak akan pernah ku restui! Akan jadi apa cucuku nanti jika dingin dan dingin bersatu. Batu dan batu." Gerutu Itachi sambil merinding membayangkannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter paling dikit yang pernah ku tulis. Biarkan sasusaku ngumpet dulu deh.. Hehe

Terimakasih sudah bersedia mampir...

.

.

.

.

**Jangan lupa vote and comment, ya...**

**See u next time**


End file.
